Ashes of The Phoenix
by LadyMarpesia
Summary: "It takes getting everything you ever wanted, And then losing it to know what true freedom is." Jamie Lee Shacklebolt was the girl who had it all, Gryffindor wild child, party girl, Quidditch star, and TriWizard champ. Until her boyfriend got murdered, and everyone realized her entire life has been one big lie. She's the lost Potter, and there's a war coming, and they need her.
1. Chapter 1

**The murder of James and Lily Potter**

October 31st, 1981 8:00 p.m.

She was humming, always humming. Her long auburn hair swirled around her shoulders as she plucked a baby boy out of the bathtub. Beside her, standing near the door, stood a toddler girl, wrapped in a towel. The little girls' hair was plastered to her head, though auburn curls were beginning to form in the back, sticking up like duck feathers.

"Dishes are done," A young man appeared at the door, wiping his hands on his trousers. The woman turned to smile at her husband as she wrapped their son in a towel.

"Mummy says bedtime," the little girl pouted up at her father, who beamed at her. He reached down and scooped her up, cuddling her to his chest, not minding that she got his shirt all wet.

"Daddy says story time first for the birthday girl," he told her and tickled her until she laughed. The young couple carried their children into a small nursery and dressed them in their pajamas before placing them in a crib they insisted on sharing. A little toddler bed lay forgotten in the corner.

"What story do you want to hear tonight, Hally?" The man asked as he browsed a small bookshelf under the window.

"Babbity!" The little girl cried urgently.

"Of course, anything for our birthday girl, Harry, what say you?" He turned to look at the little boy.

"Ba!" Harry chimed in gleefully, clapping his hands.

"Go on and finish your letter, Lil, I'll read to them tonight," the man told his wife, who grinned and kissed each child and her husband before disappearing into the bedroom across the hall.

The man sat down on the floor beside the crib and read the children their favorite bedtime story, just as he had many nights before. He made them laugh, as always, in the beginning when he used different voices.

The laughter of her little family could be heard in the other bedroom, where Lily was sat at a small desk penning a letter to an old friend. She never minded, because she knew her husband, James, always toned it down toward the end of the story, lulling the children into sleep.

**October 31st, 1981 – 9:00 p.m.**

Sure enough, James came in several minutes later, running a hand through his short curly black hair, making it stand up on end.

"Mind if I go catch the last of the match on the wireless for a while?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

Lily laughed. "Sure I don't mind, but don't think for second you won't be fast asleep within ten minutes."

James laughed and shrugged his shoulders before heading down the stairs of their small cottage home. She heard him flick on the wireless, the soothing crackle of the commentator and the distant roar of the broadcasted crowd.

Times were so dark, it was comforting to hear something so simple as the sound of a Quidditch match and the quiet snores of her husband.

She lost herself in her train of thought while she described the comings and goings of her little family, though she was afraid there wasn't much to comment on, since they had been living such a secluded life as of late.

A crash interrupted her.

**October 31st, 1981 9:45 p.m.**

"LILY! IT'S HIM! HE'S HERE! TAKE THE KIDS AND RUN!" James frantic voice shouted from downstairs. She tensed up, panic lacing her heart, before she ran out of the bedroom. At the top of the stairs she could see the flash of green light, the thud of a body hitting the floor.

Sobbing, she ran into the nursery, locking the door behind her, though she knew it was futile. They had been too late, too comfortable.

Hally and Harry had awoken in the commotion. Harry was crying and Holly was racing toward her mother, frightened.

"Hally, hide in the closet," Lily pressed a trembling kiss to her daughters head, ushering her into the wardrobe in the corner. "Just like our games of hide and seek. Good girl, you be quiet for Mummy, stay right there. Mummy and Daddy love you so much."

Lily went to Harry in the crib. "Mumma loves you, Dadda loves you, so much, so very much. Everything is going to be okay." Tears were rolling down her face as she stroked his cheek, comforting the crying baby.

"Mummy?" Hally's lip trembled as she peered through the crack in the door.

"Shh, my love, don't be afraid. Just stay right there and hush now, just close your eyes. Can you do that for Mummy, can you squeeze your eyes real tight?"

Hally whimpered but squeezed her eyes shut.

The door exploded open, and Lily shrieked, turning to shield the crib desperately, her arms wide.

"Please don't hurt him- please take me instead, please don't hurt Harry!" Lily pleaded, sobbing.

"Stand aside you stupid girl," a cold voice ordered.

"Please! Not Harry, not my Harry!"

"Enough! Avada Kadavra!"

The same green light that had taken her husband now took her, and she fell to the floor, a burst of bright white light shooting from her chest as she fell, rebounding around the room.

The cloaked figure ignored her, raising his hand and pointing it at Harry, unaware of the shaking figure in the wardrobe, squeezing her little eyes shut.

"Avada Kadavra!"

Everything exploded.

**October 31st, 1981 – 9:43 p.m.**

Somewhere, in an office, an old man with a long white beard sat at his desk.

He was startled when a sobbing man entered the office, angry and hysterical, he knocked over a book shelf of delicate looking artifacts, shattering everything.

"Severus—" the old man stood up, alarmed.

"Li-Lily is d-d-d-dead! You - you promised! You promised me she would be s-s-s-safe!" The man, Severus, sobbed, his lank black hair swinging into his face as he grieved.

"What of the children?" Albus paled.

"I d-d-d-don't k-k-know, ssssurely they aren't—" Severus choked. "Hally…h-how did this happen?"

"Lily and James placed their trust in the wrong people," the old man sighed, rubbing at his temples. "What matters now is that the right people get to the scene."

An owl flew in from the window, dropping a note on his desk. He plucked up the note and read it quickly.

"Sirius Black is at the house, he says the children are alive," The old man stood up and gathered his cloak, but Severus was already racing into the fireplace in the corner, disappearing in a cloud of colored powder.

The old man sighed and disappeared with a loud CRACK.

**October 31st, 1981 10:00 p.m.**

"I am taking them both," The handsome man declared, reaching for the two children that had been taken from his arms moments ago.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Sirius," the old man sighed. "I have already made arrangement for the children."

Sirius grew angry at once. "I am their godfather, I should be the one to raise them for James and Lily."

"Despite the fact that you are absolutely useless," a voice growled from the doorway. Sirius and the old man turned to see Severus entering the bedroom, dressed in black billowing robes. The man stalked toward the children in the arms of the old man, his hand reaching out to smooth the red curls on the toddler girl.

"What are you doing here, Snivilus?" Sirius spat at him, pushing the other man aside angrily angrily, "You are the last person that should be here! This is your fault, you Death Eater scum!"

The old man placed the children back into the crib, pulling out his wand. In the corner, Lily's body lay covered with a sheet.

"I have always protected Lily, which is more than you can say, Black!" Severus roared back, their chests bumping against each other. The little boy began to cry and the older girl reached out with her short stubby arms and hugged her to him, though her eyes remained wide and shocked.

"ENOUGH!" The old man thundered. "This endless pissing war between you both has gone on quite long enough! Time is at the essence tonight, and decisions must be made!"

The two men separated at that, though they continued glaring at each other.

"The children need to be separated," the older man sighed, moving over to pick up the little boy. He held the boy, who had quieted, though tear tracks still glittered down his slightly sooty face.

"Harry here is marked on his forehead, a mark we do not yet understand, if we ever shall," the old man said, referring to the little boy. "This mark is not easily hidden, and as such, he will be need to be kept away from the wizarding world until he has reached age for school, as I am not certain what state our world is in just yet."

"And where will you send him?"

"Lily has a sister, non-magical, and married with a child."

"No! Absolutely not!" Sirius bellowed growing angry.

"Albus, you cannot send that boy to her, I have seen what she is like as a child, she is unfit," Severus protested as well.

"It is done. I have had contact with the woman and stressed to her the importance of providing young Harry here the best possible care, and she understands her duty," Albus said firmly. "Hagrid is on his way now to take the boy."

"What of the girl?" Severus turned to look at the little girl in the crib. "What of her?"

Albus sighed and turned, prying the boy from his sister's arms before he handed Harry off to Sirius. He turned once more to look at the little girl, studying her sadly.

"Hally, I am afraid, somewhat understands what happened here tonight. You can see it in her eyes, the loss of innocence already. She knows her parents are no more," Albus murmured.

"Hally?" Sirius spoke to her, his eyes swimming with tears.

"I closed my eyes for mummy," the little girl trembled, "she didn't want me to see."

"Albus, what do we do to help her?" Severus turned to him desperately. "Surely we can alter her memories, make her forget this."

"I wish it were that simple," Albus sighed, "But the mind is a fragile thing, and one so young as this? It could be even more harmful than the memories of this night. Hally will remain in the wizarding world where she is already comfortable, and we will try to give her some sense of normalcy."

"So with whom will she stay?" Sirius frowned.

"I can take her," Severus said, a pleading tone in his voice.

"She does look so much like Lily, doesn't she," Albus picked up the little girl and stroked her red curls, "but she has James' eyes."

"Sir, let me do this, let me care for her. She will be safe with me," Severus reached for the little girl.

"Severus, dear man, I am afraid Hally cannot go with you either. Your work for me is not yet completed, you cannot walk amongst His followers with a child suddenly, especially one that looks like her. Her young life has been spent mainly here at home while her parents are in hiding, the world knows that Harry was being hunted by Voldemort, they do not know that their eldest child survived tonight."

"So you mean to tell me that Harry will be a legend in the world, and Hally will go on as if she died?" Sirius spat. "James and Lily did not die so that their children could be separated and alienated from each other!"

"We honor them by ensuring their daughter still has a shot at a normal life, something our sweet Harry is still not guaranteed," Albus sighed. "And I have just the young couple to help us."

Severus bowed his head, turning to stare out the window, or the large hole in the wall where the window had once been.

"Arthur Weasley's youngest sister, Guinevere, married Kingsley Shacklebolt, the auror and a good man. The couple is returning from abroad, the Americas, and have found themselves unable to bear children, though they desperately want to. Young Hally will blend right in as a relative to the Weasley's."

Sirius turned away from him, holding Harry to him.

"I am aware that James and Lily wanted their children to live a quiet life as removed from the war as possible, but as it stands, the world now knows that Voldemort was defeated by the little Potter boy, and they do not know the second child has survived. It is best it stays that way."

"But she had a part in this, too!" Sirius roared, which caused both children to start crying. "You want to keep them apart? They have never been apart! Hally is James and Lily's daughter! You have no right to take that from her!"

"My hands are tied!" The old man roared back, growing frustrated with the whole situation. "I do not understand yet what her role is in all of this! What I am certain of, however, is that Hally Potter remains unthreatened and protected by the secrecy of her survival! The greatest gift we can give her is this prolonged protection! Kingsley and Guinevere have assured me that she will know her true family history, and James and Lily, and surely Harry, will not be forgotten."

Sirius was silent as he handed Harry back to the old man, but rage burned in his eyes. He turned and began to leave the room, "you disappoint me, Dumbledore."

* * *

Severus Snape sat alone in his room three nights later, surrounded by discarded fire whiskey bottles and sticky glasses. A photo of a young boy and girl waving to the camera lay at his side, worn and clearly cherished.

Scratching at his window pestered him, and he ignored it in his drunken depression. His beard was growing in itchy, his hair was mottled and stuck to his head, and he wreaked of sweat and alcohol. When the scratching was incessant, he flung the window open, smashing the glass, to allow a familiar large bird to swoop in lazily.

It was covered in fiery plumage, elegant, and it rested on his bedpost and cast a slightly disapproving eye at the wreckage before him. A note was dropped onto the crumpled bed.

Long shaking fingers opened the letter, and he recognized the spiky writing of Albus Dumbledore.

**_They'll call her Jamie Lee Shacklebolt._**

* * *

AN:

This story has been long over due. I received some positive feedback from the snippet I posted: The Phoenix and The Raven and from Endgame. You can read them both, but you may find spoilers…so perhaps not. Anyway, here it is. My brainchild that has been swirling around in the ol' noggin for like three years.

A couple of notes: James and Lily became pregnant while they were in their 7th year, pre-marriage. Hally Jane Potter was born October 31st, 1977 (Halloween). They kept it quiet, as the war was already in full swing, and only a handful of people had seen Hally in person. James and Lily believed that as long as Hally was kept sheltered, she would not be a target. Harry James Potter was born July 31, 1980, and again was kept home often like his sister. On the night of October 31st, and Hally's fourth birthday, 1981, Voldemort came to call…and the rest is history.

I have taken liberty and given Arthur Weasley a sister and Kingsley Shacklebolt a wife, named Guinevere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tuesday August 16, 1995. Shacklebolt Landing. **

_Clunk clunk clunk_

The heavy thud of a tennis ball beating off the wall of her bedroom, leaving behind a slight scuff before making its way back into her ready waiting palm.

_Clunk._

"You're a liar, you're no better than Pettigrew!" Her brother's anguished voice echoed in her head.

_Clunk _

"How _could you_ keep this from _me_?"

Clunk

"I thought I could _trust_ _you_!"

_Clunk_

It had been 63 days since she and Harry had last spoken to each other. Her barrage of unanswered letters, apologies, went unanswered and returned, her family owl shooting her with scathing looks each time she attempted to send a new one. Sure each time, that this would be the one to reach him.

_Clunk _

She was spending a miserable summer holing up in her room, ignoring her parents' pleas to please get some fresh air and be patient. Nah, screw that. She had mucked things up royally with her one remaining blood-family member, her little brother, and she didn't know how to fix it.

Harry had discovered her true identity; the once lost Hally Potter, and had lost his ever-loving mind.

She had always just been Jamie to him, the chaotic wild child, cousin to and best friends with Fred and George Weasley, she was Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with him, she stuck up for him when Draco Malfoy and his minions went after him, helped get him out of detention. Jamie, the older friend who snuck him his first sips of Firewhiskey and Vodka, let him toke off her blunt once, and told him what soap to use best when washing his face.

She teased he and Ron, her little cousin, relentlessly, and was often leaning back with his little sister Ginny and Hermione Granger watching as the boys made fools of themselves. They had had a good thing going, being friends, and seeing each other at Weasley functions. If he had noticed she looked quite similar to his-their- mother, he would have chalked it up to the coloring; she blended in with the Weasley's after all.

But it had all come out, the lie, a bitter pill to swallow.

Harry had gotten the raw end of the deal, of course. He had been sent to The Dursley's, he was to be the star, the miracle, true as it was that it had been he who had killed Lord Voldemort. Hally Potter was an innocent bystander, four years old, and able to comprehend that when her mother crumpled to the floor and didn't get up, something was wrong.

Hally Potter could blend in with the Weasley's, Hally Potter could live a life of peace, free of the press and publicity, as she was already accustomed to the wizarding world.

Guinevere and Kingsley Shacklebolt were returning from the states after several years abroad, he had been a diplomat at MACUSA on behalf of the British Ministry and she had been a young librarian looking for peace from the war abroad when they had met. It wasn't hard for Guin to reveal she had been pregnant by an absent father when she had bumped into her childhood crush, wasn't hard for anyone to be surprised that Kingsley was a doting adoptive father.

So they had named her Jamie Lee Shacklebolt, because she had James' eyes after all.

Jamie had grown up knowing; knowing who she was, but finding solace in the comfort and safety of being unknown by others. The hope, the patience of waiting until Harry would turn 11, when they would finally meet once again. Wondering what he would look like, what he would be like...

She had been content being his friend, if nothing else; Dumbledore has said it would have been the easiest, for the best. Hally Potter was believed to be dead alongside her parents. A statue of the three of them, a young couple with a toddler girl in their arms, sat in the ruins of their old home in Godric's Hollow.

It was a lie; her life was centered on a lie.

But, becoming part of the Weasley-Shacklebolt clan had been easy, safe, fun. She had a sea of cousins, best friends, and loving adults who looked at her like she was...lucky, loved, cherished. Guin and Kings' have prayed for a child, had found no answers, and suddenly she was there and they were complete. She loved her mum and dad.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and she rolled over onto her stomach, glaring at it, willing who ever it was to go away.

The doorknob twisted and she rolled back over, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hi," Sirius Black said from where he lurked in her doorway. She felt the vein in her left temple twitch, but she remained impassive. After all, it was he who had ousted her and basically ruined her whole entire life and possibly ruptured the very fragile ecosystem a hippie man in a dress and long beard had orchestrated.

It was rude.

"Your, um, mum asked me over," he explained, his words falling flat in the emotionally frosty air. "Asked me to talk to you."

"Have you gotten Harry to forgive me?" She snipped.

"No?"

"Then alas, there is nothing to discuss," she retorted back. "A wise man once said, talk is for whores."

"What?"

"It's cheap."

He laughed awkwardly. "Jamie…I'm sorry, about how it all went down. I didn't realize…well I haven't been around, you know? I thought Harry knew…I should have…I'm sorry, mate, alright?"

"Lest we forget that you also felt need to reveal that you are also not my godfather, something I have believed for like, my whole life," she prattled on.

He rubbed his hands down his face, scrubbing harshly, and took the chair in the corner, without invitation. She glanced at him out of the corner of her, he was shabbily dressed, but a) no longer smelled like sweat and fear, and b) had shaved. The man was a handsome devil, but he still looked a little starved, and she was miffed at him anyway.

She had been with Harry and Hermione and Ron when Sirius had all but forced them into the Shrieking Shack. She had been trying to protect the man she had thought was her godfather, but then Remus showed up and they had that altercation with Pettigrew, that son of banshee, and then ugh. Just ugh.

Her actual godfather had showed up.

Severus Snape.

Because apparently her mother had a sense of humor, and in a last ditch effort to pull the man over to the good side, she had saddled him with the metaphorical responsibility to care for her first-born child. Allegedly Dumbledore had vetoed that, smart man.

A bone of contention between Sirius and Remus as well, because if not Sirius, then why hadn't Remus been an option? She hadn't much enjoyed her random visits with Remus throughout the years, he had always showed up and watched her with watery eyes, as if he may break down and cry. She was sentimental sure, he had been her parents' best friend, but being a ghost for someone else wasn't exactly pancakes and pajamas.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sirius asked, interrupting her sulking. She sucked in a breath of air, huffing, and turned to skewer him with a stare.

"I want many things, Sirius," she spat. "I want my brother to stop being upset with me, I want you and Remus to refrain from showing up and staring at me and feeling sorry for yourselves. Either take me to an ice cream parlor or slip me a couple gallons, but let's stop the guilt tripping. You did the best you could, I don't resent you, et cetera et cetera, just be the random hot uncle and let's move on with it, shall we?"

He was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry about Harry, I'll keep trying to talk to him, and you know he'll come around eventually."

She sighed.

"Have you talked to Snape, since, well you know?"

She laughed, relaxing her shoulders. "He writes me every week."

"And…do you, do you write back?" She could almost viscerally feel him trying to refrain from sneering at the notion she was in civilized conversation with his arch nemesis.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and he got the message.

"So…ice cream, or money?" She watched his wolfish grin spread across his face and she smirked.

"How about we take a walk on the grounds and you smoke a J with me?" She waggled her eyebrows and he threw his head back, guffawing. They both got to their feet, and she reached for her bag.

"Gods, you're just like your dad."

She smirked, her insides warming, a wave of pride surging through her belly. It was her favorite compliment after all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**August 16, 1995**_

_**Dear Jamie,**_

_**I hope you are feeling better toward the conflict with your brother. The boy is simply emotional and processing everything that was revealed. I am certain that all will be resolved once school begins again. In your last letter, you asked me why I participated in this secret with your mother. I was a different man almost 17 years ago, being only 17 myself. I was lost, I was angry, and I was reeling from the permanent loss of your mother to your father. I was a jealous man, a boy really, and suddenly I was given a goddaughter, one fathered by what I had believed to be my greatest enemy at the time. Pride is a fickle thing.**_

_**I had never laid eyes on you save for the occasional photograph your mother sent to me and a letter updating me on your growth, your wily personality. It was on the night of your fourth birthday that your mother was sending me her latest letter on your life. I have it in my possession, should you ever wish to see it. I never wrote back to your mother over those short few years, I could not, but I saved them all, and your pictures. I cared for you, even when I did not fully comprehend what that feeling was, or that I even did. That night, when I saw you, when I touched your hair, I realized that I had failed. I was crushed and furious with my self. It was too late though, because Professor Dumbledore was sending you to your adopted parents.**_

_**I considered visiting, but it was difficult...I began to work as a spy for Professor Dumbledore, of course, and frankly, I didn't know how to suddenly make amends with a child. Guinevere Shacklebolt proved to be quite the match for Lily, as she kept the tradition of sending me yearly photographs, and the occasional, somewhat snarky, comment that I should come calling on you. I was a coward.**_

_**When I saw you standing in the Great Hall, gangly, with dark red hair like your mother, watches you beam with pride as you were sorted into Gryffindor...it was like seeing Lily all over again. It was like a chance to begin again, to be kind, to not let anger and pride get the best of me. I coddled you, though I tried to keep up appearances, I know you mentioned that you had noticed less harsh of detentions, leniency when you acted out.**_

_**It was the best and easiest thing I could think of, to be a decent teacher to you, to watch you grow and learn, to know you as casually as I do.**_

_**Jamie...Hally...my dear goddaughter, there has been a lot of pain and difficultly that you have had to endure in your young life. I want to apologize that I did not do my part to make it easier for you, or to be the figure in your life that your mother had hoped I would be. I would like to try, to be whoever you want me to be, as a way to make amends for my absence in your life thus far. I want you to know how proud I know your mother is of you, how proud I am of you, despite your antics with two certain Weasley's, and how certain I am that you will become an exemplary young woman.**_

_**I am including some extra pocket money, should you see anything extra you would enjoy bringing to school with you this term. Just please, nothing illegal.**_

_**Until the Welcoming feast,**_

_**Severus Snape.**_

* * *

_Shacky Shacky Shacky,_

Mum and Dad said you can come stay with us up until The World Cup. So do that.

_AKA, all of the parents want you to stop being a moping pain in the arse and to get out of your room and back into the real world._

Gred is right, you owe us for ditching out this summer.

_Also, mum is being very suspicious and sneaky, so something might be up._

Don't tell her that you idiot!

_Shack, just get your shit together and we'll see you at dinner. Leave the weed, it makes you kinda barmy._

Yeah, alcohol is better for you.

_Their most notoriousnesses,_

Gred and Forge Weasley

_Masters of The Joke_

* * *

**August 17, 1995**

**Dear Severus? Professor Snape? Sir...?**

**Thank you for the letter. I would like to see my Mum's last letter some day, if you truly don't mind. My family is shipping me off to spend the remainder of my summer hols at The Burrow. We are going to the Quidditch World Cup next week, I hope Ireland wins.**

**As for what I would like you to be, I think it would be best if we begin on friendly terms and work our way toward godfather and goddaughter, proper. Perhaps we could meet for tea on occasion this school year. Meeting for whiskey would be just as well. Something to think about.**

**Kidding.**

**Well, maybe only a little bit.**

**Anyway.**

**Thank you for the extra money, I'm including a photo of my new owl, Cinnabar, that I purchased with it. He is a Madagascar Red Owl, my dad said he matched my hair so it had to have been a sign. He's coming to school with me, and he likes to eat strawberry sweets, I've discovered.**

**Thanks again,**

**Jamie L. Shacklebolt**

* * *

The sun was taking no prisoners outside of The Burrow, and the cicadas were all but vibrating the hot air around them. Rules of The Burrow were simple, if it wasn't pouring rain, blizzarding, being attacked by zombies, or experiencing a tornado, then the kids stayed outside and out of Molly Weasley's hair.

Jamie had spent countless hours running about the Weasley property, swimming in the pond, running through the tall grasses, and playing pick up games of Quidditch.

Today was no different, slathered in sun potions to keep their fair skin from frying, they were expected to remain outside unless they had to use the loo or when Molly called for lunch.

Her curls were pinned up on her head and she was wading in the shallows of the pond, her toes sinking into the cool muck. In the distance, she could hear the boys grumbling as they completed the last of their weekly chore, de-gnoming the garden. She didn't care much for it, she had gotten a nasty bite the last time she had helped.

The air was positively simmering, and she was thankful she wore a simple cotton shift dress as she waded deeper into the murky water. She lifted her arms above her head, catching a faint breeze in the air, sighing deeply as she hummed aloud. Her parents had been right, spending time at The Burrow was giving her some peace.

She could feel sweat dripping down her back and she cast her eyes around, but knew she was hidden by the tall fronds and grasses that surrounded the marsh.

She tugged her dress over her head, tossing it onto the banks of the pond, leaving her clad in only her white cotton underwear.

She dove beneath the surface with ease, surfacing feeling refreshed and cooled down. She lay back and floated, letting the sun warm her damp skin now that she was no longer sweltering, catching bursts of arguments from across the marsh where her cousins were still hard at work. The breeze across the grasses and a croak of a frog relaxed her, her eyelids lowering.

She didn't know how long she floated like that, until she startled.

Someone cleared their throat and she bolted upright, standing waist deep in the water and wiping the water and hair from her eyes.

A boy stood at the edge of the pond, staring at her. Her lips parted in surprise.

It was Cedric Diggory, a boy in she and the twins' year, the Hufflepuff seeker. She recalled that he lived in the village nearby and often came calling on the twins in the summer, though she had never been around him much.

He was tall, handsome, with golden brown hair and gray eyes. His cheeks grew red at the sight of her, naked and exposed, yet he didn't move. She knew what she looked like, fair skinned but not quite as pasty as her cousins – she _tanned_, a small smattering of freckles over her body. She was average height, athletically built, with small round breasts, a toned stomach and thick muscular thighs and rounded hips. She looked good, and she knew it.

He licked his lips, and she smiled, feeling water droplets drip down her body.

Rustling in the grasses alerted her to a stampede of Weasley boys, and she shot forward, grabbing her dress and tugging it over her body in one motion as she sank into the water.

"Hey Cedric, you found Shack," Fred grinned as he pulled his sweaty t-shirt off. "Come on, we're gonna try to rig up some sort of slide for the pond!"

"Sorry about that," Cedric said softly to her sometime later, when they had a moment to get a word in edgewise.

"Alright," she shrugged. "I won't tell if you don't."

He laughed.

"Sure, it can be our secret, Shack."

She liked the way he said _our_.

Jamie and Cedric stole glances for the rest of the afternoon, and all of her troubles were momentarily forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunt Molly had let them back outside that evening for a campfire. They had strategically placed the fire off across the yard, far enough it was out of direct eyesight.

Fred and George were attempting to breathe fire, which was as dangerous as it sounded, convinced they had manipulated their whiskey to allow it without risk of a burning. They were so drunk that they couldn't keep the fire on the tip of their wands lit long enough to try it.

Cedric was sitting on a stump, watching and laughing with a cup in his hands, eyes bleary. He had stayed on for dinner and would most likely end up spending the night, he was well in his cup. The weird sisters were playing over the wireless and Jamie was lounging against a log, smoking a spliff. She had stashed it inside of the log in an empty candy canister.

She looked lazy, eyes half shut, and would occasionally hand her cup over to Ron, who would take a drink and shudder. Jamie was a good older cousin to Ron and Ginny, she included them, even though the activities were often illicit.

The fact that not a single Weasley family member had mentioned the fact that they now knew the truth: that Jamie was adopted and Harry Potter's older sister (The Girl Who Lived), was something Jamie was grateful for. For years they had went on to believe she was one of them, when at the end of the day and as the dust settled, she still was in their eyes.

Molly had strode forward from where she and Arthur had been waiting with her parents at the train station, picking them all for the start of the summer holiday, and had pulled her into a hug. It had been almost rib crushing, and they had stood there for several moments before Arthur had taken his turn to hug her, squeezing her shoulder, and nothing else had been said. It had been business as usual, they all went for a quick lunch together and then split off to their respective homes. Her cousins had never uttered a word about it, it was like nothing had happened, and certainly nothing seemed to have changed.

The secret was still there. Their families, Harry, Hermione Granger, Severus and Sirius and Remus all knew the truth, everything else was still entirely a secret, on Dumbledore's orders. So, she was still a fraud, in her eyes.

"Think they'll ever get that fire to stay lit?" Cedric asked from across the circle. She chuckled, a rich throaty sound, and shrugged her shoulders. Ron slumped beside her, lying on the ground and watching the fire.

"Alright Ronners?" She nudged him, and he gave a little giggle sound and nodded. She smirked. "The thing you gotta know about the twins is they have good ideas, they're just too dumb to realize they shouldn't test them drunk."

Cedric threw his head back and laughed, and easy smile on his face. He watched Jamie run her fingernails through Ron's ginger hair, a look of affection on her face, a tiny smile. The boy was already asleep.

She stood up and pulled off the flannel shawl she had nabbed from the house and threw it over her sleeping cousin before making her way over to collapse on the ground beside Cedric. She lay back, propping her weight on one arm, still smoking away, watching the twins wrestle on the ground.

"Does it ever get old hanging with them?" He asked her curiously.

"Never," the corner of her lips curled up. "They're my best mates."

"You're always with them," Cedric nodded. "Hard for me to ever get a chance to catch you alone."

"What you trying to catch me for, anyway?"

"I half fancy ya, to be honest," Cedric admitted and his face turned red.

"Half," she scoffed. "What's there to do with half?"

"I don't mean it like that—I've liked you for years," he sputtered.

"My dad liked my mum for years," she murmured before seeming to catch herself. "I wouldn't call that half anything."

"Aw, Shack, you know what I meant, don't twist my words," he protested as she stood up.

"You don't want to half or full me anything, really," she flicked her spliff into the fire. "I'm not worth the trouble."

"Shouldn't you let me find that out?" He barked out a laugh, thinking she was joking.

"It's your life, Ceddy," she called over her shoulder, "ruin it how you want to."

"I'll gladly let you ruin my life!" He called back to her jovially as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She left the four boys to their own devices, content on finding her older cousin Percy's abandoned bed to crawl into.

* * *

"And he doesn't even seem to notice me, as like, a person, you know? I don't know what he wants," Ginny was grumbling from where she was sprawled across Percy's/Jamie's bed. It was mid-morning, Jamie had just awoken, and Ginny was griping about Harry's continual obliviousness to her existence. Apparently her brother had been ignoring Ginny's "subtle" hints of her interest the entire school year.

"You are a person, though, Gin," Jamie was standing at the mirror hanging on the back of the wardrobe, applying her signature smoky grey eye shadow thickly across her lids and smudging it under her lower lash line. Her mother complained it was too "night time", but Jamie thought the nighttime was the most fun. "Boys his age are just now starting to even notice girls in _that_ way, and frankly, you don't want to be an experiment while they're figuring it all out. You're the grand prize, Gin, not the rookie's first ribbon. Learn who you are as a person first, learn your own standards, and then be her. If he's the right one, that's all it will take."

While it was rather odd to be giving love advice to her cousin (adopted) about her little brother, she enjoyed being able to talk to Ginny about real life stuff now that the girl had turned thirteen.

"It's sort of hard to know who you are," Ginny's muffled voice sounded from where she had buried her face into a pillow in pseudo-frustration. The girl was suffering from a case of puppy love after all—she would be fine. "They don't exactly teach that at school."

"Of course they don't, you learn that as you go, outside of the classroom, with your friends and all the dumb mistakes you make, blah blah blah," Jamie said as she outlined her top lid with liquid eyeliner. Jamie knew better than to line both the top and bottom eyelids—only a select group of women could pull it off, it always made you look older (not in a good way) and made your eyes small and squinty.

"So do you know who you are?" Ginny rolled over back onto her back, watching her favorite cousin finish off her makeup. Molly was just now allowing Ginny to use mascara and a little pressed powder and lip gloss, but Ginny was eager to learn what she could about the other stuff as well.

"Not really, that's kind of hard," Jamie swished her auburn hair over her shoulder, turning to give her cousin her full attention. "They'll want you to grow up really fast, Gin, but do yourself a favor and take your time. It's hard enough as it is to figure things out, it's even harder to force yourself into it too early."

"Still don't know what you want to do after Hogwarts, huh? I bet it's a lot of pressure to pick something when you still have two years left of school," Ginny nodded with understanding. The girls got on well, always had, Ginny was very mature for her age, and after dealing with unimaginable circumstances during her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny was wise beyond her years. She had been ensnared by the devil himself, the essence of Lord Voldemort, and managed to break free. Jamie admired her youngest cousin more than she would ever be able to admit.

"My parents really, really want me to do well this year, and to think about what I want to do then job-shadow and intern this summer," Jamie admitted. "It's been, like, the main topic of the summer. My dad wants me to go into my seventh year with a clear head and a 'foundation of experience', which means I need to kick ass this year first."

"Does he want you to be an Auror, too?"

Jamie shrugged at that. Her dad was a very well-accomplished Auror, had traveled all around the world and assisted many other governments with protection and security education. He may think she would make a good Auror, but he kept it to himself, too much of a new age, free spirited dad to push his daughter toward one singular path. Guin, however, had no problem with being the pushy parent. She wanted Jamie to work for the Ministry in some capacity, sure it secured great stability to live from.

That was a source of…tension, she supposed, between her parents, but they often debated over parenting, so it wasn't necessarily note worthy. Her dad read eccentric crunchy parenting books (wizarding and muggle) and really wanted to talk to her about her feelings, how she was coping with things, if she needed to talk to Dumbledore. Was her aura cloudy? Guin had grown up without much parental direction, as girls weren't necessarily encouraged to do much outside of marrying and having children and continuing the family line back then, so she tried to make up for it. She hovered, she interfered, and she constantly voiced her opinion and questioned everything.

Gods, she loved them both.

"I think they just want me to settle down and take things seriously, but whatever, moving on," Jamie waved her hand dismissively, already bored with this turn in the conversation. Ginny narrowed her eyes in frustration, she had commented many times before that Jamie had a bad habit of closing herself off when things got deep. "Lets go get breakfast."

Ginny sighed and gave her a pitying look before scraping herself off the unmade bed, leading the stampede down the rickety old staircase.

Jamie was too busy adjusting her stack of hand woven bracelets she had been making all summer, which she wore on both wrists, to notice anything unusual. It wasn't until she was slamming into Ginny's back and ricocheting into the kitchen door frame that she swore and looked up.

"Jamie! Language!" Molly squalled out from where she was standing at the sink.

"Sorry," Jamie muttered, her eyes trained on the new additions at the table that morning. Hermione Granger, and her brother, sat staring at her in surprise from her outburst.

"Not hungry," she muttered and turned on her heel, dodging past Ginny and out into the garden. She had been desperately wanting to talk to her brother all summer, but coming face to face with him so abruptly—Jamie had chickened out. She decided to sit on an old stump, and internally scold herself for being such a coward.

* * *

"Hey," she lifted her head to see Harry standing over her. His hair was windswept and messy and he had bags under his eyes from the exhausting day. His glasses were crooked and the knee of his jeans was torn.

Jamie had successfully lurked around the garden during breakfast, ducking behind a tree when the rest of the gang ran out to the play field where they played pick-up Quidditch. She had been standing there, torn between going to play and continuing to sulk, when Molly had ordered her into the house and set a plate before her, charmed to keep warm.

"Hey little brother," she greeted, leaning back in her chair to give him her full attention. At her words, his eyebrows shot up and he quickly sat down across the table from her. Early morning sunlight was streaming in through the windows, seeming to outline them in a golden, hazy glow.

"So it's true then, what Sirius and Lupin said, you really are my sister," Harry said slowly, his knuckles clenched so tight they shown white.

"Yea Harry, it's true."

"You knew about this, all along, and you never said anything?" Harry's voice was sharp and there was a deep pain in his eyes. She sighed, her eyes flickering toward the windows and then to the bookshelf where Molly kept pictures of her children and Jamie through out the years. "All this time, you had so many chances. You knew?"

"Well?" His voice cut into her silence and she looked back to him.

"I've known my whole life, Harry," she murmured quietly, her fingertips reaching out to absently trace the wood grain on the tabletop. "I remember that night, you know? Halloween. I was right there in the room, I remember it all."

"You remember them?" He leaned forward, curiosity getting the best of him. "Our parents? You remember them?"

"Just glimpses really," she shrugged. "Sometimes I get nervous, thinking maybe they are dreams or things I really want to be real, but I tested them with a penseive, and I saved them, they are real."

"How do you know they are real?"

"You'll find that if you alter memories or if they are completely made up, they will be cloudy, dark, and very choppy. True memories, real memories, they are crystal clear. I have them, saved in Professor Dumbledore's office."

"What are they?" She couldn't help but feel of pang of sadness at the tone of his words, so hopeful.

"I can show you, Harry, if you'll let me," she offered, extending the olive branch.

"I would, I will," her brother murmured, his expression growing thoughtful. "I just feel like…everything I've ever known has been a lie."

"I know you do," she sighed. "They all thought…well, Dumbledore thought it would be for the best, to protect us. I would have gone with you, too, I think, if I hadn't of been aware of what had happened. I was so used to living in the Wizarding world, and you were just so young."

"That-That actually makes a little sense," Harry nodded. "I guess it would be pretty hard to hide a baby with a scar like mine amongst wizards and witches."

She simply nodded and reached out slowly, put her hand on his. "I want you to know, Harry, that I've always loved you. I may not have shown it in the way I should have, but I've always cared."

"You've always been good to me, Jamie," Harry shrugged off her apology. "I remember meeting you on Platform 9 ¾ for the first time, I remember sitting next to you after I got sorted. You stood up for me, you helped me during Quidditch practice, and you've just always been nice to me. I guess, I'm happy that you are my sister, it could be a lot worse."

"Yeah, that's for sure," the corners of her lips turned up into a grin and he laughed. "Listen, let's focus on being friends and getting to know each other, okay? We don't have to make things weird, it isn't weird, just know that I'm always here for you, and I'll always have your back."

"Thanks, same for me to you," he nodded, a relieved look on his face. "I'm glad we got that all cleared up."

"Me too, kid, me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**August 25, 1994. The Quidditch World Cup. **

Birds were chirping all around The Burrow as Arthur roused the house stuffed full of children.

"Bother, bother, bother," Jamie grumbled as she trailed down the staircase toward the kitchen. She shoved a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"There's our morning bird," Fred teased her and she curled her lip and growled. George was slumped at the table, head buried in his arms. She joined him and they knocked shoulders and grunted at each other while Fred whistled to himself as he selected a muffin to take with him.

"Hurry, hurry!" Molly breezed into the kitchen waving her hands, towel slung over her shoulder. "You'll miss it and you have a ways to go!"

It was a chaotic cluster as kids grabbed jackets and muffins, tossing back glasses of juice and bickering. Arthur was loudly trying to herd them out of the house and into the yard while Molly clucked at them.

"Ron, where are we actually going?" Harry asked his best friend as they all trudged towards the woods.

"Don't know, Dad where are we going?" Ron called out ahead. Arthur didn't seem to have a clear idea either, but ordered them to keep up with his brisk pace, Fred striding beside him.

"Arthur!" A cheery voice greeted them at last. A man came into view, a little portly but with a friendly demeanor. "It's about time, son!"

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start," Arthur shout a look at George and Jamie who were stumbling behind them.

A boy dropped down from the tree Amos had been waiting under and Jamie audibly huffed.

"This strapping young man can only be Cedric, how are you my boy?" Arthur clapped Cedric on the back.

"Yes sir," Cedric grinned before looking toward Jamie. "Good to see you this morning."

Hermione and Ginny shared an appreciative look, tittering, which caused Jamie to cuss and push between them, jostling them aside and she strode forward. "Is it time to go now?"

"Ah, Miss Shacklebolt, so glad you could join us," Amos forced a smile at her, and Arthur winced.

"Mr. Diggory, how are your apple trees?" Jamie muttered, scuffing the dirt with her sneaker.

"They've yet to grow back, I've noticed," Amos said drily. "Perhaps the tenth year of hoping will do the trick."

"Many sincere apologies, of course," Arthur said loudly, his face red as he elbowed Jamie quickly.

"Right, sorry," Jamie's lips twitched and she stuck out her tongue at Amos when he turned his back.

"Come on everyone, it'll be leaving shortly," Arthur pushed her forward and the group began walking once more. The twins joined her side, snickering. "I'll have no trouble out of the three of you, I mean it!"

"Scout's honor, Dad," Fred and George chimed together. Jamie remained silent and Arthur cleared his throat.

"Well it's not like you can burn down a tree that has already been burned down," she held up her hands in surrender.

"You three incinerated an entire orchard of one hundred year old trees," Arthur snarled quietly.

"Well, in our defense, he should have insured them," Jamie pointed out before ducking her head as Arthur's glare deepened. "His pear trees are doing well, I hear."

"No trouble!"

"Fine, no trouble," she assured her uncle, who sighed and rubbed his temple as he walked briskly ahead to get away from them. Jamie glanced back to see Amos and Harry walking together and she winked at Harry, who gave her a toothy grin, clearly having caught the gist of her predicament.

"It's just up there!" Amos was pointed as they broke through the tree line and into a grassy field. Atop a hill, a boot sat, faintly glowing. The kids took off running, much to Hermione and Harry's confusion. They glanced at each other.

"Come on, we gotta touch the boot!" Jamie shouted over shoulder as she darted across the field, hair streaming out behind her. Harry was struck with the notice that his sister was an incredible athlete, she ran with ease and her words floated out as if she were standing perfectly still and not locked into a full out sprint.

They joined at the top of the hill, gathering around the boot. Arthur was ordering his kids to touch fingers to it and Harry glanced up to see Jamie standing across from him. She smirked and touched her finger to the toe.

"Harry!" Arthur shouted at him as he counted to three, and Harry shook himself and quickly jabbed his finger to the tongue of the boot. In a whirl, he felt himself turn nearly inside out as he whirled and fell. He was yelling, terrified, as the world spun around him. In a flash, he was on his back, and Jamie stood over him.

"Nothing like your first port key, huh?" She held out her hand to help him to his feet. As he gathered himself, noise and smells overran his senses. They were standing in a field of tents and people, with the scents of food and fireworks in the air. In the distance, a large arena stood towering over them all. They were at The Quidditch World Cup. Kingsley and Arthur had gotten them tickets.

Arthur quickly led them down the row of tents and reached into his pocket. He dropped a canvas square into an empty space and Harry watched in amazement as a tent unfurled and erected itself. It was a small tent, barely able to hold two people. He turned to them in confusion, but the Weasley clan was already pushing through the tent flap.

Following inside, he found himself inside a spacious room complete with fire, dining table, sofas, and bunks. It was enormous.

"Girls, go ahead and get unpacked," Uncle Arthur called out, before waving a hand at the twins, who were sat at the table. "Feet off the table!"

"Feet off the table!" The pair echoed.

"You're gawking, little brother," Jamie appeared by his side, startling him. "Never seen a wizard's tent, have ya?"

"Never," Harry breathed. "I love magic."

* * *

"How far up are we?" Ron complained after they had been climbing flight after flight of stairs to their seats in the stands.

"Just look at it this way," a haughty voiced called out from the level below them. "If it rains, you'll be the first to know."

Lucius and Draco Malfoy appeared, smirking at them.

Jamie made a gagging sound and spit, missing the man by inches, "Hey, I think it's raining."

"Jamie, enough," Arthur put a hand on her shoulder, chastising her quietly. "I thought we told you to only spit on horrid people when they are closer in range."

Fred and George started clearing their throats loudly, building up saliva and phlegm, and the Malfoy's scrambled back.

"Savages," Draco sneered, "we're off to the Minister's box, have fun with the remainder of the peasants."

As the Malfoy's were walking away, Lucius caught Harry's leg with the end of his walking stick. "Do enjoy yourself, Potter, while you can."

"Always such a flirt, Mr. Malfoy," Jamie kicked the cane aside, "Unfortunately for you, Harry's not into blokes."

"Best to get a grip on that one, Weasley, she hasn't learned her place yet," Lucius growled, whipping his robes out behind him dramatically as he spun on his heel and stalked off.

* * *

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George shouted with joy as the scarlet-clad players burst through the leprechaun apparition.

"Who's that?" Ginny pointed to a player who rolled into a flip through the air as his broom sped by.

"That's Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world!" Fred lifted his binoculars to his eyes to get a better look.

"A looker, that one," Jamie muttered to Hermione, who blushed scarlet.

* * *

After the match, they were all dancing and fooling around inside the tent. Jamie and the twins were doing an Irish Jig around the fire stove, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were playing a game of exploding snap.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron was protesting to his brothers and cousin.

"Krum!" George jeered.

"He flies like a bird! He's more than an athlete, he's an artist!" He insisted.

"Think you're in love, Ron," Jamie prodded at him.

"Shut it!" He swatted at her.

"Krum…Kruuuummm….Kruuummmm…" The twins sang tauntingly. "I love you, when I see you, I touch myself and cu—!"

Loud bangs and shouting were heard outside.

"Think the Irish are celebrating tonight," George grinned and moved closer to the tent flap.

"Stop," Arthur entered the tent. "It's not the Irish, we need to leave immediately."

They ran outside, where people were fleeing and tents were burning.

"It's the Death Eaters!" Someone shouted. Arthur drew his wand, conjuring a patronus – a weasel, and spoke quickly. "Kings, brother, sorry to interrupt, but we have a situation here."

He turned to Fred and George, "Ginny is your responsibility, the lot of you stay together, get to the woods!"

Arthur ran toward the fray as people began surging forward, knocking into each other and screaming. The twins grabbed Ginny and tugged her away, quickly getting lost in the crowds, and Hermione and Ron were separated from them.

Jamie grabbed Harry's hand in her own. "Harry, run!"

They took off, dodging tents and people, skittering to a stop when they saw dark cloaked figures marching toward them, and she turned them to run in the other direction.

A pile up of people occurred, everyone trying to turn around, and she felt his hand wrench from hers. People knocked into her, elbowing her ribs, and she was forced away from her brother.

"Harry!" Jamie screamed, "Harry!"

She could hear his confused shouts as she fought against the throng of people. Someone grabbed her shoulders, and she spun around, eyes blazing and wand pointed.

"It's me, it's me!" Her father held up a hand. "We have to go this way, it's not safe to stay on the campsite."

"Harry and I were separated!" She protested, forcing herself away from him, "Dad, we can't leave him!"

"We can't fight through the crowd, let me get you to your cousins, and I'll come back and find him," Kingsley assured her. Wiping anguished tears, she let her father drag her from the camp along with the crowd, and to a spot near the woods where the twins, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were waiting.

"I have a portkey here for you," He handed it to George. "Take everyone back to the burrow, Molly and Guin are waiting there, your father and I will come home as soon as we get Harry."

"I'm staying," Jamie protested. "I have to make sure he's okay."

Kingsley stared at her for a moment.

"Dad, I'll just follow you when you walk away."

"Fine," Kingsley sighed, "but you stay with me, we do not split up. Your mother is going to kill me."

**Harry's POV**

He had been knocked out, and when he awoke, he was lying on the ground alone. The camp was destroyed, all the remained were smoking ruins of tents. He groaned, rubbing his head, feeling a knot on his temple.

In the distance, through the smoke, he could see a figure standing. As he stared at the figure, confused, they began to stride toward him. He scrambled backwards, clambering to his feet and running away. He hid behind a semi-still-standing tent.

"Harry! Where are you?" A voice called out— Mr. Weasley.

"Harry!" Jamie shouted, right beside him, and he jumped. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Why are you hiding, we've been looking for you for ages," she snipped. "Are you alright?"

He pulled away, turning to look to where the figure had been, but it was gone. A flicker in the sky caught his attention, a ghostly green skull with a snake slithering from its mouth hung over the camp.

"What is that?" He clutched his forehead, feeling his scar pulse and throb, the familiar sharp pain from years before.

"STUPEFY!" Voices shouted and they ducked down as Aurors surrounded them, barely missing the red streaks of magic.

"Stop! That's my niece!" Arthur shouted, shoving them aside to get to Jamie. Kingsley came running up from the other direction.

"Harry! Jamie! Are you alright?" He touched their faces to make sure they were okay.

"Which of you did it?" A man in a bowler hat shouted at them, pointing his wand between Jamie and Harry. "Do not lie! You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Barty," Kingsley's deep voice rumbled, "they're just kids."

"That's the dark mark, Harry," Jamie whispered in his ear, looking up at the sky, "His mark."

"Voldemort's?" Harry felt his face go pale. "Those were his people here tonight?"

"Death Eaters," Arthur frowned.

"Follow me," Barty ordered the Aurors as they began to walk away.

"There was a man!" Harry called out to them, stopping them, "there," he pointed in the distance to where the figure had been.

"All of you, this way!" Barty cried out, eyes wide as they headed in that direction.

"A man Harry, who?" Jamie turned to him, confused.

"I don't know, I didn't see his face."

"Come, the others are waiting for us," Kingsley took hold of Jamie's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Every year on the Hogwarts Express, The Gang (comprising of Jamie, Fred, George, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, and Katie Bell) created an elaborate scene to shock the Trolley Witch with.

Last year, they had created a prison inside of their train compartment – in honor of the Azkaban upheaval. Bars had been transfigured across the sides of the compartment where the benches sat, and the entire room had been charmed to be dark, stone covered, and damp. A constant dripping sound and the rattle of chains could be heard. The window reflected the dark expanse of an tumultuous ocean, just like outside Azkaban.

Everyone had dressed in striped jumpsuits, except for Oliver, who wore a long leather coat he had nabbed from his father. Oliver sat behind a transfigured table, a ring of keys in front of him. Everyone else had scrunched to stand on either bench behind the bars, girls on one side and boys on the other.

When the Trolley Witch knocked and opened the door, she shrieked at the sight of the infamous wizard prison, as Oliver bid her to come in for a pat down and wand inspection, as all guests to the prison were subject to, and the 'prisoners' groaned and shrieked and begged her to let them out.

The Trolley Witch had been very angry with them.

It had been a real good one last year, and this year the pressure top it was on.

A pub and gentleman's club were quickly dismissed, as was an entire underwater world circa Atlantis. They toyed with the idea of a Quidditch pitch, but weren't sure they could make extension charms for space to fly work on a moving train.

They settled on a circus, which would take a great deal of charms and transfiguration to pull off. The benches were raised high in the air, where Katie and Alicia perched on either side, holding fake trapeze swings as if preparing to launch off their perches into the air at any time. They had charmed their swimsuits into brightly colored and sequin-spotted velvet bodysuits.

Fred and George enlarged a pair of trousers and jumper, climbing into both and posing as a set of Siamese Twins in the corner. Lee had his pet Ferret, Rocko who was wearing a lion mane out of yarn, perched on a stool, urging him to jump through a hoop. Lee wore a sparkling blazer and top hat, crouched down and loudly urging his ferret to make the leap. In the other far corner, Oliver balanced on leg, juggling four bowling pins, narrowly missing dropping them on Lee's head at any given moment.

Jamie stood in the center of the chaos, dressed in a Ring Leaders' costume, bedazzled and grinning as hyper circus music trilled and a fake crowd could be heard oo-ing and aah-ing. Lights and colors flashed, the entire interior charmed to looking like a red and white striped tent.

A knock was heard and the doors slid open.

"Step right up, don't be shy," Jamie shouted animatedly, cracking her whip as the aghast Trolley Witch stared at them in both shock and delight. "Feast your eyes on our dazzling acrobats, ferocious lion tamer, or the eighth wonder of the world: the Siamese Weasleys! Perhaps our juggler, Olaf, is more your style – or our silly clown, Miss Sunshine!"

Angelina popped out behind the door, wearing a bright yellow robe and clown makeup, causing the Trolley Witch to shriek and gasp and then clap her hands in delight.

"I actually like this one this year!" She praised them, handing over a large variety bag of sweets. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Word travelled fast as students learned of their stunt, crowding in the corridor as they fought to catch a view. The Gang hammed it up, the twins pulling out some of their trick experiments, breathing fire and causing their skin to change into a rainbow of colors. Alicia and Katie took turns maneuvering from ledge to ledge, and Angelina was in her element, honking a horn and spraying water out of a sunflower at unsuspecting victims. The entire car of the train shook with the excitement of the crowd when Rocko finally stepped through the small hoop, everyone roaring their glee.

"BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP!" Prefects were showing up. "EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR COMPARTMENTS!"

The gang quickly began disbanding their charms, restoring their compartment back to it's regular appearance.

"Nice show, Shack," she glanced up to see Cedric standing in the doorway of their compartment.

"Hey thanks, Diggory," she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, fixing her top hat which was falling askew.

"Ring Leader is a good look on you," he shrugged, his taking in her short black shorts, tall boots, and ruby red overcoat with tails. "Figures you are the one running the show."

"If I didn't know any better, Diggory, I'd say you were flirting with me," she said softly, flicking her wand to dissolve the stripes from the wall, watching them bleed back into the regular wood paneling. Her friends were loud and chaotic, changing their costumes and shrinking the benches, and she and Cedric went unnoticed.

"Well, here's to hoping you start not knowing any better," he winked, cheeks flushing, disappearing back into the corridor. She felt her own face flush, making a sort of "huh" sound.

"Ew, who farted!" Alicia screeched as the boys roared with laughter.

"Well, shoot," Jamie slid through the compartment door, closing it behind her as her friends argued inside. "Hey Diggory," she called to the boy as he made his way back to his own compartment.

"What's up, Shack?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know any better," she said, watching his surprise morph into a grin, her hands grabbing hold of his t-shirt as she pulled him into a cleaning closet. Lips descended on lips, hands fisting in hair, gripping each other as they tried to stay stable on the moving train, bumping into brooms and mops with a clatter.

She would regret this later, she mused as his tongue traced the pulse point of her neck, her legs secured wrapped around his waist, her body quivering, head lulling to the side.

This went against every rule in her book…but for now she would roll with it.


	7. Chapter 7

There was nothing like being crammed in on a long, narrow, bench at the Gryffindor table to set one's spirits alight, Jamie believed. How often had she looked forward to the three daily meals with her best friends, squished in at the center of the tables, creating chaos?

It had been a long summer without her friends, who were either doing their best not to acknowledge that Jamie had been having a rough time or were completely clueless due to Dumbledore's insistence on endless secrets. Only Fred and George knew the truth, and they still had yet to come out and say it.

Jamie wondered, if they spoke the truth out loud, would the magic of being cousins disappear and their friendship fade into nothing? She knew it wasn't true, no one loved her like Fred and George did, just as she did them, but her insecurities were weighing heavily on her.

Across and down the way, Harry sat with his year of Gryffindors, looking rather preoccupied. She knew the events from the world cup were bothering him, hell, it had even unnerved her at the sight and sounds of their parents' murderers walking amongst them again. She should check in with him, she reminded herself, later when the common room was emptier.

"_Jamie,"_ Alicia admonished from her left. She followed Alicia's pointed gaze, reaching up to touch her neck. "Hickies already, we've only just gotten here!"

She didn't miss the pointed looks Alicia, Angelina, and Katie exchanged, saying nothing, as the boys pretended not to be paying attention. She knew Alicia wasn't shaming her, or upset with her, it was more so a point of exasperation. Jamie had a penchant for seeking trouble, and trouble notoriously went hand in hand with her escapades with boys.

"It's from the summer," she supplied in a dry tone, barring any more conversation from continuing on. Alicia rolled her eyes as Katie gave a chuckle that sounded like a cough, their attention diverted to Lee's story about his work on his aunt's alpaca farm that summer.

"_Hey_," Angelina nudged her quietly. She shot a look toward her best girlfriend, frowning. Angelina wore a soft, gentle expression that made Jamie relax her defenses slightly. "Is there anything you want to talk about? You haven't seemed exactly yourself these past few months."

It killed Jamie inside that she couldn't tell Angelina, her first friend she had ever made outside of the Weasley clan. Angelina was steady, laidback, likeable. Angelina told it like it was, was more concerned with being kind to others and having fun with her friends than chasing boys or falling for gossip. A brilliant chaser and athlete, Angelina was a beloved member of their Quidditch team, a real fan-favorite amongst their fellow Gryffindors, and even the other houses seemed to like her. It was hard not to like Angelina, who was tall, sturdy, with beautiful dark chocolate skin and the prettiest smile anyone had ever seen.

Tears were threatening Jamie's eyes as she blinked rapidly.

"It's not much, just the usual Shacklebolt family pressures and my own personal chaos," she forced herself to say. Angelina raised one thin eyebrow at her, flicking her waterfall of perfect tiny braids over her shoulder, leveling her with a look. A look that rivaled even Guinevere Shacklebolt on her best day.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Angelina reached out and squeezed Jamie's hand. "You've worried me, Jay, you haven't written me much this summer, and then right before school let out, there was that night…"

Jamie winced. After Harry had chewed her out and banished her, basically, she had been distraught. Normal people would seek counsel from a trusted friend or professional. Jamie had turned to getting as drunk as possible, nearly medical emergency worthy drunk, becoming completely belligerent and emotionally hysterical, terrifying her friends.

Angelina had knocked her out with a Stupefy, completely calm, and then poured a sobering potion down her throat. Jamie had promptly gotten sick all over and stood shivering and crying while Angelina helped shower her off. Angelina had never said one mean word to her that evening, sitting up all night by her bedside as Jamie slept it off, but it was quite clear then as it was now – she had been incredibly worried and disappointed in her.

"I know and I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you," Jamie shrugged, squeezing her hand back. "You know I don't like to talk about those things. I took the summer to figure things out, I feel better, really. I'm getting there, and I know I'll be alright. Please don't worry about me."

Angelina opened her mouth to respond, but Jamie's biggest pain in her arse, Albus Dumbledore himself, interrupted. He stood at the eagle podium, commanding attention of the entire hall full of students and faculty. All sound came to a halt.

"Well now that we are all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement," Dumbledore proclaimed. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well."

Whispers broke out as Dumbledore continued, explaining that they had been selected to participate as school in an ancient tradition, which had been banned for many centuries until now.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore said.

One champion from Hogwarts would be competing against a champion from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, delegations from each school living at Hogwarts for the year. Dumbledore warned the tournament was dangerous, and not to be taken lightly, but his words were drowned out by the buzz of excitement amongst the students.

"A champion, for all of Hogwarts," Oliver mussed, his eyes taking on that determined look he got whenever competition was mentioned.

"For all of the top three schools in Wizarding Europe," his girlfriend, Katie, corrected, looking just as eager for a chance to win.

"Eternal glory," Ron piped up from down the table. Jamie and Harry's eyes flashed to meet for a moment. Fame was overrated for one, and desired by the other. Harry didn't live many moments in peace, he was a hero, a legend, a savior. Jamie was a secret, believed to be dead, forced to wear an identity that was based on a lie. She could say whatever she wanted: a part of her would always desire a chance to wear the Potter name.

She turned from her brother, noting he looked just as troubled as Angelina was for her, and caught Cedric's eye from the Hufflepuff table. They were supposed to meet after dinner for a quick rendezvous, to finish what they had started on the train ride there.

Eternal glory could be nice.


	8. Chapter 8

It felt good to be back in their dorm room. Together for another two years, the girls had settled in a happy routine of co-habiting the space. Her three girlfriends were a unique surprise and delight in her life, because after all, spending time with a bunch of smelly boys every day got exhausting.

Katie was the practical one, the jock. With neat dark hair that skimmed her shoulders, a small athletic body, and a doll-like face. Katie didn't worry much about her appearance, she was mostly jeans and t-shirts or jumpers, soft canvas sneakers, or Quidditch robes. Katie was an avid runner, she stretched and worked out compulsively throughout the day, and a disciplined vegetarian. Loyal like a retriever and always fun to partner with for school projects or hang around with, despite the fact that she spouted off Quidditch statistics and hogged the radio during the professional season, with aspirations to play chaser for a professional team. She and Oliver had realized they were madly in love after being best friends for years, they were good together. Their love was simple, kept their egos in check, and they had a lot of fun together.

Alicia was the resident comedian of the group, always cracking jokes and took pride in making people laugh. Alicia was committed to being the reserve chaser for the team, not exactly obsessed with Quidditch, but enjoyed playing alongside her friends during practice. Alicia had deep caramel colored skin and dark straight hair, and was more curvaceous than her friends, with an hour-glass shape. Alicia would tell anyone like it is, incredibly blunt, and very forth coming about her personal life. Somehow, she and Jamie were a lot like oil and water, because of their huge personalities. Alicia wasn't always fond of Jamie's escapes and need for chaos and attention, and Jamie didn't like Alicia not minding her own business most of the time. However, after about three years of butting heads, they had found a way to be friends and remain respectful of each other's differences most of the time.

Angelina was the glue that kept them together. Especially devoted to Jamie, she often came to her defense when the other two girls had had enough of her drama. Angelina was gentle and inherently kind, well-liked by most of the student body. Incredibly tall, almost Amazonian in build and solid, she made quite the formidable chaser. Recognizable by her beautiful dark features and stunning, bright smile, Angelina was like a ray of sunshine bursting with life in the hallways between classes. Angelina seemed to have a soft spot for Fred and George, and she often could reason with them, as she could with Jamie, and talk them down from some more risky situations. People respected Angelina, almost devotedly.

That left Jamie, who seemed to be designed to not only attract attention but seek it. She had grown up with a very boyish, scrawny body with skinny legs and had at times, seemed much more underdeveloped than other girls her age. In the last two years, she had really come into her own, embracing her small chest and celebrating her thick thighs, more womanly curves, becoming comfortable in her own body. She had always been beautiful, unnervingly so, with a peaches and cream skin tone, smattering of freckles, and stunning, rich auburn colored hair. However, it was her loud personality, her need to push buttons and boundaries, to cause a commotion, that made her memorable. Jamie was fun to watch, on and off the Quidditch field, incredibly expressive and animated, she talked with her hands and she had the ability to make everyone feel comfortable, even strangers. Jamie rarely met a stranger, able to make anyone feel as if they had been lifelong friends in mere moments, despite the fact that she kept her personal life, her true feelings, her thoughts, carefully guarded.

They were an interesting combination of personalities and looks, but they stuck together, even when they were annoyed with each other. Combined with the sturdy, Quidditch-mad Oliver, the free-spirited and quirky Lee, and the rambunctious and ever-fun Fred and George, and the gang was rather unstoppable.

"So, how was it?" Alicia asked from her bed, chin propped up in her hands as she sprawled on her stomach. Katie had just revealed that she and Oliver had taken their intimacy to the next level that summer. As usual, Alicia wanted to know more. Not that Angelina and Jamie weren't thinking the same thing.

"It kind of, well, it was better in some ways and not as…they don't always explain it right in magazines, do they?" Katie was plaiting her hair into the usual French braids she wore to bed every night. Cross-legged on her bed, wearing one of Oliver's old Quidditch jersey's, it dawned on Jamie just how grown up they all had become.

"They never do, it's not nearly as earth-shattering the first go around as they want us to believe," Alicia nodded, knowingly. Jamie made a sound of agreement, glancing up from where she sat on the floor, painting her nails. Angelina was beside her, shifting through the large box of polishes they all kept and contributed to. Angelina finished took a swig from the pilfered wine bottle Katie had taken from her parents' cellar, handing it to Jamie with a pointed look. Jamie read Angelina's message loud and clear as she took her turn with the bottle: go easy on the booze.

"He was very sweet, though," Katie scrunched her nose, a small smile playing on her lips and a blush creeping on her cheeks. "It was while we were following the Quidditch exhibition in Germany, back in July. Our parents let us travel with his older brother and friends, thinking we would have kept out of trouble, but just he and I were sharing a tent."

"That's sweet," Angelina said in her raspy voice, a genuine smile on her face. "So, you two are getting pretty serious."

"I guess we are," Katie sighed, laying back against her pillows. "There's no else I could picture myself loving than him, I couldn't see myself being able to love anything the way I love him. Even more than Quidditch, which is saying something. He asked me what I thought promise rings, before we came here."

"A promise ring!" Alicia squealed, jumping up and clapping her hands excitedly. "What did you say to that?"

"I told him that if he was serious about wanting to make a promise like that to me then I wanted him to think about it for a whole semester first," Katie said. "If he still feels the same way by Christmas, then I'll absolutely accept if I feel the same way, too. I didn't want us to rush into it, and he said this while we were traveling together and sleeping in a tent. We were basically living in our own little world, who is to know if he really was serious about a forever commitment?"

"Has he said anything since then?" Jamie piped up. She handed over the clear polish to Angelina, who was prepping her own nails for painting.

"He told me this morning when we were getting on the train that he has been thinking about it every day," it was impossible not to hear or see the smile on her face.

"Guessing that means he's pretty serious there, Katie-kat," Jamie teased her, the other girl agreeing with her sentiment.

"I guess we'll wait and see come December," Katie shrugged.

"What about you Jamie, who's this mystery man latching onto your neck?" Alicia shifted the conversation, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Oh, he's nobody," Jamie felt herself say before she could even think. An automatic response, and she ignored the flash of guilt in her stomach. Cedric wasn't exactly nobody, but she didn't want to hash it out when she didn't even exactly know where it was going, or if it had been a quick romp before school started, never to be repeated again. "Muggle boy near my house, we hooked up a couple times by the lake. No big deal, nothing serious."

"So, you met for one last delicious rendezvous," Alicia grinned as the other girls tittered.

"I guess so," Jamie shrugged. Maybe it was just a first day back fling, it wasn't like she wanted to anything serious with Cedric anyway. She didn't do serious.


	9. Chapter 9

September was sliding by quickly. What had initially been thought to be a one day hook up had become and almost daily affair. Anywhere they could manage, they met in secret. In broom closets, under the Quidditch stands, abandoned classrooms, even once in the stall of the girl's bathroom.

There was something almost addictive about Cedric, his delicious kisses and body, and the thrill of the secret. The threat of being discovered by their friends at any time.

"So, Hogsmeade trips are coming up," Cedric said casually after another afternoon tryst after classes.

"Oh, right," Jamie mumbled as she tackled the buttons of her Oxford, tucking her chin down and pretending to be very focused. "I'm going with the gang this weekend, as usual."

She kept her voice light, cheerful, as if she didn't have a clue what he was really asking her.

"Oh," his voice faltered.

"Yeah, are you going?" She finished her shirt, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she glanced up at him. His shoulders slumped. "You could meet up with us at the Three Broomsticks, could be fun."

"Nah, I don't know," he was fumbling with his book bag now. "I might be busy."

"Oh," she frowned. She knew she was shooting him down, but she couldn't bring herself to say the opposite of what she wanted. Everybody in life was temporary and loving someone in that way was like giving the other person permission to rip your heart out.

She still remembered hearing the agonizing scream Lily made when she realized James was dead.

"Yeah."

She needed to be gentler with Cedric, regardless.

"Well if you finish whatever you are doing, I'd enjoy seeing you," she offered. "You always have a riot with us, we like having you around a lot, Ced."

"Do you?" He was turning toward the door, but his shoulders were relaxing.

"Do I what?"

"Do you like having me around?"

She sighed, a small smile flickering on her lips. "I like having you around better than most people, Ced."

He turned back and gave her a sweet kiss, ruffling her hair, before leaving her with a "see you later".

She knew he was annoyed with her and her emotional unavailability. But it wasn't like they had agreed on anything! They were fooling around, very casually. They didn't talk much, she didn't share her feelings or thoughts with him. It was black and white, they met up, hooked up, and then went their separate ways.

"Jamie, when you are quite finished in there, I'd like a word with you," a deep voice called from outside the door and she jumped. She smoothed her skirt down, feeling guilty, at the sound of Severus' voice.

"Hey Professor," she piped up after exiting the classroom. He stood, arms crossed, dressed completely in black. His straight black hair looked much more washed than it had in years past, his skin looking healthier as well.

"I didn't realize you were so involved in after school activities," he drawled. They had met again last week for tea, a quick and slightly awkward meeting between the last class of the day and dinner. He was really trying, she would give him that, to be better involved in her life.

"Just a quick study date," she said lamely.

"With dunderhead boys who forget to zip their fly up or wipe the lipstick from their mouths," Severus shook his head.

"Uh- "she winced, unsure how to proceed.

"I'm not here to shame you, Jamie," he sighed. "I just want to make sure you are doing alright, and that he is being respectful of you and you are practicing safe...activities."

She flushed, staring at the floor.

"You probably should worry about if I'm being respectful to him instead," she muttered. "We're safe; it's not like that...it's not serious."

"Whatever, we won't have to have this discussion again, I'm not here to make you uncomfortable or get involved in your affairs," he clasped his hands behind his back. "Just know that I'm always here if you need to talk or if, heaven forbid, someone does something harmful or disrespectful to you."

"Thank you...Severus," she gave him a quick, awkward but genuine smile. "I appreciate it, I'll be alright."

They began walking toward the great hall for dinner.

"I saw him go in quickly after you did, and then leave before you in the same way, I didn't mean to become involved, I suppose my protective instincts got the best of me, I worried," Severus continued after a moment. Jamie felt slightly flattered that the acerbic man cared that much, despite being her godfather.

"Per my arrangement," she sighed.

"Well, if that's the case, I see I needn't worry," he shot her what looked like a guilty smile. "Are you ashamed to be seen with him?"

"What! Oh no! No, nothing like that," she said quickly, defensively. "I just like having things to myself sometimes, like this. It's nice just having it to myself, no explanations."

"Sometimes that is nice," he agreed.

They were nearing the dining hall by then.

"I'd ask for you to stay out of trouble, but I know there is no point in wasting my breath," he gave her a pointed look. "So, I suppose, try not to get maimed in any way or caught in something that would call for me having to deal with it, please."

"I can do that," she gave him a wide grin. With a quick pat to her shoulder and a nod, he let her go on her way. Shaking his head, the corners of his lips twitching before he plastered a nasty scowl on his face, making his way to the staff table.


	10. Chapter 10

With the announcement of the impending Triwizard Tournament came the emotional blow the student athletes were dealt when it was revealed there would also be no Quidditch season that year.

Oliver Wood had nearly burst into tears, shattering the pitcher of pumpkin juice he had been holding.

To make up for the loss of an entire season, the school had announced there would be a quick weekend tournament between the four teams held in mid-September. One shot at the cup.

It was a flux of quick practices in preparation, and the Gryffindor team was nervous. Ravenclaw seemed to be shaping up really well and Slytherin preferred to play dirty oftentimes.

Due to Cedric playing for Hufflepuff, they devoted their hookups to during the school day between classes or late in the evening after her practice.

"Oi, Shack, get your head out of the clouds and field the damn quaffle!" Oliver shouted, breaking her mid-air reverie during the last practice before the weekend tourney. She jolted, dropping the ball and watching it plummet to the ground. Katie quickly intervened, scooping it last second and attempting to score, successfully distracting Oliver from throttling Jamie in the process.

She had been thinking about Cedric again, after a quick romp before practice. Hufflepuff practiced in the mornings, as did Ravenclaw. They had 45 minutes left before Slytherin took over the field.

"Sorry," she called out, wincing at the glares from her friends. Oliver called for them to take a quick water break, practically seething to Katie as they flew together down to the pitch. Winning the tournament was a big deal for Oliver, who would be losing an entire year of Quidditch. She didn't blame him, Jamie was a little bummed, too.

The four teams had drawn straws to see who would play who first. In the morning Hufflepuff and Slytherin would face off. Barring that the snitch was caught quickly, they were set to play against Ravenclaw in the afternoon. On Sunday, the two winning teams would play for the Quidditch cup.

"Alright there, Shack?" Fred swooped in on her, George close behind.

"Not like you to be distracted so easily," George added, shouldering his bat.

"It's fine, I'm fine," she grumbled, squeezing the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Just wasn't paying attention for a moment, my mind is on tomorrow."

"Sure," Fred shrugged. "Anyway, we're sitting together as a team for the first match. We told Cedric we'd charm our scarves to yellow for him, by the way."

"Hopefully they destroy those Slytherin tossers," George winked at her. She forced herself to smile, agreeing, as they made their way toward the water station, the rest of the team: Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Harry, and reserve players Alicia, Ron, and Ginny, were waiting.

"Alright, Wood?" She called out to her friend and captain. "Won't happen again, just a case of nerves. I got it."

"Alright, Shack," Oliver waved his hand, relaxed. "Happens to the best of us, just make sure you show up ready to kick arse tomorrow."

* * *

"_Gryffindor, we stand together, our hearts are true,"_ the entire red and gold section of the Quidditch pitch sang. _"We won't show fear, you'll remember, when we vanquish you! Gryffindor, we stand together, with a lion's roar! We won't show fear, you'll remember, our hearts are true!"_

The stands were shaking with energy, students screaming, as the Gryffindor team descended upon them, dropping their broomsticks and stepping down from mid-air, after a hard-won battle against Ravenclaw. Even the Hufflepuff students were cheering for their Lion counterparts and already it was evident it would be a night of celebrations.

Tomorrow, Gryffindor and Slytherin would face off, the age-old feud between green and red, for the championship title. Tonight, the student body would take the excuse to drink off their woes or simply party, first gathering in Hogsmeade and then in the common rooms. Hufflepuff was apparently joining in on the party at Gryffindor tower.

Perched on the shoulders of Fred and George, students were smacking her on the back and congratulating her. In an effort to redeem herself from last night's blunders, she had been the top scorer of the game. The deal had been sealed after the initial battle, wearing down Ravenclaw, even before Harry had found the snitch.

* * *

Harry watched his sister and her friends. The cool kids in school as they were thought to be.

Jamie was the MVP of the game which he was glad to let her have for a change. He knew it bothered her that she was always going to live in his shadow, especially when no one knew who she truly was. She was a good person, his sister, and he didn't mind letting her have her chance in the spotlight. He often wished he could just take it and give it to her for good.

After the matches the students had flocked to Hogsmeade to crowd into The Three Broomsticks. Most of the players had stayed back to shower and change before joining them, as Jamie and her friends had.

She and the other girls were dressed like Muggle teens, per usual, most likely due to the influence of Angelina and Alicia, who were both half-blooded. It wasn't uncommon to see the four girls passing around Muggle magazines or listening to the music, which was still considered a little...rebellious for some wizarding folk.

His sister wore jeans, belted with a black leather braided belt, and an oversized men's white dress shirt, which she had tied up to flash a hint of her midriff, and short black low-heeled boots. Her hair hung down around her in the usual effortless waves, hoops in her ears. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were dressed similarly: high waisted jeans, menswear and colorful shorts, patterns and colors that just wizarding folk hadn't yet embraced. The boys didn't seem to mind, he found himself glaring at many male students eyeballing his sister.

They were in the center of the Three Broomsticks, loud and laughing as other students flocked and flitted around them trying to be close to the action.

The annoying part of it all was that they really were a likable group of teenagers. They caused trouble and pulled pranks, but they were nice to mostly anyone— they were good.

Katie was sat on Oliver's lap, the pair snogging and canoodling to the point of almost being nauseating. Fred and George and Lee were stood up on the benches overseeing the crowded pub of teenage students, holding up large butterbeer mugs and recounting the match. Angelina and Alicia were side by side both grinning like the Cheshire Cat as two Ravenclaw boys worked hard to convince them to have a drink with them. Jamie was as usual, in the midst of it all. She was leaned up against the table, butter beer in hand, as students flocked to her, chatting with her and congratulating her on a job well done.

Harry had snuck off to a corner of the bar top, preferring to lean back on stools with Ron and Hermione and enjoy the party from there.

Jamie caught his eye and excused herself from a group of Hufflepuff girls in her year and made her way toward him.

"Hey," she nudged him affectionately with her arm. He gave her a nudge back letting her sit beside him beside the bar.

"Hey."

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" she glanced around the crowded room. He pointed to Ron, who was trying to shout his order over the roar of people to Madame Rosmerta, who looked slightly overwhelmed. He pointed next to where the loo was, in reference to Hermione's whereabouts.

"Ah," she nodded. "Having fun?"

He shrugged. "It's a little loud for my taste."

"Probably so," she smiled. "We're throwing the party tonight, are you going to be up for that?"

He gave her a grin and she cuffed him around the ear before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"You did good today, Jaime," he told her. "You really were like a force of nature out there; I was almost afraid for the other team." She spouted a wolfish grin in response to that, ducking her head at his praise.

"You sealed the deal though, little brother," she threw her arm around his shoulders, pressing her cheek to his affectionately. "I love that we play together on the same team. I bet dad would have loved that," she said quietly to him, her eyes shining.

He felt his throb bob, gulping, as her sudden emotion caught him off guard.

"Yeah, I bet he would," he reached up and squeezed her fingers quickly in a show of agreement and affection for his sister. She sighed, ruffling his hair again and released him from her hold. To anyone else watching, it may have been an affection exchange between teammates/friends, but the Weasley's…and Hermione Granger, knew the truth.

"I love you Jamie," he murmured as she began to walk away. She glanced over shoulder, a sad smile on her face.

"As I love you, Harry James."

* * *

"Come with me," his voice breathed in her ear. It was late and the party was dangerously close to being shut down. Enough students were out past curfew and crowded into the tower that the risk of the entire portion of the castle collapsing was almost greater.

Jamie was winding and grinding away in the center of the writhing throng of students. Pressed up against from all sides, music blaring and tower almost completely dark save the flashing party lights, no one noticed if Cedric Diggory was a little too friendly with Jamie Shacklebolt.

His fingers were stroking deliciously around the waistband of her jeans, another hand skimming beneath her top as she moved her head to the side, his lips tracing her pulse point.

"For you or with you," she breathed, a teasing smile on her lips. He laughed and gave her a quick nip in response.

"Both," he urged her, tickling her sides. She let out an uncharacteristic giggle as she clutched one of his hands, dragging him through the crowd, dim lighting and chaos as their cover.

Tumbling and stumbling out into the corridor, she made quick work finding the nearest supply closet. In minutes they were descending upon each other almost ravenously, as if they hadn't just coupled only the day before.

"You were so gorgeous out there," he was breathing hard, lifting her up so that her legs could wrap around her waist. "I love watching you play—you get this look in your eyes and fu—"

He broke off with a moan as she moved her hips against him, the way she knew made him crazy. The searing look in her eyes was enough to shut him up and focus on his promise from earlier in the party. Thankful the music drowned out shouts and crashing against the walls, Jamie made sure he would never forget how literal she took words again.


	11. Chapter 11

After Gryffindor pulled through and won the Quidditch Cup for the entirety of the school year and Oliver had been placated, another celebration had quickly been suggested.

Harry found himself propped up in the corner, recounting for what seemed like the thousandth time how he had spotted the snitch hovered just above the goal posts from hundreds of yards away.

Speeding dangerously and making a beeline for Oliver who defended their goals, everyone had thought Harry was on some strange suicide mission. It wasn't until he swooped up with a shout, snitch clutched in his fingers after narrowly avoiding collision with Oliver, that everyone lost their minds in celebration.

The praise was nice at first, but now he was growing tired of it. In the midst of it all, he couldn't help but notice there was one person missing from the party. He pushed through the crowd, pulling out the map he had been given last year by Fred and George. The map had belonged to his father and friends, The Marauders.

"Sorry, Cedric," Harry called out after bumping into the Hufflepuff boy who had been standing with the twins. He didn't wait for a response.

Harry glanced at the map and saw Jamie sitting up in the astronomy tower, alone. He debated whether or not to bother her, but in the end curiosity won the best of him and he made his way up toward her.

The castle was eerily quiet, the grounds already misting over from the impending chill and nothing, but shadows moved through the corridors—that is, shadows and Harry. Climbing the winding staircase, he wasn't sure what he would find, and felt relief when he spotted Jamie simply sitting up on the ledge of the tower, her feet hanging over. She was quiet, smoking, taking long drags from a muggle cigarette, the smoke escaping her lips like a dragon's breath.

"Jamie," he murmured quietly so as not to startle her. She didn't say anything, just simply flicked the ash off her cigarette.

"Heard you coming up the stairs," she murmured, "subtle, you are not, little brother." Her lips curled up in the corners, a rueful smile. He joined her, maneuvering himself to sit on the ledge beside her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her, shoving his hands in the pocket of his jeans. It was chilly up there, but he noticed she seemed to not mind, dressed in her muggle clothes like he was. She was wearing an oversized black sweater, with some rips and hanging threads scattered throughout it, black tights that were also covered in holes and runs, and her little black boots she favored. Her hair was held back in a thick braid.

"Got a lot on my mind," she sighed, dropping the cigarette and watching it plummet to the ground. "My folks are hounding me about the future, my plans and all that, and I just don't know."

"You haven't thought about what you want to do? After Hogwarts?" Harry asked her, curious. He had never considered that his sister would be graduating in a year, and would have to be something.

"Not really," she shrugged. "Honestly, I never have been able to picture any kind of future outside of Hogwarts. I'm not particularly good at anything, and I guess I haven't really cared enough about it."

"You could do anything you want," he told her seriously. "You're smart, and you're brave, and pretty good at spells and stuff."

"Where does that lead me, though?" she asked, though her tone was curious, not rough. "What about you, Hare, what do you want to do?"

"Dunno," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Thought maybe an Auror or something along those lines."

"An Auror, huh," Jamie mused. "Dad wanted to be an Auror once, you know."

"Really?" He leaned forward the way he always did when someone shared a piece of information about either parent with him.

She nodded in response, mumbling that Remus and Sirius had told her once. They were silent at that, both lost in their own thoughts.

"You didn't want to go to the party? You love parties," he asked her finally. Turning, he was surprised to see tears glittering down her flushed cheeks. "Hey Jay, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," she swiped at her eyes. "It's nothing, I think I'm just emotional from the win and the drama with my parents…and—and Harry I'm really glad you're sitting here with me. I used to picture this all the t-t-time, and now here you are—"

She broke off with a gasp, tears streaming, and he wrapped his arms around her, unsure of what to do for her. He pulled her off of the ledge, holding her tightly and letting her cry into his shoulder. He had never seen Jamie so emotional but he was used to her whiplash of moods.

"It's okay, Jamie, I'm here now and that's all that matters," he stroked her hair, his own chest feeling tight. For once, he realized how much harder this arrangement had been on his sister.

Harry had grown up unaware that his parents had been murdered or that he had a living sister. Jamie had to live with it, live apart from him, and pretend like she had died, too. How lonely that must have been, in a different way than the loneliness he had felt.

He still remembered meeting Jamie and the rest of the Weasley clan at Platform 9 ¾, his first trip to Hogwarts. She had beamed at him and been so friendly and kind to him, like a cool older friend interested in taking him under her wing. Did she cry that night, fighting the urge to tell him who she was? All throughout the three years of being friendly, had she had to fight back telling him the truth?

"It was really hard for you all these years, wasn't it," he asked her as she settled and he felt her nod against his shoulder.

"It was suffocating," she said quietly. "It was like not being able to breathe and being angry and sad every single day. _It was like being a ghost_."


	12. Chapter 12

"Miss Shacklebolt, head up!" A gruff voiced jolted her out of her daydream. She lifted her head, a crease on her cheek from where she had buried in her folded arms on the desktop. Glaring, she leveled a hard stare at their latest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Remus had been annoying enough, constantly watching her and Harry with sad, watery eyes and poking at her to do better, pay attention, to _try._

Mad Eye Moody was a bigger thorn in her side.

"Don't stare at me like that, girl, unless you want trouble," the old battle-scarred Auror warned her, the magical eye whizzing in its socket. Thumping around on his wooden leg, he continued his lecture about some of the darkest wizards of all time. She rolled her eyes, turning to doodle aimlessly on her parchment paper.

She found school boring to be frank. Always had. While incredibly clever, something she had always known, she preferred to do the work and learning by herself and on her own time. Never over strenuous in her work, she scraped by year to year with barely passing marks and unsatisfied reviews from her professors. Even poor Severus had grudgingly shared her less than wonderful performance in his class with her parents every semester. At this point in her school career, her professors had basically given up. Jamie Shacklebolt was well-liked, the problem was that her professors liked her quite well and were borderline ecstatic when she chimed in during lectures or discussions, but they had also faced the fact that she wasn't going to do much of the work in or outside of class.

"Barely scraping by is barely living at all, Shacklebolt," Mad Eye grumbled again to her as he knocked the quill out of her hand. The ink spattered showering her white oxford with black spots. She felt her cheeks flush scarlet and she stood up, hands on her desk, positively glowering.

"Little selfish chit, your parents spoiled you and the blasted professors at school have coddled you too much," Mad Eye flicked his wand, her materials piling together and flinging themselves into her book bag. "Too many people let you have your way and it's made you weak and lazy. Go ahead and find yourself in need of defending yourself in the real world, Miss Shacklebolt, and you will be sorely upset with the outcome. Your father should have known better."

Her mouth fell open—as did the mouths of all of the students gathered around her in the classroom. No one ever spoke to Jamie like that.

"Go on, quit standing there taking up space and our time," Mad Eye snapped. "Take your things and go and see Professor Dumbledore, you can waste his time by explaining to him why you feel the need to waste mine."

She moved her lips as if ready to retort, but nothing came out. She was truly stunned that anyone had dared handle her like that. Usually a well-pointed glare or eyeroll was enough for people to get the point and leave her alone. Mad Eye had clearly been unimpressed.

Snatching up her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder, she plastered on her nastiest smile and flipped her hair, rolling her eyes as if to say she wasn't afraid to go see the headmaster. She even went so far as to laugh and wave to some of her friends, ignoring Angelina who looked away in disappointment.

"A girl like that amounts to nothing in life, students, and gentleman you should especially remember that," Mad Eye turned and began striding back to his podium, continuing the lecture.

She wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, by the gargoyle that guarded the staircase to the headmaster's office seemed to be smirking at her. Muttering the latest password: _ginger snaps_, she watched the gargoyle spin, rising to reveal the stone spiral staircase that would lead up.

Up to judgement day, she thought bitterly. Climbing the staircase, she didn't even bother pausing outside or knocking before entering the office. While not exactly a regular, Jamie had been often enough to feel comfortable.

"Ah, Miss Shacklebolt, what a delightful surprise," Professor Dumbledore lifted his head from the large tomb he had been reading on his desk. He gazed at her expectantly over his half-moon shaped spectacles and waved his hand for her to sit in one of the wingback chairs before him. She sighed, sitting.

"Is this a friendly visit, or are you going to share some unfortunate news with me?" He prompted her after she remained silent, sulking.

"Mad Eye—"

"_Professor Moody_," he corrected.

"_Professor Moody_…sent me here," she squared her jaw.

"And why is that?"

"_Because_," she huffed again. She knew he was forcing her to explain and she didn't like it. It was uncomfortable to admit when facing his penetrating blue eyes and patient smile. "Apparently he didn't like how I take in information during his class."

"And in what way were you doing that," he prompted, frowning slightly.

"First with my eyes closed and then by drawing what he was describing," she muttered, ducking her head like a child ready to be berated.

"I assume he wanted you to appear to be actively listening or taking written notes?"

"Probably," she scoffed.

"Miss Shacklebolt, I admit I'm a bit of at a loss as to what to do about it," He turned, taking a piece of candy from the dish he kept on his desk. He offered her the dish, but she shook her head. "This has been an ongoing predicament with you and your instructors, and frankly, I'm not sure anything we can do at this point would motivate you to perform differently."

He turned and faced the large cabinets that sat behind him. Opening one, he pulled out a drawer and removed a file. He opened it as he sat back at his desk, his long white beard tucked over his shoulder and out of his way.

"Your professors describe you as a charming girl as long as you feel you are getting your way and not pressured to do something you do not wish to do," he read from the folder. "Several believe you are quite knowledgeable and capable in their areas of study, and if you applied yourself, could be one of their top students. They cite their enjoyment when you participate in discussions and debates and that you are typically a well-liked presence in their classroom and get on well with your peers. It appears, says one professor, that Miss Shacklebolt self-sabotages her studies and performance in school…their wish is that you would find something outside of your friends and Quidditch that would prompt you to apply yourself…anything at all."

He closed the folder and sat, chin propped up on his steepled hands, studying her. She squirmed, eyes down and burning.

"What do you think of their remarks, Jamie?" He asked after several long moments of silence.

"They are probably correct," she muttered.

"Your parents were both very good students," he remarked. She flinched, narrowing her eyes and plastering a look on her face.

"Which ones?"

"James and Lily…as were Guinevere and Kingsley," he ignored her snide tone. "It seems unfortunate that you aren't willing to apply yourself as they did."

"How would I know anything about what they did?"

"You could ask," he shrugged. "But Miss Shacklebolt, you know enough. Frankly, my dear, I think you know better than to behave the way you do. I'm not sure why you feel this is the best outlet for your anger."

"I'm _not_ angry."

"Perhaps not…" his tone made it clear he disagreed. "Tell me, Miss Shacklebolt, are you planning to enter the Triwizard Tournament on your birthday next week? You will be of age after all."

"I thought about it," she shrugged. She really had. Eternal glory sounded great, but really, the idea of competing in something no one else in her family, either one, really appealed to her. It was the opportunity to do something as herself, for herself, and by herself for once.

"I think you should enter, if you are thinking about it," he motioned for her to stand, dismissing her. "I believe it could be beneficial to you—however, I know you prefer to make your own choices, so I trust you'll decide what is best for you when the time comes. Now, Miss Shacklebolt, I'd like you to report to Severus tonight for detention and tomorrow when you return to Professor Moody's class, I would like you to apologize and at least do a better job of pretending to pay attention."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Go ahead, make my day.

Leave a review. Or tell me who your favorite character is so far. Or what you had for dinner. I'm all ears.

* * *

"And Lily looked right at him, and she said: _'next time you throw a stunner at me, you better make sure it gets me down on the first try_' and then she knocked him out so hard, he was in the infirmary for days," Severus said, shoulders shaking with mirth. He was huddled over a cauldron, adding ingredients and stirring almost absently.

Jamie was perched beside him on the table with her weight resting back on her arms as she watched him work. Lecturing for a few minutes about the merits of respectful interactions with one's teachers, or even future bosses, and how not everyone she would have to work with or for one day would be kind, or likeable, she had changed the subject.

Prompting him with a doe-eyed look and a _'please tell me something you remember about my mum'_, Severus had started off rather aloof at first, but at her urging he had slowly relaxed his shoulders, his eyes taking on a shine as he allowed himself to smile and laugh and even get a little misty-eyed.

"I never realized she was so feisty," Jamie said, her cheeks hurt from smiling. She almost wished Harry were there to hear about their mum, too. But looking at Harry was like looking at a ghost—unlike Jamie, Harry would always be a reminder of a childhood bully in Severus' eyes. Jamie had gathered that Severus was easing up on her brother now that he and Jamie were spending more time together, and she knew it wasn't right or rational the way he had treated her brother.

In an un-Gryffindor-like way of thinking, Jamie knew firsthand that not everything in life was black or white, good or bad. Sometimes good people did the wrong thing, and sometimes bad people could bring themselves to do the right thing.

"Lily could take on an entire room of people if she wanted to," Severus swiped quickly at his eyes. His Adam's Apple was bobbing, and his fingers were shaking slightly, but he looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him before. "Strong, fiercely independent, and loyal. So _loyal._ Your mum was a delight to be around, but if someone was going after someone, she cared about…_oh_, they had better watch out!"

"Do…do you think I'm like her at all?" She asked tentatively, sure it was an awkward conversation. After all, it had been no secret that Severus had been devotedly in love with her mother, even know after she was gone.

He set down his stirrer, ebony eyes casting over her. She could see some tears glimmering and ready to fall at any moment in his eyes.

"You are the spitting image of her, truly, as if a carbon copy," he shook his head. "Only in your features, and you are not built like her…I imagine you take from your father's side on that, as do your eyes. Mostly…well you remind people a lot of James Potter in personality, though I have yet to see you pick on anyone. Your father…"

His voice had gone gruff.

"He was a good man and he loved your mother and his friends and you and your brother, but he wasn't perfect growing up and neither was I," Severus explained slowly. "Up until very recently, I despised the thought of him. It has been by knowing you deeper as I do now, that I see there are similar qualities that I admire in you that he illustrated as well."

"I'm sorry," she said almost soundlessly. He shook his head at her quickly, his locks of black hair shaking around his shoulders. Clean again, she noticed as almost an afterthought.

"To answer your question, your mum was beloved by many and lit up any room she entered, just as you do," Severus resumed his stirring. "A wonderful person, your mother…inherently kind, and it the same kindness I see in you that lets me know her life was not in vain."

"Thank you for talking about her with me," Jamie dropped the conversation, sensing his emotions were running as high as her own.

"There was a time in which I knew her best, ask me anything anytime, but perhaps a breather after this conversation first," he shrugged.

She nodded, chewing her lip as she mulled over what he had shared with her. It was easy spending time with Severus in the same way she found it to be with Guin and Kings. They all let her be herself— let her be Jamie and Hally at the same time.

"Professor Dumbledore suggested that I enter the Triwizard tournament," she said after a moment. He nodded; eyes focused on his work.

"And your response?"

"I told him I would think about it," she said sighing.

"As I think you should," Severus replied. "If Professor Dumbledore thinks it's a good idea for you, given that the blasted clever man always seems to see and know things no else does—I would think there is a good reason he believes you should."

"It's dangerous," she countered.

"So is Quidditch, yet I watch you every weekend not give death nor injury a second thought," came his even reply. "Your mother often sold herself short, she never truly realized how special, how beautiful…smart…talented…beloved she was. I think about that often and I see the same in you. In all my years of life, I'll never quite understand why that is when everyone seems so keen on reminding you of it."

"Maybe one of these days it'll stick."

"Maybe."


	14. Chapter 14

It was October 31st. The day the three Triwizard champions would be announced. Jamie's seventeenth birthday.

The anniversary of their parents' deaths.

"Hey," Jamie stood over Harry. Breakfast was clearing up; everyone was enjoying a day off classes as the school prepared for the arrival of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations that evening. The Shacklebolt's, the Weasley's, Sirius (in dog form) and Remus were popping up to school for Jamie's birthday lunch, all of their friends had gone upstairs to prepare, as they had been invited as well.

Most families didn't visit during the school year, however, because it was Jamie's seventeenth birthday, her coming of age, and because it was also the anniversary of her parents' deaths, allowances had been made. Besides, there were no classes to interrupt.

"Hey," Harry glanced up at his sister. He had lingered, hoping to catch her alone, noticing she too was lingering at the table.

"Come on," she urged him, looking slightly impatient. He stood up, shoving his last bit of toast in his mouth.

"Hurry, Harry!" Jamie called out in exasperation, turning with her hands on her hips as he untangled himself from the bench.

"Where are we going?" He called out, matching her long strides with his own, glad he had worn his trainers. She was fishing in her bag, muttering to herself.

"Ah ha!" She found a piece of parchment and a quill. "I had to wait…" she motioned for him to stop and turn around, the quill in her mouth and her words slurring. "There," she pressed the bit of paper to his back, taking the quill from her mouth. "I had to wait until I knew for sure I was officially seventeen, else I would have gone at midnight."

"You're entering the Goblet of Fire," Harry breathed, a grin spreading across his face.

"Exactly, and I had to wait until this morning! Talk about cutting it close, huh?" He could feel the quill scrawling her name through the parchment against his back. "There!"

She stepped back, parchment in hand as she tucked her quill back into her bag. "I wanted you to be with me when I do it."

"Well thanks Jamie, I'm honored," he said as they began their fast walking pace toward the goblet room. "Why'd you want me there, again?"

"Because, Harry," she rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. "You're my brother, and we hardly get to hang out just us as it is, you know? Plus, this is a big deal. Eternal glory and all that. I want you to be there to bear witness to it."

"To your journey towards eternal glory," he laughed. "Right."

"Hey," she stopped them again. Her eyes were serious, catching him off guard. She seemed to be a rollercoaster of emotions lately, it was giving him whiplash. "How are you doing, today is…well today sucks, doesn't it?"

"Today is your birthday," he pointed out. She continued to stare at him, giving a quick twitch of her head as if to say _'and?'_

"Yeah," he sighed finally, letting his own inner sadness for the day creep in. "Today does suck."

"Exactly," she pulled him into a sudden hug. "It sucks a lot! I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you sooner."

"It's okay, really," he assured her, squeezing her back.

"It's feels good to share this day with you, despite the huge suck of it all," she informed him, letting go. He nodded, squeezing her hand quickly.

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?"

"Yes, now come," she was dragging him back down the corridor.

Lunch with the Weasley and Shacklebolt's was a boisterous affair. Crowded in the empty Three Broom Sticks on a Monday afternoon, they took up several long tables. Molly and Guin had decorated for the occasion and tried to cut down on the impending damage and mass that came with assembling their children.

Long sheets of black packing paper lined the tabletops, which were festooned with tiny glittery bits of orange, purple, and green confetti in the shapes of pumpkins, bats, and bugs. Candy had been spread out so that the kids could grab and eat as much as their hearts contented as Madame Rosmerta served them fresh hot chips, strips of fried fish and chicken, and little fried balls stuffed with cheese and hot peppers.

In the center of the table sat a homemade birthday cake, a jack-o-lantern frost and baked to be the size of an actual pumpkin. Beside it read Happy 17th Birthday, Jamie in big frosted purple letters.

"It's so funny how she turned out to be exactly like James," Lupin murmured to him, his amber gaze watching Jamie, the twins, and Lee roaring with laughter over something they had said. "I admit, when I see her I still expect Lily's voice to come out of her mouth, but then I realize who exactly I'm dealing with." He chuckled at that fondly.

"What were they like, our parents?" Harry asked, his gaze still on Jamie, too. Her face was pink from laughing so hard and she was wiping tears of joy from her hazel eyes, one arm slung around George's shoulders.

"James was always up to something, always caught up in the middle of trouble," Lupin said, his eyes clouding over with memories and a smile on his face, "he was arrogant, and reckless, and far too bold for his own good." He was grinning as he watched Jamie and Fred wrestle at the table before breaking apart when Guin shot them a look. "But he was also the best man I knew, and he was loyal and brave, and he always put his friends and your mother first."

"Like Jamie," Harry said wistfully.

"And like _you_," Lupin turned to him, understanding in his eyes. "You might not be as obnoxious or arrogant as James— or like your sister…but, you are brave, and loyal, and if I hear correctly, you also have a penchant for trouble."

Harry smiled at that, his shoulders relaxing, "and mum?"

"Your mother was the kindest person I have ever met, and have met thus far. Lily was gentle, fiercely protective of her own, and absolutely brilliant. Anyone who knew Lily, loved her." Remus bowed his head, smiling through his sadness. "Absolutely beautiful, your mother, and she never truly knew it."

"I hear all the time that Jamie looks exactly like her, more and more as she gets older," Harry murmured.

"Yes, it's chilling, really," Lupin took a sip of water, "and you look the spitting image of James."

"That must be hard for you," Harry sighed, feeling guilty, "looking at us and seeing your best friends."

"It is, because no matter how much I want to believe this is all a really long nightmare, it is never going to be true," Lupin nodded. "But Harry, I do feel great comfort when I look at you both. Great pride, and great comfort, because you are both exactly what your parents hoped you would be, and when I sit here with the both of you, it's like getting one more dinner with them."

Jamie had moved and was leaning over her adoptive parents from behind, arms wrapped around their shoulders on both sides. Guin was smiling tenderly at Jamie, holding the hand that hung down her shoulder, and Kingsley was laughing at whatever Jamie was saying.

Jamie somehow had gotten a second chance, a family, and that should have bothered Harry that he hadn't gotten the same. Now, looking around at the Weasley's, Shacklebolt's, Lupin, and Sirius who sprawled on the floor beside the adults and Harry who slipped him food—he realized he had eventually gotten one, too.

Lupin followed his gaze, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, searing a hole through the morose cloud hanging over him.

"I used to feel uncomfortable thinking that Jamie was living with the Shacklebolt's, and calling them her parents," he whispered to Harry. "Anyone would be, understandably, watching the child of your best friends become part of another family."

"They love her so much," Harry said, feeling emotion rise in his chest. "I don't think they try to replace our parents; I think they know they can't."

"Kings and Guin are amazing people," Lupin agreed. "When I see her with them, I feel better, because I see the love, they have given her, and I give them a lot of credit for simply deciding to call her their own."

His gaze turned to Harry, sadness creeping back into his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there the day Dumbledore decided you had to go with the Dursley's, because I would have fought that tooth and nail, to make sure you had something better than that. You deserve better than that, Harry, I hope you know that, and can forgive us all, for letting it happen to you the way it did."

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Harry shrugged. "Up until recently, I was always so jealous of Jamie… but I realized… deep down, she still wishes things had been different— we could have grown up together with our parents. I know it confuses her because she loves the Shacklebolt's...I think a lot of the things she does… it's how she deals with everything."

"Love is a complicated thing, Harry," Lupin grabbed his shoulder, holding it as he leveled a serious look at Harry. "It's boundless and un-chartable, impossible to fully understand. We give love and receive it, and can do so without measure and unlimitedly, and at our abandon. Who is to say that we are limited to only the nuclear family, a handful of friends, and one significant other? How do we put a limit on our neighbors, our teachers, the lady at the market? Love is limitless, Harry, remember that. You may feel lonely sometimes, when you are caught up at your aunt and uncles, but remember that someone is always loving you, even if you can't see them, and that there isn't love that can ever truly be wrong."

They were cut off as the candles were lit. Jamie took her seat in front of the cake, the lights dimming, and she looked up across to where Harry sat. Her eyes were glimmering, and she smiled, tucking her hair behind her shoulders.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday, dear Jamie!_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

She blew out the candles with a quick breath. Beaming, tears leaking down her face as everyone around her clanked their glasses and the twins shouted _'Speech! Speech! Speech!'_

"This is my favorite birthday I've ever had, with all of my favorite people," she said as Guin reached out and wiped away the tears from her daughter's face. Kings slung his arm around her shoulders, pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you."

* * *

AN: Next up. You want to get into this Triwizard tournament business, or what?


	15. Chapter 15

News of a giant carriage arriving via flying horse and a pirate ship arriving from beneath the dark waters of the Black Lake spread like wildfire. As Jamie and her friends returned to school through the Hogwarts gates, the grounds already abuzz with students.

Younger housemates raced up to them to share their sightings, pointing to where the ship was docked and where the carriage sat parked near Hagrid's hut, the giant palomino horses grazing in a newly erected paddock nearby.

"Oi, Shack, we heard you entered the tournament!" Young Collin and Dennis Creevey were crowding around the group as they made their way toward school. Jamie had a soft spot for the Creevey bros', they were excitable and energetic and Collin absolutely adored Harry and the twins. First-year Dennis was just as sweet. Anyone who liked Harry usually gained favor from Jamie, as she knew Harry could often be a target from other students due to his fame.

"Have to keep Gryffindor comfy in the winning steaks, don't we?" She ruffled the baby, Dennis' hair affectionately. He beamed at her with wide adoring eyes and she slipped him some candy from her pocket, left over from her birthday. Jamie recalled the days when she had slipped treats to Harry from her pockets during his first year or so at school, a fond smile on her face.

"If you get picked that would be just incredible!" Collin fist pumped in the air causing the twins to pretend to be offended. News of their hairbrained attempt to beat the age line surrounding the Goblet of Fire would go down in school history. Their failure had become the stuff of legend and had cemented the twins' eternal legacy as the funniest tricksters in all of Hogwarts.

"If I get picked tonight, Collin, then tonight we celebrate Gryffindor-style," Jamie told him with a wink. Gryffindor parties were notorious raucous celebrations, with crazy stunts and memorable moments that students would reflect on for years to come. Their best parties were always the ones when the other Houses weren't invited.

"And if you win the whole thing, we'll have no choice but to burn the place down!" Fred shouted the last part as everyone started cheering and hollering, their mob of people building as more and Gryffindors joined their trek to the Great Hall.

* * *

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us something worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot!"_

Arms slug around Ron and Harry, bumping shoulders and swaying as they shouted the lyrics of their school song energetically, shrieking with laughter as the bemused faces of the visiting schools.

Dumbledore had instructed his school to sing at whichever pace they wanted and to whatever tempo they felt fit best. As such, everyone sounded horrific, adding their own flavor to the song, and causing it to drag out quite spectacularly.

Fred and George won the gag, their funeral march pace and droning allowing them to end several moments after the rest of the school had been silenced. Dumbledore stood before his staff and students positively beaming with pride at their performance.

Beauxbatons had been beautiful and elegant in their entrance, and Durmstrang was so dramatic and powerful. Hogwarts, per usual, had been rather quirky and chaotic in nature.

"Sit down, please," Dumbledore announced, waving his hands as the room darkened. The two other heads of the visiting schools joined him up front. Whispers broke out before being silenced by a loud shushing.

"Now, the moment you all have been waiting for: the announcement of the Champions," he called out over the now silent congregation. Barty Crouch Sr., and Ludo Bagman entered, the Goblet of Fire ablaze and levitating between them where it was placed on the pedestal beside Dumbledore.

The blue flames were crackling almost furiously, bathing room in an eerie glow. Waving his hand and muttering an incantation, a piece of paper flew out from the goblet, caught in the headmasters' long spindly fingers.

"The Durmstrang Champion is Viktor Krum!" He shouted. The boy in question, best professional Quidditch player in the world, stood as his fellow students pounded him on the back in congratulations. Viktor shook hands with Dumbledore before making his way through a door in the back of the room.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

A drop-dead gorgeous girl stood amongst her cheering schoolmates, her shining silvery hair cascading around her shoulders as she beamed. The boys around them collectively swooned as she made her way toward the door in the back after shaking hands with the Hogwarts headmaster.

"And now, our Hogwarts Champion: Jamie Shacklebolt!"

Before she had a chance to react, her stomach dropping with adrenaline and surprise, she was swarmed by Gryffindors shaking her with congratulations. She was grinning ear to ear, unable to believe it. Turning, she caught Harry's hand quickly— he was whooping loudly and cheering her name, reaching out to muss her hair in congratulations. Even the other houses joined in, the walls nearly shaking.

"Sir," she greeted her headmaster, trying to collect herself as she shook his hand. His eyes were twinkling as he shook her hand vigorously, patting her on the shoulder. She caught sight of Professor McGonagall and Severus, the most stoic professors, who both seemed to be fighting the urge to jump for joy alongside the rest of the school. She managed to catch Severus' wink sent her way and she felt an excited laugh of delight gurgle from her throat.

Reaching the door behind the staff table, she heard sudden gasps of surprise. Turning, everyone stared in disbelief as a fourth piece of paper soared from the Goblet.

Caught in shaking hands, the room so silent a pin-drop would be heard.

"Harry Potter…" Dumbledore called out solemnly.

Jamie couldn't even help it—her face fell before she could process what was happening. Frozen, hand on the door, she glanced around in confusion. Two Champions? Her brother…? He wasn't even of age!

"Miss Shacklebolt, through the door, please," Severus urged her to move, his face grim. She turned him with confusion on her face, but he shook his head and motioned for her to continue through the door. She glanced back to see Harry rising slowly as everyone stared and whispered and her heart sunk.

Opening the door, she was greeted by the two other equally solemn and confused Champions. Harry entered shortly behind her and her mouth opened to say something, anything to him, but nothing came out. Harry looked equally as shocked, ducking his head at her expression.

Shouting could be heard as the three school heads entered alongside Professor Moody, Barty Crouch Sr., and Ludo Bagman.

Crouch, Madame Maxime, and Igor Karkaroff were insisting the Goblet had been tampered with and that Harry was behind it.

"It's exceptional magic, impossible to tamper with!" Moody retorted, having apparently already inspected the goblet for fool play.

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked solemnly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No sir," Harry insisted.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you," Dumbledore's eyes immediately shot to Jamie. He quickly turned away from her, likely due to the stunned and slightly disappointed look she bore.

"No, sir," Harry shook his head violently.

The rest of the heads insisted he was lying as Mad Eye defended her brother vehemently. Jamie met the wary eyes of her brother and her heart softened. He clearly was worried she was upset with him and also worried he was in trouble for something he obviously had no part of. He had told her just the other day that he was hoping to have a quiet year.

They should know better by now that trouble followed Harry like a loyal hound.

"Harry isn't like that," she propelled forward, placing a protective arm around her brother's shoulders. She leveled a hard glare at Dumbledore, silently reprimanding him for not taking up for Harry—his favorite student! "If he says he didn't do it, I believe him. He isn't a cheat and he certainly doesn't want or need any more attention than he already deals with."

She felt Harry relax under her hold of him. She turned her glaring eyes onto the other adults in the room as well as Fleur and Viktor and silently dared them to argue with her.

"We leave this to you, Barty," Dumbledore sighed, interrupting the adults who had begun to argue amongst themselves about the validity of Harry's selection.

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a magical binding contract, the boy must participate. As of tonight, Mr. Potter is a Triwizard Champion."

Jamie forced herself to smile, squeezing her brother's shoulder reassuringly.

"Two Hogwarts Champions," Karkaroff scoffed.

"Two Gryffindors, no less," Ludo said to no one's amusement.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie walked alongside Harry the entire way back to the common room later that evening. He could tell she was concerned about his role in the tournament and how others would treat him, but he could also see she was struggling with the disappointment of his selection and whether or not she should feel excited given what had happened.

"I'm sure everything will die down and people will get over it," she said as they walked. She was trying to sound cheerful as she chattered away, but he remained lost in his own thoughts. He didn't want to participate, not like this, and he wasn't sure what it all meant.

Already, he knew another target had been painted on his back and the students at school would be merciless.

"Harry?" She interrupted his thoughts, clearly having repeated herself several times. They were stopped outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, who beamed at them.

"Er, sorry Jamie," he shook himself out of his brooding.

"Are you ready to go inside?" She repeated with a lift of a light brown eyebrow. Inside, they could hear the thrum of students talking loudly and music. They would celebrate her when she walked in, he knew they would glare at him.

"I'm going to go for a walk, maybe see Hagrid," he shook his head sitting aside. He didn't miss the hurt look in his sister's eyes, pitying, and she reached for him uncertainly.

"Harry, are you sure? Maybe just give them a chance," she touched his shoulder.

"Jamie, go on in, it's fine," he said quickly, plastering an easy smile on his face. "It's your birthday and you're a champion, you should celebrate."

"Harry—" she protested but already he was walking away. He heard the portrait open and the delighted shouts of their fellow Gryffindors.

"SHACKLEBOLT! SHACKLEBOLT! SHACKLEBOLT!"

Jamie let out a whoop as the portrait swung shut and he knew she was being swarmed by the celebration; Harry forgotten instantly.

He was being negative, he knew that. However, he also knew the truth: it was going to be another hard year by the looks of things…and Jamie was going to have to face the facts that they would never have to deal with the same problems.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She whispered with glee as he led her through the empty corridors. It was late and she was deliciously drunk from the party in the common room. Cedric had showed up and stolen her as the party wound down.

"It's my turn to celebrate you, birthday girl," he told her, leading her by her hand. They had removed their shoes to muffle their footsteps and she giggled again. Pushing into the empty Prefects bathroom, her eyes lit up with delight.

The room had a ginormous bath the size of a small swimming pool, with many faucets and levers for water and soaps and potions. It was beautiful, immaculate, and completely forbidden for the likes of her who would never become a prefect.

She had forgotten he was one.

"Are you trying to tell me something," she teased playfully as he began switching on the taps. Warm water began filling the giant bath, steam and bubbles filling the air. She took a swig out of the bottle of champagne she clutched in her hand, a gift from her girlfriends.

"Yeah, you wreak," he wrinkled his nose at her, and she gurgled out another laugh. She handed him the bottle and he took a long swig.

"Look at you, an adult woman and Hogwarts Champion," he grinned at her, taking her heels from her hand and sitting them down. He began unbuttoning the tight black overall dress she wore over a hot pink turtleneck. The dress dropped to the tiled floor, leaving her in her sweater and black cotton underwear. "You're invincible, Jamie Shacklebolt."

She grinned, looping her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He chuckled, deepening it, pulling her so she was held against him on her tiptoes.

"I thought about what I could give a girl who has everything," he told her in between peppering her lips and face with kisses. "It occurred to me that the best thing I could do is steal you for your first kiss as a woman."

"Mmm, and now that you've had your kiss," she gave a little gasp as his hand slid down to squeeze her bottom. "I suppose the party is over?"

His lips descended on hers again and she was thoroughly distracted. Her sweater was removed, and his lips made quick work of pampering her chest. Squirming, she quickly found herself naked and unbuttoning his trousers, shoving his shirt off forcefully.

It was a blur of sliding into the blissfully hot soapy water, feeling his slippery hands rub and stroke every inch of her skin under the pretense of "washing her". If her moans became too loud for the moving stained-glass depiction of mermaids above them, they didn't show it, peeking out behind their rocks to watch the young lovers below.

"Happy Birthday to you," he whispered as she lay panting against his naked chest, his fingers stroking between her shoulder blades. She had twisted her hair on top of her head and secured it with a few sticking charms, wet tendrils hanging down and sticking to her damp skin. They were leaned up against the ledge on a bench situated in the water, she was still straddling him, still had him inside of her despite being finished a while ago.

She forced herself to smile, eyes half closed as she listened to his heartbeat. This was the first time she had ever spent her birthday with a boy, had never anticipated anything from Cedric at all. Certainly not super-hot bathtub sex.

_Champagne and bathtub sex_, she thought to herself. If her girlfriends found out they would beside themselves with jealousy, how sexy and adult! It was the kind of stuff you read about in skeezy magazines or romance novels. It had happened to _her_…to Jamie.

It had been fun, hadn't it? _Absolutely_. Thrilling and exhilarating and she wouldn't be lying if she also acknowledged just how toe-curling and _delicious_ it had felt!

But now they were sitting in silence in the Prefect's bathroom. He was sleepy and holding her so sweetly, stroking her and occasionally leaving soft kisses on top of her head.

She didn't know what it meant.

What did one do with this? This was not a scene played between two people who were just fooling around and didn't really care about each other. This was heading toward serious… she was pretty sure only two people madly in love did this sort of thing together. Cuddle after sex in comfortable silence… Cedric seemed happy to just be in her company.

"I should go," she moved to climb off his lap. His eyes blinked open from where he was nodding off.

"So soon?"

"Er, well it's very late, isn't it?" She mumbled, pulling herself out of the tub. Water and soap dripped from her body as she sought out her wand. "Close to morning, and we have classes tomorrow."

"We could stay here for a while, sneak back later," he protested, standing up in the water. "I could fix up the bench over there with some blankets and pillows. No one would find us."

"I like my bed," she was tugging her sweater over her still wet body, grimacing. She found her dress and began pulling it on as he watched her. "This was beautiful, Cedric, the best birthday I've ever had, thank you."

She made herself bend over the water toward him, pressing a kiss to his lips as she forced a smile. "You really surprised me."

"I wanted to show you how special you are," he touched her cheek. "How much I adore you."

"Well, you've certainly set the bar for the others," she said before she could stop herself. He flinched as if he had been slapped.

"Jamie—"

"Ah ha, here's my shoes," she picked them up, slinging them together to grip in her free hand. "Well, I better be off. Thank you again, Cedric, tonight was absolutely amazing! I can't believe how magical it was, truly! I'll see you tomorrow in Herbology, yeah?"

She blew him a kiss, clenching her hands together tightly at her sides as she pretended like everything was fine. Like she wasn't being cold and unfeeling once again. Before he could respond, she was practically dashing out of the bathroom and toward Gryffindor tower.

"You spineless little brat," she berated herself angrily as she trudged toward her dorm. "Heartless, you're ruining everything!"

She shook her head furiously, muttering to herself. Tears were burning in her eyes.

"As if you have any other choice! He won't want anything to do with you now, dumb girl, you've seen to that, just like you wanted!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Jamie, quit your squirming and let me finish, please!" Guin ordered her daughter, waving the wooden hairbrush in her hand menacingly. It was nearly two weeks after the announcement of the four champions and another two weeks out from the first task.

Two journalists and a photographer were coming to the school to conduct interviews, photograph the champions, and document the wand examination ceremony with Mr. Ollivander.

Guinevere had shown up at the school with proper outfits for both Jamie and Harry and had quickly gone into cahoots with Madame Maxime from Beauxbatons. They both seemed to agree that the "right tone" needed to be set for the interviews and photos of Fleur and Jamie, as this was their first introduction to the Wizarding World as champions.

Taking up a classroom, Fleur and Jamie had been primped and prodded at as dresses were discussed and switched and stressed over. Viktor and Harry had not escaped either, Guin had taken to Viktor's sweater with a steaming and mending charm and his slacks had been pressed. Harry's unruly hair had been fussed at in vain in an effort to flatten it.

"There! They are perfec'!" Madame Maxime stepped back, knocking several desks with her hips to admire Fleur and Jamie, who stood glowering side by side.

Jamie wore a sleeveless dress made of a thick scarlet material that flared from her waist and ended above her knees, the dye of the fabric darkening toward the hem as if she wore a sunset. Her waves had been carefully glossed and brushed into an elegant waterfall, a red jeweled barrette holding her hair back on the side. Neat shiny black pumps at a modest height completed the look. Gone was the dark eye makeup and stack of eclectic bracelets on her wrists, she wore minimal natural makeup and had been buffed and polished to wholesomeness.

Fleur's pin-straight hair had been curled slightly toward the ends; a blue silk ribbon served as headband holding her hair back from her pretty face. Dressed in a baby blue embroidered pinafore dress with ruffled cap sleeves, the hemline hitting midcalf with dainty nude kitten heels to complete the outfit. Not much makeup was needed for Fleur either, radiant enough even with her demure outfitting.

"Fire and ice," Guin beamed at the two girls. "Have you ever seen more beautiful girls than these?"

"Nezer," Madame Maxime clutched her face as if she could swoon at the sight of them. A knock on the door sounded and Madame Maxime and Guin quickly sent the clothing, hair, and makeup remnants flying across the room and packing away into their respective luggage. Guin ushered the four students to stand together in the center of the room.

The door opened and in swooped Dumbledore, Crouch Sr., Ludo Bagman, Karkaroff, Mr. Ollivander, and who were obviously the two reporters and photographer.

"Lovely, just lovely!" The taller, older woman clapped her hands together slowly as she circled the students with an appraising look.

"Students, I present to you: Mr. Ollivander who will be examining your wands," Dumbledore swept his hands to the ancient wandmaker. "And Ms. Rita Skeeter, senior reporter for The Daily Prophet."

Skeeter's bright blonde hair tufted around her head in thick bouffant, dressed in sharp green robes and heavy makeup. Stalking around the room on needle-sharp snakeskin heels, she tapped her long fingernails against her lips, a quill in her hand as she studied the students as if they were prey.

"Also, with Ms. Skeeter is junior reporter Xolia Lovegood and Baz Bozo, their photographer," Dumbledore pointed to the young woman and portly man who had also arrived. Xolia smiled gently at the students and was certainly not as menacing as her counterpart. Her dishwasher blonde hair was piled on top of her head, quills and pretty chopsticks securing it, fringe drawing attention to her wide sapphire blue eyes. Her face was round and rather simple, doll-like almost with full pink lips and pale skin. It was her brilliant smile and dazzling eyes that made her stunning, looking incredibly genuine and approachable. Forgoing robes, she wore a beautiful ribbon-belted lavender brocade dress with flowers embroidered on it and a matching jacket, lavender ruffled mules on her feet.

"Hi everybody, thank you for having us," Xolia trilled pleasantly, stepping to the side so the ceremony could proceed.

"_I'll_ be overseeing the story," Skeeter said icily, shooting a glare at Xolia. "Lovegood will be handle whichever parts I don't have time to."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said, pointedly ignoring the jabs being thrown by Skeeter. "Students, if you'll please gather around Mr. Ollivander so that we may begin."

They moved to stand around the old wandmaker, who smiled shakily at Harry and Jamie. Jamie had always suspected he could see right through the lies and knew exactly who she was.

First up was Fleur, who proudly declared her wand to be made of rosewood with a Veela hair as the core, belonging to her grandmother. Krum's was a stout hornbeam with a Dragon heartstring, and Harry's, of course, was the infamous holly and Phoenix feather.

"Ah, Miss Shacklebolt," Ollivander's gravelly voice murmured as he took her wand from her. "I remember the day you came to my shop…just as your mother and father did."

She wondered which mother and father he was referring to.

"Mahogany…eleven inches and pliable…great for transfiguration," he ran his hands over the smooth wood. It was an elegant wand; many adults had complimented it over the years. Tapering into a fine point, the end was dipped in pure gold. The handle of the wand was intricately carved and inlaid with gold leaf, carved swirls that were almost feather-like. Ollivander had spent a great deal of time designing that wand, and he said so himself.

"I adored creating this wand—a dream wand for transfiguration," he continued. "With the mahogany wood, the thunderbird tail…not a common core but so conductive for spell work…and the use of gold…gold is said to attract honors, wealth, happiness. It provides composure, alleviates stress and tensions, and amplifies positive feelings."

"I love my wand," she said quietly to him and he touched her hand with his warm papery hands in thanks as he released her wand to her, deeming it entirely suitable to compete with.

"Now," Skeeter clapped her hands when they were finished. "I would like to take time to speak with you first, Harry, dear," her eyes were already zeroing in on Jamie's brother. Jamie caught his terrified expression and turned to her mother and to Dumbledore warningly.

"Just a few moments, Harry," Dumbledore assured Harry and Jamie. "Ms. Skeeter, if you step into the hall with Mr. Potter, I can interrupt when it is time for the next student's turn."

"I would like Mr. Krum next, please," Skeeter fluttered her eyelashes at Viktor, who glowered at her from where he stood with his headmaster. "Xolia dearest, why don't you speak with the young ladies?"

Jamie could read between the lines: she and Fleur were pretty to look at but were unimportant compared to The Boy Who Lived and an international Quidditch star. Such had been the general treatment of the two girls from the moment they had been selected, much to the annoyance of the pair as well as Guinevere, Professor McGonagall, and Madame Maxime.

Xolia sent them a sympathetic smile and motioned for them to join her in the corner of the room, conjuring up armchairs. She situated them so their backs were to the adults, thus giving them a sense of privacy.

"It's so wonderful to meet you," she told them kindly. "I can't imagine how exciting it must be to be competing!"

"Et eez an honour," Fleur said, though she seemed rather closed off.

"I'm sure it is," Xolia grinned easily. "I imagine competing can be a lot of pressure and especially when you are competing against other brilliant students, too. It must be hard to have the public lens on you constantly in such a strange setting."

Fleur and Jamie both were surprised by her sentiment, visibly relaxing in their chairs.

"Et eez difficult, being so far from my fam'ely and school," Fleur admitted. "Viktor and 'Arry are celebrities already…and as I am of Veela 'eritage…et can feel as zif I am overlooked for my abilities as a witch…do you agree, Jaime'?"

"Exactly what Fleur said," Jamie nodded leaning forward to Xolia, who also leant forward with her quill poised over her notepad. "We all have something to prove with competing in this tournament, and it can feel frustrating when everyone just wants to point out how we pretty we look next to Harry and Viktor.

I speak for the both of us, despite only just getting to know Fleur, by saying that we are more than just two students who got lucky to compete by chance—we are entirely capable of holding our own in this tournament—and even winning."

Fleur nodded and reached out to clutch Jamie's hand in a show of unity. "And zey want to pit us against eachozer…we want to be friends and 'ave fun while representing our schools and countries. No one likes a girl who ez both smart and strong and preety, et ez always a double standard."

"So, you feel as if everyone continually underestimates the two of you?" Xolia nodded.

"Yes, and but of course zey will all see soon enuff'," Fleur said with a fierce look on her face. "Zey will see ze truth at ze first task."

"In short, we all have strengths and weaknesses and we are prepared to give the tournament everything we have the entire time," Jamie added. "Some people may already be counting us out because we aren't known as powerful wizards who survived the unspeakable or who are champion Quidditch stars—but Fleur and I were not encouraged to enter and compete for no reason at all. Our schools believed we could represent them best and have a chance at winning. We just want people to give us a fair chance before they decide about us for themselves."

"Ec-zactly," Fleur tossed her hair. "We do not need your support, but we want to be zaken seriously."

Xolia snapped her notepad shut. "Ladies, thank you for speaking so candidly with me. I will make sure you both are given a chance as far as this article is concerned. I'm really glad I get to help share your story with everyone."

"Thank you," Jamie said honestly. She liked Xolia, she was easy to trust. Fleur thanked her as well, looking much more relaxed and comfortable. The girls chatted about themselves and their backgrounds, Xolia revealed she had two younger half-sisters, third and first year Ravenclaws, having only graduated from Ravenclaw eight years ago herself. Fleur also shared that she had a young sister in France.

"How do you like writing for the Prophet?" Jamie asked as Xolia gathered her things to leave with the rest of the press.

"Fine for now, I very much enjoy getting out and meeting new people," Xolia smiled at her. "Some things I could do without…" her eyes shot to Skeeter and Jamie smirked in agreement. "I have aspirations of starting my own paper one day…this seemed like the right first step."

"I think you would be great at it," Jamie grinned.

"Well thank you for saying so!" Xolia pulled Jamie into a big hug before she hugged Fleur as well. "It was so great to meet you both, I'll see you in two weeks at the first task! Good luck and keep your eyes on the post, we'll blow Rita's story out of the water just yet, I expect!"

* * *

**AN:** Xolia's name is pronounced as "Zo-lea" and is Xenophilius Lovegood's daughter from a first marriage. She is 25 years old. Her face-cast is the actress Emily Browning, if you were curious. Xolia – and the other Lovegood's, will be a more prominent character to the story later on, so don't forget about her.

If you were wondering as well, Jamie's face-cast is Katherine McNamara with darker auburn hair.


	18. Chapter 18

"Can I talk to you?" She glanced up from where she was sat at a table in the far corner of the library. It was a study period and she was trying to speed through a Charms essay as quickly a as possible. Cedric was also in the class and had found her.

"Sure," she kicked her feet to scoot the chair across from her out so he could take it. He sat, his face looking troubled. His hair was already growing up from the fresh cut he had gotten before school started. His tawny hair was beginning to spill over and fall into his eyes. He looked good.

He looked irritated.

"_Are you going to quit being so annoying,"_ he said bluntly. She flinched, frowning, realizing exactly where the conversation was going to go.

"Cedric, I'm sorry," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. She glanced toward the window, dusty filtered light shining through, before back to him. "I think some things have gotten confused, haven't they?"

"That's the thing, I don't really understand what there is to be confused about," he pointed out, crossing and uncrossing his arms. "I feel like I've tried to make my feelings known, loud and clear, but you don't seem to want to acknowledge it."

She bit her lip, shoulders slumping. In her mind, she tried to drum up a reasonable explanation.

"_Sorry I'm so messed up, I watched my mother get murdered and my family tore apart on my fourth birthday, and then I was given away to a new, but loving family, where I had to pretend to be someone else my whole life because everyone thought I died. I have severe issues with long-term commitment and I don't know how to have real, mature relationships with people because I have a deep-rooted fear that everyone will leave or die, anyway," _didn't seem like it would cut it…and she also wasn't allowed to say it.

"I just think we want two different things here, Ced," she said finally. "I don't want commitment, or a relationship, and I have the feeling you do...and I can't give you that, Cedric. I'm sorry it took you confronting me to tell you that, it's immature on my part, but I want to be honest with you now."

"You can't give me that, or you won't," he shot back, eyes narrowing.

"Won't," she whispered.

"Is there someone else?"

She fought the urge to laugh at that question. Jamie's hookups were occasional and usually ended awfully, from their part or hers, and was a source of tension between her and her friends.

There never really was someone else, most of the time.

"No, Ced," she said patiently. He sighed, turning away from her before looking back to her. His gaze travelled across her face, studying her, his shoulders resigned.

"I don't know if that makes it worse or not," he said finally. "I think I had tried to convince myself that maybe you were hung up on someone else and if I kept trying hard enough, you would pick me. Now it's clear…you wouldn't pick me anyway."

She felt tears stinging her eyes at his words, her resolve crumbling. She wanted desperately to tell him she would pick him any day of the week, anywhere, but when she opened her mouth to say so – nothing came out.

"I see," he stood up. "I was just some fun for you, huh? Just a little game. I get it, I was nothing to you. But Jamie, you were _something _to me. I guess not anymore."

"Ced, that's not fair," she ground out, hurt by his words. "I told you I didn't want a relationship, I never said it was because you weren't good enough! The problem is that I know in my heart I'm _not_ good enough, and if you stick around chasing after me, Cedric, you're going to get _hurt_. Badly."

"So why even pursue me in the first place?" His voice was getting louder and she worried other students would hear. "You led me on!"

"That's not true," she shook her head. "We started hooking up, Cedric, not sharing out thoughts and feelings and childhood fears with each other. We were friends, and yeah, when you tried pushing for more I pulled away! I wasn't right in that sense, but I never led you on because I know for a fact I never gave you any false promises or a false sense of my feelings for you!"

He stood up from the table, gathering his things.

"So, this is it, then?" She wiped a tear that had escaped from her eye before he could see it. She took a deep breath as he moved to leave.

"Isn't this what you always thought would happen?" He shrugged, disappearing around the corner of the shelves.

* * *

Dinner was a glum affair. Jamie had lost her appetite after the fight with Cedric, she spent most of the meal slumped and picking angrily her food, stabbing at it with her fork. Her friends noted her mood and Alicia nudged Katie, assuming correctly it was over another affair gone wrong.

Harry was also silent from where he sat a few places down, picking at his own food while Hermione tried to engage in conversation with him to no avail. Ron was still being a prat, convinced Harry had gone behind his back and tricked everyone.

Hell, half of the school was alienating Harry over the whole Goblet of Fire debacle. Taunting him in the halls and wearing buttons in favor of Jamie.

She was counting down the minutes on the clock until dinner was over and she could escape to the astronomy tower, catch some cool air and have a smoke in silence. She glanced at Harry. She should invite him to come along, too.

Well, not for the smoke part.

"Hey, Potter!" A voice called out. She glanced up, as did the rest of the table, in time to watch a spoon full of food launch from the Slytherin table, aided by a spell, and smack Harry directly in the face.

Laughter broke out, but the sound of a goblet shattering could be heard throughout the hall. Jamie stood up, flicking her hand that had been cut in her anger, blood splattering the food, as she marched toward the Slytherin table.

Pent up anger, sadness, and whatever else the hell was wrong with her had simmered too long below the surface. Draco Malfoy and his cronies were doubled over with laughter, she couldn't tell who had thrown the food, but by then she was already seeing red.

"The taunts stop now, Malfoy!" She snarled. The dining hall was dead silent. "That goes for anyone! I don't care if you don't like Harry or if you think he somehow managed to come up with enough magical sorcery to fool an ancient magical artifact—but I will not tolerate the buttons or the rude remarks in the halls!"

"Miss Shacklebolt," Dumbledore called out from the head table.

"I know, I know, I'm almost finished," she waved her bloody hand dismissively and turned to the Gryffindors. "One last thing! You call yourselves the house of loyal and brave, well I am disgusted with the likes of you who have turned your backs on Harry! Pathetic, jealous, and downright ugly little brats who have no business representing Godric Gryffindor!"

"Miss Shacklebolt," Dumbledore tried again. His face was a mixture of bizarre amusement, trying to remain patient, and slightly embarrassed with her scene.

"I know, weekend detention with Professor Snape, I'll be there," she waved her hand again, returning to her seat. Several students guffawed at her blatant dismissiveness of punishment with the school's meanest professor. The adrenaline was wearing off, her hand was starting to hurt. "We'll consult schedules and arrange it, Professor Snape, I'll have my people contact your people!"

Her hand was really bleeding, she glanced down at it, realizing it was a huge mess and she was leaving a spattering trail of blood all across the hall. She found her seat and Angelina immediately began pressing her napkin to staunch the blood flow. Katie began prodding her hand with the tip of her wand to try and heal it without a trip to the infirmary.

"Thank you, Miss Shacklebolt, for that lesson in loyalty and integrity," Professor Dumbledore called out. "Remember students, those who stand together are harder to knock down than those who stand divided. Let us enjoy dessert and make amends."

"You alright?" Harry slid over on the bench beside her. He handed a fresh napkin to Angelina and Katie, who were still doctoring her hand.

"She's loopy from blood loss, but she'll be fine," Angelina muttered, Jamie just reached for the dessert platter, but Fred smacked her hand away.

"I'm great, just great," Jamie said as she took a ferocious bite into the chocolate brownie Fred had handed her in an effort to keep her blood off the food. "You good?"

"Yeah," Harry took a brownie for himself and bumped her shoulder with his. "Thanks."

* * *

AN: I'm aware that Jamie is frustrating and immature. If you are irritated with her or even if you do not like her at times, that is the intention. If you don't like it, don't read it, but if you want to stick it out and watch characters grow and develop into adults, then that's that.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oi, Shacklebolt," Jamie lifted her head from where she had been dozing off in the library. It was early evening and she was killing time before dinner. It was only days before the first task. Hagrid loomed over her, rugged and slightly dirty and looking entirely out of place. He gave her a beaming grin, eyes shifting about as if afraid they would be overheard.

"Hagrid, what's going on?"

"Er' I wanted t' have a word with ya," Hagrid lowered his voice. She leaned forward, tilting her head to hear better. "It's abou' the firs' task."

"Hagrid," she stood up and gestured for him to move closer so they could talk quieter. "Do you know what the first task is?"

"I can show ya, you an' Harry I mean," he nodded his head vigorously. "Has t' be a secret, I'm showin' Madame Maxime as well…"

"Oh well I'm in," Jamie shook her head, eyebrows raised and a small smirk spreading across her face. "When do we go? Where do we go?"

"You an' Harry need t' come to my hut after dinner t'night," Hagrid muttered, casting his eyes over his shoulder quickly. "Have Harry bring his cloak…tell no one."

* * *

"Dragons," Jamie breathed into her brother's ear. She could see Charlie and his fellow trainers dashing about, settling the dragons and calming them, fire bursting around the clearing.

"What do you suppose we're meant to do with them," Harry whispered back, his eyes wide.

"Skin 'em? Ride 'em? Wrestle 'em?" Jamie muttered back causing Harry to laugh.

* * *

"Ah, the Swedish Short Snout," Crouch announced as Jamie pulled out a silvery blue wriggling dragon miniature from the bag. A ribbon and tag was tied around its neck. "You will go first, Miss Shacklebolt."

"Each of you will have a turn of retrieving the special golden egg which is integral to learning about the second task," Crouch said as he made his rounds with the bag. "But be warned, the egg is guarded by the life size version of the dragon you have selected, a mother who will be fiercely protecting her nest of eggs where your special egg resides. It will be up to you to find a way to remove the egg from the nest, as skillfully and quickly as possible."

* * *

Jamie stepped into the arena that had been set up for the first task. Stands were tall on either side, filled to the brim with students and staff members who were cheering for her as she arrived.

Her hair had been knotted and braided back from her face, just as she wore it while playing Quidditch. Clad in scarlet and gold robes, she had to remind herself this was not the usual Quidditch match.

This was dragons.

The dragon in question was beautiful, curled around a mound of boulders toward the back of the arena. She was silvery blue, half-awake, with small puffs of blue smoke bursting from her nostrils as she breathed. Just barely, Jamie could see the tops of eggs on the mound, and the precious gleam of the golden egg she was tasked with retrieving.

She felt strangely calm, her ears tuning out the drone of the crowd as she settled. She crouched, fingerless-gloved fingers braced on the sandy dirt packed down on the floor of the arena, wand tucked behind her ear.

Thinking, she knew she needed to distract the dragon long enough to get to the nest without being seen. Her typical go-to, courtesy of the twins, was always fireworks and chaos, but what she needed was something mouth-watering, irresistible, and hard to catch.

A stray boulder stood to her left, as big as large dog. She glanced upward, catching the eyes of Professor McGonagall momentarily. With a quick flick and swish of her wand and uttering a simple incantation, she transformed the boulder into a wild boar.

There were utters of amusement and confusion from the spectators, but she ignored it. She felt slightly guilty because it looked so real but remembered that if the dragons managed to catch it, it would be instantly transfigured back into its original rock form when it took a bite.

She shot a stinging hex at its hindquarters before tucking behind another cropping of rocks. The boar squealed loudly and began running further into the arena, catching the attention of the mother dragon.

Opening its jaws, the dragon breathed in, smoke and small bits of sapphire flame emanating as it moved away from the nest, stalking toward the boar who was racing back and forth along the walls of the arena.

Jamie darted out from behind the rocks, running along the edge of the arena toward the nest. Flattening herself down, she peered over toward the dragon, who was twisting her head this way and that trying to lock the boar down enough to roast or bite it.

Wand clenched between her teeth, she began slowly pulling herself up the boulders that made the base of the nest, trying to move as quickly and quietly as possible. She was nearly halfway when she heard a quick squall and then the crunch of teeth hitting stone.

Before she could react, she felt heat. "Ah," Jamie winced, turning her face and shrinking back as blue flames ripped toward her, streaking past her face. All she felt was blistering heat when the flames grazed her, and if the gasps from the crowd had anything to do with it, she assumed it had looked as terrifying as she had felt.

Throwing herself over the side of the boulder she had been creeping up, she sensed more than saw the large ominous presence of the dragon turning its massive body toward her. Scrabbling, she got to her feet and began trying to navigate around the mound of rocks that was the nest.

"Hurry Shack!" Ron shouted, sounding as nervous as she felt. The dragon was creeping closer and thinking quickly, she lifted her wand and flicked it toward herself "_Mixtio_" she murmured, cast the disillusionment charm to blend into the rocks.

The crowd gasped when she disappeared so close to where the dragon was hovering. Holding her breath, Jamie began navigating around the rocks, mindful the dragon was looming with her nostrils flaring, sniffing her out.

Jamie picked up a smaller rock and tossed it across the arena, it clattered down the rocks and across the ground. The dragon whipped her head around, snorting and roaring, a blue flame erupting from its mouth once more.

She could see the golden egg atop the nest of actual dragon eggs. The dragon was struggling against its' tether it wore around a leg, lunging toward the rock she had thrown. Jamie stood up, casting off her charm, and with shaking, slightly seared hands, she lifted the egg and held it over her head. The crowd erupted into cheers, startling the dragon who turned with a shriek, eying Jamie atop her nest.

"Shack!" her cousin Charlie instantly appeared atop a broom, hoisting her to climb on as the other dragon trainers moved in to settle and subdue the angry creature.

"Hogwarts Champion Jamie Shacklebolt of Gryffindor has retrieved her egg from her assigned dragon: the Swedish Short Snout!" Ludo roared over the microphone as the crowd cheered.

"You might want to see the medics, quickly," Charlie said over his shoulder as he navigated her down to stand on the raised platform where the headmasters and game keepers sat.

"What, why?" Jamie asked before reaching up, wincing as she felt the tight stretch of skin on her face and burning pain. Her adrenaline was wearing off, and she became aware that her face had been burned. Apparently, severely.

"That's why," Charlie chuckled as he watched her wince. "They'll heal you up, if you let them get to you quickly, it probably won't even scar too much."

"Too much?" She cried in exasperation as Charlie left her to go help the other dragon trainers. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall ushered her off the stage, the latter putting her arm around her student as they led her back toward the medical tent where healers were waiting.

"You did absolutely brilliant, Jamie dear," McGonagall said quietly, but she wore a small proud smile on her face and Professor Dumbledore touched her shoulder, positively beaming. "This is exactly the clever young woman we all love to see. Do your burns hurt terribly?"

"It's not too bad, thanks," Jamie said as she was sat down. Someone conjured a mirror at her request so she could examine her face. It was red and raw, stretching from the top of her left temple and down her cheekbone toward her jaw. It hurt horribly, but she refused to admit it.

The worst of it was near her hairline, which had been singed away in places. Severus met them there and began arguing with the healers about which treatments to use best. He placed a gentle hand on her back when no one was watching and she smiled at him, grateful he was there.

When it was all said and done, the worst of her face was healing quickly and would be mostly smooth and unmarred, but it was too late for the burns between her temple and cheekbone and trailing up into her hairline, where the hair that hadn't been singed off had been shaved away down behind her ear to treat.

Dragons were creatures of magic, and just as Harry's lightning scar which crackled across his forehead was a mark of magic, so were the scars left behind Dragon's fire. Raised and slightly warped, the burn ridges left behind trailed along the side of her face and up into her hairline, twisting and swirling like flames licking against her head.

Severus suggested he may be able to brew a cure upon further research, but she turned him down. She had faced down a dragon and survived, she had earned her scars. There was a sort of warrior-like beauty left behind, a testament to her victory.

Fleur and Viktor entered as well, where gashes and bruising were healed. They too had earned Dragons' fire scars, Fleurs along her thigh and Viktor behind his shoulder blade.

"Zey are a mark of surv'ival, no?" Fleur asked from where she had come to sit beside her. Viktor too joined when he was done being treated.

"A certain beauty to them," Jamie agreed as she leaned forward to admire Viktor's as well. "You were very quick, Viktor."

"Vell, the dragun smashed all the eggs in the nest," he chuckled, shaking his head sadly. "I vill have lost some points, I am thinking."

"Not many, I'm sure," Jamie assured him just as Harry was being led inside the tent. He clutched his egg, and the left leg of his trousers were burned away, scarring going around his calf.

"Oi Harry, you've joined the club," Jamie grinned excitedly at her brother, pointing to the side of her head and motioning toward Fleur and Viktor. "We're all in this together now, marked for life."

"Friendsheep marks, 'Arry," Fleur beamed at the youngest champ. "We must ceelebrate ze first round beeing compleeted, togezzer! Per'aps we should eet dinner togezzer tonight."

"Ya, ve can talk about the strange rumors being leaked to the newspapers, as vell," Viktor's eyes twitched around the tent before lowering his voice. "I do not trust the Skeeter voman, do you?"

"Not a chance," Jamie agreed as Harry came to sit beside her, nodding as well. "Seems like everyone wants to pit us against each other."

"Well, let zem try," Fleur slung her arm around Viktor's shoulders, a fierce look on her face. "Ve 'ave marks to un'ite us, afterall."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reviewing. I know this chapter kind of pops over to the first task kind of suddenly, I'd been struggling with a good enough transition chapter I didn't hate before I decided to just skip it. It'll be smoother going forward. I'm estimating that we are nearly halfway to completing the first part of the story. Ashes of the Phoenix will go from the year of the Goblet of Fire to the end of Order of the Phoenix, and then the final story will be from the events of the Half-Blood Prince and both Deathly Hallows parts 1 and 2.


	20. Chapter 20

"Jamie, hi," a voice called out. Once the four champions had been mended the best they could they had been cleared to return back to their respective dorms to change and wash up. Harry and Jamie had worn what very closely resembled their Quidditch robes, scarlet and gold, with Hogwarts emblazed across the chest. On the back were their last names. Fleur and Viktor wore similar uniforms, in pewter blue and black and crimson red, respectively.

Harry and Viktor were currently tied for first place in the tournament, Jamie followed in second place, and Fleur was a close third.

Jamie looked over her shoulder to see Xolia striding toward her, messenger bag slung over her shoulder. The photographer and Rita Skeeter from The Daily Prophet had been present inside the tent while the dragons were selected, but Xolia had been stationed with a camera and notepad in the stands of the arena to report from there.

Dressed in a khaki dress which reminded Jamie of a safari guide, Xolia wore brown knit tights and a matching brown turtleneck jumper beneath it. Flat suede ankle boots and a dark belt around her waist completed the look. Her hair was piled up on her head once more, two intricate chopsticks holding it up, a red quill tucked behind her ear.

"Hey Xolia, I was wondering if I would see you!"

"Glad to see you're alright," Xolia fell in alongside Jamie as they made their way to castle. Dusk was approaching and everything looked pretty all lit up, reflecting across the lake in the distance. "You had me scared for a moment but I have such a great shot of you lifting the egg up over your head!"

"Well that's cool," Jamie chuckled, reaching up to touch the shaved area near her ear. "It was pretty scary out there to be honest, I can only imagine what the next task is going to look like if we had to face dragons the first go about."

"Isn't the egg your clue," Xolia asked, raising a slender eyebrow curiously. Normally Jamie may have been reluctant to share anything with a new person, however, Xolia was different. Jamie could tell right away that she could trust the young woman, and that Xolia's asking wasn't for an inside scoop or story, it was genuine curiosity. The girl oozed curiosity.

"Yeah but check this out," Jamie stopped and held the egg up. Reaching a finger toward it, she clicked the button which sealed it shut. It opened, glowing inside, and a high-pitched screeching sound could be heard. Wincing, Xolia covered her ears as Jamie resealed the egg.

"Yeesh, well that's…a bit of a puzzle," Xolia scrunched her nose thoughtfully. "You know who you should show that to, if you don't mind? My littlest sister, Soleil, she's really good with riddles…now that I mention it, Luna is good with them, too."

"You said she's a first year?" Jamie asked as they resumed their walk, egg tucked under her arm. "Are you close?

"Soleil is, yes. Luna is a third year," Xolia replied. "I'm quite close with my little sisters, I feel like a second mother to them sometimes. My father is a bit of a hopeless romantic and rather cursed in love. He fell for my mother, Helle, a young spoiled Danish heiress while she was on holiday when he was only a few years out of school. He is pureblooded, but he's rather…eccentric and didn't have a lot of money at the time, so her parents wanted her to have nothing to do with him when they learned of it.

"Well, she was in over her head in love with my father, so she ran away from her family to live with him in his little cottage," Xolia continued. "He was a wildlife photographer at the time, working under the Scamander family, and wasn't making much of a living but he loved it. They married quickly and got pregnant quickly. Then they had a hard winter and she was beginning to feel homesick and was unused to not living comfortably, so a few days after I was born, she returned home to Denmark and left us."

"That's really sad, Xolia, I'm sorry," Jamie frowned, unsure what to say. The older girl shrugged, looking unbothered.

"Dad raised me on his own and we had a great adventurous life, and then after a few years my mother started sending the occasional letter and treat in the post for me. I went to visit her on my sixteenth birthday, she married a Danish Count and they have four children together, she doesn't do much except spend the fortune and visit with her friends and vacation, but she's happy and not a horrible person, either, she's just a silly woman obsessed with luxury and living carefree. We visit once a year, she'll pay for me to meet her wherever she is at the moment. Dad met his second wife, Auriolle, at a photography convention and she was just an absolutely wonderful, insanely clever, beautiful person. She passed away from an accident when Soleil was only months old."

"Wow," Jamie didn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry for all of you."

"No need," Xolia smiled kindly. "Sometimes life doesn't go according to plan, but we still can find reasons to enjoy the life we do have along the way. It's like fishing! Have you been? A fisherman could go out early in the morning expecting he'll bring home a big catch of fish but maybe he only catches one…well, he still has something for dinner, doesn't he?"

"I never thought of it like that," Jamie said thoughtfully as they paused at the doors to the school. "Are you coming in?"

"Not tonight," Xolia shook her head. "I already visited with my sisters during the task. I'll be back in a few weeks anyway, but do me a favor, talk to Soleil and Luna and see what they think of the egg. They'll like that you thought of them, they could use a good friend, and I promise you can trust them, even if they can't help you crack it."

"I will, I promise," Jamie said genuinely. "And Xolia? Thanks for everything, I'm really glad I met you."

"We'll be friends just yet, Jamie," Xolia gave the younger girl a strong hug. "Let me know if you find out what the second task is, I bet it's something incredible!"

Jamie called out another farewell as they split off, Jamie headed toward her dormitory to change knowing she would be a few minutes late to dinner, and Xolia toward the floo in the headmaster's office.

What a day! Jamie was rather exhausted and her face still felt a bit tight, she really could use a shower and a nap, and she also was absolutely starving from the day. Rounding a corner, she didn't really realize what she was walking up on it until it was too late.

Situated in a way it could only be purposeful, Jamie found herself staring at Cedric Diggory as he furiously snogged Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw girl in their year who played seeker for the blue Quidditch team.

Jamie cleared her throat, watching as the two teenagers broke apart. Cho had the decency to look embarrassed to have been caught, though they had been standing in the middle of a very busy thoroughfare. Cedric stuffed his hands into his pockets, a defiant look carefully plastered on his face.

"Looks like you two got lost on the way to your common rooms," Jamie remarked as she stepped around them. "You might try the opposite way of here, yeah?"

"Sorry, Jamie," Cho tittered, tucking a strand of inky black hair behind her ear. "Good job today, by the way."

"Thanks, Cho," Jamie glanced at Cedric, flicking her eyebrow and saying nothing to him. "Good to see you."

"Bye!" Cho called out, giggling as she led Cedric further down the hall and around the corner.

"Honestly," Jamie scoffed, a tumble of curse words falling from her lips as her cheeks beat red. That had bothered her, but she was too exhausted to deal with it. She was almost to the portrait when she heard her name. wincing, she turned to see Cedric jogging toward her.

"Lost again, Diggory?" She asked as calmly and patiently as she could muster. It appeared she was going to be incredibly late to dinner given all of the interruptions of the evening.

"That's all you're going to say?" Cedric glowered at her, crossing his arms. "You aren't even mad, are you?"

"Was that your attempt at making me mad, Ced?" Jamie clenched the bridge of her nose. "Listen, I've had a long day. I don't really feel like playing games at the moment."

"So, you don't care?" Cedric pressed.

"Does it matter?" Jamie snapped, losing her temper. "You accused me of leading you on, Cedric, this is me trying to leave you the hell alone!"

"Is that what you want, to leave me alone?" Cedric countered. She could see his anger, his pain, his hopefulness.

"I guess I don't want to hold you back, Cedric," she shrugged, turning back toward the common room door. She swore internally, catching eyes with The Fat Lady, who was hanging on to their every word. They would be the talk of the town amongst the portraits for days to come. "I told you I would leave you alone, well, let me leave you alone."

"I miss you, though," Cedric said as she stepped away from him. "It was terrifying watching you take on that dragon today."

_I miss you, too_, is what she wanted to say. _I seek your face in every crowd._

"Thanks for the support, Ced," Jamie said before mumbling the password to get inside her common room. "I bet Cho is waiting for you."


	21. Chapter 21

After the confrontation, Jamie had arrived at a deserted common room, everyone having gone off to dinner. Realizing she was going to miss it, she grumbled and stomped up the stairs to shower away the dried ash and sweat that covered her.

Upon feeling human again, she dressed in comfortable sweats and her Quidditch jersey, twisting her hair on top of her head. She wondered briefly if she would make it in time to snag something from the dinner table when she heard the rush of students flooding back into the common room from downstairs.

Resolving to just sleep it off, she turned to her bed and was greeted with a tray of covered food and a note.

_Your absence at dinner was out of character, hope you are well and recovering from the day. You worked hard today and did Hogwarts proud. Best, Headmaster A.D._

She was rather surprised, while she had a love-hate relationship with Dumbledore, he usually didn't go too much out of his way for anyone that wasn't Harry. Sure enough, he had sent a plate covered in food from tonight's meal and a container of pumpkin juice and several slices of cake.

As she settled down into her bed to eat, the door burst open and her friends piled in. she could hear the rest of their raucous house down below and thought she distinctly heard Harry over the crowd.

"There she is!" Angelina smiled and slipped into bed with her, handing her a wrapped napkin of a sandwich she had made for her from roast, gravy, and bread. Jamie leaned over and smooched Ange's cheek in thanks as Katie and Alicia piled into bed with her.

"Sorry, I was just so dirty and tired that I ran out of time to get down there," Jamie said around mouthfuls of food. She shared her dessert with the girls and talked with them.

Soon, Alicia was digging into her drunk and pulling out a large bag of candy she had stashed as Katie brought out a bottle of their favorite sweet Sherry. The evening was spent with her best friends and it was one of the best times they had spent together. Alicia and Jamie got along perfectly and were event exchanging inside jokes and hilarious commentary of the tournament together.

"Jame," Alicia slung her arm around her shoulders at one point. The four of them were so drunk and silly, Katie and Alicia were standing in the room trying to come up with a complete cheer routine for Jamie's next task. "I just want to say how proud I am of you, and how much I love you!"

"I love you, Lee," Jamie squeezed her sometimes frenemy tightly. "I love when we get along!"

"Just remember there's no one I love to fight with more than you," Alicia joked causing them both to break out in nearly hysterical giggles. Alicia's cheeks were red from the alcohol and laughing so hard. She looked absolutely beautiful, more so than usual. Her dark hair was windswept from the day and her dark brown eyes were shiny and dancing, she looked so carefree.

"Oi, quit your lovefest and watch this!" Katie put her hands on her hips as Angelina attempted to do the same before slipping on the floor and tumbling, causing everyone to lose it with laughter.

* * *

It was a few days later on a Saturday toward the end of lunchtime when Jamie made her way to the Ravenclaw table. She ignored Cho completely, who was busy talking to her friend Marietta Edgecombe. Cedric had been alternating between smiling hopefully at her and outright sneering toward her throughout the week. Jamie had spotted him and Cho once more since their first run-in.

At the dead end of the table sat two towheads immersed in a deep, quiet conversation. There was quite a gap between them and the rest of their house, Jamie noticed. Standing over them rather awkwardly, Jamie cleared her throat to catch their attention.

"Hi, are you Luna and Soleil? Xolia's sisters?" Jamie shifted from foot to foot. The older of the two gazed at her curiously, almost as if she were seeing right through her, her crystal blue gaze penetrating.

"Are you Jamie Shacklebolt, then?" Piped up the younger one, her French braided pigtails swinging around her shoulders. She glanced at her older sister almost protectively, before turning her gaze back to Jamie, head tilted. "Xo told us you are her new friend."

"I am, and yeah, we are friends," Jamie smiled tentatively. "Xolia said you two might be able to help me solve a riddle I have."

She watched as the younger girls' stormy gray eyes lit up with delight. Whatever the older girl had determined from her study of Jamie seemed to agree with her, because she turned to her younger sister and nodded before waving a hand for Jamie to join them.

"I am Soleil, and this is my elder sister, Luna," the younger said and motioned to her older sister.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jamie," Luna's gentle yet curious eyes crinkled at the corners as she beamed at Jamie. "You have a wonderful aura about you, but it's a big muddled on the edges."

"Er, is that a good thing?" Jamie leaned forward, crossing her arms and bracing them on the table.

"It probably means your soul is on a very long journey," Luna trilled back, shrugging her shoulders. "I think you'll find your way, don't worry Jamie."

"Well, good then," Jamie felt her cheeks blush at the girl's words. Luna had wispy wavy hair which she had secured into two big bear-ear buns on top of her head. Her wand stuck through one bun, and a long plumed purple feather was stuck through the other. Perched on her head was a pair of bejeweled hot pink glasses with prismatic lenses. Pink glitter covered radishes hung from her ears.

"So, may I deduce this riddle you speak of is for the tournament?" Soleil asked pragmatically. While Luna seemed to be as eccentric and carefree as how Xolia had described their father, and Xolia seemed a little quirky but incredibly mature and wise, Soleil seemed to have become the protector.

It was evident by the young girl's demeanor and the way she obviously cherished and respected her sister that she had to defend her from others. Given by the fact the rest of the house seemed to keep their distance from the two girls, Jamie gathered they were looked down upon for being different.

Soleil was different despite her assertiveness, she talked with her hands and used big words and informed Jamie that she read three books a week and wanted to be an inventor. One thing Jamie had noticed about Ravenclaw, they were incredibly smart but oftentimes judgmental on their treatment of others.

These two girls were insanely clever, Luna viewed things from an entirely different angle, she saw things and asked questions most did not think to, causing Jamie more than once in their conversation to be surprised by not thinking of her suggestion before.

Soleil wanted to see the egg, wanted to understand how it worked and what the source of the sound came from. She had woven a rainbow of ribbons into her plaits and the sprinkle of freckles on her nose and cheeks and her large eyes made her look like a little girl doll until you heard her start talking.

Jamie liked Soleil and Luna almost instantly, just as she had quickly come to be comfortable and genuinely respectful of Xolia.

"We'd definitely be willing to help you," Soleil stood up from the table. "Would you like to reconvene in the Library after you retrieve your egg? The library is where we do our best problem solving."

"Let's go," Jamie stood up with the two girls. As they were leaving, Jamie noticed many students looking at the three girls in confusion. Jamie was insanely popular, older, and widely known to be uninterested in academia. Soleil and Luna were differently brilliant, uninterested in their hierarchy of school popularity, and utterly and entirely themselves.

It was a strange combination, but Jamie was finding more and more lately she just didn't give a damn what everyone thought anymore.

* * *

"So, we click this button here and it immediately emits a loud, ear-shattering scream," Soleil mused to herself as she turned the egg over and over reverently in her hands. Luna sat beside her studying the egg. Every so often, they would lock eyes and through a series of tiny face gestures and muscle twitches, as if they were communicating silently. "There must be a way to alter the sound, I imagine it's working as sort of a frequency. Perhaps if we were to slow it or muffle it?"

"I think we should listen to it first, Soleil, before we decide to use magic on it," Luna commented in her air voice. She smiled toward Jamie, crinkling her nose. "It's a very pretty egg, we would hate to ruin it for Jamie."

"Yeah—maybe we shouldn't open it in here, either," Jamie was slouched in the chair across from them. They had been sitting in the back corner of the library at a table for nearly an hour while Soleil examined the egg and Luna poked at it and sketched it on a notepad. "It's _really_ loud."

Soleil nodded and stood up, handing the egg back to Jamie to transport as they walked. "We could try the loo down the hall."

"And silencing charms," Luna grinned as she picked up her quilted hobo satchel. The three girls made their way toward the empty bathroom only to be discouraged upon hearing several girls squealing inside.

"Well this creates a dilemma," Soleil announced as she stared at the door. Jamie's mind began whirling and after glancing around, she realized they were in close proximity to another bathroom… a secret one.

"Follow me," she ushered them after her. Down the opposite end of the corridor and around a bend, the Prefect's bathroom was hiding behind a tapestry of the Hogwarts crest. Jamie tapped the Badger's nose with her wand and said 'Honor'.

The curtain flickered and she stepped through it, the girls following her, leaving them standing in the entrance of the bathroom. Pushing through the wooden door, she led them inside. It was as beautiful and elaborate as before, and completely silent and empty. Luna began placing silencing wards on the room as Soleil sat on a stone bench, perching over the egg. She motioned for Jamie to open it.

"I'm warning you, it's dreadful," Jamie said as she winced and prodded the button. At once, the egg unfurled and opened, a high-pitched screeching sound coming from the glowing insides. Jamie let it carry on for almost a minute before she shut it so the girls could hear what she was describing for themselves.

"You were correct, the sound is deafening," Soleil smirked slightly. "Luna, I feel as if I've heard this sound before, do you agree with this sentiment?"

"It is indeed familiar," Luna frowned thoughtfully. "Definitely I feel it belongs to a creature."

"Well, I'm sure that rules out dragons," Jamie remarked. The girls nodded at that assessment.

"This is going to trouble me for days if I cannot place the sound," Soleil's finger hovered over the button as if she were thinking of opening it once more.

"Perhaps we should take a break and relax," Luna suggested. Jamie shrugged and leaned back against the bench from where she had sat on the floor, eyes traveling toward the ceiling. Luna lay back on the floor as well, eyes dreamy and unfocused. Soleil was muttering to herself, turning the egg over and over in her hands.

"Soleil, sometimes you have to stop and refocus so as to see what is right in front of you," Luna said knowingly. "I've always loved enchanted ceilings."

"It's pretty, yeah," Jamie was watching the sirens as they combed their hair and flitted their tails as they chattered.

"Soleil," Luna tried again when her little sister continued to ignore her advice and threat over her latest and greatest puzzle. Sighing loudly, Soleil handed the egg to Jamie rather reluctantly. Lying back on the bench, she too began gazing at the ceiling.

Several moments of silence were enjoyed as the girls zoned out, only to be startled when Soleil sat up quickly with an excited shout.

"SIRENS! THAT'S IT!" Soleil scrambled to her feet and raced toward the large bath. She began turning on all the waterspouts, the bath beginning to fill.

"What?" Jamie squinted at her. Luna had a wide smile on her face as she watched her sister solve the riddle she clearly had already cracked.

"It's a siren's cry," Soleil explained. She was tugging off her shoes and socks hurriedly. "Above water is can be absolutely awful to hear— but below!"

"Oh—OH!" Jamie began removing her shoes and socks as well. Luna relaxed back against the bench, content on watching the two girls fall over themselves to strip and get into the water. Clad in undershirts and underwear, the girls jumped into the lukewarm water and began treading immediately.

"Okay, so we go beneath the water and then you open it Jamie, and you should hear the true message," Soleil instructed her. "I'll hold it, you push the button."

Handing the egg off, they dunked below the surface. Jamie opened her eyes as she drifted toward the bottom of the bath where Soleil was floating, the egg clasped in her hands. Jamie pushed open the egg and at once, her mouth broke out into a wide grin. From the glowing center came a beautiful, melodic song.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took._

_But past an hour__\- the prospect's black_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Jamie looked to Soleil, who had a huge grin on her face as well and let out a small squeal of delight, wriggling underwater with excitement at cracking the riddle.

Smiling, they resurfaced.


	22. Chapter 22

"Shack," Cedric said to her as he moved the sponge out of the warm sudsy water, dripping it down her back before washing her shoulders and back. Her head lulled to the side, it was so warm, and he felt so soft.

"Shack, wake up now," Cedric said, shaking her slightly. She hummed, ignoring him, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Why's she's smiling like that?" A second voice chimed in from behind them.

"She's dreaming," Cedric answered. "Shack, wake up, we need to seize the day."

Jamie was confused and looked over her shoulder, only to see Fred and George staring down at her from outside the bath. She glanced around for Cedric, but he had been replaced by Filch, the caretaker.

"Fuck!" Jamie jolted awake, startled by the horrific turn her dream had taken. Fred and George were standing over her, chortling with laughter. Glancing around her dorm room, she noted it was very bright outside, her roommates were gone, and she had overslept. "Fuck off."

"There she is, happy Sunday to you, too, Shacky," George handed her a thermos. She sniffed, nose wrinkling slight which caused her to grin, and took a swig of the whiskey infused hot chocolate they had brought her.

"Drinking already, and on a Sunday?" She tsked, sitting up in bed. Fred was rooting through her trunk and handed her last years' Weasley Christmas jumper (navy with an orange 'J') and tossed the pair of jeans she had left on the floor at her. "You two certainly have high hopes."

"We've missed you," George shrugged and took the thermos from her, taking a long pull as he lounged at the foot of her bed.

"You've been busy being the perfect Hogwarts champion," Fred added. He was beneath her bed, searching for shoes. Jamie didn't do mornings, and if they wanted something out of her, they knew they were going to have to get her ready and drag her along.

"Yes, a little too mature and responsible if you ask me," George handed the thermos back to her.

"So, what's the plan," Jamie asked as she braided her hair back. It was best to be practical when preparing for a day with the twins, it would be messy, dangerous, and incredibly physical.

"Sledding party," Fred said simply. "It snowed last night. Hard." She waited for a moment, there always was a catch. She was tugging her shoes on by then and George had found her flask she kept stashed beneath her mattress, topping off the thermos. They were going to get sloppy today, she just knew it.

"And?"

"That's it."

"Really? Usually you two would suggest zero gravity sledding or lighting the sleds on fire before we use them…"

"You really have gone and changed up on us, Shack," George said with heavy disappointment.

"A simple plan is oftentimes the most chaotic plan," Fred crossed his arms.

"Fine, what exactly do we need to do to prepare for this simple sledding day?"

* * *

A snowball whizzed past her face, missing her cheek by mere centimeters. Jamie glanced up from where she been ducking behind her sad pile of snow she had formed as a shield. They had commandeered the grounds between the school and Hagrid's hut, their closest friends and acquaintances joining them.

The gang were all present and accounted for, as were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ginny. Jamie had winced when the twins had thought to invite Cedric, who was ignoring her spectacularly. She ignored it, focusing instead on splitting her time between Luna and Soleil who she had included, as well as Fleur and Viktor.

The girls were currently locked in an all-out snowball war / capture the flag came against the boys and were quite spectacularly working together. Jamie, Katie, and Angelina were the fastest and were dodging snowballs and creating a distraction while Hermione, Soleil, Luna, and Fleur created a monstrous snow fort with magic. Ginny and Alicia were already perched high on a wall, sending snowballs volleying down on Oliver, Lee, and Cedric who were attempting to raid from behind.

"Jame! We need backup!" Alicia crowed as she and Ginny suffered a momentary collapse on their lookout, sinking into the snow as Hermione and Soleil worked to re-erect the wall. Jamie tugged her navy skull cap down tighter over her ears, which felt numb from the cold.

The snow was very deep, and she and Katie physically grabbed hands to pull each other along as they raced back toward the fort, snowballs pelting their backs from where Harry and roommates were on lookout only yards away. Angelina with her long luscious legs was speeding further and further ahead, looking absolutely effortless as she ran, stopping in fluid motions to scoop of snow and pack it in her hands only to send it hurling with quick charms to smack Oliver and Lee in the faces.

At long last, Katie and Jamie reached the fort to begin defending alongside the girls, she could hear the rapid movement of feet through snow as the other boys raced to join in on the assault. Katie launched into a rather passionate-aggressive wrestling match against her boyfriend as Angelina joined Alicia and Ginny as a third sharp-shooter.

"Hey Shack," Cedric appeared behind her and in one quick motion, snatched her up, using her as human shield to get to where Hermione, Soleil, and Fleur (who were the best at defensive spells) guarded their flag.

"Cedric, I swear on all that is good and holy, put me down right now!" Jamie snarled, wriggling and struggling against him. "I will drag you across the snow until your face falls off!"

"Go ahead, Shack, let's see you try," Cedric grinned and pulled her up over his shoulder more securely.

"Cedric, I can't be upside down like this, I'm going to hurl hot chocolate and whiskey all over you," Jamie pleaded with him, the blood rushing to her face. Her pitiful pleas seemed to do the trick because he stopped walking and shifted her back down off his shoulder. Immediately she kicked out, causing him to topple over.

On top of him, she began scooping up handfuls of snow and shoving it into his face.

"Oh, you want to play dirty," he coughed through a laughing fit before rolling over, pinning her beneath him. His hands immediately went to her sides and began tickling as she screamed and squealed in hysteria. Loud belly laughs gurgling from her belly as tears ran down her face.

"Mercy! I give!" She wheezed, trying to turn and crawl away. At once he stopped, allowing her to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I've been such an arse lately," he told her, all of the merriment leeching from his eyes. "I've not been very kind to you."

"It's okay, I know I hurt you," Jamie said as she wiped at her face. Their cheeks were flushed from exercise, noses bright red and numb from the cold.

"No, you didn't deserve any of that," Cedric shook his head. "I still want you, Jamie."

"What about Cho?"

He sighed, running his hand through his bangs, which were wet and sticking to his forehead or straight up in all directions.

"What about you?"

"I told you, Cedric," Jamie sighed. "I told you I couldn't give you what you wanted, I don't want to lead you on, I don't want to hurt you."

"What if we only need time," Cedric pressed. "We could be good together; I just know it."

"So far, we've become toxic for each other," Jamie pushed against his chest to let her up. They had landed in a snowbank, and for a few moments they sat, half-buried, watching their friends pummel each other into the snow. "I'm not going to ever be what you want me to be, Cedric."

"I can show you a different way."

"No," Jamie shook her head. "I don't need to be fixed by you, Cedric. I don't want you to fix me. It's not your job to fix me. Only I can decide to change, and I don't want to, Cedric. Not right now, not any time soon. If you want something serious, Ced, you need to look elsewhere."

"I don't know how to let you go," Cedric's voice was sad, broken. "Jamie, I care about you. I like you a lot. I don't know how to be your friend or you enemy or…I don't know what to do with you."

"Maybe we need space is all," Jamie shrugged as she stood up. "Cedric, I want you to be happy, but I know I won't make you happy. Right now, you can't make me happy either, we either can't be pleasant to each other or can't agree on what we are. Maybe after Christmas."

"What about the Yule Ball?" Cedric frowned.

"What about it?" The school had just announced on Friday there would be a ball to showcase the four champions and bring the three schools together in two weeks.

"I was going to ask you," Cedric stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I guess I probably shouldn't…I don't think I could do it, to be honest...will it bother you if ask someone else?"

"You should ask Cho…I can tell she wants to go with you," Jamie said lightly. She reached out gently and touched his shoulder and he smiled sadly, nodding to her, watching her walk away. The problem was, as she walked away, she knew it still wasn't over between them. Not by a long shot.

The fortress had been demolished and converted into a sledding hill, sleds conjured, and everyone had cooled their temporary hostilities from the game to hang out together.

"This is very fun," Soleil said as she settled down on the front of the toboggan. Jamie lined them up on the edge of the hilltop, climbing in behind her and settling down. Jamie had decided to take Soleil and Luna in and include them as much as possible. She liked the girls, liked Xolia a lot, and if it helped get them out of their corner of the library and dinner table and out and about with other students, then she would do whatever she could.

"Isn't it?" She agreed before pushing off. She let out a genuine shout of glee as they hurtled down the hill, cold wind whipping past their faces. Soleil herself was laughing, clenching the front of the toboggan with delight.

Beside them, Luna and Ginny were whizzing by, a blur of scarlet and snow-white hair. Her beloved only girl cousin had taken Jamie's lead and openly embraced the youngest Lovegood sisters. Ginny was well-liked but didn't get on with the two other Gryffindor girls in her year very much, and Luna was so genuinely sweet it wasn't hard to like her, even if she was quirky and you didn't always understand what she was talking about.

Oliver and Katie had drifted off for a romp in the snow no doubt, Alicia, Angelina, and the twins were trying to create a skating rink near Hagrid's hut. Harry and his friends were attempting some sort of pick up Quidditch game without brooms, traipsing through the snow. Lee and Fleur were discussing practicalities between snowboards and snow skis, and Hermione…

A wide smile fell across her lips as she took in what was happening off to the side of the hill. Very carefully, very gentle, Viktor Krum – a brute of a man, was helping petite but fierce Hermione Granger construct a snowman.

It was simple, pure…Jamie watched her brother's bookworm friend, who was starting to calm down from her childhood know-it-all demeanor, becoming a beautiful, self-assured young woman who was confident in her knowledge, speaking and interacting with a world famous Quidditch star, as if he were just another teenage boy.

Hermione looked so pretty, with her pink knitted hat tucked on over her curls, which were gleaming and sprinkled with crystalized droplets from a day in the snow. Her mitten-covered hands were shaping the torso of the snowman, her lips moving rapidly and unselfconsciously to Viktor, who gazed at her in such a way it was obvious he was drinking her every word in.

Together, they began forming the head and Jamie felt her heart melt as Viktor found sticks for arms to add to their snowperson.

This was good, she thought as she tumbled into a snowbank with Ginny, Soleil, and Luna, shrieking with laughter. This was a good day, the sort of day someone remembered for a long time.


	23. Chapter 23

"I think we're ready," Angelina said, stepping away from the mirror and giving a twirl. Angelina really was a stunner in her long shapely midnight blue velvet slip. With the sweetheart neckline held up by tiny sparkling straps, she had accessorized the slinky dress with a silver choker and had woven glittering metallic silver ribbon through her waterfall of tiny braids.

"Just one second," Jamie swiped some gloss across her lips to preserve her lip stain and then smoothed her skirts. "There, now we can go."

Guinevere let some of the older girl's drift into a muggle formal dress shop in London after no luck in Hogsmeade last week. They had even taken Ginny and Hermione along.

In homage to her first task and victory over the dragon, Jamie was wearing a glittering red-hot sequin, lace, and tulle gown that gave the illusion of molten lava. Goblin made; this dress was one of a kind.

The torso and bodice of the dress was alternating patches of embroidered lace and sequins, giving the illusion of dragons' wings, ending up in a collared halter neckline with tufts of tulle around the shoulders creating a dramatic, regal effect. The dress was cut to show off a sliver of her shoulder blades and middle of her back to keep the dress from being too conservative.

The gown hugged her body, flaring out slightly at the knees into ruffled of red tulle, sequins hidden underneath to catch the light in subtle winks of sparkle, like embers of a fire.

She had piled her waves on top of her head in a messy updo, tendrils hanging down and framing her face. Keeping her eye makeup simple, she had opted to apply a cherry red stain on her lips that would last all night and her eyes were lined in a smoky black. The Patil sisters had even offered to paint a dragon henna on her left hand that traveled up her arm when they had invited some of their classmates to partake and learn about their formal customs in the common room earlier that morning.

Guinevere had called her the dragon princess.

The girls chattered excitedly as they made their way carefully down the spiral staircase to the common room. Some students were gathered on the sofas and armchairs, waiting for friends, dates, or taking pictures. Someone whistled when they stepped off the last step and she smirked while Angelina hid her face.

They stopped along the way out and talked to some of their housemates, mostly the girls, complimenting their dresses or hairstyles. They had arranged to meet Alicia shortly, giving her time to collect herself after the latest afternoon debacle, and then would all walk down to the ball together.

Alicia had been quite publicly stood up by a boy from Durmstrang and was recovering with Katie for a few moments before she joined them at the ball, vowing to give him hell.

Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan passed through the common room on their way out, all four boys were dressed in dress robes.

"Hey," Harry greeted her. She grinned at him. Things were a little quieter between them due to lack of alone time, they usually stuck to calling out a greeting or occasionally stopping to chat in the corridors.

"Alright Harry?" She said and he smiled at her, nodding.

"You lassies look lovely," Seamus Finnegan called out as the groups passed each other, and he turned his head to waggle his eyebrows at them.

"Ignore his antics," Harry apologized for his dorm mate. "He was right, you both look great, though."

"Thanks, same to you…see you in a bit," Jamie said genuinely as the boys stepped through the portrait door and with a last wave they disappeared outside.

The Gryffindor common room was getting lively now. Mostly upperclassmen gathered around taking pictures and already dancing very salaciously, music blaring. Jamie spotted Fred and George in the thick of it. Angelina went to wrangle them over so they could leave at a somewhat decent time so Jamie wouldn't be awfully late.

"Let's get this show on the road," Alicia marched down the staircase, pulling out sunglasses and shoving them on her face to cover her bloodshot eyes. Jamie winced at the sadness in her friend's voice. Alicia looked very beautiful in her dress, and the sunglasses actually only served to make her look even cooler.

The dress was a plum color, ending right at her knees, with a black overlay decorated in floral embroidery. The bodice had a high V-neck with thick straps, and she had paired it with a beaded choker necklace and chunky Mary Jane heels. Her hair was soft and waving and pulled back in a half-up half-down style. Her makeup was neat and simple, despite the fact that she had covered most of it with the sunglasses.

"Alright LeLe?" Jamie asked quietly, "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Alicia heaved a big sigh but then dismissed her words with a wave of her hand. "Nonsense, I'm gonna go and have a great time. I look amazing, we can't let this go to waste...I'll show him exactly what he rejected."

They let out a laugh as Jamie cussed in agreement with her.

"I'll be fine. He's just one stupid boy, and I know for a fact there are dozens of other equally handsome, if not more, stupider boys out there just waiting for me to crush their hearts."

"That's the spirit," Jamie muttered dryly, "you could still let me kill him though, save an awful lot of trouble…"

"Hey Alicia," a voice said quietly. They all looked up to see Lee standing outside the door that led up to the boy's rooms. Lee was in dress robes, a determined look on his face, rivalling the rainbow striped socks and neon sneakers that were peeking out from under the hem.

"Hey Lee, you look nice," Alicia greeted their buddy.

"Thanks, so do you," Lee said and fidgeted. Jamie hid a smirk; it wasn't very often she saw Lee looking anything less than confident. "You look…wow."

Alicia smiled and there was a moment of awkward silence before Lee shook himself.

"So, listen, I'm sorry that prat from Durmstrang upset you," Lee said. "I know he was supposed to be your date and all, and so I thought maybe if you wanted…we could go together, I mean we were going to be with same group anyway, and we can maybe go for a couple dances? If you want, that is."

A great, genuine beaming smile overtook Alicia's face and she let out a little squeal, practically leaping to Lee where she threw her arms around him.

"Lee Jordan you are the sweetest thing, thank you, I would love that!" Alicia cried out and Lee grinned, hugging her back. Jamie and Angelina got a hold of the twins and made sure they left the smoke bombs they had been handling behind, all but dragging them across the common room. Oliver and Katie joined them on their way out. Katie was wearing a red satin dress— ever the loyal Gryffindor.

"Wait!" Another voice stopped them as they were making their way out of the portrait door. Jamie looked to see Hermione approaching them, looking absolutely breathtaking—even prettier than when she had tried the gown on in the shop.

Hermione was wearing a long flowing gown of chiffon, layered in varying shades of pink, that reminded Jamie of petals of a flower. The bodice was satin with floaty cap sleeves, and she had a ribbon tied neatly around her small waist.

Hermione had notorious wild, uncontrollable frizz that shot out in every direction. A lot of girls and guys had given her grief about her hair when they were younger, as bullies were prone to do, but lately she had found a way to transform it. Tonight, she had tamed her hair into smooth bedroom waves and ringlets and pinned it all up on her head, leaving delicate tendrils hanging down around her face.

"Hermione," Angelina shook her head in awe. "You look amazing." The others nodded quickly as well, stunned. Hermione was a pretty girl, but as she cared more about her studies and often acted like she had a broom up her arse, meaning she often got overlooked because she wasn't chasing trends or attention like other girls.

"Thanks," Hermione blushed. "Do you mind if I walk down with all of you?"

They all agreed and began the trek down to the great hall chattering.

"His eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you," Jamie muttered to her brothers' best friend.

"Which one?" Hermione asked genuinely before she caught herself and laughed, looking more assured of herself than Jamie had ever seen her be.

"Both," they said at the same time, matching grins on their faces.

They reached the staircase that led down to the great hall and Jamie stopped short, standing at the top. Hermione waved to her and made her way down the staircase, smiling, eyes on her date: Viktor Krum. As Jamie had predicted, everyone stopped and turned, staring in awe at Hermione as she walked down the stairs while Viktor's eyes literally looked ready to roll out of his skull and across the floor.

The moment passed and Hermione and Viktor were standing with each other, hands clasped together before he led her over to some of his friends. Jamie and Fleur had already warned him to behave absolutely gentlemanly that evening, not that Viktor needed the reminder. Never had Jamie seen someone treat anyone so gently and respectfully than how Viktor treated Hermione.

"Miss Shacklebolt, there you are!" McGonagall strode up to them. "The rest of the champions and their dates are gathered near the door, please join them with Mr. Wood for the entrance."

"Wood, you're up," Jamie waggled her eyebrows at Oliver, who grinned, nudging Katie with his shoulder before offering Jamie is arm. She rolled her eyes but took it, and together they left their friends, wolf-whistles and catcalls in their wake. Even Katie participated.

"Thanks for this," Jamie muttered.

"No big deal," Oliver chuckled, "Katie ain' mad at me, and what are mates for?"

"Exactly."

They met up with Viktor and Hermione, Harry and Parvati Patil, and Fleur and Roger Davies.

"Alright lot?" She grinned in greeting.

"You look beautiful," Fleur trilled in her heavily accented English. Fleur herself, impossible to ever look less than stunning, was in a silvery blue one-shoulder gown that made it look as if she glowed. Roger had an arm possessively around her waist, not that she seemed to mind.

"So do you, Fleur," Jamie winked. Together, the two looked like fire and ice. The rest of the group explained pleasantries, and Jamie was impressed that they all managed to remain friendly despite competing for eternal glory or whatever. The remainder of the ball goers had gone inside the great hall, and McGonagall came and lined them up.

Fleur and Roger went first, followed by Viktor and Hermione, and Jamie and Oliver, and Harry and Parvati.

Together, they all made their way into the hall. It had been transformed into a winter wonderland. The floor had been charmed into a very reflective white marble, so shiny it almost looked like ice, but lacking the slipperiness.

The ceiling had been charmed to be a beautiful starry night with the aurora borealis waving mystically across it in vibrant greens, pinks, and purples. Snow was falling delicately around them. The snow disintegrated at the touch and wasn't cold but looked completely real. Pine trees covered in glitter, snow, and icicles sat in the corners. Thinner trees, all white branches, were lining the walls and had fairy lights strung through them, with real sprites flitting around them. The walls were covered in actual ice, given a stasis spell so as not to melt, but was cool to the touch and reflected the lights beautifully.

An orchestra of musicians was playing a fanfare up on the large white marble stage that had been placed where the high table usually sat. The musicians were all dressed in white dress robes and their instruments appeared to be made out of ice. Everyone in the hall had crowded together, making a pathway for the champions as they entered, thunderous applause thrumming in their ears.

It was overwhelming.

The music was stopped and it was announced that the champions of the tournament would lead the first dance. A different ballad was played as the four champions and their dates immediately began waltzing.

Jamie found Cedric standing on the edge of the dance floor, and he had in fact brought Cho Chang, and he smiled weakly at her, color flooding to his cheeks. She clenched her teeth, eyes drifting to Cho who looked delighted by the ball, and she turned back to dancing with Oliver. Due to him being an athlete obsessed with perfect form, and her love for dancing in the center of every dance floor, they actually moved very well together.

The music changed as The Weird Sisters took the stage later in the evening, and Jamie and her friends danced for several numbers, quite honestly the life of the party, holding court in the middle of the dance floor.

While Oliver, Angelina, and Katie were athletes and could do a few perfected moves gracefully, they were rather uncomfortable dancing but willed themselves to let loose and jump around with their friends. Fred, George, and Lee were hysterical, doing the worm and a myriad of other moves while singing along dramatically to the music.

Jamie and Alicia were actually decent dancers, they had natural rhythm, and it showed as they moved to the beat. Jamie hadn't laughed so hard in her life, her stomach hurt. At one point she had to sit down and remove her heels, finding a seat beside Harry, Ron, and the Patil twins.

"No dancing then?" She asked the four, and Padma and Parvati both huffed and crossed their arms.

"May I have your arm?" A Durmstrang boy approached Parvati, who practically leapt from her seat.

"Arm, leg, whatever. I'm yours," she took his hand quickly, following him to the dance floor. Padma turned to shoot a dirty look at Ron, who ignored her.

"Remind me to teach you how to treat the ladies, boys," Jamie snickered, "because you both are pants at it."

"You don't even have a date, Shack, you just used Oliver as a body for the champion dance," Ron snipped back at her.

"Yeah, exactly, and you don't see him running away from me as if he's on fire," Jamie countered. She took her heels off, flexing her foot, not accustomed to dancing in heels.

"_Are_ you going to ask me to dance or not?" Padma hissed at Ron.

"No," Ron crossed his arms.

"Why even ask me to the ball if you're going to be so miserable!" She demanded angrily, adjusting her turquoise robes. "You obviously have somewhere else you would rather be!"

"M-m-me?" Ron sputtered incredulously. "You haven't said more than two words to me all night! You've been glaring down anyone—including me— who looks at you!"

"I have not-" but the girl even knew she had notorious resting-stern face. "Fine; whatever, it's just my face! But being here with you… it's not the worst thing in the world… to be honest, I'm just not much of a dance person...it's awkward. This is awkward."

"Me either," Ron muttered. "I'd rather play quidditch or—"

"Chess," they both said at the same time and glanced at each other, blushing.

"You play?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Every day," he nodded.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Me too!"

"Really? Are you any good?"

"I'm the best back home," she jutted her chin out proudly, "and I'm top reigning champ in all of Ravenclaw."

"I bet I could take you," he scoffed and she smirked at him.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's just see who is best," she stood up, her robes swirling around her. He had stared at her incredulously for a few seconds before getting up and following her out.

"Wow, that took a turn, huh?" Jamie said to no one as Harry stared off into space. Seamus joined them, sitting on Harry's other side sullenly.

"Jamie, can I steal a dance?" Cedric appeared over her, a friendly hopeful smile on his face. Jamie glanced up, a frown settling on her face.

"Cho?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Is in the powder room with a crying friend," Cedric shrugged. "Come on, it's a slow one, it'd be cruel not to dance with me."

She huffed, relenting, and stood up. She took his hand ignoring how nicely their fingers joined together and let him lead her to the floor.

"What was that all about?" Seamus asked Harry, who shrugged.

"Don't know," Harry said as his eyes watched the dancing couple. "Not sure I want to know, either."

Jamie let him wrap her arms around his neck, let him pull her close, his arms hugging her waist. His forehead was nearly touching hers, his cool minty breath flooding her nostrils.

"You look beautiful tonight, like a flame," he told her. A smile twitched at her lips and she let her eyelids flicker shut not sure what to say.

"Jamie, you know I wish I could have come with you deep down," he continued. Her eyes opened, widening, but his cool blue ones were serious.

"Please don't start this."

"Come off it, I saw you watching me when you were dancing with Wood," he insisted. "You can't tell me that you don't feel something still between us."

"Cho is nice," she felt the urge to defend the girl. "Very pretty…a safer option."

"Cho is nice, and she is pretty…maybe she is safe," Cedric acknowledged. "But there are other things that are more important."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Her voice was low, husky even, and it sounded foreign to her ears. He twirled her, before dipping her, cradling her in his arm before languidly lifting her so they could sway together once more.

"Fire…passion…danger…" he reached out and tapped her nose with his finger and she fought the urge to lean in and kiss him. She turned, looking away from him, eyes casting about to see if they had witnesses. They didn't.

"I don't know what you want me to say," she mumbled.

"Tell me you feel it, too."

She turned to him, tilting her head to the side, as fear and panic bubbled up in her chest. The image of her parents, memories of her mother screaming when she realized James was dead…before she died too…love hurt too much_. _

"I already made a promise to myself," she felt the words tumble out of her mouth before she could stop them, "I'll never let myself fall for anyone."

"Jamie, you love me, I know you do," he frowned. "Just say it, three words, even only this once. Say it, please...I love you and you love me."

"I can't," her voice broke, her heart crumpling, and she turned away from him, ducking her head as tears burned in her eyes.

"Jamie—"

She didn't give him the chance to finish before she was jerking free and darting away, grabbing hold of the first male-like figure she could see in her vision line. Arms wrapping around a neck, eyes glazed and breath panting, "dance with me" she demanded.

"A little desperate tonight, aren't we, Shacklebolt," an all too familiar voice sneered and she glanced up slowly, dread filling her even more. The boy in question was lean with hidden athletic muscles, a seeker build, and wearing immaculate designer robes. Eyes trailing up a pale neck to a beautiful sculpted face, she met the mocking silver eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Oi," she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "Of all the people, I grabbed you."

"Hiding from someone, Shacklebolt?" Malfoy taunted, one corner of his perfect mouth lifting in a sneer. "That big stupid Keeper not good enough anymore?'

"Wood's taken," she muttered. "Listen, just shut up and dance with me. I'm avoiding someone."

"Who," Malfoy pressed, but for some reason, began navigating her into an easy waltz.

"None of your business, cretin," she snapped back, "just one dance and then we never have to speak of this again."

"That's what you say now," he smirked back at her, spinning her out and dipping her just as Cedric had done. "Just don't come after me when you realize you've fallen in love with me."

"Ha!" She laughed, pretending to retch as he scowled at her.

* * *

**AN:**

Jamie's dress is inspired by Zuhair Murad's Mayugi tiered dress, which you can Google.

The music mentioned goes as follows, and you can YouTube it:

The Entrance of The Champions: The London Symphony Orchestra - The Final Countdown

Waltz: One Republic - All The Right Moves (Instrumental)

Friends dancing: The Weird Sisters – Do The Hippogriff

Jamie and Cedric/Draco dance: Aerosmith - Crazy


	24. Chapter 24

**AN**: I know historically the Yule Ball is held on Christmas day, but I don't think that's fun. So, in my story, the Yule Ball is held on Christmas Eve.

* * *

After disentangling from the unlikely embrace of Draco Malfoy—who turned out to be a marvelous dancer (but she dared not think about it), she ran frantically to the nearest, darkest corner of the ball room.

Tucked beneath her skirts was a garter band with no other purpose than to secure her trusted flask full of fire whiskey. With no other option that to gather her skirts and crawl beneath the tablecloth of table, she sat alone and upended the entire thing down her throat.

Jamie herself would call it personal growth to have maturely explained to Cedric why she was emotionally unavailable and no good for him, however, she was this close to screaming loudly and shrilly if he approached her one more time asking her if she had changed her mind yet.

Jamie knew deep down she didn't know how to let go of Cedric, but she was forcing herself to. She was going to have to be the bad guy, she was going to be the one he didn't understand, because as much as she could force her words to say one thing, her eyes were always going to say otherwise.

So yeah, she was pissed at Cedric.

"Shack," two feet appeared between the gap of the tablecloth and the floor. She peeked an eye out, blinking up at George.

"Georgie my dear boy," she raised the corner of her lips into a smirk, waving him to join her under the table. The twins were tall and gangly, so it took some contortionism for George to bend and twist his body to fit under the table alongside her.

"Nifty place you got here," George said as he took the flask from her, taking a swig. He was hunched over, his neck must have had quite the kink caught in it, but George was gentle with her. She always could tell her boys apart, George humored her and was her confidant, Fred debated with her and often was her fellow mastermind in schemes. Fred was the schemer; George was the dreamer. Jamie was just lucky to be along for the ride, truly.

"Thanks, I live here now," she grumbled sullenly, taking the flask back. Her knees was curled, chin propped on them, looking absurd and incredibly sad in her fancy dress.

"Plenty of room," George swept his gaze around the small space. "Entertainment over here, sleeping there, eating there, kind of an all-in-one multi-purpose area."

"Right, I got a good deal out of it," she felt her lips curl up a little more into more genuine smile. He bumped her shoulder with his and she chuckled, a tear drop falling her eye.

"Who's broke your heart?" George asked hergently.

"Nobody," she sniffed, swiping the teardrop away. "I'm breaking my own."

"That's no good," he sighed. "I know how it feels, Shack. It hurts."

"Angelina," Jamie said in acknowledgement and George nodded solemnly. The twins were both in love with her best friend, she was caught between them. Fred was the aggressor; he was bolder and more confident and out there with his feelings for her. George was mellower, even in the standards of how out there the twins and Jamie were, George was the calm of the trio and especially between he and Fred.

"She loves you both, I know she does," Jamie told him.

"And I love him," George shrugged. "I can't take her from him, either."

Jamie knew Fred would never knowingly taking Angelina from George either, but they all knew it. It was a hard situation to be in, and for a moment, she realized she still had it pretty good. They were both quiet for a moment, soaking in their own sadness.

"Tomorrow is Christmas," she said quietly.

"Do you remember the Christmas Eve's when we were kids?" George leaned back slightly against a leg of the table, subtly stretching out his back. "We would all gather into a bedroom and try to stay up all night—even Percy, hoping we'd hear Santa Claus come and catch him… and then somehow we would all fall asleep and the presents were always under the tree in the morning, taunting us. Santa Claus had come, and we'd missed him…again and again."

"We never ever could catch him," Jamie shook her head, laughing.

"We should stay up together tonight," George proposed. "Just the Weasley's, you, and Harry. How it should be. Just us."

"Yeah, we should," Jamie nodded and somehow the notion of it prompted more tears to fall from her eyes. George held his arms out for her, hugging her tightly and comforting her the only way he knew how. George or any of her Weasley 'cousins' had ever spoken out loud the fact they knew the truth: she wasn't their blood—and she knew they never would.

Jamie was their family, just as Harry had become.

"I think I'm done with the ball tonight," Jamie said after another while. George nodded and helped her slither out from beneath the table. They stood, greeted by Fred.

"Plotting without me, best mates," Fred asked good naturedly, no doubt taking in her red-rimmed eyes and sad aura.

"We've made plans to gather up you, Ron, Ginny and Harry and stay up together to catch ol' Saint Nick, like old times," George told his twin brother. Fred beamed at that, taking Jamie's hand.

"I think that's a splendid idea, Shack," he told her. "We could all use a little family time, I reckon."

The ball was winding down. High heels clutched in her hand, skirts held up in the other, they wandered around the ballroom seeking out their family members. Ginny was gently pried away from Neville and they went on to find Ron and Harry in their dormitories.

Less than an hour later, they had changed into warm pajamas and had taken up a spot on the sofas while the common room emptied out and quieted for the night.

"What would be your picture-perfect Christmas?" She asked her brother. It was the early hours of the morning. The rest of the Weasley's were passed out on the sofas and floor of the common room.

"I would have said me and our parents, or just you know, parents, a loving family in a nice home," Harry said quietly. They were perched facing each other on a window seat of the tower, the firelight reflecting in the frosted windows. "Maybe a tree, some presents, simple. Just being together."

"And now," she asked quietly, picturing it in her own head.

"I think this, what we have here, is what it would be," Harry smiled softly at her. "I found my own family with you and the Weasley's and Hermione, I think that's the sort of thing I always wanted."

"One day Harry, when we're older, when we have kids," she reached out and clasped his hand in hers, squeezing it. "We'll have Christmas together, every year with the Weasley's, and all of our kids will stay up late like this and we'll just laugh and let them. Every year, together."

"Every year," Harry echoed, a smile on his face. "I bet mum and dad would love that."

* * *

**AN:** I know this chapter was all over the place emotionally, I wanted to make sure you understand Jamie is evolving and growing as a character while also dealing with some very heavy things. Also, I'm going to jump ahead to the Second Task next for Chapter 25, and it will be a big one.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been almost two months since Cedric and Jamie had spoken last. January quickly melted away, the start of a new year and school term taking swing and thoroughly distracting students. Jamie split her time between stressing over Cedric who was quite keenly ignoring her and figuring out how best to breathe water for whatever lay ahead for the second task.

It was around Valentine's Day that Jamie began to express guilt over not having helped Harry figure out the clue inside the golden egg. She had voiced her concerns to Severus one evening while meeting for tea, and he had pointed out how she hadn't been feeling guilty about not assisting Fleur or Viktor who had become very good friends to her.

"This competition is supposed to challenge each of you and push you out of your comfort zones, both academically and physically," her grouchy godfather reminded her. "You managed to do your part to interpret your clue and I assume you have been preparing for how to best tackle the second task, your brother is supposed to be doing the same."

"Well, when you put it like that," Jamie shuffled her feet, her bottom teeth tugging at her upper lip.

"You have figured out how to best tackle the second task, correct?" Severus prompted after letting her marinate in her silent guilt.

"Bubble-Head charm," Jamie replied. She had been practicing with Fleur (after they had both painstakingly made sure they both had cracked the clue) in the Prefect's bathroom to perfect their charms.

"Very suitable," her godfather nodded in response.

* * *

"Harry," Jamie called out to her brother in between classes as they crossed through the courtyard. She slung her arm around him as they walked, lowering her voice to speak discretely into his ear. "Figure out the egg, yet?"

"No," Harry groaned, looking stressed. "Have you?"

"Yup," she said popping her lips. "I can offer a small suggestion, if you want…"

"I don't need my big sister holding my hand through this," Harry grouched.

"Fine, figure it out for yourself then—"

"Wait," Harry stopped her from dancing away from him. She smirked. "Just a small clue. Tiny."

"Prefect's bathroom…you know where it is?" she waited for him to nod. "Password this month is _valor. _Stop in sometime in the evening this week, as close to curfew as possible, and take a soak. Might do you some good."

"Wait—what?" She watched Harry fight the urge to life up his arm and do a test sniff, sure she was making fun of him.

"Bring the egg with you, Harry," she rolled her eyes and waved, jaunting off to her next class and chuckling at his bemused expression.

* * *

"So, are we supposed to take the riddle thing literally, you think?" Jamie asked as she and Fleur walked down to the lake together on the morning of the second task. Students were trailing around them, shouting with glee and excitement, but leaving the girls well alone. They knew better.

"With zis tournament so far, I theenk we should take everyzing absolutely sereeously," Fleur responded.

The four champions had been given warm fleece zip-up jumpers and matching pants to wear over their bathing suits before and after the task to keep warm. Fleur's was powder blue with her name and school emblem, and Jamie's was scarlet colored with the Hogwarts logo and her last name in Gryffindor gold as well. Viktor's would be a dark gray set with red accents and Harry had been given a matching Gryffindor set like Jamie.

"I just wonder what's been taken," Jamie replied, watching as her French friend nodded, her face as pale and nervous as Jamie felt. It was like there was a swirling pit inside her stomach, she hadn't been able to eat for the last three days.

The gathered at the platform that had been set up, stands lofted above so everyone could watch. The crowd was roaring with excitement, she caught a glimpse of Xolia perched at the front of the stands, snapping pictures. They waved quickly to each other.

"You ready, Miss Shacklebolt," Dumbledore greeted her before focusing his attention on Harry, per usual. She grimaced but was distracted as Professor McGonagall joined her to wait with her until it was time for the task to begin.

"You're going to do splendidly, Jamie dear, don't you worry," her favorite (don't tell Severus) professor comforted her. She could hear the gang in the stands cheering them on.

"What if I can't do it, professor," she mumbled quietly.

"You can Jamie, I know you can," her professor assured her. "You are capable of extraordinary things; you need to have faith in your abilities as well."

"Welcome to the second task," Barty Crouch Sr., was projecting over the speakers of the viewing stand towers. "Last night something was stolen from each of our champions—a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface."

The four champions began to strip off their warm layers, looking rather green beneath the gills so to speak.

"You've got this, chin up," Severus muttered to her as he walked past. She forced herself to smile, standing near the edge of the platform, shivering in her one-piece swimsuit provided for her. It was black, with a racer back and thick red bands crossing over her chest, a thin gold band running through the middle.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start at the sound of the canon. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them," Crouch called out.

Harry stood beside her and out of the corner of her eye she noticed he had started to choke and convulse.

"Harry—" she turned to him, grabbing his shoulder as the canon went off, startling the crowd. Mad Eye was beside Harry as well and shoved him into water. She lifted her wand and pointed it to her face, diving into the water alongside Viktor and Fleur.

A bubble of air clung to her face from her nose and mouth, allowing her to breathe fully. She turned her head, treading beneath the murky waters, catching sight of Harry thrashing as he grew gills and fins. Figuring he was alright, she turned, only to recoil in surprise as Viktor swam by, his head charmed into that of a shark.

She stuck her wand into the holster at her hip, shoving a strand of bang that had escaped her braid behind her ear and began swimming toward the center of the lake.

It was dark, dim sunlight filtering in from the surface only growing fainter as she swam deeper. Little silver fish flitted around her, reflecting the murky light in bursts of shimmer. She began winding her way through a forest of seaweed, utterly creeped out and not loving that she was alone, having separated from the other champions from the very beginning.

She hadn't known where exactly to go, her gut had told her to swim towards the bottom-most center of the lake, which was where she was head. In the distance she began to make out the eerie lights of the mervillage, a smile flitting across her lips as she realized her instincts had been correct.

Glancing at the watch strapped to her wrist, she realized time was quickly slipping by underneath the waters of the lake.

As she swam closer to the village, the merpeople were suddenly everywhere, swimming low to the bottom and watching her cautiously, spears and tridents clutched in their webbed hands. Four figures were floating in the center of the underwater village, their legs chained to keep them from floating to the surface.

She squinted and let out a scream of terror, recognizing all four individuals. They must be unconscious…or worse, she began to panic, her terror at being so far beneath the surface getting to her.

Ron, Hermione, Gabrielle Delacour who had arrived for the semester, and -

"DAD!" She cried shrilly; her voice garbled under the water. Kingsley was floating, eyes closed and still, looking ghost-like. She swam frantically toward him, tugging at the chain to release him.

"Dad, Dad no," she could feel herself starting to choke and hyperventilate, her bubble of oxygen doing nothing to settle her hysteria. Viktor and Harry appeared, Harry pointing at his watch to tell her to hurry.

Jamie couldn't breathe, she couldn't get herself to concentrate, her hands fumbling at the chain. She began yanking at it with all her might, screaming in panic.

"Your wand!" Harry roared at her, watching as Viktor bit the chain, breaking it so he could bring Hermione to the top.

"JAMIE!" Harry had appeared in front of her and shook her, trying to settle her. "Use your wand!"

His shaking seemed to do the trick, she cleared her mind enough and grabbed hold of her wand from its holster, shooting a quick spell to sever the chain, Kingsley's body automatically began rising toward the surface. She began to swim after him but caught a movement of distress from Harry.

With the clock ticking, she realized it was strange Fleur hadn't come to the surface. More panic began to sink in, and she began to swim back toward the seaweed forest to find her friend.

"No…you must return to the surface," a mermaid stopped her, trident pointed to stop her.

"Please—my friend, she hasn't made it here yet," Jamie protested. Harry was surrounded by merpeople, all angry with him, as he attempted to free both Ron and Gabrielle.

"Return to the surface!" the mermaid insisted.

"My friend!" Jamie tried to swim around them but was prodded with the trident. She shoved past the mermaid, realized they were obviously instructed not to actually attack the champions, making her way toward the forest. Harry was shouting, wrestling with the mermaids as he freed both Ron and Gabrielle.

A blur of movement startled her, and she shrieked, backpaddling in the water as a swarm of grindylows shot out from the seaweed. Screaming, she began thrashing as their barbed tentacles began wrapping around her, pulling her down. She hated this— hated this!

Harry was there, reaching her hand, his wand shooting out spells as she screamed and thrashed to get free. They were breaking the surface as the grindylows retreated, her bubble of oxygen bursting immediately.

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" she was screaming, thrashing in the water, tears blinding her eyes as Harry tried to keep her above the water while also trying to comfort a startled Ron and Gabrielle who had awoken.

"FLEUR! OH MY GOD!" Jamie was beside herself, shrieking and thrashing in the water. "WHERE'S FLEUR! OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HELP!"

"Jamie, Jamie, I'm here!" Kingsley had been waiting on the dock for her and immediately jumped into the water to comfort his daughter. She clung to him, sobbing, as the rest of the school looked on in shock.

"Dad I can't find Fleur," she sobbed into his neck.

"Shh, she's here, it's alright, she couldn't complete the task," Kingsley tried to settle her as she pointed to wear Fleur was weeping on the platform, covering in scratches from grindylows and holding her arms out for Gabrielle as Harry and Ron helped her to the ladder. "I'm here, I'm so sorry, it's okay, everyone is okay, you're okay."

"Oh my God, dad, I thought—I thought—I hated that, I hated it—I thought," Jamie was shaking and crying into her father's shoulder, something she had hardly ever done even as a young child, absolutely breaking down as all three schools watched in surprise. Jamie Shacklebolt had never been known to cry, yet she was having a complete breakdown from her trauma beneath the Black Lake.

At some point Kingsley was helped out of the water, Severus actually physically reaching down to haul her out of the water. She was immediately surrounded by Guinevere, who had been in the stands, Professor McGonagall, and Fleur. Everyone around them was solemn, pity in their eyes as they watched the girl so unafraid of everything be completely shaken by her time in the water.

"Darling, breathe, it's okay, it's over," her mom was comforting her. Someone wrapped Jamie in a blanket and suggested they move her to the infirmary so her scratches could be cleaned, and she could take a calming draught.

Madame Pomfrey was already present and handed over a vial of the calming drought, which Jamie was ordered to drink. She began relaxing almost instantly, sniffling, as she clung to her parents like a little girl. Her swollen eyes noticed Dumbledore and the other game keepers crouched at the edge of the platform, speaking to a mermaid who wore a crown of coral.

"The red-haired one arrived first, one hour over the limit," the mermaid told the men in accented English. "her panic caused her to stay beneath the surface and then she tried to find the yellow haired one, but her treasure was released second to the one of the shark head. The black haired one, he arrived second with the shark, but he stayed to ensure all treasures were released, however misguided. The yellow haired girl obviously did not finish."

The men began talking earnestly, arguing with each other as Jamie was helped to her feet.

"It stands as follows: for arriving first and valiantly looking for a missing competitor, Jamie Shacklebolt shall finish with forty-seven points. For arriving second and ensuring all treasures were released, Harry Potter will finish with forty-five points. For arriving second as well but for releasing his treasure first, Mr. Viktor Krum has scored forty points. Unfortunately, Miss Delacour was unable to complete the task, however, her excellent use of the Bubble-Head charm will award her with twenty-five points as she goes on to the third task."

Jamie was shocked that she had scored so high, her mouth falling open as her father gave her a kiss on her forehead in congratulations, ruffling her hair. She allowed herself to be led toward the hospital infirmary, the rest of the students who were exiting the stands giving her space, looking at her solemnly and with pity.

* * *

Jamie had been an emotional mess all day. The calming drought had worked for a time, but she was still upset from the events beneath the water. Madame Pomfrey had recommended she spend the night in the infirmary to settle her nerves and rest, and after some prompting, her parents had reluctantly returned home.

She was weepy, had asked that her friends and Harry stay away, as she tried to process her fright from the second task. She hadn't liked it one bit, hadn't thought it was very clever, and was a little upset they all had been put through something so traumatic. She knew she may have been acting like a baby, but the words in the riddle had made it seem quite clear if they hadn't been unable to finish the task then their loved ones would be lost forever.

Wiping her eyes, she sniffled away inside her little infirmary bed, the curtains drawn for privacy as she licked her wounds and tried to get over everything.

"Shack," a voice appeared and she immediately turned her face, hiding her tears in vain. Cedric poked his head through the curtain and she felt her lip tremble.

"Hey now," Cedric moved to crouch in front of her, cupping her face with his hands. "I hate to see you like this; you gave me an awful fright when I saw you crying like that." He wiped away her falling tears with his thumb.

"You were so brave, Jamie, and you did so well," he tried to soothe her as she let out a gasping cry. All of the sudden she was clinging to him, crying, and she allowed him to rub her back and press soothing kisses to her forehead and cheeks.

"It's okay now, you're okay now," Cedric rocked her gently, stroking her hair as she calmed herself.

"Now you see why I can't let myself love you," she hiccupped quietly. "This kind of stuff hurts too much already with the people I have no choice but to already love."

"I see your point," Cedric rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I still love you anyway, though."

"I hate that you do," she choked out, trembling and gasping for air as she tried to settle herself down.

"Jamie, can you let me love you tonight, just for tonight?" Cedric was so warm against her, so safe. "I promise, just for tonight. Let me take care of you."

She knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind, knew she was processing a traumatic event and was incredibly emotional, but Cedric was there and he was real and he was promising to love her. She needed the love tonight, she craved it.

Before she could think twice, her lips was crashing against his and they were slowly sinking back into the bed. They were a tangle of limbs as she allowed herself to be swept away and distracted by Cedric, his kisses so tender and soothing as he worshipped her body.

_It felt so warm,_ she thought for a fleeting moment, _to be loved. It was like a ball of warm spreading inside of your belly, a warm blanket keeping you safe._

He left her fast asleep later in the evening, cheeks flushed and emotionally and physically exhausted, finally resting after her long day.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:** I've moved the Final Task up to the first week of May, because I find it annoying they had it at the end of June and ate up a huge part of the summer.

* * *

Jamie spent a quiet weekend surrounded by her friends and brother, holed up in her dorm room. She had awoken after her night with Cedric to find him gone, which is what he had promised. It was still eating at her, days after, as March reared its' head.

"Was it hard," she asked her godfather one evening in the week or so after the second task, "loving my mum from afar, that is?"

"Incredibly, I wish it on no one," Severus replied in a way that made it obvious he wasn't ready to continue the conversation. She sighed deeply, silent as she watched him brewing for a lesson the following day.

She sighed once more and he lifted his head in agitation, shooting her a soft glare.

"Are you going to sigh the entire time we spend together tonight?" He retorted. She shrugged, slumping at the table he was working at.

"What's bothering you," he sighed, setting down his stirring rod. He moved some of his hair away from his face, and she noticed again just how well kept he had become this year. He was handsome when he took care of himself.

"Stupid boy troubles," she mumbled. He rolled his slightly, sighing and grabbed hold of a nearby chair. He turned it backwards and straddled it, resting his forearms on the back of the chair to talk with her.

"The Diggory boy?"

"Yep," Jamie sighed. "He chased me all year and I pushed him away, and then he was really kind and nice and he didn't have to be—I didn't deserve it, after the second task and he's been so…I don't know, I just…I blew it. I blew everything and it's killing me."

"Explain to me how you blew it," Severus asked.

"I told him I wouldn't ever let myself get into a serious relationship and I would never have feelings for him and I told him to leave me alone every time he tried to be nice to me," she said in a rush.

Severus blinked, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well, if I understand correctly, it seems like he has refused to give up on you thus far," her godfather pointed out. "For good reason, you're a wonderful young woman. How are you to know he's truly given up on you? Has he said as much?"

"He won't say anything to me at all, that's the problem," she groaned. "He ignores me, avoids me, won't even look at me!"

"Well…" Severus scratched the stubble on his chin. "Why don't we unpack your unwillingness to let yourself fall in love? What is that all about?"

"My parents," she muttered. "You. Harry. Fear of losing everyone I love…you saw the second task, I totally freaked out when I thought my dad and Fleur hadn't made it out of the lake."

"I'm not the greatest expert when it comes to love," Severus said after a moment, his voice solemn. "In fact, the only person I've been in love with was quite unhappy with me for years, even in her death. It never went away—hasn't gone away, Jamie. So, I cannot possibly counsel you on how to be in love with someone the right way, Jamie, but what I can do is serve as a reminder on why you should follow love.

"I foolishly believed love was a weakness," he continued. "I thought my soft spot for your mother would be my undoing, and it was, but it was because I never allowed myself to love her and I waited far too long. Now—I don't regret it for the most part, and that is something I've come to terms with in the last few months, because it gave me you. My goddaughter, and I treasure our relationship. However, I will always regret not letting your mother know that I loved her, regardless of how it would have turned out in my favor."

"So you're saying if I don't tell Cedric how I feel, I'll regret it," Jamie mulled over his words.

"Precisely," Severus nodded. "You can't make someone love you, but when they do…I believe it has to be the most empowering feeling. However, there's also a freedom of letting your heart be open and vulnerable and I think you need to remember that. The biggest weakness in life isn't love…it's closing yourself off from it."

Jamie felt herself nodding, processing his words. Cedric had always been there for her, all year long. He had waited, had proven his feelings, his faith in her. She needed to tell him she was ready, that she could love him. She knew she could do it.

"I need to find him, I need to tell him," she stood up. He stood as well, a small smile forming on his face. She flung herself at him, sweeping him into a bear hug. "Thank you, Severus, I needed to hear that very badly. Thank you…and I love you, too, you know."

"As I love you," he told her simply. She gave him a big beaming smile as she left his office, practically running from the basement dungeons of the school and toward the main thoroughfares of the school where Cedric was often known to hangout in.

"Hey Shack, where ya running to," Lee called out to her from where he was walking down the hall toward the Great Hall, Alicia at his side. In the evenings the Great Hall was open to students who wanted to play board games or hangout quietly in a supervised environment, and often tournaments in chess or cards went on in the wintertime.

"Can't talk, gotta find Cedric!" Jamie called over her shoulder as she dodged down a hallway, toward some empty classrooms she knew Cedric and his housemates frequented in the evenings. Her heart was beating wildly, a smile across her face. She was bursting with love, she couldn't wait to find Cedric and tell him how she felt.

she couldn't find him soon enough!

She heard his laugh in a classroom and flung open the door—

"Cedric, I have to tell you something!" She gasped for breath, leaning forward slightly, her eyes glazed for a moment as she processed the scene in front of her.

She had startled a group of Hufflepuff upperclassman, all of them sat in a circle at desks pushed together. A card game in the works, and they all turned to her in surprise and annoyance. Cedric was perched in his chair facing her, but he was mostly hidden by Cho, who was in his lap, arms around his neck, giggling in his ear.

"Oh hey Shack, what's up," Cedric smiled at her, his face flushing slightly, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Cho and another girl tittered, as if they were laughing at her. Jamie straightened up, feeling awkward.

"Ah, I needed to tell you something…" she looked down at her feet, scoffing the toe of her shoe against the floor. Another boy snickered and she felt her face flush with heat.

"Okay, shoot," Cedric grinned at her, his hand rubbing Cho's back.

"I uh…well it's about class," Jamie mumbled, feeling stuck. One of his friends told her to hurry up already, she was interrupting a game, and she felt like she really needed someone to come down the hallway that moment and hit her over the head with a bat.

"What about it?"

"It's…private." Her face must have been beat red.

"Anything you have to say to Cedric, you can say in front of his girlfriend and friends, right Ced," Cho said snootily before pressing a kiss to his neck, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Er, right," Cedric shrugged, flashing Jamie an annoyed look. Her mouth fell open in shock and they locked eyes as she silently tried to communicate with him why she needed to talk to him privately. He shook his head at her, turning to press a kiss to Cho's lips.

"So are you two officially together now, then?" Jamie asked the couple.

"Yep, together forever," Cho giggled, leaning over to whisper to the girl beside her, who burst into giggles as well.

"Well cool, anyway," Jamie forced herself to remain calm and swallow the bile threatening to climb up her throat. "Professor Snape said your potion sucked and he was going to make you redo it tomorrow in class or you'll fail the course, I was trying to warn you discretely but there ya go."

She spun on her heel as Cedric yelped in horror and the rest of his friends made sounds of embarrassment and horror at his behalf. Slamming the door behind her, she marched down the hall, tears threatening to overflow as she returned to Severus' office.

He took one look at her before getting up to find the teakettle, looking apologetic.


	27. Chapter 27

"So, what exactly are we doing," Harry called out to his sister as they trudged up a tower. Viktor and Fleur were beside them.

"Looking," Jamie called over her shoulder. They were a week out from the third task, the final one, and Jamie was feeling anxious about what it was, as were her fellow competitors. Ever since the second task, Jamie had avoided large bodies of water and submerging herself for very long, utterly creeped out from her experience beneath the murky waters of the Black Lake. Her paranoia over what could be next kept her up many nights.

Paired with her rejection from Cedric, Jamie was processing a lot. Her friends and family had commented on Jamie's newer behavior, she was quieter, a little sad, but there was an assuredness in her actions that hadn't been in the past. Before, Jamie had pushed out a sense of bravado, an exaggerated confidence that even she seemed to find a little ridiculous. Now, Jamie seemed to interact with everyone much more honestly and openly and her very public meltdown in front of the school seemed to have knocked her down a few pegs, she was expressing a little bit more humility.

Forcing herself to recognize her feelings for Cedric and putting herself out there in a vulnerable place had been unsettling yet freeing—even when she realized it was too late. Sometimes things were too late, she told herself, just as Severus had been too late for her mother. Things didn't always work out, and she resolved to get through the tournament alive and put as much distance between she and him as she could this summer and their final year of school.

Family had become a little more important, spending quality time with her friends and her brother and Severus, writing to her parents more often. Her absolute terror for the few minutes she had believed Fleur and her father hadn't made it out of the lake alive had stuck with her, and would for a long time, she believed.

"Ve aren't supposed to be entering the grounds of the third task," Viktor called out despite the amused smile on his face. The four competitors had continued to stick together and were determined to do so in and out of the final task, despite the fact they would each individually do what they could to win.

Glory was glory after all.

"We aren't entering, we're looking from above, or attempting to that is," Jamie retorted. Wards had been set up around the Quidditch Pitch for much of the year, hiding what was being built inside. The final task, whatever it was.

"Génie!" Fleur praised her, the extraordinarily beautiful girl giving her a beaming smile. Fleur and Jamie had become close friends, spending much of their downtimes and mealtimes together, with plans for Fleur to come visit in the summertime and Jamie to do the same. Just as they would try to visit with Viktor as well, the four of them saw no reason not to maintain a lifelong comradery, having been through so much.

The clock tower was the closest, highest point to the Quidditch Pitch Jamie could think of, and sure enough—

"Whoa," Harry breathed from where they stood at the opening. Looking down, they could see part of the pitch, which had been covered in large hedges in twisting formations.

"A maze," Jamie said, eyes studying it. It was rather weird, if you cast your eyes at the side, you couldn't see anything except an empty field due to the wards set up, but from above: it was quite impressive and ominous.

"Probably eet ez filled with all kinds of animals and creetures," Fleur fretted. Viktor placed a comforting hand on her arm, but his mouth was set in a grim line. While the four hadn't come out and said it, it was what was unsaid—this tournament was very difficult and daunting for young wizards and witches, and they understood now why the adults had warned them not to take it lightly. It wasn't for the faint of heart by any means.

"Traps…obstacles…" Harry muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose. They all nodded, their eyes roving over the maze. It looked…eerie, with a darkness hanging over it and mists. The unknown of what was inside was truly a hard challenge to look ahead to, Jamie wasn't quite sure how to prepare for it.

"Vut are ve going to do inside," Viktor wondered aloud.

"Not sure, but whatever it is, we can try to face it together as much as we can," Jamie responded.

* * *

_He heard the four students worrying over what was inside the maze. He frowned, shifting in the shadows of the staircase._

"_Not sure, but whatever it is, we can try to face it together as much as we can," the Shacklebolt girl said. He frowned, foreseeing quite the obstacle to his plans should the four stick together. Extra witnesses or bodies served as a variable he didn't want to deal with, didn't think his Master would want to deal with. _

_He would have to ensure his obstacles were severe enough that the four were kept separated, especially the Shacklebolt girl._


	28. Chapter 28

"Shack, wait up," Cedric called to her. It was the morning before the final task and all of her free time had been devoted to practicing defensive maneuvers with Harry or Severus depending on who was available. She didn't know what was coming, but she wanted to be as prepared as possible, given how she reacted in the face of extreme stress.

"What now, Cedric," she sighed, continuing her brisk walk toward breakfast. She was going to gulp down food and then spend the rest of the day reviewing her notes on defensive movements and practice all evening. She was busy, she was stressed, and she had no time for his bullshit.

"You've been acting different," he said as he matched her stride. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes," she said evenly.

"You lied to me about Professor Snape thinking my potion was shit, by the way," he informed her. She bit her lip but said nothing. "What were you trying to tell me that day?"

"It doesn't matter, you chose Cho."

"It does matter, Jamie, it matters a lot, especially right now," he grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop walking. She yanked it from his grasp, but he grabbed hold of her sleeve, keeping her facing him. "Listen to me! It matters Jamie, it's been eating at me all this time and you've gone out of your way to ignore me and I need to know. Just tell me and I'll drop it."

"It doesn't work like that, Cedric," Jamie shook her head. "Maybe it was my wakeup call in a lot of ways, but this back and forth we've been doing all year…well that's on me and sometimes it's just too late."

"Wait—what are you saying?" Cedric's eyes had widened.

"The day I came to find you, Cedric, it was after days of thinking and realizing things," she said slowly. "The lake scared the living crap out of me, and it clarified many things in how I live. I talked to someone I respect a lot, and I realized I had been forcing myself to bury my feelings for you and all it was doing was making me weaker or more miserable, because I wasn't being honest with myself."

"So—so…so you were—"

"Coming to tell you I was ready to be vulnerable and make things right with you, yeah," Jamie sighed, feeling her heart twinge. "But I was too late, and I respect that, because you picked Cho."

"The night I came to see you Jamie…after the lake…I thought it was our goodbye," Cedric caught her eyes with his. "I had given up hope, I thought you didn't want me, and so I thought well she's hurting, and I love her, so this is the last way I can show her."

"And I thank you for that Ced," she took a shuddering breath. "It changed me forever."

"But I didn't want to say goodbye, I still don't want to say goodbye!" Cedric reached out and cradled her face. "Jamie I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. That will never change!"

"Ced," she closed her eyes, her internal defenses automatically locking up and telling her to resist. She opened her eyes, locking with his. Severus' words echoed in her mind: "the biggest weakness isn't love…it's closing yourself off from it."

She reached out to stroke his cheek, watching as his hopeful eyes glittered with emotion.

"What about Cho?"

"I'll tell her, right now," Cedric said quickly. "I'll tell the world; I'll shout it from the rooftops."

"No," Jamie shook her head. "I don't want the drama from everything hanging over me before I go into the final task…wait to tell Cho it's over when it's all said and done, please."

"I can do that," Cedric nodded. He pushed her gently, backing her up into an alcove, his lips skimming across her cheeks and nose. Jamie smiled, joy radiating from her, as their lips crashed against each other, their arms clinging, determined to be as close as possible.

"I've waited so long for this," Cedric whispered in her ear.

"Me too," Jamie sighed, closing her eyes in bliss. But students were heard walking down the hallway, and they broke apart, unable to go further despite how badly they wanted.

"Tomorrow, after the final task, we can be together," Jamie told him, widening the distance as they caught their breath. He grinned, truly triumphant, nodding his head.

"I'll be waiting for you," he told her, a lingering look was all he could give her as he made his departure. Her heart was full, bursting, a smile on her face as she clutched her stomach, butterflies erupting.

Her thoughts soon drifted to the final task and she shook herself, forcing herself to concentrate. Cedric would be waiting for her after it was all over and they would have all summer and the days to come to join enjoy being together.

She gathered her book bag, exiting the alcove and hurrying toward breakfast now that she was running late, a serene smile on her face. She side-stepped Mad Eye who glowered at her as he limped his way down the corridor, his cane thumping loudly and clattering off the floor stones.

"No running in the halls, chit," he snarled after her.

"Okay," she responded, not slowing at all as she sped away from him. Let the cranky old professor try to ruin her mood, it was impossible! Things were finally starting to look up and she would be damned if she let anything or anyone get to her now that she was on the eve of the final task and she and Cedric had finally gotten over their crap and could be together.

Everything was going to be okay, she just had to keep reminding herself that.

* * *

The Hogwarts band was playing loudly, an energetic fanfare conducted by Professor Flitwick as the extra-large crowd cheered from the stands. The school had been flooded with parents and Ministry officials from near and far to witness the final event of the historic Triwizard Tournament.

Back in the gear they had worn for the first task, the four champions had arrived at the pitch holding hands in a show of comradery, which the crowd and the press ate up. Jamie caught sight of her friends and family sitting together and waved, feeling calmer than ever.

Her eyes looked briefly for Cedric but didn't see him sticking out from the large crowds. She wasn't bothered, she knew he was in there somewhere.

"This is it, dear, I know you'll make us proud," Professor McGonagall approached her quickly, patting her shoulder before wishing Harry luck.

Dumbledore called attention to the crowds, silencing them.

"Earlier today, our Professor Moody placed the Triwizard cup deep within the maze," he announced, voice magnified by a charm and his wand to this throat. "Only he knows it's' exact position. As Miss Shacklebolt and Mr. Potter—" he cut off to allow the Hogwarts section to finish cheering loudly— "are tied for first place, they will enter the maze first. Followed will be Mr. Krum and lastly, Miss Delacour."

Jamie winced, as they had all hoped to at least start the maze together. they exchanged uneasy yet apologetic looks, shrugging.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!"

Dumbledore explained that various professors and a few select upperclassman would be patrolling the perimeter of the maze. If for any reason something went wrong, competitors would only need to send up red sparks with their wand and help out of the maze would be granted. He gathered the four contestants, warning them.

"You'll encounter something even more challenging…" he warned them quietly. "You see, people change in the maze. Find the cup if you can but be very weary… you could just lose yourselves along the way."

Jamie met Harry's eyes; matching fear reflected in their gaze.

"Champions, prepare yourselves!" Dumbledore strode away as the four champions moved to four separate openings of the maze. Jamie's hands were shaking as she clutched her wand tightly in her hands, trying her best to tune out the drone of the crowd and settle her nerves.

The canon sounded and Jamie and Harry stepped into the maze as the band began playing again, the hedge sealing shut behind them, shuttering them into silence. Starting from opposite sides, they were truly alone inside.

Jamie immediately began jogging, traveling to what she only felt would be a more center part of the maze, her breathing heavy. It was dark, foggy, and one could hear the shifting and movement of the hedges and other unthinkable inside.

Keeping a neat, steady jog, she darted around corners, seeking out some sort of sign she was moving in the right direction.

"Jamie!" her father's voice—James' voice, startled her and she skittered to a halt, looking around. A moment later, she could hear Lily's scream. Confused and horrified, she began moving forward, hoping to get away from whatever trick she was encountering.

She glanced up to see two figures standing at further down her path and she immediately back-pedaled, shaking her head in terror.

James and Lily Potter were walking toward her and she had completely frozen in her tracks.

"Jamie…you let us die…" James told her, his face twisting and mocking. "You let us die and you did nothing."

"Coward, you're a coward, you aren't a true Potter," Lily jeered at her, her beautiful face haunting.

"This isn't real, it's not real," she covered her ears, shaking as she felt tears prick her eyes. This was a test…a trick…it was not possibly real.

"Look at her, cowering…she isn't fit to be a champion either," Lily told her husband.

This was her greatest fear come to life.

Wait.

Greatest fear.

She lifted her head, dread settling in her stomach as she lifted her wand, pointing it at them.

"Riddikulus," she said calmly, watching as the figures of her parents immediately twisted and shifted into Fred and George attempting to juggle whoopie cushions, shouting with laughter which caused her to smile as she waved and walked away, putting distance between herself and the bogarts.

Rounding several corners, she slammed into something hard and fell backwards, completely caught off guard—


	29. Chapter 29

**The day before:**

_He needed to remove the Shacklebolt girl from the equation. She was irritatingly protective of the Potter boy and stuck to his side far too much during tasks for his liking or convenience. The other two Champions could be removed far easier, but it would take extra care to handle the wily older Hogwarts student._

"_Diggory," he called out as he dismissed his class. The boy in question shouldered his bag and turned from where he had been conversing with other students as they prepared to leave. _

"_Sir," Diggory stood before his desk with a polite expression. After spotting the Diggory boy and Shacklebolt tumbling about in the corridor before sneaking into a broom closet months ago, he had kept his eyes on them. He knew they felt they were fooling the rest of the school during the time, and had noticed when they had seemingly fallen out. However, not even that morning he had discovered they were back to canoodling secretly together. _

_Shacklebolt had been a thorn in his side all year long. So dramatic and self-centered, a spoiled chit who had been given too much room to have her way in life. He despised her._

"_I have an extra credit offer for you, my boy," he said as he lifted his wand and centered it between the boy's eyes, which glazed over._

* * *

She rounded the corner and collided with something hard. Smacking off whatever it was, she toppled over and hit the dirt hard. Her boyfriend stared down at her with expressionless eyes. With the dark, eerie maze and the fact he shouldn't logically be in there with her, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Cedric, what are you doing here?" She subtly reached around for her wand which she had dropped in her fall.

"Helping," his voice was cold and hollow, a far cry from his usual easy tone and pleasant demeanor. She scooted backwards, reaching around quickly for her wand.

"Cedric, I think there is something wrong," she said as she turned her eyes from him to seek her wand. Maybe this was a trap, all part of the maze obstacles? Perhaps he was an illusion, or a creature pretending to be him.

Before she could react, a hard body covered herself, forcing her to the ground as cold hands wrapped around her neck. She let out a strangled scream struggling to flip him off of her. Cedric was silent as he held her down, his hands squeezing her neck tighter and tighter. Her face felt hot, her lungs burning as she tried to scream again. Her fingers dug into the dirt trying in vain to gain leverage to get away.

Managing to flip over onto her back she kicked up with her knee, but her struggling did not seem to deter him in the slightest as he bore down, his hands re-tightening around her throat.

"Ced—Ced—ric…y-y-you're ch—choking me—" she wheezed out, eyes clouding with tears as she fought for air, black spots sputtering in her vision.

"STUPEFY!" A voice shouted and all at once, Cedric was toppling off of her and she was gulping in quick gasps of air.

"Jamie! Are you okay?" Her brother crouched beside her looking horrified. She brushed aside his concerned hand, turning to stare at Cedric who was beginning to regain consciousness.

"There's something wrong with him," she rasped taking her wand from Harry. They stared at the boy in question.

"Let's just get out of here," he stood up and held out a hand for her.

"I don't want to just leave him here when he isn't himself," she shook her head, her throat aching. She felt exhausted and wanted the task to be over with.

"So, you suggest we bring along the guy who somehow has been made to think he must kill you?" Harry stared at her incredulously. She shrugged before reaching up to squeeze the bridge of her nose tiredly.

The hedges around them began blowing and whispering as a gust of wind surged through the maze, indicating it was shifting.

"Shit, we'll be trapped," she cried out. At once, they surged forward and grabbed hold of Cedric by the collar of his jacket. Dragging the bewildered boy, they raced forward.

"Look!" Harry pointed ahead to where a blue glow was emitting from around a bend. Still dragging Cedric, they began running as quickly as they could with the extra weight, bursting into a clearing in the maze.

Breathing heavily, they took in the Goblet of Fire which sat on pedestal in the center of the clearing.

"Well," Harry glanced at her. She glanced him as well, her hands still gripping Cedric's collar tightly. "Go on, take it Jamie."

"Harry no, you deserve this more," she insisted quickly shaking her head.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you," he argued back. "You've helped throughout the entire tournament."

"I could say the same to you, Harry," she narrowed her eyes. "Not to mention that you just saved my life back there."

"Let's do it together," Harry said suddenly. "If we both touch it at the same time, we both win, right?"

She shrugged, mulling that over. "I don't see why that wouldn't work."

Cedric began to squirm in her grip as he became more alert.

"What do we do with him?" Harry asked his sister.

"I'm not leaving him here in the maze while he's clearly not himself, he could hurt himself or someone else," she frowned. "I'm taking him with us."

"Alright, well," Harry gestured her for begin moving toward the cup. Standing before it, they both reached toward it, hesitating.

"Together," he told her as his hands hovered over one handle, hers doing the same over the other.

"1...2…3…" she counted down and immediately their hands gripped the goblet tightly, together. The familiar sensation of a portkey took of them, their body warping and flying through the air. They hit the ground hard, gasping.

Jamie lifted her head, taking in the sight around her. "Harry, there's something not right…"

She tried to warn her brother who was sprawled a few feet from her, cup still clutched in his hand.

"Jamie, hey Jamie," hands shook her and she looked up to see Cedric crouched over her, concern on his face. He looked like himself again. "Where are we? Are you okay?"

"Cedric…" she frowned, unsure how to explain what had happened. Harry was crawling toward her by then. The boys stood up, looking around the cemetery. Jamie began sitting up as well.

"Where are we?" Cedric looked around the empty, misty cemetery. Harry was making his way toward a cluster of headstones. "Jamie, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why am I here? What is going on?"

"I don't know," she breathed, standing up. "I'm sorry about everything, Ced, I'll have to explain later…" she trailed off as she walked toward the goblet. It was still glowing.

"I think it's a portkey," Jamie was examining the goblet. "Harry, is this a portkey?"

"I've been here before," Harry said suddenly, staring down at a tombstone a few feet away. Jamie looked up at Harry, dread in her gut. "In a dream…CEDRIC! JAMIE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Jamie turned abruptly, tripping over the edge of a bonfire pile on the ground, her head banging off something hard and metallic. Her wand clattering beside her. Cedric reached his hand out towards her. As she rubbed the back of her head, dizzy. Harry began shouting in agony, clutching his scar and Cedric immediately tuned to him in alarm.

"Harry what is it, what's wrong?"

"Get back to the cup! Get back to the cup!" Harry shouted at them as he writhed on the ground.

"Harry!" Jamie cried out as a figure appeared, carrying something. The fire lit beneath the cauldron she had hit her head on and she scrambled back to avoid being burned. Cedric bent, touching her head.

"Jamie, are you okay?" His fingers came back wet with her blood. "Something is wrong here, isn't it?"

"Ced—"

"Jamie stay down," Cedric was lifting his wand and pointing at the figure. She opened her mouth to scream, realizing it was Pettigrew. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, as if she were under water. "Who are you! What do you want?" Cedric stood in front of her protectively.

"Kill the spare!" A voice cried, and before she could think, a flash of green surrounded them. Her scream was silent as the force of the killing spell hit Cedric square in the chest, sending him flying backward.

"CEDRIC!"

"NO!"

* * *

**-CHANGE IN POV-**

* * *

"NO!" Jamie screamed as Cedric was struck down. His sister moved toward him but collapsed, head bleeding, fainting from the shock of what had happened.

Harry felt a spell hit him square in the chest, throwing him back against a statue of the grim reaper, which moved to hold him in place, trapping him.

"What of the girl, Master?" Pettigrew croaked. Harry shouted for Jamie to run, but she was still unconscious. The small, mutated and deformed body in Pettigrew's arms turned its withered face toward Jamie.

"Leave her for me…"

"Master?"

"Do it now!"

Harry shouted for his sister but was silenced. Pettigrew tossed the mutated figure into the boiling cauldron with a hiss.

"_Bone of the father…unwillingly given," _a large bone was levitated from a disturbed grave and dropped into the cauldron. "

"Flesh of the servant…willingly sacrificed," with a guttural scream and the slashing of a wicked bladed knife, Pettigrew severed his hand into the cauldron. Harry turned his head, croaking for Jamie to wake up.

"_Blood of the enemy…forcefully taken!" _Harry screamed as Pettigrew turned the wicked blade on him, slashing open his forearm. Shouting in agony, Harry watched as Pettigrew flicked drops of Harry's blood into the bubbling cauldron. "The Dark Lord shall rise again!"

Flames erupted from the cauldron and a figure emerged, quivering as it rose on two legs, mutating and warping into the figure of a humanoid man.

Bald, noseless, almost serpent-like, the man drew on a black cloak as he took in the cemetery around him. He began addressing Wormtail, clutching his forearm as the heavens above clouded and thundered.

"…Harry?" Jamie croaked, beginning to rouse. Blood was smeared down her temple and face from where it had dripped while she was unconscious.

"Ah, the young lady is ready to join our party," The man turned his attention to Jamie. Flicking his wand, Jamie was dragged toward them as cloaked and masked figures appeared one by one around them.

"JAMIE!" Harry shouted, squirming against his hold. Jamie lashed out weakly, trying to land a blow to one of the minions around her.

"I've heard much about you… Hally Potter…" the man spoke, causing Jamie to freeze in surprise at being addressed by her true name. "Ah yes, everyone had been fooled thinking you had died when I killed your pathetic parents, hadn't they? When Pettigrew told me the truth, I was quite surprised."

"You little spineless—" Jamie turned her wrath on the cowering man who had betrayed her family before a spell knocked her unconscious.

"I was expecting to deal with only your brother tonight, and you for another time," he circled her. "But I'll take this happy mistake and use it for my benefit."

Voldemort began prowling around the graveyard, berating his followers for their lack of enthusiasm in waiting for his return—in staying loyal to the cause. Jamie was having a hard time staying conscious, she kept squeezing her eyes closed hoping when she would periodically jolt awake that it was all just a horrible nightmare.

"Your mother's foolish sacrifice afforded you a protection, but now that your blood resides within me…" Voldemort had turned his attention to Harry, bleeding and exhausted and terrified, pinned to the statue. "I should have no trouble in dealing with you once and for all.

"Release him, Wormtail, and give him his wand," Voldemort ordered their parent's traitorous friend. "I shall have him face me like the little man he thinks he is."

"What of the girl, Master?" One of the masked figured pointed to Jamie, who appeared utterly unconscious.

"You all can have your way with her when I'm through with the boy, she's a worthless accident," Voldemort growled. "Stand boy, stand up like a man! You think you are so powerful, Mr. Potter, but it's out foolishness before.

"Surely you have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter? We bow to each other, Harry. Come, the niceties must be observed…Dumbledore would like you to show manners…Bow to death, Harry..."

Harry was staggering, lifting his wand toward Voldemort, and upon his order he bit out a wild laugh, defiant despite the fact he and his sister were cornered. "I'll never bow to you!"

"As I have stated—your foolish sense of protection is no longer relevant. _Imperio_…you will bow to me, Harry Potter, as will every man, woman, child, and scum of a creature on this earth."

Harry was forced into a bow, though he resisted it, gritting his teeth and fighting to stand. Voldemort uttered the Cruciatus, crumbling Harry who shouted in pain, rousing Jamie. She lifted her head, realizing her brother was being hurt.

* * *

**-CHANGE IN POV-**

* * *

"_Not Harry_," she growled under her breath, fury rising in her as her brother fought to stand his ground, resisting another Imperio. Jamie felt a strength she didn't know she possessed building inside of her and she forced her body to crawl toward Harry, ducking behind a gravestone where he had retreated to. Voldemort and his minions were taunting her brother, calling him a coward and ordering him to come out and face them.

"You are nothing with your mother's protection, Harry Potter, it's gone!" Voldemort jeered.

"Harry," Jamie reached out to touch her brother's cheek. She felt strange, she felt…calm. She looked down at his wound, unsettling and gruesome, and reached out a finger toward it.

"Jamie…what are you…you need to run; you need to save yourself…" Harry was weakly trying to catch his breath. Her finger descended on the cut left by Wormtail, and at once she felt warm. Harry gasped, his body convulsing, as Jamie traced the line with her finger. A glow was emanating from her, illuminating her, and they watched as the blood clotted together, slowly healing the gash.

"There's a bit of mum's protection in me, too," Jamie whispered, surrounded by an almost blinding light. The light was so great, she could hear shouts of confusion and surprise by Voldemort and his minions. Harry was beginning to regain some color, his breathing growing even as a look of understanding washed over him.

"No one is coming to save us, Harry, you must do it," Jamie told him. She stood, as did Harry, the glow surrounding her.

"What is the meaning of this!" Voldemort roared, staring at the glowing girl he had assumed was incapacitated. Once again, Jamie Shacklebolt…Hally Potter had been underestimated.

"A contingency, Voldemort," Jamie said calmly, smirking at him as she dared address him by his name. "There's no mistake in my survival…I'm the insurance policy."

"WHAT!" Voldemort roared.

Jamie didn't understand the words she was speaking, she just knew them to be true. As long as Harry was a boy—that is, until he reached the age of seventeen and became an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world, he was protected by Jamie's life…by the blood of Hally and Lily Potter. It was a calmness, a feeling of serenity in _knowing_.

"I've had enough of you, girl—_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry knocked her aside as their spells connected. A smoldering heat was reverberating around the graveyard, crackling light of red and green light meeting and burning, searing and warping into a single golden thread. Jamie reached out and placed her hand around Harry's ankle in a show of support, and at once threads of the same golden light rippled, creating a web of protection and keeping Voldemort's minions at bay.

Harry was groaning under the strain, as was Voldemort, as they fought to stay standing. Ethereal figures appeared from the golden light and Jamie gasped…Cedric…their parents, and two strangers she did not recognize.

"_Stand strong, son," James stood beside them. He looked down at Jamie, smiling softly at her. "Don't let go of your wand…don't let him overpower you…stand strong for your sister's sake."_

"Cedric," Jamie choked out, he looked at her and placed a hand over his heart, nodding to her.

"_Harry…Jamie…please bring my body back to my family,"_ Cedric murmured. Harry breathed deeply and then nodded, turning, severing the connection. At once, stunning spells were being fired as Harry grabbed Jamie, throwing her down to the ground behind the gravestones were Cedric's body lay.

"Grab him!" Harry roared in her ear as he fired a summoning spell, the portkey cup flying toward him. Jamie threw herself over her dead boyfriend as Harry grabbed hold of the cup and grabbed a handful of her hair in one hand. With a shriek, they were whisked away.


	30. Chapter 30

It was a blur, everything seemed to moving in slow motion. They had appeared outside the maze as the crowd went wild before screams broke out. Jamie had been clinging to Cedric's body, shaking and silently crying, Harry crying as well, as Cedric's father pushed her aside, screaming his son's name in agony.

Viktor and Fleur were there, looking horrified as they tried to get to their fellow champions. No one understood why Cedric was in the maze with them and immediately Amos had turned on Harry and Jamie, accusing them of murdering his son.

"How did he end up in the maze? Who killed him!" the man roared at her.

"I don't know how he got in there!"

"Liar—it's always something with you, Potter!" He stabbed his finger toward Harry threatening.

"It wasn't Harry's fault!" Jamie shrieked at the angry man, stepping in front of her brother. "Cedric was under some sort of spell, he wasn't in his right mind…it doesn't matter because Voldemort is back and Voldemort killed Cedric!"

Her words caused hysteria and people began rising to flee the stands.

"And how would you know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, girl?" The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was rising from his seat.

"Because I saw him with my own eyes, so did Harry… I recognized him—" she cut off, realizing what she had said.

"How would you recognize him!?"

"Because… I'm Hally Potter," she felt the blood rush from her face as she took a step back from everyone. People were shouting in confusion and Dumbledore lurched forward, grabbing hold of Jamie and Harry's shoulders and shoving them toward the school.

Kingsley and Severus were running toward them but were stopped by the throng of people fleeing the grounds.

"She's been hiding this whole time…"

"Can you blame her?"

"I thought she was dead?"

"This is crap, so what, two Potters got to compete?"

"Who killed Cedric?"

"They said You-Know-Who is back…"

"It's bullshit."

"Liars."

"Liars."

"_Liars."_

The whispers were already swarming. Fingers were being pointed as they were marched through the mass of students.

"All of you! Return to your common rooms immediately!" Dumbledore thundered finally, "Go on now with you! Your heads of house will be waiting for you there!"

Mad Eye appeared and ordered Jamie and Harry to his office under the pretense of keeping them safe until Aurors and the proper authorities could come to retrieve statements. Jamie threw her arm around Harry protectively, eyes swimming with tears as they followed the man.

"Get in, get in," Mad Eye held the door of his office open, ushering them inside. "Quite a nasty business this has turned out to be."

"Sit boy, you look about dead on your feet," Mad Eye told Harry who immediately sat down in a chair as Mad Eye locked the door. Jamie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the sound of the deadbolt turning.

"What a bloody mess—" Mad Eye was floundering around his desk drawers, searching for something, as the rattle of empty flasks and bottles clattered around. Jamie was trying to catch Harry's attention, but he was half-exhausted and had his eyes closed. "And you, Miss Shacklebolt, you've turned out to be my biggest problem of all."

Harry's head snapped up as Jamie froze.

"Sir—what?" Harry was confused. Jamie realized stupidly her wand was still in her pocket.

"All year long you've been a constant headache, always getting in the way, always hovering over Potter," Mad Eye spat. "Spoiled, self-center, _lazy_."

"That's enough," Harry stood up, anger rising. Jamie reached for wand, fingers curling around the hilt. "That's over the line, Professor."

"Over the line!" Mad Eye rumbled, still frantically looking in cupboards and desk drawers. "Did you think that miserable oaf would have led you into the woods for the dragons if I hadn't suggested it…but somehow,_ you_ got involved!" He stabbed a finger at Jamie who was edging toward Harry. "Think Neville Longbottom could have provided you with Gillyweed if I hadn't provided him the book that led him straight to it, huh?"

Mad Eye grabbed hold of Harry's collar of his shirt, shaking him.

"LET HIM GO!" Jamie shoved her wand into his neck. In a blur, Mad Eye had taken hold of her throat in his bare hands and shoved her up against the wall, squeezing her already bruised windpipe. He sent a spell to shove Harry back into his chair, holding him there.

"Go on—" Jamie choked out, eyes wide and rolling as her face turned blue. "Kill m-me, Mad Eye—"

"Jamie! Professor STOP!" Harry shouted.

"I put your name in the goblet of fire, boy, you won because of me, you ended up in that graveyard because it was meant to be so," his hands tightened on Jamie's throat. "This little brat has been the one thing threatening my plans all along! Always in the way! ONCE I GET RID OF HER ONCE AND FOR ALL, I CAN DEAL WITH YOU PROPERLY, POTTER," Mad Eye spat.

"BOMBARDA!" A voice roared as the door exploded into pieces, debris flying around the room as Dumbledore, Kingsley, Severus, and Professor McGonagall ran inside. Kingsley grabbed hold of Mad Eye and threw him to the floor with a jerk, one hand on his throat and his wand stabbing into his forehead with the other.

"Give me one reason not to end you right here for laying a hand on my daughter…" Kingsley growled.

"Your daughter," Mad Eye choked out laughter, his tongue flicking to the side of his lips like a serpent. "That little runt is a fraud and a mistake!"

Severus had pulled Jamie into his arms, smoothing her hair as she gasped for breath. McGonagall had moved to stand protectively in front of Harry.

"Severus," Dumbledore called, holding his hand as he bent over Kingsley and Mad Eye. Severus moved forward, dumping a vial of Veritaserum down his throat.

"Get away…" Mad Eye gagged as Kingsley subtly squeezed his throat, "…Professor Dumbledore…"

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"—No—"

"Is he in this room?! Is he in this room!" Dumbledore shouted at him, grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him. The Mad Eye imposter pointed a finger toward a trunk. Kingsley kept hold of him as the three professors raced to it, unlocking it. Jamie staggered forward, as did Harry, to peer into the depths of the trunk.

A man could be seen laying in the bottom, an undetectable charm creating a prison inside of the trunks.

"You alright, Alastor?" Dumbledore called down to his old friend. The old men exchanged words of assurance as Jamie took a step back, her head light-headed, mind whirling.

"If that's Moody then who is—"

"Poly-juice potion, we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus."

The imposter was grunting and groaning, body twitching, and they all watched horrified as his face began melting, the poly-juice potion wearing off. Kingsley let go of him, rising to his feet with his wand still drawn on him.

A younger man was left behind, Jamie peering down at him in confusion. He let on an anguished shout, lunging for her but Severus knocked him aside.

"Barty Crouch Jr.," Dumbledore announced, frown deepening. Jamie gasped, as did everyone else in the room. Barty Crouch Sr., had been found dead by the forest-line shortly after the second task, everyone had assumed he had had a heart attack.

"How did Cedric end up in the maze tonight," Jamie lifted her wand, striding forward, rage filling her body as Severus and Kingsley held out arms to hold her back.

"I told you, you little brat, I needed to find a way to get you out of my way," he spat at her. "Always in the way! Don't think you fooled everyone…always sneaking around hiding…I saw your romance and I thought what better way to punish you—"

"You imperiused him," Dumbledore's voice sent chills down her spine as she stopped breathing, waiting for the answer she already knew to be true.

"Diggory was supposed to kill her in the maze…he failed of course…it's not my fault, I mean who was I to know they would bring him with them to graveyard? Only Harry was meant to go there…his death is on _her_ hands!"

It was all too much for Jamie and she turned away as Crouch Jr., babbled on about Voldemort returning and the rise of his power once again. Jamie spun on her heel, wrenching her arm from Dumbledore's hold as he tried to keep her in the room and took off, tearing across the castle, blinded by tears and rage as the others shouted for her to stop. She found herself half-stumbling down a staircase in the cold shelter of the dungeons.

Winding through the maze of tunnels, she found a set of steps leading down to a sub level and sank down on the bottom, letting sobs wrack through her body finally. Cedric was dead, Harry nearly killed…and Voldemort…Voldemort—

Memories of Cedric, their first kiss…his laugh, the day in the snow and in the Prefect bath. Cedric had been so much and more to her, and it dawned on her she had never had the chance to say…could never say it…

The last moments, his confusion, it mattered nothing to him when he stepped in front of her, wand drawn…he died trying to protect _her_…

And she would never be able to tell him. He was gone, just like Lily and James…he had slipped between her fingers just as they had, and she would never know him for what he could be.


	31. Chapter 31

After a long while, she became aware of a presence standing over her.

"Can you leave," she said finally, breaking the silence.

"You look different, Shacklebolt- or is it Potter now?" Malfoy murmured, a tiny sneer on his face. He gestured with hands and waved around his face, "A little sadder behind the eyes."

She ignored that, giving him a level glare.

"So, Shacklebolt, what brings you here to the pits of the school? The armpit of wizarding society, or whatever it is your brother and cousins call the dungeons?" He smirked. "Come to ask for another dance with me?"

"I wanted to be alone," she sighed, swiping angrily at the tears leaking down her face. She started fiddling with a loose thread in her jeans for a moment but then stopped. Folded and unfolded her hands before finally shoving them in her pocket. "No one I know would look for me here, not in Slytherin country."

Malfoy chuckled. "Never one to beat around the bush, huh, Shacklebolt?"

She was silent and watched him watch her. Malfoy tended to play with his food before he ate it, liked the dramatic tension of the wait. She knew if she sat silent long enough, he would get bored and want to blurt out whatever he was thinking so she would react and give him attention.

He cracked.

"How's it feel to have everyone talking about you? They think your brother is a liar, and I guess you, too."

"About what? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah."

"I haven't thought about it yet." She rubbed her temples tiredly. "I'm still dealing with everyone finding out I'm a Potter and Cedric is—" Her voice broke.

"Did you want everyone to know? Like deep down?" He sat beside her, his tone growing conversational, curious.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I have a family, and they love me. I have Harry, he's known for about a year, I don't really know if it was something that really needed to be said."

"Do you actually remember it? That night? When…you know."

"Yeah," she closed her eyes. "It was my birthday, I was four, I have some memories, not a lot, just big moments. Watching your mum die, that's something you can't really forget."

"How come he didn't kill you?"

"My mum hid me in the wardrobe," She replied, opening her eyes to stare at her hands as they shook. "She told me to stay quiet and close my eyes." He was silent for a moment and then gave the faintest of shakes of his head.

"So, you're kind of The-Girl-Who-Lived, too, right? He didn't kill you either."

"Guess so."

"What happened with Diggory?"

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it, her face screwing up as hot tears spilled over from her eyes. She turned her face, curling into herself, ashamed to be crying in front of Draco Malfoy of all people. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and she flinched, and it retreated.

"You knew him or something?"

"Or something," she choked out, and his pale hand entered her line of vision, holding out a handkerchief. She took it, swiping at her eyes grudgingly.

"I thought he was dating that Asian girl," he was confused. She let out a sharp, barking laugh.

"It doesn't mean—it was—I never got a chance to say—" she slid across the step and leaned her head against the cool stone wall, closing her swollen eyes. "It was a secret—and I can never say anything about it."

They were silent for a moment, and another handkerchief was handed to her, she bit her lip, looking over at him. How many handkerchiefs did he have? He looked uncomfortable, but something else…empathetic.

"You can tell me," he said simply. "I won't say anything to anyone."

"Why are you being nice to me?" She raised an eyebrow, growing defensive. "We don't like each other."

"True," he shrugged. "But I hate you a lot less than most Gryffindors."

She rolled her eyes, looking away. He watched her eyes well with tears again.

_"I loved him."_

"Okay," he said simply, taking a breath. "Okay…now—now someone else knows."

A rueful smile crossed her lips, and she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So, you believe it then, that You-Know-Who is back?" She changed the subject and he nodded; his gaze thoughtful.

She decided she needed to get him to start answering things while he was in a somewhat amicable mood.

"Why do you believe it?" She asked him. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought that over. It dawned on her that he was a lot less revolting without his typical sneer.

"I've never really known you or Potter to lie. I think your brother is still an idiot, though."

"Not relevant."

"Still…" he shrugged. "You two aren't liars."

She thought for a moment.

"Malfoy?"

"Shacklebolt?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "What side are you on with all of this? I mean, the rumors about your family, where do you all stand on this?"

His eyes clouded over as he considered her words. "My father makes his own mistakes. My mum and I, we try to stay out of it, as much as we can…I'm going to do what I need to do, to stay out of it."

"Fair enough, Malfoy," she nodded her head before leaning it back against the wall, "Fair enough."

He leaned back, too, and they sat in silence for a long while. She didn't really understand why he was sticking around, but she found that she didn't have it in her to mind. Her eyes drifted close, her whole body feeling heavy. Something heavy shook her shoulder and she jolted awake to see Malfoy standing over her.

"Shacklebolt, it's late," he said, looking dead exhausted. "Like, it's four in the morning late."

She blinked at him, leaning back against the wall. "What's your point?"

"Don't you need to get back to your dorm? Get some sleep?" He pressed, stifling a yawn.

"Nah," she sighed. "I don't want to face anyone up there."

He studied her for a moment.

"Come on," he sighed finally, holding out a hand to help her up. She stared at it incredulously. "Come on, I'm feeling generous, I'm tired, follow me."

She rubbed at her bleary eyes, accepting his hand as he pulled her to her feet. He dropped it once she was standing and motioned for her to follow him. She had never noticed, as she walked beside him, that he was so tall. He was nearly six feet, not as scrawny as he had once been. He was dressed like the wealthy scion he was, loose expensive slacks, slightly rumpled shirt and jacket, hands tucked in his pockets, a platinum chain glinted from under his collar. He walked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Where are we going?" She asked him but he ignored her, turning a corner. Soon, he stopped at a tapestry and pulled it aside, revealing a door, which opened with an unlocking charm. He motioned her inside.

He lit a lantern that was sitting on small table.

"Er, Malfoy?"

They were standing in what was clearly an abandoned Professor's room. Drop cloths covering a bed, sofa, and desk in the small room.

"Relax," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You can sleep in the bed; I'm going to sleep on the sofa. I come here sometimes, when Crabbe won't stop snoring."

"You mean it, no funny business?" Her shoulders relaxed. A bed sounded nice. He shot her a look and pulled the drop cloths off, cleansing the old bedding and sofa cushions with a few charms. He stole a throw blanket from the foot of the bed and a pillow and sat down to take off his shoes. She followed his lead, sitting on the creaky, but surprisingly comfortable bed. Her boots were muddy from the maze, and she felt her fingers tremble, realizing that was only hours ago.

"Go on, Shacklebolt, lay down," Malfoy was climbing under the blanket, laying back. "You look like death; you need the rest. No one will find us here, I'm pretty sure I'm the only person who knows about this place."

"For once Malfoy," she slid under the comforter, tired muscles relaxing. "Thank you. I mean it."

"Don't mention it," he said around a yawn, turning out the light on the lantern. "I mean it, _don't_ mention it. This doesn't change anything."

She didn't say anything, just rolled over, curling into the pillow. Her eyes were too tired and dry to form tears, but as she thought over his words, it occurred to her that everything already was changing.

Cedric was dead.

Everyone knew she was a Potter.

Voldemort was back.

And Draco Malfoy was being kind to her.

Nothing would _ever_ be the same.


	32. Chapter 32

Malfoy was gone when she woke up. She stretched and cast a Tempus charm, realizing it was nearly noon.

There was a note on the table, next to a muffin and a glass of water, clearly pilfered from the Great Hall.

_Shacklebolt,_

_I thought you would be interested to know that everyone is still freaking out over yesterday, and final exams are cancelled. Everyone is just supposed to keep to their common rooms, but no one really cares too much. Diggory's funeral is in two days, at noon. Your friends were looking for you at breakfast._

_You can stay here if you want. I won't tell anyone._

_DM_

She broke off a piece of the muffin, taking a sip of water as her mind worked. She could stay here, but she knew it wouldn't be long until they found her on the Marauders Map. She slid her shoes on, making up her mind. She would disappear for a while.

* * *

No one had seen Jamie in the days leading up to Cedric's funeral, not since the night of his death. They had tried looking for her, but when Jamie didn't want to be found, she was darn near impossible to track down, and she stayed off Hogwarts grounds to do it, Marauders Map be damned.

Harry himself had stuck to his dormitory, shut up for the most part in his bed, curtains drawn. Ron and Hermione brought him food at mealtime. Things were bad, really bad, for the Potters.

The morning of the funeral, she was spotted by her friends walking up the path toward Hogwarts, barefoot, dirty, hair mussed, circles under her eyes.

"Where were you?" Angelina sat on her bed, watching Jamie throw beauty charms on her hair and face.

"Shrieking Shack," Jamie muttered tersely.

"We were looking everywhere for you," Angelina pressed, concern flashing in her eyes.

"I didn't want to be found," was her reply. Katie and Alicia wandered in, hearing the news that she had returned, and they watched her dress robotically, putting on the dress and stockings her mother had sent her.

The twins, Lee, and Oliver came in, looking morose.

George pulled her aside and held his arms out to her, looking sympathetic, but she stiffened. Rumors had been circulating about how Cedric ended up in the maze, much of the public understanding was Cedric had been used because he was closely acquainted with Jamie. George clearly had realized it was Cedric she had been crying over at the Yule Ball, putting the pieces of the year together.

"Don't say anything, please," she choked out. "No one knows…," _except my parents, most of the teaching staff, Harry, and Draco Malfoy_ she said internally. "I don't need another scandal right now."

"J, you're hurting… I'm sure you both cared about each—"

"He's gone now, Gred, it doesn't matter anymore," she hissed, fighting the burning in her eyes. "Cho gets to mourn, Cho gets the hugs and sympathy, the other woman gets _nothing_."

"I'll hold your hand, at the funeral, all the same," George told her and she nodded, turning to hide the tears rolling down her face.

* * *

She was strong, sitting amongst the Gryffindors, eyes downward, as she tried to tune out the sobs coming from Cho and Cedric's father. George squeezed her hand on one side, and all she could do was squeeze it back as hard as she could. Harry sat on her other side, their eyes flickering to each other. She watched his lip wobble when Dumbledore got up, talking about bravery, about Cedric's murder, about how he died trying to protect his _friends_: Harry _and _Jamie. She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it until he squeezed back.

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend," said Dumbledore. "Now I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see, Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this, but not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory."

She felt more than watched almost every eye turn toward she and Harry. She kept her head down, and Harry did as well, his head turned slightly toward her, their foreheads nearly touching.

"Remember, if the time should come, when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort in defense of his fellow classmates. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Cho's sobs were nearly screeching, and she felt the veins in her forehead tick, tick, tick as she listened to the girl grieve for him.

After the funeral; the school provided the wake, a luncheon, and the tables they normally dined at returned. Jamie left Harry to sit with Hermione and Ron as she got up, making her way back toward her bed.

"Jamie, wait!" A voice called after her and she flinched, the sound of heels clacking after her outside of the hall. "Jamie, please," a quivering voice stopped her in her tracks, and she turned to see Cho, who had all but cried herself into a puddle.

"Cho, I can't talk right now," she ground out.

"Please Jamie, I need you to talk to me," the girl begged her, reaching for her. "You were with him, you know what happened, please, tell me it wasn't as bad as everyone says it was!"

"Cho, please just drop it," Jamie tried to shake her off. "You don't want to know what happened, it'll make it worse for you, just leave it."

"Who are you to tell me what I can handle and what I can't?" Cho cried shrilly. "He was _my_ boyfriend! I have a right to know how he died!"

"You aren't the only person who cared for him, you know!" Jamie snapped back before she could stop herself. "What do you want me to say Cho? I saw it! I was there with him! You want me to tell you how Cedric didn't even have time to say a spell before Voldemort blasted him back like he was nothing? He's dead, Cho, _dead dead dead_, and nothing you or anyone says is going to change it so just drop it!"

She was practically screaming back at the girl, didn't even flinch when Cho reared back, slapping her harshly across the face.

Jamie blinked, hand coming up to her flaming cheek, touching her split lip in shock. Cho burst into tears and turned, running away.

Uncomfortable throat clearing jarred her attention and she looked up to see a pack of whispering students watching her, eyes wide, looks of disgust on their faces.

"Go ahead, spread it like wildfire, Jamie got bitch slapped by Cho Chang because she's such an awful person," Jamie snarled at them. "See if I care!"

She spun on her heel and stormed out of the front doors, out into gloomy day. She stopped only to tug off her heels, as rain began pouring down, ever the cliché. Her tights were getting ripped and muddy, but she didn't stop until she was sinking down on the edge of Hagrid's garden, utterly numb.

Makeup swirled down her face, her hair clung to her, but she didn't care. She had seen the newspaper articles and magazines circulating the luncheon, she and Harry were getting absolutely dragged through the mud. Liars, plotters, and frauds.

_The Plotting Potters._

"We've been looking for you," her mother's voice broke her brooding. She turned to see Guin and Kings standing over her, looking concerned.

"Why are you sitting out here in the rain?" Kings took off his robes and placed them around her shoulders.

"I feel dirty," she mumbled. Her parents shared a look.

"Professor Dumbledore agreed to let us take you home today, you don't have to ride the train back," Guin told her softly.

"Fine," she shrugged.

"It'll be good to be home, we have an internship lined up for you, and you can visit your cousins and we can have Harry over," her mum continued. "It'll be a chance to really reflect and come back feeling like yourself again."

"You seriously think I'm going to do a bloody internship this summer?" Jamie spat, staring up at them as if they had lost their minds. "You expect me to traipse around in public like I'm not one of the most hated people in the wizarding world right now? You want me to pretend that everything is okay? That Voldemort isn't back? That Harry isn't in danger, that we didn't just watch someone _die_?"

She was hyperventilating by then, and she curled inwards, into a ball, sobs and gasps for air shaking her.

"We just wanted to help you, Jamie," Kings rubbed her back trying to get her to settle and breathe. "It's going to be your 7th year, another hard year… we're just trying to give you a leg up since you're going through so much."

Her brain felt like it was on fire, her lungs aching, as she fought for air. Everything sucks, everything hurts. She felt strong arms tug under her shoulders, felt herself lifting, held by her dad. Her mum hugged her from behind, cheek resting on her back, making soothing sounds. She threw her arms around her dads' neck, burying her face.

"I'm not okay," she choked up, feeling air wash into her lungs once more. "I'm not okay! None of this is okay! Everything hurts!"

"I know honey, I know," Kings' voice was deep and soothing in her ear. "We got you, don't worry, we got you. We love you. We love you."

They held her like that for some time, her father continued comforting her in his even, soothing voice, and her mother rubbed her back. Eventually the tears stopped, utterly spent, just as the rain slowed to a fine mist, as she clung to her father, dry racking sobs occasionally rattling her otherwise exhausted body.

"Sweetie… Jamie, tell us how we can help you," Guin's voice was shaking. "Love, please help us make things better for you again."

"I-I can't go home," she hiccupped. "I can't do it this summer, mum. I have to get away."

"Where do you need to go, baby?" Kings asked her gently.

"I'll go stay with Severus," she said before she could even think about it, the solution popping into her brain. "He told me he spends the summers experimenting on potions and collecting ingredients. I'll go help him; I'll be his assistant this summer."

She sensed her parents meeting eyes over her, a silent conversation.

"Perhaps a change of scenery would be nice," Kings relented.

"And it would be academic, some sort of work experience," Guin acquiesced.

"Please," Jamie lifted her head, her eyes swollen and red.

"Jamie, what happened to your lip?" Guin reached for her in shock.

"Oh, Cho Chang slapped me after the funeral," Jamie muttered, having forgotten it.

"Any particular reason why?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone until I told her how Cedric died..."

"And so you told her?" Kingsley's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, I sort of screamed it at her," she mumbled, looking away.

"Jamie..." Guin sighed deeply, but her husband put his arm on her shoulder, shaking his head to tell her to drop it. A wand tip touched her lip, healing it quickly.

"Come," Guin helped her up. "We are going to get you cleaned up and your things packed. Your father will find Severus and make arrangements."

Jamie felt herself nodding, trailing behind her mother who kept a firm grip on her hand. When they entered the common room and everyone turned to stare at her, Guin kept her hand tightly grasped in her own, quickly leading her up the staircase to her room, shielding her from their eyes.

She let her mother help her into the shower and comb her hair out afterward. Sat numbly on her bed as Angelina and Guin packed her things around her, both shooting her worried looks. Guin said she would mail over her summer clothes to Severus's home; and Angelina promised to write.

When it was all said and done, Jamie stood up.

"I'm going to go say goodbye to Harry and tell him where I'm going," she explained. "I'll be right back and then we can go find Severus."

She ducked into Harry's dorm room. She knew he would already be back in bed. Shifting aside the curtains, she found him on his back staring up at the fabric overhead.

Without saying a word, he opened his arms for her, and she crawled into his embrace. Sobs racked through her as she buried her face into his shoulder while his own body shook with grief, his tears falling onto her face and mixing with her own.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading thus far. i'm going to be taking a short break from posting so I can catch up and work on filling in some gaps in the chapters ahead.

Until next time...


	33. Chapter 33

_Don't blame me, love made me crazy_

_If it doesn't, you ain't doing it right_

_Lord, save me, my drug is my baby_

_I'd be using for the rest of my life_

_I've been breaking hearts a long time, and_

_Toyin' with them older guys_

_Just playthings for me to use_

_Something happened for the first time, in_

_The darkest little paradise_

_Shaking, pacing, I just need you_

_For you, I would cross the line_

_I would waste my time_

_I would lose my mind_

_They say she's gone too far this time_

-Taylor Swift

* * *

Severus had never been a "kids" person, despite the fact he taught them for a living. Every once in a while, a great young mind entered his classroom and was tolerable, likeable even. Jamie wasn't much of a potionist, though she was quite clever even in his biased opinion.

He understood as much when Kingsley Shacklebolt approached him about giving the girl a lifeline this summer—a way to hide her face and regroup from the trauma of her sixth year of schooling. So yes, Jamie may not be the best assistant/apprentice he could hope to have, but she was his goddaughter and he loved her, and he knew she would be safe under his roof.

Perhaps he could get her to quit some of her more addictive habits in the meantime.

It was moments after Kingsley had left his office, shaking his hand warmly, off to check in with his family when another knock echoed off the door. Severus had just begun to fret about if he had the time in between finishing the last of his grading to pop home and dust off one his spare bedrooms when the knock startled him. Grumbling, he made his way to the door to throw it open.

"Ah, Severus, happy to have caught you," Albus Dumbledore stood, eyes twinkling with knowledge. Albus had this air about him, as if he could read your mind and knew things about yourself even you didn't know.

"Sir," Severus said stiffly. It was never a random visit with Albus, the man always had a reason and intent for dropping in. He held the door open without prompting, allowing his headmaster to enter and seat himself as he had many times before.

"I take it Kingsley has asked you if you would host Jamie for the summer," Albus said, not a question, but a broad statement.

"He discussed it with you, then?" Severus asked even though he already knew the answer.

"No." The old man replied idly, clasping his hands and breaking eye contact—his universal sign of shutting down that portion of the conversation. "I came to you because I wanted to point out three…situations, if you will."

"Situations," Severus raised an eyebrow and absently scratched as his chin. He needed a shave.

"Three students will be facing quite a deal of…personal growth and choice making this summer holiday," the old headmaster continued on. "They are at the cross-roads as we call it. Miss Shacklebolt is now ready to understand her role in everything and what her destiny in this impending war will be, just as Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter will be doing the same."

"You're not suggesting I invite the two boys for the summer as well, sir," Severus shook his head adamantly. "Sir, I will not be running a summer camp out of my home, I can assure you of that."

"No, Harry unfortunately needs to return to the home of his aunt and uncle," Albus replied ignoring the way Severus cringed at the mention of Lily's maternal family. "However, I understand you are familiar with young Draco."

"As his Head of House, yes," Severus frowned. "I also have encountered him frequently while meeting and dealing with Lucius, as you are aware."

"Yes, as my spy."

"_And_?"

"Draco has many decisions to make about his fate, his role, his life," Albus said. "He is impressionable and has been raised inside of a home quite tied to the Dark Lord. I for one, see potential within Draco, and I should like to see his intelligence and…morality put to better use. I'd like him to join you in your endeavors, Severus, for me."

"You want him to become your spy."

"Yes," he confirmed. "I want Draco to be given a choice without realizing he has to make one at all. Separation from his family during this integral time in his life and the opportunity to be steered in the right direction… why not this summer?"

"So, I'm to invite Draco to come to my home and what, subtly start bringing him along, making comments about the practicalities of choosing your side?"

"Precisely," Albus nodded. "As you know from my messages earlier, I am re-igniting The Order of The Phoenix. I need Jamie to become quite publicly involved, as you know, and I need Draco to be involved unbeknownst to the majority until it is the proper time."

"You already know that I'll accept this idea, don't you," Severus knew his face looked as if he were sucking a lemon as he processed the request (order). "What are you seeing that I am not? Shouldn't I have a say in all of this?"

"Severus, all I have ever done is ask you to trust in me, occasionally it includes trusting me blindly," the headmaster stood up, dismissing the conversation. "Now is the time for that."

"What reason do I give Draco and his family for inviting him to join me for the summer?" Severus stood up as well, utterly confused on how to invite a young boy to come stay with him for a whole summer without coming off as…well.

"You're a clever man, Severus, and a master of potions," Dumbledore said as he opened the door to Severus' office. "I know enough about Mr. Malfoy to know he receives absolutely outstanding marks in your class, surely you can think of something."

"Sir," Severus called out to his employer. "What do I do with both of them living under my roof? Won't they go at it like cats and dogs? The pair have never been friendly."

"On contrary, Severus," the man chuckled. "I should think both Jamie and Draco could benefit greatly from learning from each other about life and its many mysteries."

Severus was left behind as he processed what Dumbledore was telling him. Let the two young adults, still rather child-like, co-exist in his home while acting as pawns, neither the wiser?

Pawns, that is what they all were on Dumbledore's chess board. The man had been orchestrating and pulling the strings behind people and events for decades. To this day, Severus had the sense in the back of his mind, something he never spoke of, that Dumbledore had not seemed horribly surprised to learn Lily and James had been murdered. Severus knew there was a final grand finale the man was working things toward; he just didn't yet understand what it was or what it all meant.

"Damn it, now I have to find Draco," Severus grumbled as he made his way to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

To say things had been awkward was an understatement. Draco had somehow accepted his offer to study as apprentice this summer, under the pretense of assisting in restocking healing potions for both Hogwarts and St. Mungo's—a contract Snape had held for years and the source of his summer holiday income. Severus typically holed up in his basement laboratory in his dismal family home, chipping away at restocking the medical potions while also restocking his own school stores for the upcoming school year.

Spinners End was well…a home he had inherited for free, a place to sleep in the summertime…probably the only thing he really owned that would suggest he wasn't completely adrift. He rather preferred his office suite at the school, but it was the similar lonely existence at both residences.

The idea of spending the summer in the dirty, narrow shotgun home with two teenagers made his neck prickle. It was dismal, the entire neighborhood, endlessly grimy and bleak. He had enough sense to know these two teenagers did not need anything more dark or bleak in their lives.

It was with slight resignation that he apparated to the real estate office in Hogsmeade, making an inquiry to the summer homes that lined the far side of the Black Lake. Hogsmeade was a small remote village, rather touristy by trade, with lake front homes that were popular in the summertime for wizarding families to enjoy. He wasn't sure if he would call it luck, but within two hours he had the last set of keys to the last available lake house in his hands—having turned up just as a family was canceling their reservation.

The home in question was a small stone and plaster cottage, whitewashed from the sun, half-overgrown with rose bushes, creeping honeysuckle, and ivy that swept over the arch above the rounded front door, climbing the second story and towards the roof. The front garden, enclosed by a white picket fence, had nearly been overtaken by flora and fauna left to grow wild all spring.

He grudging had to admit it was a welcoming space, the gate made a gentle clicking sound as he pushed through it, winding his way up a small stepping-stone path, made more tricky due to the encroaching flowers and shrubs. The front step, shielded by a steeple overhang provided some relief from the sun, he could hear the lake water lapping against the shoreline behind the cottage.

Unlocking the door was no trouble, and inside he found a neat little living room, muted floral wallpaper, sage green painted bookshelves stuffed with books of all kinds, a white stone fireplace, and decorative, generic paintings and knick-knacks fit for a vacation home. The furniture were all covered by drop cloths to protect the fabric from dust and damage during the wintertime.

A small staircase led to the upstairs where there were two bedrooms and the only bathroom in the cottage. It was small, yet inviting and rather simple, a shell of a home perfect for living in for a few months. Back down the stairs and through a narrow hallway led to a little kitchen with a big picture window and glass paned French doors which gave a stunning view to the lake, glistening in the sun. In the distance, one could see Hogwarts castle.

A door in the corridor led down a small staircase to the cellar, which would be his lab for the summer. He was at least pleased to see narrow windows around the top of the walls, which allowed in natural sunlight, and the cellar door that led up to the backyard could be propped open to let in air as well.

Off the kitchen was a narrow sunroom that had been converted into a third sleeping quarters. A small twin bed pushed against one wall, a chest of drawers against the other, but which held nearly two walls of windows allowing beautiful views of the water and the scenery around the house.

In an attempt to be responsible, he had decided Jamie would sleep in the sunroom and he and Draco would take the upstairs, thus ensuring everyone was on their best behavior. From there, he apparated back to the school to bring his belongs back to the cottage before apparating to his dismal little home in Spinner's End, where he packed up in his laboratory into a single steamer trunk, charmed to hold a great capacity and not be heavy in the slightest.

* * *

He had watched both Jamie and Draco awkwardly linger behind at breakfast as the rest of the student body departed to return home for the summer. Draco kept shooting looks at Jamie, confused as to why she remained slumped at the Gryffindor table.

Severus called to her as he made his way out of the Great Hall, motioning for Draco to meet him as well.

"What are you doing still here," Draco frowned at her when they met at the giant doors to leave. The boy was trying to catch her eye, utterly confused, yet Severus had the sense to take note that the boy did not seem openly hostile to her either, like he had assumed he would be.

"Staying with S—Professor Snape for the summer," Jamie muttered, eyes red-rimmed, she scoffed the floor with the toe of her sneaker. "As his apprentice or something."

"As his apprent—" Draco flashed his gray eyes toward Severus, even more uncomfortable. "What gives? You invited both of us to help you this summer?"

"So it appears, Mr. Malfoy," Severus found himself sneering before he could catch himself. Jamie shot him a look and he forced himself to soften his tone. "I invited you, Mr. Malfoy, because you have an outstanding ability for potions and I see great potential in a career as potion master in your future."

"And her?" Again, Draco seemed to be trying to catch Jamie's attention long enough for her to make eye contact with him, studying her curiously. Jamie however, was sullen, seemingly uninterested in explaining anything to the boy.

"I invited her because…" he grasped for a believable explanation. It was no secret the girl didn't do the best in school, something even the likes of Draco Malfoy would be aware of.

"Because he's my godfather," Jamie announced, filling in the silence with a hoarse voice. She glanced up at Draco from beneath her eyelashes, typically a motion of flirting, yet it only made her look vulnerable…defeated.

"Well," Draco seemed to be mulling over the revelation. "I guess it's safe to presume you aren't Potter's godfather, seeing as you hate him and all."

Severus sputtered yet he was more caught off guard by the sharp barking laugh that escaped Jamie's lips, the familiar light of her old self flashing in her hazel eyes before it died down once more.

"Come, your belongings are waiting for you by the doors, we can shrink them, we only have a small walk," Severus instructed them. He had already owled the Malfoy's and Shacklebolt's to let them know of the residence change under the pretense they would be working up at the school often, with the opportunity to assist other professors as well.


	34. Chapter 34

Jamie hadn't gotten out of bed since she arrived at the lake house with Severus and Draco. She had crawled under the faded quilt covers shortly after arriving, falling asleep in the warm sunroom that had become her bedroom. Severus had woken her later for a quick dinner of takeaway from The Three Broomsticks before she had slunk back into bed.

It was the same for the next two days before Severus woke her early, requesting she wash up, dress, and join them for breakfast before they made a plan of work for the day. She had burst into tears, throwing the covers of her head, which had seriously rattled him.

He retreated, wondering where in the hell his courage had gone? He had never once allowed a student—or anyone really, to refuse his orders. The show of emotion had never bothered him before, students could scream and cry in his face and he would never back down. But when his beloved goddaughter breaks down and refuses to leave her haven of grief…well, he had been shook.

"She still not getting out of bed," Draco remarked from where he was seated at the breakfast table. Containers of takeaway breakfast were spread out on the table…he needed to go to the market and get real food soon. Groceries, stock up… make cooking one of the chores they could take turns on. Something productive…responsible.

"She started to cry," he remarked to his student. In the nearly three days they had been at the lake house, he and Draco had grown more at ease with each other. Draco seemed curious, yet surprisingly respectful of the grieving girl, and Severus at least had someone to talk to fill the silence or drone out the sniffles from the sunroom.

"She can't wallow all summer, that's not healthy," Draco protested, and Severus shot him a glare, as if he were attacking his goddaughter. Draco tried again. "You _know_ it's not healthy, it's not good for anyone…and sir, the crying is driving me crazy!"

"Me too," Severus relented. Perhaps this was all a big mistake. "I don't know how to get her to see reason, to motivate her to get out of bed and _try_."

Draco shook his head, stumped as well, and they left her to it as they both made their way downstairs once again.

He heard a clatter and a sniffle, jolting him from his sleep. Lifting his head, he peered out the window of his small room, catching sight of the moon hanging high in the night sky. The sky and the lake were so dark, almost the same color, that it appeared there were two moons shining at him.

It was late, Professor Snape was grumpy and snappy from trying to figure out how to get Shacklebolt to stop her crying and had decided to stay up and work by himself. Draco had retired to bed out of sheer boredom, only to be awoken just then.

He heard someone sniffling, a small squeak of frustration and slightly louder crying coming from the bathroom next door. Padding out of his room, he could see light shining from beneath the door and shadows that made it obvious someone was inside.

He knocked on the door, calling for Shacklebolt.

"Go away," she hissed through the doorway before letting out another choking sob.

"You're crying, open up," he insisted, shaking the door handle.

"I said go away!" she snapped angrily. He rolled his eyes and shoved the door open, nearly knocking her over. He had quickly learned the lock on the bathroom door didn't work when he had nearly walked in on Professor Snape yesterday.

Jamie was standing at the mirror, her long hair matted as she hacked at it with kitchen shears, eyes foggy with tears which were streaking down her face.

"What the bloody hell, woman," he snatched the shears from her hand. "What are you trying to do?"

"Get. Out." she drew herself up to her full height, nearly snarling at him, eyes burning as she moved to shove him. He knocked her hands aside, frowning at her in disappointment.

"And let you accidentally cut an ear off and bleed out all over the bloody floor—give Snape a heart attack when he finds you?" Draco shot back. "Screw off, Shacklebolt."

She moved to snatch the scissors from his grasp, panting heavily as more tears fell down her face.

"Shacklebolt—Jamie, knock it off, alright?" he sidestepped her. "You're completely emotional right now, you couldn't even knock me over if you wanted me to, which isn't like you. Now tell me, why are you hacking your hair off?"

"I—because," her lip wobbled. "It's hot and it's all matted and I can't fix it and so I—" she turned to look at the mirror and let out another sob. "I ruined it."

"Well, you've certainly looked better," Draco remarked gently. He motioned for her to sit down on the closed toilet and she stared at him. "What? Go on and sit, I'm going to fix this mess before Snape comes up and you add another thing for him to worry himself over. News flash, Shacklebolt, the man is an arse when he's stressed."

He prompted a small grimace from her as she sat down, huddled on the seat, wiping at her drying tears.

"He's been stressed?" she asked hoarsely as Draco evaluated her hair. Even he had to admit she had great hair, a dark auburn color, wavy and shiny and long. It was nearly to her waist, or had been, before she had hacked it all over, leaving chunks missing.

"He's trying to get you out of bed and living again, Champ," Draco said as he gathered up a section of hair. He chose the area with the shortest strands that had been chopped off and he worked to trim it all off in a neat line. "You're scaring him with all the tears and the gloom and doom, it's not good for you to wallow, Shacklebolt."

"I'm sad," she protested, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Duh, no one said you can't be sad," Draco replied evenly. "You just can't give up; you're going around like you a zombie. It's scary and it's not you. Go ahead and be sad all you want, but I highly doubt that Diggory kid would want you to just lie down and die, too."

A pile of her hair was gathering on the floor, yet he was doing a decent job of saving her from looking like a mad woman. Her hair would be short, cutting off slightly above her shoulders, but it would be presentable.

"I don't know what to with myself," Jamie admitted, her face dry and her breathing even. He made a sound of acknowledgment as he finished up the last section.

"I don't think you have to find all the answers, Champ, I think you just need to put one foot in front of the other and take it day by day, at least. Just try to get through the summer and do something with yourself each day, maybe you'll surprise yourself with how much that helps."

"Are you sure you aren't studying to be a counselor or something," she quirked and eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he put the shears down. She vanished the hair with her wand, staring down at the tiled floor blankly.

"Snape and I need some help and someone to look after the place…and maybe cook, we don't know how to cook," he remarked. "D'you think you can manage that at least?"

A small smile played at her lips as she stood, glancing at her new hair in the mirror.

"I was raised by two Weasley women, of course I can manage that," she replied smugly, a shadow of her old self on her face.

* * *

**AN:** Before you all say I'm going to force Jamie to move on too quickly, calm yourself. Nowhere have I said Jamie's on her way to a summer romance. Jamie has to learn to like herself—to FORGIVE herself, and find herself before she can love anybody again, and I think she knows it.

For Gilmore Girls fans, my Draco is inspired by the beauty and wit that is Logan Hunsberger. Also, I picture Severus looking more like Adam Driver (still with Alan Rickman's voice—because Adam is in the true age range that Severus was supposed to be in).


	35. Chapter 35

**AN:** Not sure if this will be a boring chapter for you, but I think Jamie needs time to settle into a small bit of normalcy in order to start to heal, but don't worry… typical hijinks and The Order of The Phoenix are on the way.

* * *

Jamie tossed and turned in her little twin bed, frogs croaking outside and birds beginning to stir. It was early, early in the morning, and she had been up all night. Draco's observation_—"I highly doubt that Diggory kid would want you to just lie down and die, too," _had been playing on repeat in her mind all night.

Jamie didn't know a whole lot about herself at the moment. She was technically a champion of the Triwizard Tournament, she had barely passed her sixth year by the skin of her teeth, and she was the newly discovered Potter daughter and a scapegoat for the murder of her secret boyfriend.

Jamie had never tried for anything, well, except in the tournament, and look what that had gotten her.

"_Ah, but you still were able to find the cup…"_ the voice in her head reminded her smugly. _"You outsmarted a dragon…you found the taken treasures in the lake before any of the others…you scored the most points in the final Quidditch game this year…"_

"So what," she huffed, sitting up in her bed in frustration. She felt hot, she felt…like a caged animal. Her days of doing nothing were catching up with her…she was restless.

"_I highly doubt that Diggory kid would want you to just lie down and die, too."_

"Is that true, Cedric?" She mumbled allowed, feeling her cheeks redden at the idea of speaking to Cedric…wherever he was. "I bloody got you murdered; you really want me to do something with myself now?"

She was up, digging through her trunk of clothes, muttering aloud to herself—or maybe it was to Cedric.

"I don't even bloody know what you wanted to do with your life, yet I have to do what…keep living for you?" she grumbled as she found an old sundress her mum had packed her. "Bloody hell, still managing to mess me all up even now, huh?"

She had a small smile on her face, and she shook her head. "No fair I have to deal with all this bullshit and you get to kick back for all eternity, huh, Ced?"

She shook her head as she tugged on a jumper with enough sense to remember it would be chilly in the early dawn. She knew she sounded mad, talking to Cedric who maybe could or couldn't hear her—how was she to know how these things worked? She never really talked out loud to James or Lily, somehow it had felt too…sacred of an act.

But James and Cedric had spoken to her during the graveyard incident, and Lily had smiled at her in only the way a mum could smile at her child. Loving. Proud.

"Hell," Jamie snapped, realizing either they all had been trying to tell her something all along or she was losing her mind. Maybe the latter. She snatched up a pair of shoes and spelled one of the furniture drop cloths into a large canvas tote.

Scavenging around in her trunk, she found her emergency stash of money. She could go wake Severus, but she had heard him retire for sleep only two hours earlier. She jimmied open her window and dropped down into the backyard. The lake was lapping gently, soothingly, in the distance the sky was turning silver as the sun began to awaken.

The dirt lane the other summer homes sat on was basically a one-way road, it led to the end of the lane of houses and then back toward the village of Hogsmeade. She headed toward the village and to the market.

The benefit of getting to the market at dawn had some advantages, Jamie presumed. Hardly anyone was out, and if they knew who she was, they didn't say a word about it.

Hogsmeade had always been a cool place, a sleepy little village were the full-time residents were friendly and welcoming to visitors and the neighboring school, yet they also seemed disinterested in picking up their pace to become a hotspot for people to want to come visit. It was like a well-kept secret; a nice little village people didn't mind stopping in at.

The village was primarily a block of shops right beside each other. The rail station, the Wizarding Wireless Network HQ, Hogs Head Inn, and a Ministry Clerks office were situated in their own separate premises around the village amidst blocks of homes of the residents.

There were some farms on the outskirts of the village, mostly sheep and cattle, and it was the farmers and local gardeners who brought in produce for the early morning market outside The Magic Neep Grocery, which sat between Dogweed and Deathcap, the Herbology Shop Neville frequented during visits, and Bernard's Butcher Shop. Also, on their side of the block was the post office, Ceridwen's Cauldrons, Pippin's Potions and Apothecary, Scrivenshaft's Quill and Stationary Shop, which also housed a small collection of wands from Ollivanders, and Dervish and Banges repair shop.

On the other side of the block were the more popular attractions: The Three Broomsticks Inn, Dominic Maestro's Music Shop, Gladrags Wizardwear, Annabella's Salon, Honeydukes Sweet Shop and Bakery, Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Spintwitches Sporting Needs, Zonko's Joke Shop, and the Tomes and Scrolls bookstore.

Farmers and gardeners had spread their produce out on stands and wooden tables outside of The Magic Neep and along the street line. Piles of fresh lettuce, cabbage, tomatoes, onions, potatoes, spicy spelling herbs and spices, paper-wrapped packets of seeds, perfectly ripe peppers, and an assortment of jams, fresh salsa, and preservatives. Farmers had a selection of fresh eggs, glass jugs of milk, and the promotion of their fresh meat, which she housed inside of Bernard's shop. A few fishermen had also brought in their spoils from fishing, including a selection of trout, mussels, and eel.

The shopkeeper at Gladrags was pushing out racks of clothing to entice shoppers, just as Tomes and Scrolls were setting up tables of discount books. The smells of the tiny bakery in the back of Honeydukes, Madame Rosmerta firing up breakfast and Madame Puddifoot's brewing fresh tea were perfuming the air already.

A nice older couple had set up a little stall offering fresh coffee they made themselves as hobby in their retirement, a basket of muffins and cookies from the bakery hot and fresh were also ready to sell.

Jamie found herself buying a delicious cup of coffee, perfectly sweetened with hints of mocha and brown sugar, and a muffin as she wandered the stalls and tables, planning out their grocery list. It was oddly peaceful, walking about unnoticed or bothered. No one seemed to be staring or taking second looks at the young woman as she wandered.

In the end, she loaded up on fresh vegetables to start while also taking it upon herself to buy nearly an armful of seed packets. A basket of eggs, strips of chicken, sausages, rashers, a flank of steak. A loaf of fresh white bread and another load of cinnamon raisin for breakfast, a small collection of tea, jars of jam and some salsa and spices, and a container of coffee and a promise to return soon.

A quick charm to make everything fit comfortably in her bag, weightless, and Jamie found herself in much more pleasant spirits. She already had intentions of returning the next morning for coffee, maybe a stop to get a few books, some stationary and a few quills to owl Harry, the twins, and her parents. And Fleur, definitely Fleur, and maybe Xolia would be free sometime this summer. Perhaps Luna and Soleil could tag along for a visit as well. Angelina would want to visit...

But then how did one explain things? Anything to her friends…? She was stumped on that one and she felt the familiar twinges of pain as her mind traveled to Cedric once again. She shook herself, pushing through the gate and entering the cottage.

She could hear someone muttering upstairs as the shower turned on, snores in the other. She began unpacking the groceries, finding a pan she began frying up eggs, sausages and rashers in the other. Using Molly and Guin's cherished charms, she had the pots and pans tending themselves on the stove as a knife sliced tomatoes on the cutting board, toast popping into the toaster ready to be buttered.

She had the radio on the windowsill switched on, a morning talk show segment warbling, as she charmed all of the dishes to wash themselves in the sink, wanting to start fresh since who knows when they had been washed last? Coffee was brewing in the pot; the tea kettle was on.

Footsteps were thumping down the stairs as Draco and Severus appeared in the doorway, gaping at her.

"Morning," she pointed to the table where clean dishes sat waiting. She was moving the food over as well, ignoring their wide-eyed looks of disbelief.

"Coffee…tea?" She cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Oh God, she's gone full Weasley," Draco announced as he stared at the food, seemingly captivated before sitting down. Severus was studying her, mildly concerned yet relieved.

"You cut your hair," he remarked.

"It was hot," she replied, shrugging. Severus looked to Draco, who also shrugged. He sat, watching as Jamie doled out mugs of coffee and tea, opening the window for the delivery of the Daily Prophet and handing it to him.

"You were up early," he tried again.

"I'm all caught up on sleep," was the reply as she fixed herself a plate. "Try the cinnamon raisin bread, it looks so good."

"What I think Professor Snape means is, you're actually out of bed," Draco smirked at her.

"And so are you, good job, Draco," she sing-songed, patting his shoulder ironically, causing him to roll his eyes and jerk his arm away. "I think I'm going to try to tame the gardens today if that's alright, Severus? Also, I have some vegetable seeds I bought and need to find a place for."

"Go—" his voice caught and he tried again, schooling his face to not look delighted by her request. "Go right ahead, Jamie. If there's anything you need, just let me know. I'm sure the herbology shop has a decent selection of tools just in case, and I'm sure Professor Sprout wouldn't mind letting you borrow things out."

"Fine, what time do you both want lunch?"


	36. Chapter 36

An owl swooped in low, dropping a letter on his plate. Draco flipped the envelope over, already expecting his mothers' neat scrawl on the front. He wasn't disappointed.

He pried it open, pulling out the lengthy folds of parchment inside.

His smile slowly fell from his face, her eyebrows furrowing as a frown began tugging his lips downward, dread sinking into his stomach.

Narcissa was trying her best to stay cheerful, ecstatic and proud he was furthering his education this summer. She went on and on about how excited she was to hear of his new projects, how well rounded he was going to be by graduation, and how further ahead his abilities would lay. It was as the letter progress where his mother began to delicately allude to trouble at home.

She was worried about his father, who had begun leaving for long periods of time, not coming home at night, and who appeared exhausted and agitated almost constantly.

"_I had hoped your father had been finally slowing down, the poor exhausted man, but it appears he has found new opportunities to work on. You know he is—bless him."_

He could read between the lines. His mother was skilled in subtly warning his about his father's moods and latest obsessions. Narcissa had hoped in vain Lucius would separate himself from any former affiliations with the Dark Lord…but clearly, he was diving right back in.

"_We both know how much he hates to be away from home, I hope things will begin to settle back into our normal routine so he can finally have some rest."_

He chuckled darkly at his mother's sarcasm. The man was never home, and if he was, he was tucked away in his study doing who knew what. When he was younger, Draco would only see his father at mealtimes, usually only dinnertime, and would occasionally be dragged into the study where his father would grill him on his lessons.

Up until this very year, Draco had tried in vain to keep his father's attention and to make him acknowledge his pride in something, anything, Draco was doing. It was this very year where Draco had realized his father likely had several mistresses on the side, and very little care about Draco or his mother once he had fulfilled his familial obligation of producing the next Malfoy heir.

Long were the days when Draco was threatening to tell his father on someone, Draco had quickly learned the man didn't care for school yard squabbles or favoritism in classes. If Draco performed well at school and lived up to his proper upbringing, staying out of the way, well, that was as good as it would get.

_"I know you are working very hard, we both are so proud of you like I've said a thousand times, but I do hope you are able to find free time to enjoy yourself. You father has mentioned including you in his business dealings, but I have tried my best to remind him you still need time to be a young man and enjoy your summers off school while you still can."_

So, there is was. Lucius was hinting he wanted Draco to join forces with him and follow He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If Draco had gotten this letter a year ago, he would have seriously considered joining, if only to make his father proud. Now, now he knew better.

He didn't want to admit aloud that the fact he was sharing a roof with Jamie…er, Potter, wasn't playing into his decision making. He didn't know if he particularly liked the girl, however, he also didn't want to see her killed.

Narcissa was warning him to keep his distance, and so it was distance he would keep. He worried briefly about his mother, alone in a giant house waiting around for Lucius to acknowledge her, worried he would pull Draco into his downward spiral.

_"I love you so much I can barely breathe for thinking of it. I hope you are having a great summer; I miss you so. Love, mum."_

The last line got to him and he choked down a dry sob that had climbed up in his throat. He would write back to her later, promising her he was enjoying himself while also missing her immensely. Hopefully that would be enough.

For a moment, he fantasized about Narcissa and he spending a summer here in the cottage, spending time together and free to be themselves without fear of Lucius becoming angry. Maybe next summer he could sneak his mother away.

* * *

"If you frown any more at that letter, you'll burn a hole through the paper," Jamie commented to Draco. They were sat around the kitchen table, Severus drifting off to set up downstairs. It was the weekend, and Draco had the day off of brewing.

She had watched him glower at his letter for several long minutes, fretting internally, scowling and making sounds of annoyance.

He wrenched his eyes away from the letter and sent her a nasty look at her comment. She shrugged, cupping her mug of tea in her hands, holding his stare with a blank one of her own.

"It's rude to stare," he commented back snootily. She bugged her eyes out him before crossing them at her nose, causing him to flinch slightly, caught off guard.

"You're a child," he grouched, turning away from her.

"You're cranky," she shot back, sticking her tongue out at him before downing the rest of her tea. "Are you going to sit here all day and sulk?"

"Maybe, but would I have to suffer through you staring at me all the while I'm doing it?"

"You are not nearly as interesting as you'd like to think you are, Malfoy," she sniffed, standing and stretching. She sent him a mocking, glaring look and he huffed at her.

"Come on," she called as she went to the back doors, tugging on a pair of sneakers she had left.

"What part of you thinks I want to go anywhere with you?"

"The sad lonely part that is hoping I can cure your crankiness with some adventure and tantalizing fun," she smirked. "C'mon Malfoy, usually you're the cheerful one and I'm the sad sulky lump. Get your shoes on."

"I'm not sure your idea of fun and mine are the same thing," he stalled. She grabbed a wadded-up piece of newspaper that had missed the waste basket and lobbed it at him, he turned it into a paper airplane with a bored flick of his wand, scowling at her.

"Guess you'll have to come find out," she taunted. She watched him sigh, standing up as he trudged over to pull shoes on as well. She led him outside and into the sunshine as she began leading him around the edge of the lake.

"You know, I don't know how to make a paper airplane," she said after a while. "Never learned."

"That's surprising," he said, the corners of his lips tugging up into a tiny smirk.

"That's what they tell me," she replied, studying the shoreline across the way. She could hear the giant squid nearby, splashing in the warm shallows of the season.

"Can you teach me?" She asked, flicking her hair out of her face. She should have pinned it up before they left.

"How to do the spell or how to physically fold one?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know how to do both?"

He nodded and she smiled, dropping the subject. They were silent, walking along the shoreline, listening to the water and the birds chirping, the sun beating down on them.

"I've never done this before, you know," he said finally. He glanced at her, an embarrassed look on his face. "I mean…I don't really get out much."

"How do you like it so far?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at him before continuing on ahead.

"It's not all bad," he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I was so…I was a bit of an ass earlier. I was just…things aren't great back home and I took it out on you. I don't like being that way to you."

"Sorry I ribbed you," she slowed down to walk beside him. "You aren't half bad, Malfoy, no matter what they say about you." She watched him laugh at that. "Apparently you don't hate me much, either."

"Yeah, I mean you've kinda grown on me," he knocked her shoulder with his gently, jokingly.

"Like a fungus?" She scrunched her nose, and they both laughed.

"Sure, like a fungus, you prat," he chuckled. "So, what now?"

"Now…" she shrugged. "We hangout."

"Hang out?" He looked skeptical. Seeing him, dresses in expensive summertime leisure wear, sweating slightly from the trek, surrounded by nature was almost comical. She fought her urge to tease him about it. "What did you have in mind?"

"Have you ever seen the boat house?"

"'Course," he answered. "Not since second year, I think it's empty now, but I don't know for sure."

"Me either, but I wonder…if there might still be an actual boat in there."

"A boat in the boathouse?" His eyes widened with humor. "That would be mad."

"It would be, but we should go and check, just in case."

He stared at her for a moment, slight discomfort still on her face, before nodding and motioning for her to lead the way.

* * *

"Wouldn't you know," Jamie said as they pushed their way through the creaky wood door. "A boat."

One single canoe was moored inside, bobbing in the water, and slightly dusty.

"Oars?" He asked, looking around the desolate shed. He found two, hanging on the wall. They were made of worn, scarred wood.

"Think it's okay to take it out on the lake?" She asked as she pulled out her wand, casting a quick scourgify to clear off the dust. "I don't see any holes."

"I don't see any, can you swim?" He asked her, walking over to pull up the metal door that was on a track, opening the shed up to the rest of the water.

"Uh huh," she nodded, "you?"

"Yeah, there's a pond at the manor," he explained, helping her into the boat. "Used to swim in it in the summers."

He climbed in, sitting at the bow. They each held an oar, and after a moment they figured out how to steer themselves out and onto the open water.

"That sounds nice," she said from behind him. It took them a few moments to establish a rhythm, but once they had it, they were cruising slowly across the lake. The grounds were quiet, save for the occasional bird chirp; the only constant sound was the splashing of the oars.

"What was it like, growing up Malfoy?" She asked him. He smiled, thinking.

"My dad has always been a little intense," he sighed. "Mum's great though, really protective…really involved. I never felt lonely, you know, she was always just there. Still is, just…maybe more distant now with things, or at least that's how it is with Father."

"How come?"

"My dad…he's very opinionated…very set in his ways. He's never been around much…he's always working or doing something, but he's made life good for us," she could hear the sadness in his voice. "He's just a little… lost right now. He wants me to be more like him."

"Is that what you want?" She asked him quietly.

"No," he sighed. "At first, I wanted to, because I thought that was what I was supposed to do, you know? Take over the family business, spout of pureblooded righteousness, spat at those who were different than us..."

"But?"

"But it started to get old," he said. "It's simple. You and your brother aren't completely awful people, and I've finally realized my lineage has done nothing for me in the terms of making me special. Everything I am, it's because I had to do it myself anyway. No one is that different after all."

"That's…Draco, that's a big deal," Jamie said softly.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of old being the school bully."

They were silent for a moment.

"Your mother?" She broke the sad silence.

"Huh, what?" He blinked, coming back to reality.

"What is she like?"

He smiled again. "Opinionated. Bossy. She'll cluck at you like a mother hen, try and feed you…always cooking...she won't let the elves do it, you know, and she swears she can cure any ailment…she's a mom."

Jamie chuckled. "That's nice."

* * *

They were floating in the middle of the lake, and he had turned so he was facing her. They talked and talked, about anything and everything. She told him about growing up as a Shacklebolt and adopted Weasley, about how she and the twins had really stuck together since day one. Her parents were good people, opposites that somehow went together, and he could hear the pride in her voice when she talked about how much her parents did for her.

"What was it like, living with a secret?" He asked her, a smile still on his face, which had never really left for the whole time. They had, at one point, sat on the floor of the canoe, spreading their legs out.

"Like standing in two places at once," she said, running a finger along the ragged hem of her cutoffs. "Like trying to bottle up a soda that's already fizzing over, trying to act like the Potter's were some hero fable, when in reality they were my own blood."

She shrugged. "The bigger challenge is trying to figure out how to be true to both sets of parents."

"What do you mean?"

"If you ask me who my parents are, my first inclination is to say Kingsley and Guinevere Shacklebolt." She sighed. "It makes me guilty, because James and Lily…they were my parents, they died for us— because of us I guess…it's hard to feel like I'm not betraying them sometimes, loving other people."

"You aren't betraying them," he placed his hand on her ankle, which were right beside him.

"I'm so proud of them, you know?" She turned away, and he could catch the emotion in her eyes, glittering with the threat of tears. "They died for something they believed in, for something good, and for us."

There was silence as he waited for her to continue, to collect herself.

"Sorry, I think that's why I usually don't talk about this much. I think I've gotten really good at masking everything…disassociating. Sometimes it's easier to just shove everything down, to leave it alone."

"Yeah," he whispered in agreement, feeling his chest tighten, his own eyes stinging, "but you don't have to anymore."

"I can't," she agreed, swiping at her eyes. "What happened with Cedric…I can't just let him be another ghost, they aren't ghosts, any of them. I have to deal with it, even though it hurts."

* * *

Afternoon came around, and she pulled out a shrunken basket from her pocket, tapping it with her wand to change it back to a full-sized picnic basket. She had made up the basket before breakfast, intent on enjoying it on the lake with or without company.

After lunch, she had slowly, cautiously, crawled over so that she was sitting right beside him. Eventually, they were lying flat on the bottom, smushed slightly together, staring up at the sky on their backs.

They kept talking, really opening up. He was surprised by how much calmer Jamie could be when she wanted and when she wasn't with her friends. He found he sort of liked this side of her, despite the grief he could still hear in her voice.

The sky was starting to twinge pink and gold…evening settling in, and he knew they would have to head back soon. They had spent all day out there, and he was starving again, and he knew she was, too.

"Do you think Professor Snape will be wondering after us," he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Probably," she agreed and slowly sat up. He moved to pull himself up onto the bench just as she got into a kneeling position to make her way to the other end.

"Oh shit!" She cried out as the boat wobbled, and she stood without thinking. He turned around quickly at her exclamation, displacing the balance, and with a shout, they both tipped over into the waters.

She surfaced beside him, spitting out some water and roaring with laughter.

"It's cold!" He let out a yelp, treading closer to her, her teeth chattering, but grinning.

"If you wanted a swim, you should have just said something," she joked, moving closer as well. Their chests were almost touching, and they both wore real-genuine wide smiles. It was the first time she had seen ever him really smile.

It was beautiful.

They helped each other haul their selves out of the water and into the wobbly canoe. Jamie charmed the boat, so it sped through the water on its own, electing to just borrow the boat for the summer and take it straight to their dock at the cottage.

When they arrived, Severus was standing in the yard watching for them. They waved and he waved back, shoulders relaxing as he watched them disembark and secure the canoe to the dock.

Teeth chattering, the trudged inside and into the warmth to have dinner and maybe sit by the fire, as they had taken to in the evenings. Severus would read or occasionally talk quietly to Jamie, reflecting on his memories of her mum.

It was good. It was…well, it was _something_.


	37. Chapter 37

If he would have known a month prior how quickly he settled into life living with two teenagers, he would have laughed. There was an ease in which they all moved about their day and evenings—he didn't dare comment aloud on it for fear the bubble would burst.

It was late afternoon, a month into their time at the lake house and Severus was trying to soak it all in. Jamie was here, she was starting to show more and more signs of her old self, she was busy and involved and trying. He also wouldn't be lying if he didn't acknowledge the three of them had put on weight, thanks to— as Draco would describe it: "Jamie going full Weasley".

He knew this period of pleasantness would soon burst, Dumbledore was due soon to come calling, escorting Jamie into events and situations that would be difficult. A lot was to be asked of Jamie, Severus had gathered that much. He knew it was not only him, but Kingsley and Guinevere, who were trying to prolong her innocence as a teenager for only a little longer.

Severus breathed a deep sigh as he stood in the humble kitchen Jamie had taken over, sipping the tepid cup of tea that he had left waiting for him for too long. Jamie had left it for him when he had told her he would be late for lunch, but that was hours ago.

He could hear voices in the backyard, and he cast his eyes out the window that hung over the sink, onto the back lawn that led down to the lake. A small wooden dock jutted out over the water and he could see two figures sitting, facing each other, and talking quietly.

The cottage had been a shell, impersonal, a black canvas when they had arrived. However, when Jamie, and Draco settled in, he had been shocked by the changes of having two other bodies in the home.

A tidy little potted Aloe Vera plant sat on the windowsill catching sunlight. A bowl was always full of fruit on the small slightly-scratched kitchen table, a litany of colorful notes left stuck to the front of the refrigerator, muck boots and brooms left by the back door.

His days were never too quiet, never too tidy, yet somehow, he found himself happier…well, more content, than he had been in maybe all of his life— he felt a great deal of tension that came with his usual solitary life easing from his shoulders. He wouldn't yet call the pair of teenagers that lived "under his roof" friends, yet, but they were slowly heading that way, which also worried him. Jamie and Draco were still unsure of each other, hesitantly getting to know each other while still clashing heads every so often.

Draco truly had an aptitude for brewing, and he spent many long hours with Severus working alongside him, learning the craft. Severus had every intention of taking the boy on as his full-time apprentice when he completed school.

Even Draco seemed lighter, in this new home, away from the impending war and his stifling father. Draco was beginning to laugh and joke around, his usual hautiness had withered away almost completely, and he watched Draco slowly gain some color, and some life. His pale complexion was no longer so sallow, his perfectly coifed hair was rumpled and growing long from the absence of his parents nagging and standards, and his hands were calloused from ingredient grinding and stirring. Draco looked like an actual teenaged young man, one who was allowed to actually have fun and be himself.

A routine had been established, Jamie would rise and make breakfast for the three of them, grumbling and sipping entirely too sugary sweet cups of coffee, her hair braided and pinned up on her head with a bandana, barefoot in his kitchen. She would grouse to herself as she flipped bacon or prodded at sausage, the wireless on the counter warbling out the news.

Draco, the morning person, would lean back, slouched and tilting his chair, smirking at her as he drank his juice, whistling, while he waited for food. Severus would be silent, flicking through The Prophet, muttering about the tremendous amount of idiots allowed into society, and Jamie would snicker in agreement. They would tuck into their meals, and Draco would wait for the other two to hit their quota of cupa's to be a little less hostile. Jamie needed two, Severus needed at least four.

Afterwards, if it wasn't the weekend, he and Draco would review what they were working on that day. Jamie would take note and check the records she kept of the potion and ingredient stores, and evaluate what she would need to collect from the gardens or what she needed to go shop for. Jamie occasionally brewed with them under the guise that she was there to learn and work, and she was very competent in her abilities, but preferred to be constantly moving and working on new things.

Jamie enjoyed keeping the stores and working in the garden for hours every day, walking to Hogsmeade for new groceries or necessities daily, and that was fine enough with Severus.

Severus had only simple rules: they could not sleep the summer away and they had to be productive. Everything else seemed sort of common sense. He knew better than to push the two of them too hard, Draco was at an integral part of his life, quite literally choosing sides, and Severus found himself wanting to look out for the boy.

Jamie was reeling from the events of the past year, or really, the events of her life. The girl still kept odd hours, she stayed up late and suffered from nightmares, but squeezed in a nap at some point in the afternoon or early evening, and she was slowly starting to look and act healthy.

She teased and argued mostly good-naturedly with Draco, kept up conversation with Severus and retained correspondence with her parents, cousins, and brother. He couldn't really request more from her—she was trying.

Jamie had never tried at much, but he watched her tackle the weedy overrun gardens with vigor, watched her grow and plan and cultivate the plants and ingredient stores, meal plan and stock the kitchen and look after the two of them. He knew she was just catching her breath.

He didn't make them work on the weekends, even though he still often brewed on his own, and it was on days like that where he would resurface from his basement lab and look out into the garden or out onto the lake to see the two of them semi-reluctantly spending time together.

He didn't think their friendship, if it got off the ground, could last, truthfully. Dumbledore was due to collect Jamie shortly and she would soon be busy. Tonight, he was expected to talk with Draco about what it meant to be a double agent.

Jamie was returning to school for her seventh year, and Draco was still on his fifth. The two were vastly different, the only thing in common was their summer circumstances.

"Family living looks good on you, Severus," a voice shook him out of his thoughts. He turned to see Albus watching him from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Glorified babysitting," he corrected the old man, turning away from the window. "Anyway, it won't last long, will it?"

"Severus, there's no need to put up a front for me," Albus sat himself down at the kitchen table, gazing out of the French doors to where the two teenagers sat talking. "It's quite obvious you've become attached to both of them."

"I'm just doing what you've asked of me," Severus occupied himself with starting a new pot of tea on the stove so he could hide his face.

"And you've done well so far," Albus chuckled. "As you know, Jamie will be accompanying me to the meeting tonight. Her parents will be there, so I would not be surprised if she is out late catching up with them."

"Of course," Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"You understand what you need to discuss with Draco?"

"I'm to talk to him about the power of choice, and the greater good, and human morality and whatnot," Severus remarked, a slight sneer in his voice at being instructed like a child.

"And whatnot," Dumbledore agreed coolly, taking the cup of tea Severus offered him. "Perhaps you should fetch Jamie and give her time to prepare?"

Severus took the hint and left the old headmaster in the kitchen, shutting the French doors behind him. He strode across the grass, fighting the feeling of dread in his stomach. This was it, then? The bubble was popping. Jamie was a pawn once more, and soon Draco would be as well.

"Hey," Jamie smiled warmly at him, shifting her weight back onto her palms. The sun was warming her skin, leaving it slightly tanned, a spattering of freckles drawing out across her nose.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Professor Dumbledore is here, Jamie, he is collecting you for the evening…he needs to take you to a meeting and tell you some things."

He watched her falter, her smile fading, noticed how Draco straightened up as well, looking from Severus to Jamie and back again.

"When will I be back?"

"I assume very late, but you needn't worry as your parents will be there with you," he assured her. "You may very well end up wanting to stay with them for the night, or a few days."'

He didn't say, 'you may very well decide to just go home for the rest of the summer'.

"But I can come back, right," he was a little concerned about the tone of worry in her voice. He motioned for her to get up and follow him so they could talk privately.

"Draco, hang out for a while, I thought you and I could stop for dinner at The Three Broomsticks tonight," he called to his student. The boy nodded easily, yet his eyes stayed glued to Jamie, a look of concern on his face.

"Everything okay?" Severus asked Jamie once they were making the trek back toward the house. He stopped them under an oak tree, in the shade, and slightly out of sight of prying eyes inside.

"I miss my parents and want to spend time with them, but I'm not ready to go back to…how things were before," she admitted, looking incredibly young.

"You're always welcome here, well, anywhere that I happen to be calling home," he assured her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I mean it, Jamie, as your godfather I want you to know you always have a safe place."

"I know," she gave a tiny, sad smile. "These last few weeks were really good, weren't they? I have a feeling…well, things are going to change again."

"I can't be certain, but it would seem so," he sighed.

"Is there anything I need to worry about for tonight?"

"Worry…no, I don't think so," he lowered his voice. "Jamie…I can't say for certain what will be asked of you, but I want you to remember something, alright? Listen very carefully to me: you are your own person, and you are not responsible for saving everyone and doing everything just because people say you need to do it. Remember that. Do things because you feel in your gut it is right, and only because you want to. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Don't let Dumbledore try to guilt me like Harry," Jamie muttered, narrowing her eyes. Severus nodded, feeling slightly proud the old man hadn't been able to fool his goddaughter.

"Severus—" she called out quietly as he turned to lead her back to the house. "Can we trust him…Professor Dumbledore, I mean?"

He sighed slowly.

"Professor Dumbledore generally has everyone's best interests at heart, the man sees things we don't always see. I should think as long as you have your wits about you, you should be alright. You know I, myself, and your parents will be looking out for you as well."

Jamie seemed to think that over before following him inside. She greeted her headmaster politely and excused herself to change and clean up for the meeting.

* * *

Her mind was whirling as she took down her hair from the bandana she had been wearing, letting it fall in glossy waves around her face, barely skimming her shoulders. She had tanned in the weeks of working outside in the gardens and laying about the dock and lake.

She seemed healthier, looked better…even though her eyes didn't look like her own yet. They were dark, sad…still haunted.

Her mum had sent her a cotton navy dress, cap sleeved, with a modest neckline. The hemline stopped at the top of her knees, a soft navy belt fastened by a small buckle. A pair of matching navy ballet flats was included. Whatever the meeting was, Guin was sticking her in the outfit usually reserved for Sunday tea with Aunt Muriel… when she needed to make a good impression.

Last year, Jamie would have pushed back, sneaking little rebellious accessories or drawing her eye makeup on too thick. Now, she didn't have the time to poke at her poor mum. She left her face bare, save for some mascara and gloss to her slightly sun-chapped lips.

Her nails were dirty from constantly working outside, a quick charm had them cleaned and painted with a slightly lighter blue to hide what was stuck on.

She pushed open the door of her tiny bedroom, Dumbledore and Severus lifting their heads to look at her.

"Jamie, you look very nice," Dumbledore nodded approvingly. Severus nodded, trying not to look too uneasy.

"When do we leave?" She asked calmly, tucking her wand in the hidden pocket sew into the side of her skirt.

"We best be off now," Dumbledore stood. "We're just a quick walk out front and a trip of side by side apparition, dear, and we'll be at our destination."

"Okay," she sent Severus one last hesitant look, following Dumbledore out of the cottage and into the evening air.


	38. Chapter 38

AN: The events that occur in this same evening will span the next…two chapters as well. For the sake of my story and narrative, the dementor attack on Harry and Dudley does not occur.

* * *

They appeared on a dingy street that may have once been nice. There were still hints of grandeur, buried under graffiti and weeds.

"Where are we, sir," she asked as Professor Dumbledore fixed his robes. They were standing on a stoop, dingy shotgun home before them, nearly identical to the others on either side.

"Answers to questions to be made inside," Dumbledore opened the door, ushering her inside. The door closed tightly behind them, locks clicking into place, eyes blinking to readjust and focus in the sudden dim lighting. Someone was shrieking shrilly, and Jamie's first instinct was to want to reach up and cover her ears.

They were in a narrow front hall, dirty-carpeted floors, dusty overhead lighting, and dark paneling and wallpaper which appeared to make the room seem even more claustrophobic. The shrieking was coming from a portrait on the wall, billowing curtains covering it, and as she opened her mouth to ask what was going on, Sirius appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Blasted woman, SHUT UP!" Sirius roared back, shooting his wand out to shut the curtains with a bang and silence the portrait once again. "Hey mate, look at you! Have you met my dear old mum, before?"

"Sirius," she greeted her dad's best friend with a hug. He looked a little better than the last time she had seen him, last summer. His clothes were hanging a little better now and he didn't seem quite so thin and worn out. "Is this your house, then?"

"Family home, I loathe the likes of it," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he led her down the hallway from where he had come. Professor Dumbledore followed from behind at a leisurely pace. "As the last Black heir, it went to me, bet that really pisses my parents off—hope they're rolling and rotting in their graves just thinking of it—"

Dumbledore coughed, breaking Sirius from his tangent.

"Anyway, it went to me and seeing as it's impossible to detect for Muggle eyes and it's protected from Wizard's dropping in, unless you have permission to, it made for the perfect HQ."

"HQ," Jamie frowned thoughtfully as the ducked down a staircase and into a crowded kitchen.

"JAMIE!" Guin was rising from her seat and rushing over to hug her, her father close behind. "Oh, we've missed you! You look so good, so grown-up! Are you having fun with Severus, are you learning a lot?"

"Hi mum, hi dad," Jamie grinned over her mum's shoulder at her dad, who winked at her and pulled her closer, ruffling her hair.

"Excuse me, Shacklebolt's," Dumbledore interrupted their moment. "I know you are all so very happy to see each other, just as we are happy to see a beautiful family reunited, however, we must begin the meeting at once."

Dumbledore was seated at the head of a long table, filled with witches and wizards all watching her in varying degrees of curiosity, warmth, and tinges of sadness. As Jamie took her seat between her parents, she drank in everyone at the table.

Dumbledore of course sat at the head. At his right was Professor McGonagall, her dad, herself and mother, Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur, her cousin Bill, and Remus. On the other side of the table, closest to Dumbledore, was Mad-Eye Moody (assumingly the real one), a small older man in a top hat, an old man with sparse, fluffy white hair, a beautiful older woman with long brown hair, a younger blacked hair woman with beautifully flushed cheeks, her cousin Charlie, a young woman with bright bubblegum pink hair and—

"Xolia," Jamie perked up, smiling at her new friend. Xolia was dressed in a floaty pink dress, teacup perched in her hands, a quill stuck behind her ear and a roll of parchment in front of her. Xolia beamed at her, warmth in her eyes as she waggled her fingers in a quiet hello.

Sirius sat beside her, Remus on the other side, as they shared the end of the table. They both winked and nodded to Jamie as Dumbledore cleared his throat for attention.

"Thank you all for joining together here tonight," her headmaster began. "I know many of us have a clear understanding of what is going on, but for the sake of explaining things to Miss…"

"Shacklebolt," Jamie filled in the awkward silence with a firm correction.

"For the sake of catching Miss Shacklebolt up to speed, I will need to outline some things," Dumbledore said. "Some of this information may be of interest to you, regardless.

"Jamie, you are here in what Sirius has referred to as the 'HQ' that is to say, the Headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix. We are a group of witches and wizards who are directly opposed to Lord Voldemort and his agenda, just as we were in the first war."

"James and Lily were in The Order, right?" Jamie quietly asked her mother, who nodded.

"After the events that occurred during the Third Task and the resurrection of Lord Voldemort, we've relaunched The Order once more," Dumbledore continued. "We are mostly all who remains of The Order, with a few new faces, but we have quickly begun to learn we will need to grow our ranks."

"So, you're saying he has more followers than before?" Jamie frowned at the idea. "How? Why?"

"It's not necessarily correct to say he has more followers than before, however, he has incredible reach and the ability to recruit followers quickly. If recruitment fails, he is as skilled at inspiring followers to join his cause as he is in inspiring fear in those who oppose him. To sum it up, we've learned our lesson from the first war and hope to avoid the same issues this time around."

"We need to recruit followers then?"

"Yes, and we need many," Professor McGonagall sighed, looking as if the idea of bringing more people into dangerous territory kept her up at night.

"Which is where we would like you to come in," Dumbledore explained. She didn't catch the way Guin and Molly shifted, spines-stiffening, the sure-fire sign they were not pleased with one of their young being threatened.

"You want me to…" Jamie trailed off, not quite following.

"You're a Potter, dear," the older beautiful woman spoke up. "You're the spitting image of your mother and you carry traits of your father. You're a talented Quidditch player, popular in school, and you won the Triwizard Tournament, you carry quite a deal of pull in our world."

"Emmeline is correct," Professor McGonagall nodded sagely. "Jamie dear, there are few people I can think of, adults included, who are able to inspire fellow young people to follow their ideas. Despite your reputation for trouble and hijinks and breaking school rules, you are quite powerful."

"But she's still just a young girl," Aunt Molly piped up, narrowing her eyes toward the end of the table where Dumbledore sat. Guin nodded, placing a hand over Jamie's beneath the table.

"She would be protected," Dumbledore protested. "We want her to be a figure head while still saying safe."

"Safety isn't guaranteed," Jamie leaned forward, jutting her chin out defiantly. "You all managed to let a mass murderer interrupt what was supposed to be a friendly tournament between schools. Fact of the matter is, students were injured and killed and that's on all of you buying into this false sense of security. No one is safe, anywhere, and it's pointless to be using it as a crutch for pitching an idea."

There was silence at the table, Mad Eye turned both of his eyes to her, studying her with a solemn air of respect.

"If you want me to help you, I want you to know I'm doing it because I want to," Jamie sat up straighter. "I make the decisions for myself, or I walk right out of here. I'm not going to be a puppet—" she stared hard at Dumbledore. "Nor will I be coddled," her hard gaze found her mother and aunt. "I'm an adult, I'm very much closer to eighteen years of age rather than the former, and I expect to be treated as such."

"You want an open stream of communication," Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement, turning her laser-sharp gaze on the headmaster in Jamie's defense.

"If there is a conversation regarding my involvement in anything, even selecting drinks for the next meeting, I need to be a part of it," Jamie crossed her arms. "I want it written down, in contract form, agreeing to my terms."

"Is there anything else?" Dumbledore asked, and she caught his mild irritation.

"I want to take full joint-custody of Harry, to be shared with Sirius, and I want to be involved in any decision making regarding him, too."

It was so silent a pin could have been heard if it dropped.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head. He pulled out a pocket watch and stood. "I'm afraid this meeting must be cut short, Miss Shacklebolt, we can review your terms and conditions at a later time."

Her mouth dropped open as the headmaster rose, striding from the room. Jamie jerked upwards, ripping from her mother's grasp as she chased after the headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore," Jamie called out after the man, he turned, shooting her an awkward smile as he waved his hand as if to brush her off. "Nope, not so fast, you have some things you need to explain to me, sir."

"I apologize Miss Shacklebolt but I'm in a hurry to my next meeting," he stepped around her. She gave a snarl of annoyance and immediately began matching his stride as he speed-walked to the floo in the parlor.

"Unacceptable," she insisted, darting around to block his path, leveling him with a glare. "Professor Dumbledore, there are things you know and aren't telling me!"

"Miss Shacklebolt now is not the time, I am sorry!"

"No! Did you know that my mother's protection survives inside of me?" She squared her shoulders, subtly raising her wand while trying not to completely threaten her headmaster. "Answer me. Did you know? Because somehow something told me in the graveyard…I'm Harry's protection for the next two years until he becomes of age."

"I had suspicions," he relented, shoulders slumping.

"So, what exactly does this all mean for me?"

"I'm not exactly certain, but the simplest answer is you afford Harry some protection while he remains underage, now Miss Shacklebolt, I really must be leaving," he tried once more to sidestep her, but she stopped him.

"I'm of age, Professor, very much of age…and I'm Harry's next of kin…I want to take over his guardianship and it makes sense to do it with Sirius," she told the man.

"That will not work," Dumbledore shook his head firmly.

"Why."

"I do not need to explain this you, Miss Shacklebolt, I'm asking you to have faith in an older wiser adult," Dumbledore retorted. "I understand you love your brother very much and want what is best for him, but the easiest arrangement is for him to remain in the partial and temporary care of your maternal aunt and uncle."

"No," she shook her head. "It's not good for him, sir, and you know it. Harry deserves to be around people who love and care about him, not them!"

"Believe me, Miss Shacklebolt, I have Harry's best interests at heart!" Dumbledore raised his voice. "I will not hear another word of it!"

"Because you can't directly control it, right, sir?" She allowed him to step around her finally as their raised voices prompted others to start heading in their direction and the portrait of Sirius's mother to start shrieking again. "You see things we don't, I'll give you that much, but you need control, sir, don't you? You know if Harry comes to stay with us and is under our care…you can't keep him under your thumb...that's why you were so uncomfortable at the meeting just now, you realize I'm not going to be controllable."

"Have a nice summer, Miss Shacklebolt," Dumbledore replied, scooping up floo powder in his hand and tossing it into the fire, stepping in and leaving in a flash.

"What'd he say," Sirius appeared in the doorway. She sighed, shaking her head, rolling her shoulders. She hadn't anticipated the meeting or what they would ask of her, coming up with terms had been completely on the spot, however, she and Sirius had long been talking about taking over Harry's custody.

"Exactly what we expected him to," she replied. "I know I blindsided you, but it felt like the perfect time to drop it on him, I had hoped by putting him on the spot in front of everyone, he wouldn't have a choice but to agree."

"We aren't giving up though, are we? The plan stays the same?" Sirius prodded her as she shook her head.

"Dumbledore may be powerful, but he doesn't control everything," she replied. "I just wanted to give him the courtesy of asking for his blessing before we go behind his back."


	39. Chapter 39

Hours had passed since Dumbledore had abruptly shut down the meeting. As Sirius and Jamie had discussed their next moves, the other Order members had filtered out.

Now, they sat slumped at his kitchen table, discussing Jamie's contract and provisions she wanted to make regarding Harry. Remus, Kingsley, and Arthur sat with them. Guin and Molly were cleaning up the kitchen, listening as well.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if we adopt Harry, maybe Albus would be more amenable to that," Kingsley asked, eyes drifting to Guin.

"Actually, as next of kin, Jamie has the most unquestionable claim to him," Arthur shook his head. "As his last living magical blood relative, it wouldn't even deem a hearing. Jamie could quite literally stroll into the Ministry and sign a paper."

"Then why even tell her no?" Remus asked. "Surely Professor Dumbledore is not so unreasonable, it's very unlike him."

"Like Jamie said, it's a control thing," Arthur said, surprising Jamie by agreeing with her. "I understand his reasoning, however, seeing as we all want the best for Harry, it makes this decision a little more…necessary."

"Fine, so Jamie signs the paper," Remus sat up. "She wants Sirius to be his co-guardian…clearly, we can't have anyone else figuring out he's still hanging around, much less being housed by us."

"He has a point even thought I'd like to say screw 'em," Sirius mumbled.

Jamie propped her chin on her hands, elbows on the table, as she mulled it over. "Anybody else could do it…Remus you live here with Sirius right?"

Remus nodded.

"Well if you take over as co-guardian, which means Harry basically has a place to go out of school no matter what…basically you are the legal guardian in Sirius' stead. It's the same difference, you both should have equal say in his regard, and I trust you both to make those decisions in his best interest."

"That could work," Arthur nodded. "And Jamie? This is absolutely crucial to your contract, how?"

"Because it's one thing for me to have all of you and to also be an adult," Jamie said slowly. "Harry…he's limited because of his age and because Professor Dumbledore is able to go behind our backs and influence and use him. If we have protections set up, Professor Dumbledore has boundaries and Harry basically has an insurance policy of protection for when we aren't always around."

"Okay, so we word it as this: as Harry's legal guardians, either you or Remus must be in the same room at all times while any discussions pertinent to his life, his actions, and his education, no matter how small, are being held."

"Yes, and in order for Harry to be involved in any sort of mission, activity, or private meeting, Remus or myself must be made aware of it at least one hour before hand."

Remus was nodding and Sirius was practically jumping up and down in excitement of the idea of having Harry safely at home with him.

"The same goes for myself, any discussion regarding anything I do, any aspects of my life, and any actions made on behalf or involving me, must be consulted by me first," Jamie said. "Also, I want floo access during school to attend all Order meetings, unless otherwise impossible, and I want to be kept in the loop on goings on outside of meetings."

"When should they sign the paperwork?" Guin asked, a gleam of pride in her eye.

"Likely, the sooner the better," Kingsley said. "I'd not dare say Professor Dumbledore is someone to oppose or distrust, however…I think in this instance he may exercise his power because he believes what he is doing is best for Harry, and for Jamie."

"Harry has to be present, it's a contract sealed with blood from all parties," Arthur explained. "I know where the contracts are and as Ministry officials, Kingsley or I could preside over it and sign it. Then, all we would have to do is file it."

"Okay, so we go see him, we have him sign, and we move him here for the rest of the summer," Jamie shrugged. "Anything is better than being locked in a room all summer while that blasted family torments him, and Aunt Molly you said Ron, Hermione, and some of the others are coming here for the rest of the summer to help clean up, right?"

Molly nodded.

"And I'll be in and out, I'm guessing as long as my terms are agreed to," Jamie could see everything come together.

"Jamie…if we spring this on Professor Dumbledore, it will make him angry," Arthur warned her.

"It will," Jamie agreed. "But it also backs him into a corner, and it means we control the situation and we ensure everyone is safe."

"It's worth it, in my eyes," Kingsley admitted. Her mum was nodded, Molly looked weepy but seemed to be happy with the turn of events.

Bill, Charlie, Xolia, and the pink-haired woman, who everyone called Tonks, re-entered the kitchen just then. The four had gone for a drink in Diagon Alley and were in relatively good spirits.

Xolia squished into the chair Jamie was sitting in, giving her a proper hug. Jamie noticed, just as she had during the meeting, how Sirius's eyes seemed to track her every movement.

"Hiya Jamie, what sort of boss-lady power moves are you working up to take over us all?" Xolia teased affectionately, eyes sparkling with pride. Xolia had practically cheered out loud when Jamie had insisted on setting terms for herself during the meeting.

"Well…" Jamie, Arthur, and the others quickly filled them in on what they had decided. Xolia squeezed Jamie tighter, nodding her head in agreement with their decision.

"How soon can you have the paperwork?" Bill asked his father. Arthur and Kingsley consulted each other before rising.

"We can have it within the hour," Kingsley assured her. "Jamie, if we do this, we have to move Harry out of his aunt and uncles tonight…which means we have to go and retrieve him and bring him back here tonight. Dumbledore could very well show up and be incredibly angry."

"It's worth it," Jamie said quietly. Kingsley and Arthur said goodbye to their wives, heading out and toward the Ministry.

Kingsley, Tonks, Bill, Charlie, Remus, and Jamie would go to retrieve Harry. Remus sent Harry his Patronus, instructing him to pack up his belongings and be ready tonight, saying nothing to his aunt and uncle.

Guin popped home to grab a change of clothes for Jamie and returned quickly. Jamie slid on an old pair of chords, slightly too short for her now, a soft long-sleeve shirt belonging to Guin, and a warm jacket and flat-heeled boots.

The clock was ticking, Jamie would have custody of her brother soon—seriously turning the tables on Professor Dumbledore and everyone else. But she knew in her gut this was the right thing to do. If they were going to keep Harry safe and get The Order up off the ground—have a real chance against Voldemort, this was how they had to do it.

All they could do was wait.

* * *

Something about the way Professor Snape had looked so spooked when Professor Dumbledore came to collect Jamie led him to believe this would not be a normal evening for them.

Jamie was gone by the time Snape had waved him back into the house, looking agitated and continually pacing around the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked after several moments of watching Snape yank at his hair, his eyes shooting from the front door to Jamie's bedroom with concern.

"I worry about her is all," Snape halted in his fretting, sighing. "I did not realize how attached I would become to her in such a short amount of time, but in a year…I very much look at her as if she were my daughter."

"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to hurt her, right?" Draco ignored the way the hairs prickled on the back of his neck at the thought of Jamie being put into danger.

"Not directly, no," Snape sighed. "Draco…there are things I've been asked to speak to you about tonight. More than that, man to man, as someone who truly sees potential in you and your abilities…I myself have things to discuss with you separately."

"Okay, let's talk then," Draco sat at the table. They pulled out Madame Rosmerta's takeaway menu and made their orders using Cinnabar, Jamie's owl. While they waited, Severus pulled a bottle of fire whiskey and surprisingly, poured Draco a tumbler full as well.

"This seems like a very serious discussion," Draco noted as he sipped his drink, wincing slightly. The first few pulls always scorched the throat before it grew tolerable. Snape was silent as he swirled his drink, eyes gazing into a far-off place.

He pulled out a worn photograph and slid it across the table to Draco, who picked it up. There were two children in the photo, beaming and waving in their Hogwarts uniforms. The photo was in black and white, but he could tell the little girl had reddish hair and wore a Gryffindor uniform, while the boy with his ink black hair wore Slytherin robes.

"That's me and Lily, Jamie's mother," Snape explained quietly. "We met a few summers before we got our acceptance letters. She grew up not very far from me…we were best friends."

"I didn't know," he studied the photo, noticing how carefree Snape looked…how eerily similar Jamie looked to Lily.

"We told each other everything, understood each other…comforted each other when our home lives were hard…when we didn't understand the magic we were coming into," Snape said as he pulled out another photograph. "I was devastated when she was sorted into Gryffindor, but she swore she would never stop being my best friend. She didn't either, it was always me being the difficult one."

The next photograph was he and Lily, more teenaged, sitting together at what looked like The three Broomsticks. They looked happy, though teenage Snape didn't appear to look quite so light and carefree as before.

"This photo was taken two months before I lashed out at her in anger," Snape said, remorse in his voice. "I was hanging around with…well, I was hanging around some of the young followers of the Dark Lord. We had grown distant…she was worried about me."

Draco didn't have to ask to know Severus meant he had been spending time with his father and his friends. He knew enough to know that's where it had all started.

"It broke her heart, what I said to her," Snape appeared to be trying to stay composed as he sipped his drink. "Draco, it was my greatest regret to this day. She never would speak to me again until she became pregnant before she finished school…she wanted me to change my mind. She wanted me to be the godfather."

His voice broke and he turned his head to gather himself. "I laughed in her face, but she got this _look_ on her face. She said to me: 'you'll be her godfather, and you'll love her one day, and you'll see why I was right all along'

"I ignored her, but sure enough, one the day Jamie…well, Hally, was born there was a letter waiting for me and a picture of this little baby. I kept thinking she was rubbing it in, her marriage to Potter and their perfect little family. Then the next year, the same thing. This went on and on until I learned the Dark Lord was planning on targeting the Potters."

"Why was he so interested in them?" Draco leaned forward.

"There was a rumor…a prophecy…that Harry would be the one to defeat Him," Snape said. "So, he thought he could destroy him as in infant in order to prevent anything from happening. I turned to Dumbledore asking for help, he felt every precaution had been put in place. I began working for him, as his spy."

"But?"

"But they were betrayed," Snape's voice was broken. "I went to her that night, I held her in my arms, and I told her I was sorry…and then I held Jamie…and I knew. I had been a fool, and I had switched sides far too late."

Draco was silent, mulling this over. He had an inkling of where Snape was going with all of this.

"Draco, Professor Dumbledore believes you have incredible potential as a young man and as wizard," Snape leaned forward, his voice serious, his face beseeching. "He asked me to invite you here to guide you, and to also ask you if you would join us all…opposing the Dark Lord while acting as a spy."

Draco took a breath in, but when he exhaled nothing came out.

"I made my choice far too late; I ignored the help given when I should have taken it," Snape implored him. "I know you do not hate my goddaughter, and I'm asking you now, after hearing my story…I'm asking you think about what it may mean for her if you were choose the wrong side."

Draco felt the reality of his words inside of his marrow, his stomach clenching as he tried to keep his poker face, thinking of Jamie being targeted again…of being murdered like her mother.

"As a spy, I would be like a double agent…is that what you are?"

"Yes. It's dangerous work, it involves a great deal of lying and chance," Snape nodded. "I would have to train you in occlumency… so that your mind is protected and impossible to be read by the Dark Lord."

"And we would be doing this to keep Jamie safe," Draco felt the breath finally leaving his body, shoulders relaxing.

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it."


	40. Chapter 40

**AN:** To Haleygur7, I want to take a moment to shout you out for consistently reviewing every chapter. I see every single comment and I just want to let you know it's appreciated and does not go unnoticed.

* * *

After his initial surprise at seeing a werewolf Patronus and hearing Remus' tell him to pack his bags and be ready to leave, Harry had been quite restless. Quietly packing what he could, he wondered what this all could mean…where he was going.

A noise downstairs startled him and stood up slowly in the dark, feeling uneasy as it didn't sound like the normal noises of his aunt and uncle and cousin, who were away on holiday.

Movement on the stairs and the slow turning of the lock on his door prompted him to raise his wand in defense as the door clicked open.

Harry peered out of his bedroom doorway as figures appeared, wands illuminated. His sister stood in the forefront, a cheeky smile on her face. Her hair was sheared much shorter, barely brushing against the tops of her shoulders, the familiar scarring left by the dragons in the first task still peeking out from her hairline. She looked a little better since the last time he had saw her.

"Little brother, it's been too long since we've been together," she smiled warmly at him. Tucked behind her was her father, Kingsley, a woman with bright pink hair, Remus, and Bill and Charlie Weasley.

"Jamie…what are you doing here?"

"There are some things we need to discuss, Harry," she smiled comfortingly at him. She motioned him to follow her downstairs, Kingsley and Remus accompanying her, as Bill and Charlie and the woman with the pink hair gathered up his things.

"What's going?" Harry asked as Jamie made them a pot of tea on his aunt's stove. Harry supposed it was her aunt too, though Jamie had never met her. Lucky girl.

"Harry, what we are asking of you…well, it's going to be a bit shocking for people and it may cause some drama," Jamie said as she handed him a cup. "But I want you to understand this is entirely your choice and it's only being suggested because we think it would keep you safe."

"What is it?"

"Remus and I want to take over as your legal guardians," Jamie sat at the table across from him. She reached out and covered his hand with her own. "It's not a good living situation here for you, and frankly…Harry things are going to be changing and there aren't a lot of systems set up to protect you. By us doing this, it would ensure someone is there, so you have the choice to say no to things."

"Who—who would be upset?"

"Professor Dumbledore is not the enemy, Harry," Remus jumped in, sitting beside Jamie. "However, he believes this is what is best for you, and he also…well he has ideas of involving both you and Jamie in things that may be, upsetting or dangerous at times. Jamie is protected, and will be even more so shortly, as an independent adult. You however, you could be manipulated with even the best of intentions."

"Let me understand this right—if the two of you take over as my legal guardians, I don't have to live here anymore and you both would help make sure I'm safe and no one is taking advantage of me," Harry said slowly, feeling a thrill of excitement inside of him.

"Precisely," Remus nodded.

"Harry, like we said, there are things happening that we still need to explain, but our intent of this is to give you a layer of protection so you also are able to live your life as a teenager and have a little less to worry about," Jamie squeezed his hand. "All I want is for you to be safe."

"I'll do it, whatever needs to be done, I'll do it right now," Harry sat up eagerly, squeezing his sister's hand back.

"It's a matter of paperwork," Kingsley said in his deep, soothing voice. From his robes he pulled out a scroll of paper. It was a guardianship contract, and once their names were filled into the appropriate places, it insured Remus and Jamie would be responsible for the decision making of his wellbeing until he turned seventeen.

"Harry, Jamie, Remus, you would just need to sign your names here and then we would prick your fingers…and you would press here to making it legally binding, as will my signature as a Ministry Official."

It all seemed anticlimactic, yet he was ecstatic beyond words. A quick signature and a pinprick of his finger and he felt his throat tighten and eyes sting as Kingsley pronounced Jamie and Remus as Harry's legal guardians. The scroll disappeared with a pop, magically filing itself in the proper department at the Ministry.

It was a blur of movement as Jamie clasped his hand tightly in hers, Remus patting him on the shoulder, and everyone shrunk and gathered up Harry's school things. Jamie placed a letter on Aunt Petunia's kitchen counter, explaining Harry would never be returning to their home again.

The woman with the pink hair released Hedwig and instructed her to fly to their next location.

"But where exactly are we going," Harry asked as they led him outside.

"You haven't been there before, not yet," Kingsley said. "Bill, you take point."

The rescue team was pulling out broomsticks, Jamie handing Harry's his. She sent him a reassuring smile.

"Everything is about to be so, so good, don't worry Harry," she promised him.

"But—"

"We can't tell you where it is, we can only take you there," Kingsley told him as he moved toward the front of the formation, squeezing his daughters' brother's shoulder affectionately.

"Don't worry, we'll explain everything when we get back to headquarters," the pink haired woman, who they were calling Tonks, told him as Jamie nodded, securing her hair into a headband to keep her bangs from her face.

"Stay in formation everyone, remember, the faster we get there the better," Kingsley called out to them as they prepared to take off. They took off, barreling through the night sky and speeding into Muggle London, dodging buses and metros, careening between narrow alleyways.

It seemed like only seconds until they were standing on a narrow street in a dingy neighborhood, staring at a line of brick homes. As they watched, the houses seemed be moving, a new house sprouting up between homes 11 and 13.

"I know it's not much to look at now, but it will be home, Harry," Jamie assured him as they led him up the steps of the front porch and inside.

"Harry, dear, so happy to have you here!" Guin and Molly were waiting for them, Xolia coming down the hallway as well. There were hugs all around as Molly and Guin squeezed the life from him.

"There he is!" Sirius appeared behind Xolia, a beaming smile on his face as he held out his arms for his godfather.

"This is Sirius' home, Harry," Jamie told her brother. "You'll be staying here when you aren't at school, Remus lives here as well."

"Brilliant, just brilliant," Harry mumbled as he hugged his godfather tightly, no one mentioning the tears streaking down his face.

It was very late; Harry was given a snack and a cup of hot chocolate before Molly and Guin sent him up to bed. They had readied a room for him while the others were off collecting him, planning out renovations and cleaning of the home for the rest of the summer. Jamie had owled Severus earlier in the evening to let him know she would likely be returning tomorrow evening and she would explain later.

Bill and Charlie left for home, as did Tonks and Xolia, while everyone else seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for Dumbledore to leap through the floo and rip them a new one.

"Are you sure you don't want to just stay here with us?" Guin asked Jamie as they cuddled together on a sofa in the parlor. Kingsley would be busy away between his regular work as an Auror and his missions for The Order, so Guin was coming to stay with Molly and the younger kids at Grimmauld Place for the summer, renovating it and helping Sirius out.

"I'll be in and out almost daily, I'm sure," Jamie yawned. "But I don't want to leave Severus, it's been good for him having someone to take care of things and fatten him up, and I hate to admit it—I'm learning a lot."

"Of course, dear, and Remus and the rest of us will look out for Harry when you aren't around," Guin squeezed her. Sirius and Remus were fast asleep on the other couch, and Arthur and Kingsley had propped themselves up in armchairs. Molly had gone home to the rest of the cousins.

* * *

Somewhere in the meantime of waiting for Dumbledore to show up madder than all get out, they had all fallen asleep.

It was a great whoosh and a thump that startled Jamie awake. Sunlight was filtering through the dusty curtains and grimy windows, but she could clearly see Dumbledore glaring down at her, spitting mad, as he dropped the Daily Prophet down loudly on the coffee table.

"Anything you want to explain, Miss Shacklebolt," his voice was disturbingly calm. Jamie sat up as the others awoke. She opened the paper where the main headlines boasted Jamie and Remus as Harry's new legal guardians. Photos of Jamie and Harry during the tournament and an old grainy photo of Remus ran alongside it.

"I have nothing to explain or apologize for, sir," she said, closing the newspaper. "I stand by my decision. I respect your opinion sir, I truly do, but I think this is the best interest for everyone."

"There are things you do not understand," Dumbledore ground out.

"I'm sure there are," Jamie nodded, surprisingly calm and collected. "I understand your frustration. I'm asking you to trust me, just as I have mostly trusted you. We can work together for the common good, as long as you respect my terms regarding Harry and myself."

"Show me your terms," Dumbledore sighed. She pulled out the contract they had worked on and he read it over. She could see the wheels turning in his head.

"If I agree to this, you'll help The Order?"

"If you agree to this, I'll be your damn poster girl for The Order, I'll hang the signs and banners myself," Jamie assured him.

"Good, because your first big public appearance starts today," Dumbledore signed her contract with a flourish. "I hope you brought another dress."


	41. Chapter 41

A whole day had passed since Jamie had left with Dumbledore. After Draco had agreed to join Snape (who had instructed him to refer to him as Severus when outside of school) as a spy, there wasn't a whole lot left to discuss.

Snape—Severus, had told him that Dumbledore would come calling soon enough with instructions, he was in the middle of dealing with Jamie. Apparently, Jamie had thrown a wrench in Dumbledore's plans, but for the better. Severus also explained the basis of The Order of The Phoenix, and how he had surmised Jamie would be their figurehead now that she was outed as a Potter and was legally an adult.

The following day was spent brewing as normal, Severus assured him it wouldn't be constant missions and it was a slow period as of now.

On the second morning, Draco was sat at the kitchen table with a sad bowl of oatmeal he had made. Jamie's cooking was deeply missed in the short time she had been away from the house.

Speaking of the devil herself, Jamie trudged in from the front door, worn out, and slumped at the kitchen table.

"Rough few days?" Draco asked her as she took the Daily Prophet from the delivery owl, rubbing at her bleary eyes.

"See for yourself," she mumbled, shoving it aside, getting up to make a pot of coffee on the stove, riffling through the cupboards for more oatmeal.

Draco turned to the front page, which had a blown-up photo of Jamie smiling as she read to a group of children all dressed in uniforms of some sort.

The headline read in bold, blazing letters: **Jamie Shacklebolt (Potter) visits orphanage, spends time with children who lost parents to first war and other violence.**

The story, written by a Xolia Lovegood, praised Jamie for her maturity and dedication to giving back. There was mention of living a life seeking normalcy, kept hidden for fear of the Dark Lord returning (fears that had come true) and how she was using her voice to speak out against violence and hate.

Lovegood briefly mentioned the fact Jamie was an accomplished witch; having won the Triwizard tournament, and the gravity she seemed to comprehend as she spoke of losing a dear friend and classmate, Cedric Diggory, and why she felt it was important to take over guardianship of her brother, The Boy Who Lived.

"As a Potter, I want Harry to never forget where he comes from and the strength we have inherited," Jamie was quoted as saying. "I also want him to understand how important it is for us all to speak up for those who have no voice or who are marginalized in our world. Our parents fought for peace and equality, tolerance of others, and I want to continue their fight."

Running alongside the article, Lovegood had rehashed all of Harry's successes, the grisly murder of Cedric Diggory and horrific end to the Triwizard Tournament.

"Rather political for The Prophet," Draco remarked as he accepted a mug of coffee from her. She snorted, shaking her head as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Xolia snuck it in—" she paused as an owl soared through the window, dropping a note. "Yup, that'll do it. She was fired this morning after the paper came out."

"What?"

"We knew it was a possibility," Jamie sighed, waving her hand airily. "We wanted to test and see where The Prophet's loyalties lie. I'm sure Severus filled you in on The Order? He told me as much."

"They fired your friend, and she doesn't care?" Draco said after nodding in confirmation. Jamie had clearly had second thoughts about the oatmeal, because she began mixing up batter as the griddle warmed up. His stomach growled in anticipation.

"Nope, she's been wanting to start her own paper anyway," Jamie replied. "Her father runs sort of a tongue-in-cheek magazine, really wacky, but they've plans to revamp it into a newspaper-magazine, which will be ten times more informational and less biased than the blasted Prophet, anyway."

"Clearly a lot has happened since you've been away," Draco accepted a plate of pancakes. "Shall I refer to you as ma'am, seeing as your Harry's new guardian?"

"No need for the ma'am, yet," came her cheeky reply around a mouthful of food. "How are things 'round here? Severus up yet?"

"I think he's down in the lab, I'm off today and tomorrow," Draco shrugged as he worked on demolishing his plate.

"Good, that means you—" she stabbed a finger at him, "can ferry me around the lake all day. My brain is exhausted and I'm starting to get pale again, I need the sun and water and the sweet, sweet sound of your voice as you complain about my laziness."

He snorted out a laugh, rolling his eyes. "Do I have any say in this?"

"Do you _need_ a say?"

"Well, no, that sounds like not a very awful way to spend the day," he relented.

Jamie just gave a laugh as she finished eating. She made up a plate and grabbed another cup of coffee, disappearing downstairs to greet Severus.

Draco sat back, a little befuddled from being caught up in Hurricane Jamie. He had seriously underestimated her before they had come to speaking terms, she was relentlessly energetic and quite stubborn. Her vigor in taking over the cottage and now her new-found role as an activist and social influencer was almost staggering.

She had begun to carry herself differently, her shoulders were back and her confidence nearly palpable as she spoke. Gone was her usual childish ego and bravado, Jamie had somehow turned into an adult overnight.

Draco realized they both probably had done a lot of growing up this summer, and weren't done either, judging by the way the social climate was going. He didn't have much of a doubt their lake days were going to be few and far in between, but he wanted them whenever he could get them.

His mind had been drifting to Lily Potter frequently since his talk with Severus. The resemblance between her and her daughter was uncanny, yet he believed Jamie was a different force of nature all together. Severus had said as much, Jamie lacked the natural gentleness Lily had been beloved for, likely due to the fact Jamie had much more trauma to work through in her short life.

Lily Potter was a fascinating woman from what Severus had alluded to, borderline genius, charismatic, and a friend to all. Clearly, completely undeserving of being murdered. Jamie herself was unmatched by anyone else, she was in a whole other universe and had so much to do and say. He didn't believe she was deserving of the same fate as her mother, either.

Draco was reluctant to call them friends, he didn't have a lot of real true friends, so he wasn't entirely sure how she qualified. She irritated the hell out of him most of the time, but he also didn't mind spending time with her or listening to her talk. She was kind to him, for the most part, and they were stuck together.

He didn't anticipate their friendship lasting after the summer, but they had a bond from their experiences, and he would be somehow working for her, or alongside her cause, anyway.

Draco had simply resigned himself to the fact he should enjoy his time with her while he had the chance. Soon, she would be busy leading a rebellion and he would be the sneaky spy no one thought about.

* * *

The weeks were beginning to blur together. Jamie felt like she was moving at a constant breakneck pace.

Moving between the summer cottage and Grimmauld Place and out into the wizarding world and back again, Jamie rarely had opportunities to rest. When she did, she was spending time with Severus or Draco, trying to catch her breath without seeming as if she had abandoned them.

Meals were stockpiled and kept ready to reheat when she was away for longer periods of time, which kept them alive and happy. She had even left lists for Draco to take when he had to do the Hogsmeade runs for her.

On very rare, lonely instances, Jamie would find herself with a free day or two and back at the summer cottage, only to discover Severus and Draco were away on Dumbledore business.

It was one such evening, late, and Jamie had no idea when they would return or if she would see them again before she was due back at HQ. She briefly thought about going back to HQ, but it was crowded and rambunctious and she missed her boys, as she thought of Severus and Draco.

In between regular meetings where intelligence on Voldemort and his followers were shared, Jamie also learned there was a lot of legwork and kissing babies with what they did. They were attempting to appeal to the younger generation while also enticing good people to join their cause and enlist in The Order.

They were also trying to shift the right people into the seats on Wizengamot.

Jamie herself was eligible for the Potter seat, which had been filled by a sub, the previous belief being Harry would have been the next eligible heir when he was of age. Many old families held claim to seats, but there were also seats open for other members of the public to be voted into it. It was a matter of getting people brave enough to vote for change.

Jamie had to be out of school in order to take the seat, and her parents refused to allow her to drop out, so she had elected to place her own sub in the seat until it was time to take it over. She had asked Emmeline Vance to take it, as she respected the older woman and knew she would use it wisely and respectfully.

They were all also sharing a lot of input as the Lovegood's _Quibbler_ was revamped as _The Messenger_. Xolia and her father were working full time to write editorials and share breaking news stories relevant to the public, as well as also featuring and promoting the people who were fighting for good. The twins were contributing comic book strips and Luna was offering horoscopes and gardening tidbits, and Soleil was running a series on the breakdown of the first war. They were looking to expand the staff; Lee was in talks of starting a radio show in conjunction where he would read the headlines and go into some of the news topics.

The papers were selling subscriptions out fast, and sources had informed Xolia that The Prophet's profits were taking a dive. No one wanted to read biased Ministry tripe anymore.

They were moving. They were building slowly. With new members joining almost daily, they were gaining traction with the younger generations, but Jamie was already frustrated with the blasted seventeen-years-of-age rule barring young people from officially joining The Order.

Jamie was constantly being put into pretty dresses or smart trousers and button-down shirts with the sleeves rolled up. She visited the hospital, the orphanage, volunteered at parks and playgrounds being built, and went before the Wizengamot to implore them for violence and tolerance reform.

Hermione Granger was working on legislation with Remus about creature's rights and Xolia had run an exposé about how awful working and living conditions were for creatures and beings in the magical world were—including the lack of Werewolf rights.

It was exhausting, it was frustrating, yet Jamie felt incredibly in control and fulfilled. She was working toward either preventing a war all together or giving everyone a leg up on it, and mostly, she was keeping Harry safe.

Harry was looking healthier, he was clean, and now that Jamie could publicly access her parents' vaults, she was dressing him in new clothes that_ fit_. Harry was kept out of the meetings, he had very little need to worry about the goings on, and he could spend his days goofing off with her cousins and Hermione who had come to join them, or Luna or Soleil when they stopped by.

After two days of doing press and charity work, Jamie was exhausted, and she was unsure of when exactly she fell asleep on the couch.

It wasn't until she was lifted up that she jolted awake, only to discover she was in Severus' arms.

"Hey," she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tiredly. "Everything okay? No one hurt?"

"All is well," came Severus' rumbling reply as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and Draco laughed. "Time for bed."

"I didn't get to spend time with you, either of you," she protested, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Tomorrow," he promised her. "I'll take a half day off from brewing and the three of us can spend time on the lake, how does that sound?"

"Nice," she mumbled, burying her head into her pillow as he plopped her down. He pulled off her shoes and covered up with the quilt, closing the door behind him.

A few moments later, a line of light flashed across her face as her door opened up once more.

"Wha—" she groused, lifting her head.

"Relax Shacklebolt, it's just me," Draco's voice was heard from somewhere near the side of her bed. "You left your wand on the coffee table."

She heard him place it on her bedside table gently.

"Draco," she called out blearily.

"What?"

"I've missed you," her eyes were already growing heavier. She felt his hand on her hair as he ruffled it.

"Don't be silly, go to sleep," she could hear the smile in his voice as he walked away, closing the door behind him.


	42. Chapter 42

"Jamie, Jamie right here," a photographer from The Prophet was calling for her attention. Jamie held her smile, tilting her head toward the man as she shifted the flowers she was preparing to plant in her hands. _The Prophet_ had taken a sudden interest toward Jamie's work, and while she kept most of her dealings with _The Messenger_, she had been instructed not to turn down "positive" press if possible.

Xolia was sending Colin Creevey, who had applied to intern for the last remaining weeks of summer, to grab some shots of Jamie as well. She and a group of Order members, Emmeline, Bill (who had taken the Weasley seat on the Wizengamot, replacing Aunt Muriel), Madame Bones, her cousin Andre Shacklebolt (who had just permanently moved to Great Britain) Annaliese Lawless (a new-coming singer to the scene who was becoming quite popular among the younger generations) Harry, and Viktor and Fleur who were visiting.

The group had pulled together funding under Jamie and Harry's new foundation: The Potter Family Foundation, which provided relief support for families who had been affected by violence and war. They were making their first public appearance and had attracted a large crowd of supporters from the Ministry and the community.

Emmeline was present because she was closely representing on Jamie's behalf on the Wizengamot. Jamie had invited Bill, Madame Bones, Annaliese and Andre to join her and Harry on the foundation board.

Andre was making political moves of his own. Four years older than Jamie, and the only son of Kingsley's brother Jerome, who worked for the French Ministry of Magic. Jerome had married Aunt Celine coming right out of Hogwarts and kept their home in France. However, Andre had attended Hogwarts as it was Shacklebolt tradition and had been a Ravenclaw and exceptional Quidditch player.

After three years of playing professional Quidditch for the Falmouth Falcons, Andre was witness to a historic brawl after fans rushed the field following a particularly nasty match against the Tutshill Tornados. Three fans were killed, and several players were injured, including Andre, who suffered a concussion and tore several ligaments in his shoulder, preventing him from ever playing the sport again.

Now healed, Andre was speaking out against violence, especially in the sports industry, and was a proponent of positive and safe play for all.

"There's Colin," Harry told her as they broke their posing to continue planting flowers around the base of the stature that had been erected in a courtyard in Diagon Alley. Jamie sat up and waved Collin over, making faces at people who didn't let the boy easily through so he could angle his camera toward them.

"Colin, hi," she greeted him, wiping sweat subtly from her brow. "Thanks for coming out, Annaliese and Andre are excited to give you some comments about their involvement today."

Annaliese grinned and waggled her fingers toward the younger boy. Annaliese, half-Japanese and half-American, was the product of an inter-racial marriage between a Japanese witch and a muggle American bourbon magnate. As a half-blooded and mixed-race witch, Annaliese had been targeted in school and had dropped out due to the bullying.

Annaliese was a tiny little thing, not quite five feet tall, with short locks she dyed to be a smoky lavender color and pinned up into victory rolls. Annaliese was incredibly kind-hearted and gentle-speaking, looking sweet and delicate in her classy 1950's frock dresses during appearances.

On stage, she took off her pastel cardigans to show off the tattoos running up and down the lengths of her arms, dressed in rockabilly costumes and brandishing a glass of bourbon as she rocked out. On stage she was a force of nature: energetic, charismatic, and commanding.

Using her rough childhood experiences while in school, Annalise was all about promoting younger generations to be themselves and equality for all. She was making her debut over in England, promoting her upcoming album in pop-up performances around Diagon Alley and had been keeping up with the papers, reaching out to Jamie to join her. They had invited Annaliese to join The Order as well.

"Hey Colin," Annaliese called out in her surprising southern twang. "Jamie, sweet pea, how are we looking on flowers?"

"I think we're just about done, Fleur, Viktor, will come with me to wipe up before we hold the ribbon cutting ceremony?" Jamie called to her visiting friends, who nodded and made to stand up.

They had pushed for funding for a memorial for Cedric, placing it in the small lot between two shops after a building had burnt down years ago and never was replaced. Diggory Memorial Park it would be called.

Cedric's parents had arrived and were standing to the side, weeping but smiling with gratitude. Jamie winced but kept a serene smile on her face, trying to appear graceful and respectful as she fought her own internal grieving over the boy she had loved. Things were still a little tense between the Diggory's and Jamie, but hopefully this tribute to their son would be the olive branch they needed.

They wiped off their hands and the four Champions came together to the front of the small park, which was enclosed by a wrought iron fence, a ceremonial white ribbon running across it. Cameras were snapping as everyone ooh-ed and aww-ed over their finished work.

A statue of Cedric stood in the center, him smiling, his wand slightly raised out, the sun reflecting off of the brass finish. A plaque at the bottom of the statue podium was etched with his name, his lifespan, the kind of young man he had been and events surrounding his death.

At the base of the statue was a small circular garden, lined with paving bricks and filled with rosemary and gladiolus. A winding brick path led in from the gated entrance from where they would cut the ribbon to allow people to enter. The path created a looping route around the base of the statue and around the small garden, where black-eyed Susan, chamomile, sage, blue salvia, zinnia, violets, and yarrow had been planted throughout.

Little fountains, bird baths, and bird feeders were dotted amongst the flowers. Several benches were placed around the path and near the statue so people could sit and enjoy the peace of the garden.

Despite being in the middle of a busy shopping thoroughfare, there was a serene quietness to the garden, where only tinkling fountains and chirps of birds could seem to be heard.

"Thank you all for coming to this very special ceremony," Jamie began as they gathered with a large pair of scissors for the ribbon cutting. Harry held a framed photo of Cedric beside her. Fleur had placed a comforting hand on Jamie's back, looking sad but smiling gently.

"As you know, Cedric Diggory was an incre—"

Her words died in her throat as screams and loud banging ripped through the air, disrupting the sacred peacefulness of the garden. Smoke was blooming around the street as masked figured appeared, dressed in dark cloaks, and shooting off curses into the sky, startling booms like fireworks going off.

"JAMIE! Alert The Order!" Emmeline was shouting to her as she raised her wand, shouting for people to evacuate. It was chaos as people were running and shouting, children crying as families screamed for each other. The Diggory's turned on the spot, evacuating immediately. She could hear her father shouting protective spells toward the garden, trying to create a barrier to protect those inside.

Jamie crouched, pulling out a small coin she kept in her pocket. Hermione had made these coins as a way to alert the others in case of emergency, which is what she was doing as she pressed repeatedly against the face of the coin.

Spells were hurtling around the street square as shouts continued on. Everyone in the garden had crouched down behind the fence, protected somewhat from bushes and flowers and Kingsley's protective shield spells.

Jamie stood up, wand raised, and began firing stunning spells toward the cloaked figures. She swung her leg over the fence, anger on her face, as she stepped into the square to fight back. The others joined her, Bill staying close to Harry.

Pops could be heard in the street as Aurors and Order members appeared, throwing themselves in the fight. Jamie saw Colin huddled behind a turned over bistro table, nose bleeding, but snapping photos of the scene in front of him. She waved over Dedalus Diggle and told him to take Colin back to HQ where it was safe.

"JAMIE!" Xolia appeared, camera and wand in one hand. She was rushing toward her looking frantic. She reached her, embracing her, as they watched the cloaked figures disappear as they realized they were outnumbered.

It was a ghostly scene. The whole attack had happened in only minutes, yet it felt as if everything had been moving in slow motion. Her father was panting as he turned to lay his eyes on her, shoulders slumping with relief.

Civilians who hadn't managed to flee were sitting up from behind overturned tables and trash bins, some of them were scraped up or appeared to be injured. Children were crying, Order members were shouting for medics as they arrived, trying to assist with the worst off.

"Xolia, do you have your recorder on you?" Jamie asked solemnly, exhaustion in her bones. Xolia nodded, realizing what Jamie was doing, and pulled out a recorder from her bag. They would send the broadcast across the radio later, and a print article and the photos would run that night.

"Tell us what happened here, Jamie." Xolia prompted as Kingsley stepped in to join her as an Auror official and witness.

"We were gathered at a ceremony for The Potter Family Foundation, we were unveiling our first project, the memorial garden and statue for Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory, who was murdered earlier this summer. Approximately fifty people, ministry and community officials and friends and family to Cedric were present," her voice cracked. "His _parents_ were here, grieving, and they had to witness _this_."

She could feel a rage building inside of her.

"I cannot say for certain who these people were, they were cloaked and masked, but the appeared suddenly and began firing spells into the crowd and air," Jamie spat out. "I do not know what their intent was other than to cause panic and disrupt a ceremony promoting peace. I am _disgusted_ and _horrified_ on behalf of everyone innocent here who was injured, and I'm devastated at what this will have done to Cedric's family and friends who have already suffered so much this year alone."

Xolia motioned for Jamie to stay where she was as she snapped a quick photo of her. Jamie let her eyes wander over the scene before her, almost overwhelmed with emotion.

"One last comment, Jamie, I can see you are itching to go help the others," Xolia said. "If you could address the people who committed this attack, and to the rest of the community, what would you say?"

Jamie took a deep breath. She was firing off her comments without rehearsing with Dumbledore and the others, but the rage burning inside of her needed to be released somehow. She spoke from her heart.

Eyes burning, tears spilling over, angry, face dirty, she stood in the center of chaos and clenched her fists.

"If your purpose was to come and cause fear and panic, then you succeeded," she ground out. "But do not be fooled, because fear and panic are short-lived, and if you could only see around me, you would see an _army _of people coming to the aid of those you targeted. You would see anger, you would see humanity, and you would see a resilience for continually fighting back against violence and evil in this world.

You may have startled us, you may have caused injury and fear, but do not mistake those facts for cowardice, for a victory," she took a shuddering breath, her heart thumping. "You did not win here, and you will not win, not as long as there are people banding together for the good and humanity and love of all. For those in the community not present today, I implore you to consider this: this could have happened to you, to your family members, your children, your friends, your neighbors. These events are horrific, and the only way to prevent something like this from ever happening again is to stand up in support of those who fight back. We need you to fight back, now more than ever. I'd like to close by promising representatives from The Potter Family Foundation will be reaching out to the victims of this attack for additional support and services."

"Thank you, Jamie," Xolia nodded to her. Jamie turned and walked toward a little girl who sat huddled on the sidewalk. Her mother was a few feet away, her leg being tended to by a medic. Jamie sat beside her, the girl no more than three years old, and she climbed into Jamie's lap, shivering from shock.

The worst of the worst of the injured had already been taken to St. Mungo's ER. Medics were cleaning up the last of those not seriously injured. Shopkeepers and volunteers had arrived, sweeping up broken glass and debris and righting tables and chairs.

Annaliese, Fleur, Bill, Viktor, and Andre were helping an elderly shopkeeper repair her shop windows and the brick around her doorway. Annaliese had a bloody temple but a stern expression as she worked, and Bill was half-supporting Fleur, whose ankle was bruised, the pair speaking quietly to each other.

Harry and Remus, who had arrived on scene with the rest of the Order, were talking quietly to a younger couple who held their son, no older than six, a bandage around his head.

Xolia was asking Kingsley and another Auror about the specifics regarding the attack, the investigation, and number of the injured. Jamie closed her eyes as she rocked and soothed the little girl, trying to drone out the chaos ringing in her ears and the grief in her own heart.

* * *

**AN:** I know, it took an abrupt turn.


	43. Chapter 43

He and Severus were in bad moods. Had been, ever since they had gotten back from a particularly nasty meeting at his parent's house. His mother had practically wept at the sight of him, once again, but he was burying his own guilt deep down. Severus had warned him it would be far too dangerous for Narcissa to know what they were doing.

The Dark Lord was abroad, slithering around the darker areas in foreign countries, trying to drum up a following. Lucius was acting as his regent, instructed to gather their old local following and _inspire_ the younger generations to join. Which is why he was so happy to have Draco around, not that Draco was eager to ask his housemates to join the cause.

Draco had expressed his belief it would be foolish to threaten every student in the Slytherin house toward their cause, and his father had thrown his goblet of wine at his head, nearly missing. This reaction set Narcissa off, whom descended into a screaming fury at her husband. Lucius had risen from his seat toward her and Draco had stunned him stupid.

They left, Lucius unconscious on the parlor room sofa while Narcissa went out to spend the day tending to her garden and simmer down. Draco wasn't overly worried about his mother's safety, Narcissa played perfect Pureblood housewife, but he knew firsthand she had a mean streak and an intense will to not only survive, but incredible defensive magic ability to ensure she would.

He knew Severus had a respect for Narcissa and he hadn't been pleased to see another almost-physical fight between the two, just as he wasn't exceptionally excited to hear the students in the house he oversaw would be attempted to be recruited.

They were just settling back in the cottage for the night, both trying not to glance at the clock on the wall. Jamie should have been home by then, she was only stopping over to Diagon Alley for the day for the ribbon-cutting ceremony in Diagon Alley.

An owl jabbed at the window, sailing in and dropping _The Prophet_. Another owl followed, _The Messenger_ landing on the table as well. Inscribed at the top of the paper, near the front headline and the picture of Jamie standing amongst wreckage, was a prompt to listen to the story on the wireless broadcast.

Draco got up numbly, switching the radio on, to catch the warbling segment of the latest radio show- _The Messenger on Air_.

"_Shacklebolt was visibly infuriated while giving an interview following the attack to our ground correspondent and Editor-in-Chief, Xolia Lovegood,"_ the young host was saying. Draco vaguely remembered Jamie mentioning the boy was a friend and classmate of hers.

An audio clip played, and Jamie could be heard describing the attack. Draco's eyes flashed to Severus, who was leaning forward in his chair listening to the broadcast, eyes on the moving pictures of people fleeing in the street as robed figures shot spells in the air and crowd, Jamie standing amongst the wreckage, victims carried off to the hospital, and of Jamie sitting on the street with a little girl as volunteers and first responders arrived to clean up the mess.

"I don't particularly love this new role they've put her in," Severus said idly as they turned the volume down, an Auror spokesman coming on to discuss next steps in the investigation.

"Me either," Draco muttered. He felt sick to his stomach, and also confused. Lucius hadn't mentioned they were carrying out attacks now. "Why didn't Lucius say anything?"

"My guess is he didn't know," Severus sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Lucius never did have the best grip on the others, and I'm sure they are unstable and angry enough to get riled up and lash out without proper instruction."

"Well shit, it's a great idea to leave him in charge then, isn't it?" Draco scrubbed at his tired eyes.

Severus simply grumbled, standing up and thumping over to the cellar stairs. The door slammed shut behind him as he disappeared to throw himself into work so as not to deal with the anger and worry surrounding the attack on his goddaughter.

Draco didn't know what to do with himself. The situation with his parents still bothered him, the fact his father could barely control himself much less a following of blood supremacists was incredibly disturbing. And then there was Jamie, his friend that wasn't quite a friend yet, and her vulnerability with being in the spotlight.

It was as if there was a target painted on her head, and he wasn't keen on seeing any of the psychopaths his father hung around with going after her.

It was supposed to rain tonight.

He opened the door of her bedroom before he could even realize what he was doing, standing in the doorway and taking in the empty room. It smelled like her, like cinnamon and the outside and fresh laundry. The windows were open to let in the fresh air, dresses were piled around the room with sticky notes numbering them for different events. On the chest of drawers, a few framed photos and a bottle of perfume sat waiting for her return.

It was tiny little room, but it was so symbolic of who she was. The record player and radio, muggle and wizard pop-punk-rock albums scattered beside them. A box labeled Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Prototype Collection C inscribed on it, her broom and a quaffle in the corner. A few little jars sat on the windowsills, seedlings and flowers blooming slowly inside them, her muck boots for working in the garden on a pile of newspapers beside her bed.

He moved to close all of the windows so her things wouldn't be ruined. A noise startled him, and he turned to see Jamie standing in the kitchen. Dirty, a little banged up, and sniffling.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "I was just closing your windows; it's supposed to rain tonight. I didn't expect you'd make it home."

"Thanks," she wiped at her eyes, looking exhausted to the bone. He could see her face starting to crumble and he stepped over her organized piles of chaos, quickly pulling her into his arms. It was instinctual, the way he automatically moved to comfort her.

Nestling beneath his chin and tucked into his chest, she felt her shoulders shake and she let out a small sob.

"It was a really bad day today," she told him, clinging to him.

"I know and I'm sorry," he pressed his cheek to the top of her head, rubbing her back gently. "Tomorrow could be better."

"Tomorrow," she groaned. "Tomorrow is another day of…I'm tired, Draco. I'm really, really tired, and it wasn't until giving the interviews today when I realized just how tired I am. I just…" she took a deep breath. "I feel like I have nothing left to give right now, nothing for myself. I'm exhausted."

He just nodded, soothing her as she cried herself calm. When she was done, shivering from emotion but relaxed in his arms, he helped her into her bed. He knelt, pulling off her shoes and dropping them to the floor. He disappeared and returned moments later with a bowl of warm soapy water and a washcloth.

Brow furrowed, he found himself wiping at the dirt and the soot covering her, in a move so gentle it surprised him. He didn't know where this was coming from, this caring, but he found a desire to look after the older girl, to be there for her yet again.

Jamie was half-asleep, a few tears still leaked from her lashes, but her breathing was much steadier.

"Jamie, you should get out of those clothes, they're filthy," he told her. She grumbled but he found her pajamas folded up on her nightstand and handed them to her. Turning his back, he let her change in privacy.

"You're being really nice to me again," she said blearily after settling under the bed covers. He shrugged, handing her a glass of water, sitting down beside her.

"I told you, you've grown on me some, little fungus," he gave her a playful poke and she gurgled out a laugh. "And you've had a bad day. You'll be okay, you're tough, you just need some rest. Maybe we can have you stay home tomorrow, recharge, yeah?"

"Yeah," she sighed. She scooted over and patted the bed beside her.

"What?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that," she made a face at him. "I'm not trying to seduce you; I just want you to sit here with me and talk until I fall asleep…can you?"

"Fine, but don't get any ideas," he grumbled teasingly. He scooted over to lean up against her headboard and pillows as she snuggled up on her side of the bed. Her auburn hair was sticking up in the back like duck feathers. It made him smile a little.

"Please, you're just a baby," she mumbled.

"You act like you're so much older than me," Draco rolled his eyes. "I mean, I bet you'll be one of the oldest Hogwarts students in your year, right?"

"Yeah because of my early birthday," Jamie replied. Hogwarts had an age policy for each year, as do must educational institutions. From Sept. 1 to the following August 31, any child born within that time frame were considered in the same year of school.

Jamie being born on Oct. 31, 1977 put her in the same year as Fred and George, despite them being born in April 1978. It meant Jamie was of age well before many of her other classmates in her year. Jamie would be eighteen years old for almost her entire final year of school.

"Well I have an early birthday, too, you aren't that special," Draco retorted.

"When's your birthday?"

"Dec. 5, 1979," he closed his eyes as she dimmed the lamp light with a flick of her wand. "Puts me at only actually being two years younger than you, darling. I'll be sixteen this December."

"Hm, so not exactly an infant after all," she mocked.

"Making you reconsider things, huh?" His eyes were growing heavier, and she was so warm beside him. "Beside the fact I think you're an insufferable little brat."

He felt her shake with laughter as she smacked at him in the dark. "You're the worst, Malfoy!"

"I know I am," he said suddenly growing solemn. He felt her wriggle, lifting her head to glance down at him in the dark.

"You aren't though, not really," she said seriously. "I think you're one of the good ones, you just hide it behind your attitude is all. You're a lot like Severus, actually. You keep everyone away from who you actually are."

"Quit being nice to me," he yawned loudly. "You'll confuse me and then I'll go back to school and it won't be the same."

"Draco, we are friends, aren't we?"

"No Shacklebolt…we can't be friends; it doesn't work like that."

"Well why not?" She poked a finger at his cheek. "You like me, don't you?"

"Are we going to rehash the fungus conversation again, Shacklebolt?" He said in mild irritation. "I told you, you're not bad. You're semi-likeable. I don't want you to get hurt, what more do you need from me?"

"That's like, Draco," she laid back down. "Caring about each other, wanting the other to be okay…you hiding me after the third task and helping me clean up dinner and cutting my hair and hanging out with me…comforting me tonight…that's like."

"Shit, Jamie, go to bed," he groaned, clenching his eyes shut. He was half tempted to get up and leave.

"You really don't think I'll want to hang out with you anymore once we get back to school?" her voice was quiet, sad.

"I'm supposed to be a spy, Jamie," he said slowly. "It means I need to appear to be one of the bad guys. Your brother and your friends…your family…they won't want you around me."

"But I want you around me." She said it so quietly he wasn't sure he hadn't made it up in his mind. His stomach clenched and he swore internally.

"Let's just worry about it when we get there, yeah?"

"I'll prove you wrong," she said. "You'll see. You're the only one who gets it, Draco, who gets me and everything that happened this summer. I'm not going to just toss you aside, I like you, Draco, and I consider you a friend. Whether you believe me or not."

He was silent at that. He felt her shift a few times before settling down, her breathing evening out until it grew heavy with sleep. He rolled over, could barely see her in the darkness. He reached out and took her hand, it was warm. Soft.

He felt his eyes prick almost with tears. He had never had a true friend, wasn't sure if he could especially now with what he was doing for Dumbledore.

_No, you're doing it all for her_, the voice inside of his head corrected him.

He rolled his eyes, dropping her hand and rolling back over. He needed to knock it off, Jamie Shacklebolt could not be his friend and he was setting himself up for disappointment by trying to entertain the idea they would last through the summer.

He was startled when her hand slipped back into his and he glanced at her, she was curled on her side facing him now, still dead asleep. He didn't have it in him to take his hand away, and before he knew it, his eyelids were drooping, and he was fast asleep beside her.

* * *

It was very late, practically morning by the time Severus pulled himself out of his lab. The door to Jamie's room was open and he moved to glance in, hopeful she had returned.

He paused, swallowing heavily.

Jamie was in bed alright, but not alone. She and Draco were snuggled together like a couple of puppies, their hands entwined, fast asleep. He may have been angry if they weren't fully clothed, but as it were, Draco's shoes were still on.

He didn't know what to make of it. He wanted to tell the boy to get away from his goddaughter, but he also knew in his gut Draco wasn't pursuing her, was still uncomfortable with being her friend. No, this was all Jamie, acting like Lily, and showing love and friendship to another lost, angry boy who didn't quite think he deserved it.

He shook his head, utterly stumped on what he should do. Leave them together? It appeared innocent enough. Or he could wake them up and cause an uncomfortable scene.

He elected to do neither. He sighed, leaving the door open, and made his way to couch in the living room. Grumbling, he grabbed a throw blanket and pillow and stretched out. Telling himself he was at least within ear shot, he let his burning tired eyes close.


	44. Chapter 44

She, Sirius, and Remus had been working hard in their downtime.

In many ways, Harry was making leaps and bounds now that he was residing inside of Grimmauld Place. Xolia (who came by daily whether there were meetings or not), Guin, Molly, and Jamie when she was at HQ had slowly started turning it into a home.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny, and Lee were constant residents. However, with the meetings, it wasn't uncommon for Soleil or Luna to be dashing about as well. It was a summer where they could all be kids…well, not so much for Jamie.

She did what she could to spend time with the twins and Lee, but things were different, and they respected she was working hard, and they would be together the entire school year. She sat in on their broadcasts for the radio show and helped them play harmless pranks on their mothers and younger siblings.

But Fred said it best: "Jamie had to grow up so Harry could slow down."

Harry looked healthy. His hair was a mop that had gotten almost curly from going so long untrimmed. His skin was gaining color, he and the others were still sent off to spend some days at The Burrow to do chores outside or play Quidditch in the sun. His clothes fit, he was clean, he was eating well. Jamie thought it was safe to say they had put at least a stone on him with constant meals and snacks.

He was happy, he was healthy, and he had more love pouring toward him than ever before. Molly and Guin were both fixated on coddling him and showering him with affection, which he seemed to bask in. Jamie suspected her brother had a slight puppy-dog crush on Xolia, who snuck him bits of candy she got while out and about. Remus and Sirius and Arthur and Kingsley were spending quality time with him, teaching him new things or just being a constant male figure in his life. He and Jamie would go on small trips to Diagon Alley early in the morning for things or sneak off for an ice cream. She slipped him new face wash, comic books, and a photo she had found tucked away in her trunk of Remus, Sirius, and James on graduation day. She had torn off the half containing Pettigrew.

It was obvious, it seemed, to give Harry a wonderful surprise birthday party. It would be held at The Burrow, in the garden. Molly had innocuously sent the young people over to de-gnome and tackle the overgrowth in the days beforehand.

String lights were hung up, crisscrossing overhead from tree to tree. Lanterns, red and gold, hung from the branches. Long tables were set up, with wooden backed benches covered in old quilts and pillows, and the finest china at Grimmauld Place had been cleaned and polished and put out.

Molly had been cooking all day, all of Harry's favorite picnic fixings. A cake had been made, a giant tiered monstrosity with little goal posts, tiny Quidditch player figurines on brooms were zooming around, scoring and scuffling around the tiers.

A mound of presents were piled up on another rickety table. Sirius and Jamie had quite a fortune and very little restraint when it came to Harry. Jamie had also insisted Remus keep somewhat of a 'company card' which accessed the Potter vaults, for instances in which he would need to assist Harry with an expense. He was respectful, but she noticed several book shaped packages and a few new school supply-shaped objects with Remus' name on it.

It was a sight to behold, at sunset on Harry's fifteenth birthday. The table was piled high with perfect summer foods, not too heavy in the heat of late of July. Roasted rosemary chicken, salads with zesty cold dressings, citrus-y and fresh from the garden, chive potato salad, watermelon, tomato, and feta salad drizzled with honey, lime juice, mint and olive oil. Grilled seasoned corn on the cob, ham and cheese sliders baked on warm honey-sweet rolls, platters of cheese and deli meats, chilled pasta salads, platters of veggies with dipping sauces and hummus, and homemade rolls.

There was Raspberry and Lemon rosé punch for the adults, a virgin-version of the punch also made up for the younger crowd. Aunt Molly had opened her mouth to discourage Jamie from taking a cup of the spiked punch, but Uncle Arthur had put his hand on her arm, shaking his head and winking at Jamie. Molly seemed to realize and gave Jamie an apologetic shrug, remembering she was in fact of age, just as the twins and Lee were.

Of The Order, it was Jamie's parents, her aunt and uncle, Sirius, Remus, Xolia, Andre, Annaliese, Tonks, Bill, and Hagrid. Luna and Soleil had come along, and Fleur and Viktor had returned to visit as well.

The table was jam-packed, everyone talks and laughing, no one commenting on how Harry seemed to be in sensory overload, a look pure joy on his face as he talked animatedly to his friends and adoptive family.

Drinks were flowing, music was playing over the wireless. Annaliese led them all in a melodic Happy Birthday song for Harry, and Jamie chuckled as Fred's tongue nearly dropped out of his mouth as he watched the newest Order member sing.

As the night wore on, no one was keen to leave and get back to reality. The adults were well into their cups, every single one of them, reminiscing and enjoying watching their young people have fun together safely.

Viktor and Hermione had slunk off for a walk, Jamie couldn't stop beaming at that. The twins, Lee, Harry, Ginny, Soleil, Luna, and Ron were setting off joke fireworks just outside the garden and whooping with laughter.

Annaliese was strumming a ukulele she had brought along, sitting off to the side, as Arthur, Remus, and Hagrid sang drunkenly along. Fleur was right between Jamie and Bill, but she noticed they seemed more intent on sneaking peeks at each other, Bill's hand resting on her knee, than to pay too much attention to the conversations around them.

Xolia clambered over and sat herself down in Sirius' lap, his arms wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled her neck. Tonks casting wistful looks toward Remus, who was actually laughing and smiling as he sang along to an old song.

This was the start of something really good. Jamie felt her smile tighten slightly, her eyes misty, as she moved to snuggle in between her parents on their bench. Guin clutched her hand as she chattered away with Molly and Tonks, and Jamie leaned her head against Kingsley's shoulder, closing her eyes in contentment as he reached up to stroke her hair on the top of her head.

"I love you," Kingsley intoned to her and she smiled, squeezing her eyes shut to fight off the emotion threatening to creep in. "I'm proud of you."

"I love you, dad," she told him.

* * *

Jamie couldn't sleep. She was in her little guest bed at Grimmauld Place, it was very late, and she felt…emotional and restless. Clambering to her feet, she left a note on the outside of her door letting who ever know she had returned to Severus' place for the day.

In moments she was outside and apparating to their quiet little cottage in Hogsmeade. She smelled fire, could hear it crackling and see light coming from the back yard. She made her way around and spotted Severus sitting beside a bonfire.

Draco was fast asleep, wrapped in a throw blanket beside it, snoring slightly.

"You're home early…or late I should say," her godfather greeted her. She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He reached up and squeezed her wrist.

"In a night where I've nearly seen all of my favorite people, I felt I had to come see you and Draco before it was through," she told him. He chuckled, sipping his glass of whiskey he was nursing.

"We're on the last leg of summer," he told her quietly and she nodded, making a small sound of disappointment. "What will I ever do without two lazy teenagers hanging about my home?"

"So, you_ are_ going to miss us," she teased, laughing quietly so as not to wake Draco.

"It's been an experience, to say the least," he retorted.

They were silent, her eyes drifted to Draco, who looked absolutely un-elegant as he sprawled out on the ground. They hadn't said much in the days after their discussion on friendship. He was still the same to her, friendly, caring, yet somehow aloof all at the same time.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked Severus, motioning with her head toward Draco. "I know I haven't asked either of you much about what you've been up to for Dumbledore…I guess what I'm actually asking is are you both okay?"

"I'm fine," he told her gruffly. "I'll always be fine, Jamie. This isn't my first time doing this sort of work for Professor Dumbledore and The Order. As for Draco…I think he's very much aware of the risk and what is at stake, but I think he's doing fine."

"I worry about him," she admitted. "I worry about you, too, Severus. All of the time. But with him…everyone in The Order knows you are a double agent. No one knows about Draco. No one at school will know he's grown up and he's picked our side. I worry about how it will be at school for him."

"Draco doesn't care much if people like him," he told her.

"I know, but…"

"Jamie, I think it's safe to assume Draco only cares that _you _know what he's doing," Severus said somewhat stiffly. "As unbelievable as it may seem, I don't think he's after any attention or special recognition…and I'm not certain he's changed his opinions about your brother, so to speak."

"It's got to be lonely, what you both do," she pressed.

"I have you. I'll have Draco. I even have Professor Dumbledore in some ways," her godfather said.

"He doesn't think I'll have anything to do with him once school starts up again."

"You'll be very busy."

"I'm never going to be too busy for Draco, Severus you don't know the half of it when it comes to everything Draco has done for me. Draco is there for me, even when I don't want him to be. He stuck his neck out for me even when he didn't even know me, not really, and he didn't even have to."

"He's a decent young man," Severus said.

"He is, and he doesn't even realize it!" She felt riled up, a fierce need to get her point across to her godfather. Draco was one of the good ones in her life, and she needed him to understand she felt it was ridiculous Draco didn't believe they could still be friends after the summer was over. "I don't think I would be doing what I've been doing now, if it weren't for him."

"Jamie…" Severus said, not sure what he even could say to the girl.

"I just…it hurts my feelings that he doesn't think I would even want to be his friend after everything we've been through, like he doesn't understand why I would want to," she felt tears creeping into her eyes. "I don't know how to make him see what I see!"

"You can't make him, darling," Severus turned and pulled his goddaughter into a proper hug, seeing how emotional she was becoming. "Just be his friend. You are an excellent friend, Jamie. Just be his friend, and Draco will see. He'll see, don't worry."

Draco kept his eyes squeezed shut as he listened to Jamie and her godfather. Was he touched, listening to the older popular Gryffindor girl, the girl on every frontpage paper, the girl everyone wanted to be, speaking so highly of him? Of course, he was.

Maybe he hadn't explained himself properly to her. Draco didn't think they could be friends, because he didn't know how he could be friends with someone like her. Jamie was everything, she was full of life and fire and love and she was good. She scared the hell out of him, he didn't really understand how or why.

Severus had said the other day, maybe he had sensed Draco brooding over his little debate with Jamie in her bed… he said Jamie was just like her mother. They were the type of women who chose you, and you couldn't do anything about it. They decided they would love you, they would fight for you, and that was it.

Jamie said he was hurting her feelings. That part bothered him the most after listening to her conversation. He hadn't realized she cared so deeply, had assumed it was her trying to be kind and stubborn about looking out for an outcast.

It had never occurred to him that she truly, deeply wanted to be his friend, that he was so important to her. She was important to him, whether he could admit it out loud or not.

They only had four weeks left of summer. Maybe it was time her let himself be her friend, fully and completely, to see what it was like? She said they could be friends back at school. He could use a friend like her, especially when everyone else would end up hating him.

* * *

**AN:** Guess what! It's time to go back to Hogwarts, baby.


	45. Chapter 45

Saying goodbye to Severus and Draco had been…strange. With the remaining two weeks left of summer, she and Draco were both returning to their respective homes to be with their families and prepare for the school year.

Because of her occasional assistance with his work that summer, Severus was giving her credit as an independent study project, which would boost her Potions marks for the school year. Draco had been offered the same reward, as well as a certificate presented stating he had completed an internship under a Master of Potions. If he returned for a second summer, he would receive a second certificate which would give him a year's credentials as an apprentice.

They had eaten their last meal together in their little cottage by the lake. Severus had embraced them both and stood back watching as the two teenagers embraced on their own. He still didn't know yet what was to be made of them.

The final two weeks were a swirl of Order meetings and last-minute press junkets, sitting in on Ministry meetings and ensuring she and Harry were ready for another school year. She had a bad feeling creeping in on her, warning her there were dark surprises lying ahead.

"What's the plan for our annual prank display?" Fred asked her as their group trudged through Kings Cross Station on September 1.

"Do what?" She shook herself, still not quite awake. She noticed their disappointed expressions and realized she had forgotten all about their tradition.

"Oh wait, of course," Jamie tried to pep herself up, plastering a grin to her face. Her mind was spinning as she tried to come up with an idea on the fly. "I was just thinking and maybe we could…."

"Brilliant, Shack, just brilliant," Fred praised her, wiping tears of joy from his eyes as he pounded her on the back. George picked her up, spinning her around before planting a wet kiss on her cheek, causing her to shriek and squirm away from him.

"There's the Jamie Shacklebolt we know and love, poppet," George prodded at her, his best old timey newscaster voice on. "I oughtta buy you a ring and house, you darling gal!"

"I'll pass, but thanks," she chuckled. In a quick ditch effort, she had decided to blend prank with profit, and ensure her cousins stayed happy with her. Their train compartment had been turned into a pop-up Weasley Bros. joke shop, testing out their merchandise they had been lugging to sell during the first semester. Charmed orange and lime green, with shelves and treats and all kinds of colors, it had been a huge hit and they had sold out completely.

The rest of the gang had donned orange and green pinstriped blazers and sparkling top hats, selling merchandise and putting the word out for students across the train to come by. It had been hot, hot, hot, and rather than shut a good opportunity for business down, the trolley witch had set up outside their compartment and had been cleared out as well.

Pockets were lined, and everyone had a good time.

Jamie couldn't help herself, as she was taking down their posters they had hung up in the windows outside their compartment, by comparing the day to the same time last year. She had pulled Cedric into the loo and had her way with him, setting off the chain of events for the rest of the year.

Cedric should have been on the train this year. He should have been getting ready for his final year in school. It occurred to her, she had never asked him what he wanted to do after he graduated, what his plans were.

Her feet were moving on their own accord as she made her way toward the end of the train, where Slytherin took up residence and where train comparts were far emptier. She told her friends she was going to check on something, ignoring their concerned looks. No one forgotten what had happened.

Jamie slowed her feet as she began subtly peeking in the windows of train compartments. Some of the students made faces at her or turned their heads to whisper in ears of their friends, but she ignored them.

A telltale flash of platinum blond hair caught her attention and she paused. Smoky silver eyes met hazel, she twitched her head and kept walking. Moments later, the compartment door slid open and she heard footsteps following her.

It was in the caboose where she found an empty compartment, and she tucked herself inside. Draco joined her only heartbeats later.

"Everything alright?" He greeted her. His hair had been trimmed, he wore a neat, pressed black suit. For a moment, she was worried he had closed himself off from her once again.

"Everything is…everything," she admitted, shrugging. Hesitating only briefly, she flung her arms around him, hugging him. Her face was pressed against his chest, and she squeezed her eyes shut. After a millisecond, he was hugging her back, his cheek pressing against the top of her hair.

"It's only been two weeks, little fungus," he teased her quietly, she could hear the smile in his voice. She laughed, squeezing him tighter.

"I missed my best friend is all," she said.

"I missed you too."

* * *

"We'd also wish to welcome our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge." Dumbledore was saying, he made brief eye contact with Jamie, watching as Jamie's eyes slid to the pink clad toad lady sitting beside Severus. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she looked to Severus, who had his deepest sneer on his face and gave a not so subtle shake of his head. Bad news.

"I'm sure you're all join me in wishing the Professor good luck," Dumbledore said, as if he was struggling to swallow a lump of tasteless bubblegum. Jamie felt the corners of her lips twitch. At least she and the headmaster seemed to be in agreement of _something _for once.

She eased back onto the bench, reaching for the jug of pumpkin juice as Dumbledore began making his other back to school announcements. The gang were shifting in their seats, eager to start goofing off and digging into their meal. There was a large bottle of gin waiting for them back in the girl's dorm room.

"Hem, hem," the toad lady interrupted, rising from her seat. Dumbledore worked hard to keep the withering look from his face as Severus' and Professor McGonagall's eyes nearly rolled out of their heads. Neither Professor had particularly good poker face.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words," she strolled to the front, not so subtly shifting Dumbledore away from the head podium. "How lovely to see all of your bright, happy faces smiling up at me!"

Jamie covered her mouth, trying to school her features as an almost hysterical giggle threatened to come up. Literally not one student was smiling at this woman. Severus looked as if he were on the verge of having a stroke, he was fighting so hard to keep his cool.

"I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends," she continued.

"Less likely," the twins muttered, and Jamie actually did guffaw, covering her mouth as she tried to appear to have burst into a coughing fit. The toad lady sent a look toward them and Dumbledore gave a cough as well.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young wizards and witches to be a vital importance," Umbridge beamed down at them. "Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and disprove practices that ought to be prohibited."

"Hermione, translation please," Jamie turned to the girl, who sat diagonal to her at the table. She had a bad feeling in her gut, noticing Hermione looked just as troubled.

"You know what she means," Hermione murmured, looking disturbed.

"I think I do, but I want to hear it in layman's terms, please," Jamie was gripping the pitcher handle so hard, her knuckles were white.

"It means the Ministry…or other parties, are interfering at Hogwarts," Hermione said loud enough for the rest of their friends to hear. "Your summer of progress, Jamie…well, I have a feeling they are going to do their best to reverse it while you are away at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore forcibly led the rest of the students in a round of applause, droning out the shattering of the pitcher in Jamie's hands.

"You've gotten quite good at shattering drinkware in your hands as of late, Shack," Alicia said playfully, though slightly exasperated, trying to lighten the mood after what appeared to be a major setback for the summer.

"Right, it could be a new record," Angelina said, forcing a smile on her face as she slid over on the bench a cloth napkin ready in her hand. "We'll need you to go easy, tiger, or else they'll be putting out an emergency order for new china by November."

Jamie forced herself to smile, holding out her hand. Katie tapped it with her wand, healing it.

"I know they've instructed you to be behave this year," Angelina continued. She had a look of determination on her face. "Given your new role and all…but, I don't think it's too early to say you need to give them hell."

"Hear, hear!" The twins chorused.

"We need to give her a chance," Jamie said, watching as everyone around her cringed. "Seriously, we'll make trouble when it's time, but for now…I want us to keep our eyes and ears open, and specifically, make sure we know what she's up to."

"Ooh, secret spies," Lee said gleefully. "I could vibe with that."

"Hell yeah."


	46. Chapter 46

**AN:** I started writing this chapter listening to _Mojo So Dope_ by Kid Cudi. I know it's not exactly appropriate, but the vibe of it really helped me write this chapter. If you're worried about it, maybe try and listen to the clean version.

* * *

Everyone was turning to look at him as he made his way into the common room that night. He had expected as much, trying to stick close to Ron and Hermione and Jamie and her friends as much as possible.

No one dared say anything to Jamie, she was pristine in the eyes of the media at the moment, but her fellow classmates weren't so easy to forget her short temper and flair for causing scenes.

Harry knew this summer had helped, a lot of the tension regarding what had happened had eased. Still, the whispers and the watching were not the most comfortable to deal with him.

He passed by Seamus and Dean and Neville, who were sat around a table closest to the boy's dormitory stairs, newspapers scattered before them. It was _The Prophet_, and there were headlines already trying to poke holes in he and Jamie's stories now that they had returned to school and were seemingly no longer a threat.

"Dean, Seamus, Neville, good holiday?" Harry asked, trying to lighten the atmosphere as everyone stared at him.

"Alright, better than Seamus'," Dean remarked. Seamus stood up, tossing a paper down, cheeks already flushed with anger.

"Me mam didn't want me coming back this year."

"Why not?" Harry's mouth felt dry.

"Uh let's see, uh, because of you and your 'secret sister'!" Seamus spat. There was a sound and Jamie stood up from where she had been tucked in the corner. Seamus flinched but turned back to Harry. "_The Daily Prophet's_ been sayin a lot of things about ya, Harry, and Jamie and Dumbledore as well."

"And your mum believes them?" Harry asked incredulously. Jamie gave another warning sound as she stepped around their housemates, many of whom were either scrambling back and ducking their heads or fixing to watch the showdown. The Weasleys all stood up, looks of fury on their faces.

"Well no one was there the night Cedric died," Seamus shot back.

"Well I guess you should read _The Prophet_ like your stupid mother; it'll tell you everything you need to know!" Harry snarled. Seamus squared his shoulders and moved to go at Harry.

"That'll do," Jamie said, watching Seamus' ramrod stiff body smack to the floor. She lowered her wand, watching him squirm as she silenced him. The room was dead silent.

"Anyone else want to be creepy and ask for a play by play on how someone died?" She asked, a sugary sweet calmness in her voice. She pretended to admire her wand, idly leaning against a chair. "Harry didn't really see it, to be fair," she lightly kicked Seamus' leg with the toe of her shoe. "I saw it though. I saw the whole thing. Kind of thing sticks with ya, Seamus. It's something you don't forget. Have you ever seen anybody die?"

Seamus was pale, eyes wide and darting from face to face in fear.

"I didn't think so, nasty sort of question to ask somebody, Sea," she continued on. Her eyes began flickering to every student standing in the dorm. "It appears the whole of Gryffindor has been replaced by a lot of simpering, slimy little traitors. Surely you all haven't decided to tuck your tail and start pointing fingers at your friend, right?"

A few housemates had the decency to look ashamed.

"We're supposed to be loyal and true, instead we're resorting to cowardice," she stood up, circling Seamus. "I don't much like cowards, haven't gotten any use for 'em, really. I'm trying to do my part, as is Harry, to fight back against the very things you all fear. I hadn't realized you all were going to shiver and cower your way into their ranks."

There were noises of insult, many taking offense to what she was accusing.

"Harry is the gentle-natured one…but me, I've got the mean streak…," she bent down beside Seamus, staring down at him. "I do so like you, Seamus, we've had so much fun up until now. I truly hope this little situation isn't the sign of the times changing for our house, don't you? I'd hate to have to call you out in front of the entire school for being a cowardly friend. You never were such a coward, what happened?"

"Jamie," Hermione spoke up, looking rattled and concerned for the boy.

"Don't worry Hermione, I'm not going to hurt him," Jamie assured her, a playful smile on her face as Seamus squirmed. "I'm just making sure everyone is clear about some things if we're to all have some fun this year. There's a dark lord out on the prowl ready to kill us all and some awful little toad woman hell-bent on ruining everything here at Hogwarts. You'd think you all would find better use of your passions somewhere else."

Jamie stood up, smirking. "If I catch any of you picking on another student, regardless of if it's my brother or not, I'll make sure the entire school knows what a coward you all are, and it won't be pretty. Let this be you're warning."

She gave them one last smile before turning on her heel and heading up the boys' dormitory stairs. Her friends followed suit.

Someone cast the counter spell and Seamus sat up, looking shell-shocked. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville moved to stand beside Harry.

"You believe this rubbish," Seamus was red faced and embarrassed.

"Yeah, I do," Ron shot back. "Anybody else got a problem with Harry or Jamie?"

Nobody spoke.

* * *

"I'm _sorry_," Seamus stood over Harry and Jamie at breakfast. Jamie glanced up; head foggy from drinking with her friends the night before. "I was an arse and a bad friend. I'm sorry."

"Hey mate, it's okay," Harry stood up to shake his hand, the two hugging and clapping shoulders. "I'm glad to have you back, I thought you'd gone over to the dark side."

Their reunion seemed to ease the tension of the rest of the table, everyone's shoulders relaxed and smiles, and nods were sent their way. Seamus turned to Jamie, looking abashed.

"You're a better man than you were behaving like last night, Sea," Jamie gave him a gentle smile and stood up, leaning over the table to embrace him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, tussling his hair. "Glad we could fix things."

* * *

"Jamie," Katie called to her from down the hallway. They were in between their first morning lessons, and the group had split off for their respective classes. Jamie lagged behind in classes, so many of the advanced placements and electives her friends had access to were not in the cards for her.

Jamie was _trying_ this year; she was slowly and diligently going to work through each course and pull as high of marks as she could…graduation was right around the corner and Jamie wanted a springboard for when it was time to consider careers. She knew without saying, there were hopes she would wind up in the ministry at this point.

"Bells, what's up," Jamie slowed so her friend could catch up with her.

"There's rumors going around," Katie told her grimly. "A confrontation with Harry and Umbridge during their class last period. Apparently, she called him a liar about You-Know-Who being back and gave him detention."

"You're kidding," Jamie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We're not two hours into the school year and already that toad woman is causing mayhem?"

"Seems like," Katie shrugged. "Dean Thomas told me, said it was bloody awful to witness and Harry was madder than all get out."

"He shouldn't have to be dealing with this," Jamie shook her head. "It's my job to be mad, he's supposed to be left alone."

"I'm not sure it works that way, unfortunately," Katie agreed. Jamie wondered how Katie was doing? Oliver had been picked up early to play professional Quidditch, testing out of his final year of school during the summer to start playing immediately.

"I'm glad I get to be with you guys, this feels like something I don't want to miss," Katie told her, smiling warmly. "Looks like the rest of the Gryffindor's are going to band together now that everyone is made up. Dean came running to tell me, and some younger ones were right behind him."

"Good, now that Seamus is on our side of things, the younger crowd will be comfortable being bold in showing their support," Jamie agreed. Seamus was popular, he was loud and boisterous and far more domineering than the other boys in his year. Jamie had taken a risk embarrassing the boy in front of their house, but she had been willing to take it because she knew the true kind of character Seamus had, and how invaluable of a friend and ally he was.

"Oi, Shack," Dylan Dougherty called out as he rounded a corner. Dylan was a third year in Gryffindor. "Hear about Harry?"

"Just did, thanks for looking out Dougherty," she nodded and winked to him.

"It's utter crap!"

"It is, we'll handle it don't worry," Jamie assured him.

"I guess everyone is going to be looking out for each other now," Katie said. "It's nice."

"Well, after I go meet with Umbridge and find out why exactly she told off my ward, if I'm not back in an hour I'll at least have a group of rascals out looking for me," Jamie joked drily.

"This woman is going to be a problem," Katie narrowed her eyebrows.

"It's going to take a lot to get around her, that's for sure."

"Well, you know how the saying goes," Katie flashed a devious smile. "Facing a giant problem is a lot like eating an elephant. You do it one bite at a time."

"Cheers," Jamie knocked shoulders with her friend before splitting off to catch Umbridge in her office.

* * *

"I'm rather busy Ms. Potter, you'll have to arrange an appointment," Umbridge barely glanced up from her writing. Her office was vile. Painted pink, with lace doilies and china plates filled with colorful, moving kittens.

"It's Shacklebolt, actually," Jamie replied calmly. "I'm not here as a student, I'm here as Harry's legal guardian."

The woman gave a shrill, mocking laugh.

"Why wouldn't you use your "true name" after coming out as an "alleged" Potter heir?" Umbridge asked cruelly. "One would think you would be eager to resume identities, though nothing official has been proven to make your claim substantial."

"Are you suggesting—"

"Awfully convenient, to come out now as a Potter," Umbridge interrupted her. "One has to wonder what sort of coercing encouraged you to do it, and what one could gain from wielding such a name? Oh, but what would the punishment be, should your claims be proven false?"

"I was there the night my parents were murdered, I remember it vividly," Jamie snarled. "I do not need to prove myself to you, madame. I'm here as Harry's legal guardian, regardless."

"Certainly your brother is more than capable of handling his own affairs," Umbridge smiled sweetly at her. "I do not tolerate liars, Miss Shacklebolt, and as there were lies going around in my classroom, disrupting our precious learning environment, I did what was necessary and in my line of authority."

"That's just it, Harry isn't lying!"

"More heresy, Miss Potter."

"_Shacklebolt_."

"Miss Who-Ever-You-Are, I should think you should be more concerned with your academics this year than surrounding yourself on claims based entirely on heresy," Umbridge warned her. "Your prospects are…grim."

"You've been digging in my files?"

"It's my right."

"You—"

"Dear, it's time for you to run along now," Umbridge stood up. Her wand was clutched in her hand. "Unless you want me to write you up and give out a detention for harassing a Professor, you'll leave this instant. Your 'brother's' punishment stands. Perhaps you should spend more of your time re-evaluating some of your choices rather than trying to tell me how to do my job. Thank you for stopping by, I trust you know your way out."

Jamie didn't have to take the hint, never once had a Professor ever drawn their wand on a student. Jamie backed out of the office, infuriated. She already knew this altercation would be in The Prophet tomorrow morning.

Spinning on her heel, she marched toward Professor Dumbledore's office, fuming.

"Peppermint Whiskers," she told the Gargoyle.

"The Headmaster is busy," the statue told her.

"It's urgent," she argued.

"The Headmaster is busy," the gargoyle parroted back. "He cannot be disturbed."

"Bloody hell," she cried out in frustration.

"Incorrect password," the statue responded. She huffed, resolving to speak to Severus after class. She was actually late to Potions now.

"Utter bullshit."

"Incorrect password."


	47. Chapter 47

**AN**: Warning, this chapter is intense, but it is cannon in accordance with the detention scenes from the book and film. I'm going to give you some **_sweet relief_** at the end of the chapter to ease such a nasty occurrence.

* * *

"Lookin' nervous, Ronnie," Jamie commented to her cousin at breakfast. It was the first Saturday of the school year and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was holding tryouts. With Oliver graduating early to play professionally, they were lacking a keeper and Alicia had adamantly refused to step in. Alicia was back-up chaser and didn't want the responsibility of the goals.

Ron had decided to try out. It seemed fitting to Jamie, and she probably would have given him the spot if she were captain, as he always acted as keeper during their pickup games at home. Angelina had been appointed captain, and she was determined to be fair, as most of their team were family members anyway.

"Shut it, Jamie, I'm not in the mood," he grumbled at her, skin pasty white. He gripped his gloves in his hands tightly.

"You'll be fine," she assured him, rolling her eyes. Ron's biggest problem was he psyched himself out and decided he would fail before anyone else could tell him otherwise. She worried he was going to choke out there on the field from nerves alone. "You know Angelina has seen what you can do, just do your best, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you aren't even going to be there," he pointed out to her. She grimaced, ignoring him. Today her team would be hosting tryouts while she was serving detention with Umbridge. On their very first day of class, Umbridge had repeatedly kept referring to Jamie as "Miss Potter", no matter how often Jamie corrected her.

Umbridge was poking at Jamie to get a rise out of her, and she held off for as long as she were able to, until Umbridge began subtly questioning whether Jamie wasn't a Potter at all, perhaps a bastard? Who was to prove she carried the Potter blood?

Instantly, Jamie had become infuriated and had snapped, insinuating perhaps Umbridge carried the genes of a toad. Umbridge had ordered her to sit down, issuing commands for Jamie to shut her mouth and prepare to serve detention for Saturday. Almost belligerent, Jamie couldn't stop her verbal assault, suggesting Umbridge was a ministry spy intent on torturing students, which seemed an awful lot like something someone with _more sinister affiliations_ would attempt to do.

"I will have order!" Umbridge shrieked, the windowpanes rattling menacingly. She had sent a silencing spell at Jamie, forcing her mouth shut, and ordered her to stand in the corner, staring at the wall like a child. The warning, if Jamie moved, she would be suspended from school, hanging over her and pinning her there.

Fuming, beat red, Jamie had stormed out of the room at the end of class, only to find herself barred from speaking to Dumbledore yet again.

Jamie was still mad, even three days later. Other students had come up to Jamie, offering their condolences and support, Umbridge had been cruel and out of line, but no one really dared speak up. Umbridge was unleashing detentions and punishments and verbal assaults on anyone who dared step a toe out of line. It was frustrating.

Her eyes wandered to the Slytherin table, noticing a certain blond-haired boy was absent. Her eyes flickered to the staff table, noting Severus was noticeably missing as well. She hadn't seen Dumbledore in days, was starting to wonder if he was away and not holed up in his office? Severus and Draco were likely away on spy business.

Jamie had been barred from returning to HQ, Mad Eye and her father and Emmeline had warned her they had intelligence suggesting the ministry was monitoring her comings and goings from school. She felt stuck and obscenely out of the loop. Even Sirius was limited in his communications with her.

For the first time in a long while, Jamie was starting to feel alone. Her eyes were drifting to the Hufflepuff table, watering slightly, and she realized once again how often she had taken Cedric for granted. He had always been there, waiting for her to acknowledge him and seek him out, and she had toyed with him. It made her feel truly awful about herself, her stomach turning and twisting, almost sick with guilt and disappointment in herself.

The clock chimed, signally the end of breakfast and time for Jamie's detention. Her friends and family sent her sympathetic looks, and she noticed Harry seemed particularly uncomfortable with her mention of impending detention.

"I'll be alright, I'm sure she'll just give me some lines or something to clean," she assured him. Harry opened his mouth to say something, looking deeply upset, before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked softly, running her fingers comfortingly through his hair. "It's going to be okay; you know I won't let her get to me."

"I wish there was a way to stop you from going," he murmured against her shoulder, voice sad and mumbled, and she wondered what he could mean?

"It's fine, I'll see you after, yeah?" Jamie pulled him off of her, giving him a reassuring smile. "Keep an eye on Ron, I want a full report of how he does, okay? Try not to let him get too deep into his head."

"Jamie, I love you," Harry was trying to collect himself. She gave him one last pat and a smile, disconcerted to see her brother so torn up. She had a feeling detention would be rough, but she didn't want to upset him further.

Minutes later, she was standing in the pink kitten-clad monstrosity of Umbridge's office.

"Take a seat, Miss Potter," Umbridge greeted her, a cold smile on her face. Jamie slowly sat down at a small table, a chill running down her back. She clenched her mouth shut, ignoring her refusal to call her by her chosen name. "You're going to be writing lines today, with a very special pen of mine."

She handed Jamie a roll of parchment and a black feathered quill. "I want you to write 'I must obey order'."

"How many times," Jamie asked hollowly. She had a bad feeling.

"I'd say, as many times as it takes the message to _sink_ _in_," Umbridge was standing over her shoulder. Jamie could hear the cruel glee in her voice. Jamie had the sudden thought she was not going to be writing regular lines. "You'll find you won't need ink."

Jamie began writing 'I must obey order' across the parchment in her scrawling cursive in a dark red font. At first, Jamie didn't notice until she felt a stinging sensation, followed by a sharper cutting burn. Looking down, she saw the words etching across the top of her hand: 'I must obey order'.

She schooled her features, biting the side of her mouth until she began to taste blood. She refused to look up and give Umbridge the satisfaction. Her eyes were stinging, bile rising in her throat. Jamie elected to write faster, hand twitching as it held onto the quill, as the words were cut into her skin nearly constantly.

* * *

Jamie dropped her quill, hand trembling and bloodied. It had felt like eons as she worked as quickly as possible to fill the length of parchment. She was fighting violently to not cry or vomit on the floor from what she was enduring.

"Ah, finished already Miss Potter?" Umbridge stepped over to admire her work. "There, all filled up. Perhaps this will be the lesson you needed to maintain a sense of decorum in the classroom. Your wild child spirit may have gotten you thus far, but be warned Miss Potter, my commitment to upholding order will be unflappable from here on."

"Thank you," Jamie said curtly, rising from her chair. Her face was pale and drawn, stomach rolling. Umbridge waved her out and she walked, legs shaking, moving as quickly as possible to put as much distance as she could between the office and her.

Closing the door behind her, Jamie was nearly frantic as whipped her head back and forth for the nearest loo. Trembling, she could barely move her feet quick enough, clutching her hand to her stomach, tears streaking down her face from trying not to get sick in the corridor.

"Jamie—" Harry rounded the corridor, looking sweaty and worried, grass on his quidditch uniform. He took one look at her and dragged her into the nearest boy's bathroom. Jamie nearly collapsed at the toilet, vomiting her entire breakfast up, sobs choking in her throat. Harry was crying as well, rubbing his sisters back, trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine, it's fine," she was trembling, her head was throbbing, and she felt weak. She was huddled around the toilet, cheek pressed to the cold stall walls, fighting to stop more bile from rising in her throat. "It's okay."

"I didn't know to s-s-stop it," Harry was shaking, crying into her back. "I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't know what to do, I-I was hoping she w-w-wouldn't do it to you!"

"It's not your fault, there was nothing you could do," she felt worse than sick. Her nerves had been stripped raw at what had happened, but more so, she was absolutely sickened by the thought of Harry enduring this alone only two days prior. "I'm going to handle this, I promise."

* * *

Jamie had sat on the floor of the bathroom for quite a while, trying to settle her body. Harry told her it had taken him a while to do the same after his detention. She finally stood, asking him to go along to the common room and relax. She needed some time to think of what to do.

In reality, she needed some time alone. She felt…she truly just felt stunned. Her feet carried her to the old office room she and Draco had shared only months before. Crawling into the bed, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for sleep to give her a reprieve from her excruciating headache.

Draco found her leaving the corridor of the empty office hours later. Her face had been cleaned and her mouth washed, her palm healed as best as she could, a glamour charm hiding the mutilation left behind from her detention. His face was grim, shoulder high and stiff, easing only slightly when he saw her.

"Rough day?" He greeted her, glancing around before pulling her into a quick hug. She melted almost instantly, eyes burning with more emotion though she fought it back.

"I'm guessing you've had the same?" She nodded and he made a grunt of agreement. They stood there for a while before they began walking, arms and shoulders occasionally brushing together, as they slunk through the school. She showed him the entrance to the secret passage which led to the basement of Honeydukes.

Eyes wide, he watched her scoop up bags of assorted candy from the stock boxes, leading him to the cellar doors which would get them up and out. They wandered the village only briefly before their feet took them down the familiar path toward the summer cottages.

"I already wish I could come back," Draco told her, looking much more relaxed as their cottage with Severus came into view. She felt a deep emotional pull to the cottage as well, a feeling of safety washing over her. They didn't go inside, worried there would be some wards against intruders. Instead, they made their way to the dock, sitting side by side and staring out across the water.

"I wish I could turn back time," she told him. He glanced at her, brows furrowed slightly, she knew his mind was turning with what she had said.

"To when?" He asked her finally. She wondered what he was wondering, if she meant to her childhood, to before the final task?

"The first time we got into that boat," Jamie admitted. His eyes flared briefly with surprise before he was nodding, a smile on his face.

"Me too, that was one of my best days, I think."

"Mine, too."

"Jamie?" Draco seemed tired and a little hesitant.

"Yeah?" The sun was still high enough to cast some sense of warmth on their skin. Her eyelids were still heavy from sleep and crying, she was picking through the bags of candy, popping morsels into her mouth and letting the sugar re-invigorate her.

"Thanks."

"For what?" she glanced at him, watching his face slightly redden. He shifted his weight, appearing to be fighting an internal battle to get what he wanted to say out.

"You told me we would still be friends after the summer, and I realize we still are." He knocked her shoulder with his. "You called me your best friend on the train, did you mean it?"

"I did, I've always meant it," she admitted quietly, eyes serious as she met his. Draco was her best friend; she hadn't realized it until late in the summer...but he was the person her eyes sought out first in the corridor and at mealtimes. When she saw him, even for just a quick glimpse, her body instantly relaxed and she felt a glimmer of their peace and safety from the summer. Draco was steady and assured of himself, and he was constant. He was consistent. He understood her in ways no one else ever had. He saw her weaknesses and he refused to poke at it.

"How could you be so sure?" His shoulder was nearly pressed to hers, their knees touching.

"Because you believe in me," she murmured. "Even when I can't believe in myself. You're the greatest best friend I could ever hope to have, Draco, and I mean it when I say I realize how much I don't deserve you, and how much I need you."

"Yeah well," his voice was slightly gruff. "I need you a whole lot more… it's me who doesn't deserve you."

She pressed her forehead against his almost instinctually. She could see every fleck of silver and the brightest gray blue in his eyes. Their noses were touching, breathing even, as they both seemed at a loss for words.

A warmth settled in her stomach, a fluttering, and as her pupils dilated, and a flicker of something…? She didn't know what it meant, and it felt too early and too fragile to want to find out. She pulled back, pressing a kiss to his cheek, before laying back on the dock, reaching for the baggies of candy.

His hands joined her quest for candy soon after, silent as they soaked in the last rays of sunshine for the day and when they would have to sneak back into school.


	48. Chapter 48

Harry was becoming hardened. She had been working hard to preserve some of his innocence, already aware his childhood had been much harder than hers. Jamie felt like a coward, not coming up with a viable solution to Umbridge or the detentions she gave out.

Umbridge had becoming the High Inquisitor, with the power to carry out Ministry action within the school and Professor McGonagall had warned Jamie to stay clear of Umbridge. Dumbledore was nowhere in sight, and Jamie felt like she had lost.

Jamie had settled. She had opted to warn everyone, severely, against acting out. It was a far cry from what Jamie typically preached – standing up for yourself. She had watched the color drain out of Professor McGonagall's face when she had flashed her mutilated hand, only to feel nothing but defeat when her trusted professor had told her to keep her head down. So, Jamie warned anyone she could not to stick their necks too far out, but it only made her feel like a fool.

Harry was not taking the warning so lightly, he was in and out of detention frequently, which had begun to cause quite a rift between brother and sister. He felt she was cowering, taking the easy way out, whereas he was determined to lash out and fight back against the woman. They had nearly gotten into a screaming match in the common room once she had learned he had received yet another detention, nearly his tenth within only three weeks of school.

Watching Harry roll his eyes and lash back with complete snark, Jamie was struck with their similarities but also how much he acted like how their father had in school. Utterly sardonic, disdainful, and arrogant. It was like looking in the mirror from her behavior in years past, and she suddenly realized how frustrated her teachers and parents must have felt.

Rules were mounted on the walls daily, prohibiting students from doing much more than go to class and go to bed.

"Are you serious?" Harry slammed _The Daily Prophet_ down on the coffee table Jamie was sat in the common room. It was the end of September, and the siblings had quickly drifted into barely being able to speak to each other, which hardly went unnoticed by the rest of their house.

"No, I'm Jamie," Jamie muttered snidely, her lips twisting up as she took in his fury. Glancing down at the paper, she sighed, eyes catching what he had been referencing. An expose had been written about Jamie, with references to her previous school behavior issues, poor grades, and lack of identification proving she was actually a Potter by blood. Umbridge was featured for a comment several times throughout the piece and had even so far as suggesting Jamie was impersonating an "innocent toddler girl murdered by evil" for a bit of fame.

"Harry, lay off it," she warned him, shoving the paper aside. His mouth gaped open, sparks nearly crackling from his hair tips.

"_You've already seen it_," he accused angrily.

"I get up much earlier than you, brother," she said calmly. "I read the paper this morning."

"And here you are, doing nothing," he hissed. "Skeeter and Umbridge are running your name—_our family name_— though the mud! Everyone is accusing you and pointing fingers, and you act like nothing has happened!"

"Dumbledore and the others instructed us to not cause trouble… any of us," she told him stiffly. "We have to ride this out until a better plan can be put in place."

"This is a far cry from how you were acting this summer, or is this all some sort of show for you?"

"Watch it," she stood up, her anger starting to show. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Harry. I'm not your enemy, last time I checked, I was your sister."

"Then act like it!" Harry shouted, bringing the entire common room to a screaming halt. Jamie flinched as if she had been slapped. "Act like it, because right now you're no better than the cowards you claim to be better than. Act like it. Stand up for yourself."

"It's not that easy," Jamie snarled, insulted.

"Isn't it?" Harry ripped up his sleeve, flashing his scarred hand. It looked nasty, constantly being opened and raw. He held it up for the common room to see. "We aren't the only ones to have this happen to us, and you stand by like telling everyone to be good is going to be enough protection!"

A few people were nodding. Harry snatched up her hand, dissolving her glamour charm and yanking her hand up to show the others in their house. "You've been hurt too, and you do nothing about it. You're better than this, Jamie, and I don't understand why you don't show it."

"I didn't know," she admitted. She hadn't known. No one else was openly acknowledging they were suffering through detentions. Dean, Lee, Seamus, Fred and George, Alicia, Collin, and a first-year student named Marty held up their hands.

"Fight back," Harry beseeched her. He lowered his voice, stepping closer to her. "Just because The Order has put you on restriction, doesn't mean you can't carry on your work here."

"Umbridge," she protested.

"Is she really much different than a band of murders and a psychopath?"

She frowned. "I supposed not."

"You're the girl we turned to when we needed to call attention to injustice," Harry said calmly. "You never let anyone get hurt or made to feel bad about themselves, yet you allow this woman to do it to you."

* * *

"Jamie," Hermione appeared from between the bookstacks in the library. Jamie had the decency not to jump, though the girl had startled her.

"Hermione," Jamie acknowledged. It was a day after the common room incident with Harry, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of Hermione approaching her. While they were friendly, and Jamie quite respected the younger girl, they also were very, very different.

"I've been thinking a lot," Hermione told her, a determined look on her face. "Walk with me, please." Jamie didn't dare utter a joke as she followed Hermione deeper into the shelves. She was sure they looked comical. Jamie was far taller, solid, almost Amazonian beside Gryffindor's bookworm. Hermione was petite, despite the added inches from her voluptuous curls, and barely five feet tall.

"What's up?" Jamie asked as they stopped between two narrow shelves.

"I've been thinking about what Harry said, about needing to stand up," Hermione told her earnestly. "Umbridge is out of control, she's instituting awful policies and she's not teaching us anything we actually need to know! I mean, there's a _war _coming, Jamie, and most of us all know it."

Jamie nodded grimly.

"So, how are we preparing for it, is my question?" Hermione continued. "We're supposed to be learning valuable skills, defensive spells to protect ourselves, and she won't do it. What are we going to do, Jamie, when the incident in Diagon Alley at Cedric's is repeated again? Notice I said _when_, not if."

"I see your point," Jamie sighed. "So, what exactly are you wanting to know?"

"Not wanting to know, I'm asking you something," Hermione shook her head. "We need a proper teacher, and there aren't too many other people besides Harry or you who know how to handle themselves in situations where defensive spells are critical."

"Harry is much better than me," Jamie shook her head quickly. "He can handle himself far better than I can in situations, I usually lose my cool."

"Harry said he acts the same way," Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, what exactly are you getting at? You want Harry and I to do what, teach students? How would it work? I highly doubt Umbridge would clear us for some pseudo-duel club. The last one was infamously awful," Jamie said, referencing Lockhart's failed attempt at bravado.

"Right," Hermione said. "Which means we do it in secret. We find a place where Umbridge can't get to us, and we only let in the students we can absolutely trust. One's who have parents already in The Order or who have caused trouble with Umbridge already."

"And leave out the rest of the school?" Jamie didn't like the sound of it.

"Securer numbers mean less opportunity for Umbridge and the Ministry finding out," Hermione insisted. "However, it means we at least have a slew of students trained who can help protect the others in case it ever is needed."

Jamie was silent, mulling over what Hermione was suggesting. A great deal of risk was involved, danger. She hardly believed Dumbledore wanted them starting up a secret off-shoot Order, but then again, he was MIA half the time and in no position to help them. It was sink or swim in this situation, and Jamie had a hard time wanting to sink once more.

"It could work," she said finally. "But we need to be careful Hermione. We're going to have to be clever, something I know you have no trouble with, and we need to make sure we keep our numbers _tight_."

"You and Harry will both be teachers, which means we'll learn from the best," Hermione assured her, a severe, determined look returning to her face.

"Harry will lead, though," Jamie insisted. "I mean it. I've babied him too often this year, and the leadership and responsibility will probably do him some good. He needs a slight confidence boost."

"True," Hermione relented. "I'm going to circulate, gather a list. You'll do the same? We can meet up and make our final selection of students to invite tomorrow."

Jamie nodded, watching the girl scurry off. Jamie sighed, leaning up against the shelf as she gathered herself from Hermione's whirlwind. She and Harry, teaching students how to protect themselves? A secret organization. It seemed so punk rock, a way to stick it to Umbridge and the Ministry in such a radical way.

Her list was easy, the gang, the youngest Lovegood's, and one or two students in their year from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Draco would be her prime choice, but she knew why she couldn't include him. That part sucked.

* * *

Standing in the Hogs Head, Jamie frowned at the list of members they had ended up with:

_Harry Potter_

_Jamie Shacklebolt_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ron Weasley_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Angelina Johnson_

_Alicia Spinnet_

_Katie Bell_

_Lee Jordan_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Soleil Lovegood_

_Collin Creevey_

_Dennis Creevey_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Susan Bones_

_Lavender Brown_

_Padma Patil_

_Parvati Patil_

_Seamus Finnegan_

_Dean Thomas_

_Terry Boot_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley_

_Ernie Macmillan_

_Anthony Goldstein_

_Michael Corner_

_Marietta Edgecombe_

_Zacharias Smith_

_Cho Chang_

The last name on the list was a compromise. Jamie had put her foot down quickly when Angelina and Hermione had recommended including Marietta Edgecombe and Cho Chang from her year in Ravenclaw.

They had won out, insisting their Quidditch skills, cleverness, and the fact their parents were supportive of The Order or influential members of the Ministry and came from families who were not bigoted, Jamie had been backed into a corner. Grudgingly, she would ignore Cho being present at the meetings, and would steer clear of her.

If Jamie noticed Harry making eyes at the girl, Jamie was quick to grit her teeth and ignore it. To call her attention to the girl, who refused to acknowledge Jamie's existence, was to air out her dirty laundry with Cedric for the entire group to know.

Someone had dubbed them Dumbledore's Army and it had stuck. Jamie would refer to it as the D.A., which also seemed to stick. They agreed to wait a few days to hold the meeting in order to locate a secure location large enough to house all of the members without drawing attention from Umbridge.

* * *

The following Monday had Jamie dozing slightly in class, fighting to get through history with Professor Binns. A knock on the door sounded, and Jamie startled to see Umbridge appear, a clipboard in hand. She announced she was sitting in on the class, and Binns seemed absolutely unbothered.

Jamie wondered what exactly Umbridge could do to the professor, seeing as he was a ghost and didn't really care about drawing a paycheck or punishment. Binns droned every day, utterly uncaring if his students paid attention or not, and Jamie was half-curious to see how exactly Umbridge felt she could control him?

Keeping her eyes slanted, she watched Umbridge get up and circle Binns, who carried on, utterly unmoved by her scrutiny. Umbridge interrupted him to ask how he recorded grades, as he wasn't exactly corporeal. Binns told her the professors took turns weekly, transcribing his grades with him as he checked papers. It worked for Hogwarts, and they had a free educator who resided in his classroom. It was cheap and efficient.

"Is anyone frightened of having a poltergeist for an instructor?" Umbridge addressed the glass in a pseudo-concerned voice. Everyone in the small class glanced at each other, the unspoken _"is she serious?" _was palpable.

Jamie felt a twinge of rebellion and raised her hand. Umbridge blinked slowly, before acknowledging her.

"Miss Potter, are you uncomfortable with having a poltergeist for an instructor?"

"Oh, no, not at all," Jamie said, fighting her urge to smirk. "I just wanted to let you know Professor Binns is technically a ghost, not a poltergeist. Ghosts can't effect their environment; poltergeists are spirits created from negative or chaotic energy disturbances and are able to manipulate objects. Peeves is a poltergeist, Professor Binns is a ghost."

"Correct, Miss Shacklebolt, please enjoy ten points to Gryffindor for a wonderful clarification," Professor Binns almost sounded smug.

"Be it as it may, I question whether this is a comfortable learning environment for everyone," Umbridge glared at her. A few students tried to stifle their snickers.

"I recall having you as a student, Madame," Binns told her. "I don't believe there was issue with my state of being then, either."

"No one is afraid of you sir, you do a wonderful job," Jamie called out primly.

"I doubt there is a legal standing to have a polterg—"

"Ghost," Jamie corrected.

"Miss Potter, you will do better to not speak out of turn. Raise your hand to be called on or you'll find yourself with another detention."

"I believe she goes by her adopted name, isn't that so, Miss Shacklebolt?" Binns said. Jamie nodded, biting her lip to keep from laughing aloud as Umbridge turned fuchsia with rage.

"I—" Umbridge sputtered, utterly enraged at being 'handled'. A thump was heard, and Peeves himself drifted through the wall.

"_Did someone say Peeves-y?"_ The poltergeist cackled, the books on the shelves around them beginning to rattle and topple over. Students were laughing and shouting, covering their heads as books began raining down. Jamie ducked under her desk, watching as Umbridge was pelted before she ran out of the room shrieking.

"Class is dismissed for the day, thank you Miss Shacklebolt, Master Peeves," Binns called out as he began to drift through the wall out of the office. "Students, be sure to cover your heads on your way out."


	49. Chapter 49

"You've found it Neville, you've found The Room of Requirement," Hermione praised the boy. They were standing in a large room, outfitted with mirrors and mats and equipment identical to a Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"The what?" Ron's eyes were wide and bulging. Jamie and the twins, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville were gazing around the newly discovered sanctuary.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room," Hermione explained. "The Room of Requirement only appears when the person has need of it and is always equipped to their needs."

"So, say a person really needed the toilet…"

"Charming, Ronald, but yes, that is the general idea."

"It's brilliant," Harry smiled. "It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

* * *

The first meetings were late at night, gathered in The Room of Requirement, practicing defensive spells and maneuvers.

Jamie let Harry do most of the instructing, watching as his confidence slowly inflated as more and more of their members improved. Jamie took on more of a consultant role, she helped direct students as the practiced and paired off, and occasionally subtly nudged Harry in a different direction.

The confidence of the other members were growing. She watched as Neville and Dennis and Collin and even Ron slowly improved. As they learned something new, they felt even more sure of themselves and their abilities.

Counter spells, defensive charms, and tactics on how to anticipate an opponent's next moves were all covered.

Of course, it was hard to go unnoticed. Almost immediately, Professor Umbridge outlawed student gatherings and groups. Angelina nearly had a riot on her hands as the team went up and arms, and the four captains of the respective Quidditch teams had to talk Umbridge into allowing their season to continue.

Filch was lurking around in the hallways, trying to catch the D.A.'s comings and goings from the room, but with little luck. Umbridge created a team of students—mostly Slytherin's, to try and crack down on rule-breaking, but even it was proving futile.

Jamie had told Draco what they were doing, and Draco was subtly running interference, chasing false leads and tips in order to keep Umbridge off the D.A.'s trail.

* * *

Jamie's eighteenth birthday was a very different affair. Her family was unable to come up to visit her like usual due to Umbridge's presence. The D.A. gave her a box of candy and her friends a bottle of Firewhiskey, and she resolved to crawl into bed to celebrate.

Before dinner on her birthday, a paper crane flew across the library where she was retrieving a book for a Charms essay. It flitted around, causing a few students to laugh. Jamie's eyes widened with delight as it twittered toward her, wings flapping, and her own incredulous bubble of laughter erupted from her lips as it landed in her outstretched hands.

Unfurling the paper, the animation charm wore off, and she was left with a sneaky little note. In a neat font she recognized from this summer, was a message:

_Secret room, after dinner tonight. _

Enclosed in the note was a tiny silver charm, in the shape of an origami paper boat. Her eyelashes flickered as she glanced up subtly, spotting Draco across the room, tucked in at a study table in the corner. His head was down, but she could spot his smile from there.

"Hello," she called out softly as she opened the door of their secret room. How funny that it had slowly become "theirs". It was dark inside, but a soft warm glow lit the room. Hundreds of tealight candles covered the surfaces of the furniture, and Draco stood front in center, nervously holding a small cupcake with a single Birthday candle flickering from the top.

"Happy Birthday," he told her, holding up the small treat as she closed the door behind her. Her breath had caught in her throat, tears stinging her eyes and a warm smile covered her face. "You look lovely."

"Draco!" Her came up to cover her mouth, trying to bury her emotions from how touched she was as she glanced down briefly at what she was wearing, having forgotten. She had slunk on a short black button-down dress with tiny white polka dots covering it. Her new little origami boat charm hung around her neck proudly on a silver chain she had charmed from an old shoelace.

"I couldn't let you go uncelebrated," he told her. "This was all I could talk the house elves into down in the kitchens." He gestured to the cupcake in his hand, swirling pink frosting and a metallic silver wrapper.

"Thank you," she breathed, moving around to touch his shoulder gently. They sat on the floor, sharing the cupcake with two forks. She pulled the whiskey out of her bag and they sat like that for hours, drinking, nibbling at the cupcake, and talking.

"It's late," he told her. She was slumped on the floor, drunk and happier than she had been in a while.

"It is," she agreed, smiling. "I don't want to walk back."

"We could get caught," he prodded at her cheek gently. "I'll walk you back."

"Then _you'll_ get caught," she countered with a sly little smile. "We're already here and out of the halls, they can't catch us."

"True," he said and moved toward her. She let out a squeal as he pulled her over and up into his arms, getting to his feet with only a small stagger of difficulty before he plopped her down on the bed. He pulled off her shoes and pulled the covers over her as she grinned up at him cheekily.

"Goodnight, fungus," he pretended to be annoyed as he snatched up a throw blanket and crawled on the lumpy couch.

"Goodnight, Draco," she cooed, eyes already growing heavy as the candlelight was extinguished.

* * *

"A WIN FOR GRYFFINDOR TO KICK OFF THE SEASON!" Lee was shouting triumphantly as the crowd went wild. Jamie was whooping, as Harry and the twins flew dizzying circles down the ground in celebration, the snitch clutched in Harry's fingers.

"Alright, calm down," Draco called out to her as made his descent, painting a nasty look on his face as he winked at her quickly.

"Sore loser," she sneered back at him playfully.

"TONIGHT, WE RAGE!" Fred was shouting as he stood on the pitch, he and the rest of the team swarmed by their house, cheers erupting.

"I don't care what anyone says, I think pumpkin juice is bland and disgusting," Jamie argued to Angelina as the team made their way toward Hogsmeade for a celebration party at The Three Broomsticks. They joined the throng of other students from all houses as they made their way through the courtyard and to the gate.

"Did someone say bland and disgusting?" A snooty voice called out. "Oh, was someone talking about Shacklebolt's newfound personality?"

Jamie's head whipped around so quickly it hurt. She came face to face with Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, and Blaise Zabini.

"Dunno Pans, I'd say she's pretty interesting…or perverted, seeing as she hangs around with a bunch of in-breeders," Blaise scoffed, a smirk on his face. "She is a little close to her supposed 'baby-brother' after all...gonna give us a Weasley-Potter mutt next?"

"Ooh, careful Blaise, she looks mad," Pansy tittered, pretending to cower. "Too bad she's too busy trying to be Miss Boring Perfect Potter to do anything about it. She's turned herself into a cowering Hufflepuff."

They all threw their heads back in laughter.

"Oh I'm not mad," Jamie said slowly, dangerously. "I'll show you mad."

Rage was boiling and before she could re-evaluate, she launched herself at Pansy, tackling her to the ground and dropping punches as the girl tried to cover her face. In her rage, she could hear the sounds of her brother and cousins going at it with her goons.

"BREAK IT UP, BREAK IT UP!" Severus shouted. Hands roughly pulled Jamie up and off Pansy, she was practically being held up by the back neck of her shirt, hair mussed and face dirty, a single scratch across her cheek. Pansy was wailing, covering her bloody nose as she writhed on the ground.

"Stupid decision, sweetheart," Draco muttered in her ear as he held her back. Severus had Harry in almost a headlock as the boy made to lunge at Blaise once more. Other Inquisitorial Squad members were pinning Fred and George.

"Everybody to my off—"

"_Hem hem_," A voice interrupted Severus. His look of fury morphed as Umbridge pushed through the crowd of onlookers, an angrily delighted look on her face.

"Thank you for stepping in, Professor Snape," she said. "I'll take things from here. Students, please escort these barbarians to my office where punishment will be arranged. Somebody take Miss Parkinson and the others to the infirmary at once."

Harry was grumbling as he spun around in Severus' hold, eyes narrowing at the sight of Umbridge, but Severus shook him slightly, warning him in a dangerously low tone to knock it off.

"Looking just the picture of an exemplary role model, Miss Potter," Umbridge sneered over her shoulder as they were dragged along behind her. Pansy sent Jamie a sinister pleased smile as she left for the infirmary. Jamie went to lunge toward her again, but Draco, being as gentle as possible, began rubbing his finger soothingly against her neck to simmer her down.

Jamie didn't care what was about to happen, Pansy had hit a nerve and she had popped off without a second thought, already thrumming with adrenaline from the match.

"Relax, you'll only make things worse," Draco told her as he waited to 'push' her into the office. Once they were standing around Umbridge, she gave them a dangerous smile.

"Ah, there she is," Angelina opened the door reluctantly, in her hands were four broomsticks. Jamie recognized her own beloved broom, as well as Harry and the twins'. Angelina had watery eyes as she handed the brooms to Umbridge.

"Very well, Master Flint, I think you're capable of doing the honors," Umbridge passed Fred's broom to the big burly Slytherin. "Use your strength."

Fred let out a little choking gasp as Flint snapped his broom in half, the two pieces clattering the floor. He and George had saved for _months_ for new brooms, they coveted them. Jamie was shaking in Draco's grasp, he had moved his hands to rest on her forearms, as one by one, each broom was broken right in front of them.

"Very well," Umbridge smiled cruelly. "Due to your unsavory and barbaric behavior, I have no choice but to ban the four of you from Quidditch for life. You will not play for the school ever again."

"But—"

Harry's protest was cut off with a single raised finger from Umbridge. "Unless you want to write lines, Potter, I suggest you keep quiet. I told you all, I will have order. There will be punishments for acting out of line."

Harry opened his mouth and closed it, as if stunned. Professor McGonagall entered, looking furious, but Jamie couldn't figure out who it was directed to. She took in their snapped brooms, her face fuchsia with anger.

"Now you see, don't you, Minerva?" Umbridge asked sweetly. "How right I was in attempting to stop Gryffindor team re-forming? A house known for such _dreadful_ tempers…I've deciding banning these four from playing Quidditch ever again will be justifiable."

"Over a school yard squabble?" McGonagall was trying desperately to control herself.

"Surely you aren't condoning violent student behavior," Umbridge warned. "Miss Potter assaulted an innocent girl."

Jamie couldn't help the sharp incredulous snort that escaped from her.

"My point exactly, an absolute savage," Umbridge sneered. "I think detention served with me for the remainder of the season during every match should curve her aggressions. I'm not particularly afraid of wild animals, Miss Potter."

Draco dug his nails into her arms to silence her before she could snap back. She gave a growling sound, low in her throat, as she hung her head, holding herself back from saying more.

"Get them out of my sight," Umbridge spat. "Surely you can manage them from here, Minerva?"

"Come. Now," their head of house ground out. Jamie made a show of shaking Draco away from her as she trudged out of the office, her cousins and Harry falling alongside her.

"Sit," McGonagall pointed to a sofa. They were in her personal chambers, and the four squeezed in together as she wandered into an adjoining room. She returned, levitating a tray of mugs, the scent of warm hot chocolate wafting. "Drink up, you bloody fools."

"She insulted our families, Professor," Fred protested feebly. "You've always told us to stand up for ourselves and for our families…_loyalty_."

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, do you hear me yelling at you?" their head of house said in a surprisingly soft tone, though she still looked angry. "I think you're fools, not bloody cowards. I understand why you felt violence was necessary, but look where it's left us now?"

"We're sorry," Jamie said.

"I know you are," McGonagall sighed. "I know you are."

* * *

In the end, fourth-years Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper replaced Fred and George as beaters. Much of the remaining team protested Angelina's choice, as they weren't particularly good, but Angelina reminded them the pair had been the best of the worst during tryouts. Alicia would step up from reserve and replace Jamie fulltime on the team, and Ginny was finally having her moment as she replaced Harry as seeker.

It was a bitter moment; Jamie knew they all wanted to be excited for Ginny as she fulfilled her dream of playing…yet it still stung too much. Umbridge had cut them where it hurt, and the only thing left to do was throw themselves in the D.A.


	50. Chapter 50

_Who gon' pray for me?_

_Take my pain for me?_

_Save my soul for me?_

_'Cause I'm alone, you see._

_If I'm gon' die for you_

_If I'm gon' kill for you_

_Then I'll spill this blood for you._

-The Weeknd

* * *

She discovered it by accident. Looking back, she would wonder what would have happened if she had never known.

They were all practicing maneuvering out of difficult spells. It was a late evening for the D.A., and Jamie had paired off with Neville. She was tired and grouchy, and ready to be done. She had him bound with an incarcerous on the ground, and was trying to get him to sever the bindings.

"Neville, just sever it already, it's fine!" Jamie told him, standing over the boy as he struggled and panicked in his bindings.

"I-I can't reach my wand!" Neville grunted, fingers scrabbling behind him to grab hold of it.

"And you might not be able to do it in battle—do it nonverbally, Neville!" She urged him, exasperated.

"I don't think I can do it!" Neville insisted, eyes wide.

"Neville…do it!" She snapped.

"DIFFINDO!" Neville cried out. At once, Jamie knew she had pushed him too hard. He hadn't even been looking at the ropes when he did it. There was a creak and snapping sound. Glancing up, she jerked her wand out to send Neville flying across the room as one of the chandeliers above them gave way.

All Jamie remembered hearing were shrieks.

Black. It was all black.

* * *

"JAMIE!" A voice cried. "Oh my God, Jamie's dead!"

It was as if consciousness ripped through her suddenly and she choked, gasping for breath as her eyes wrenched open. Her head was throbbing, body aching, as she stared up at the horrified D.A. members hovering above her.

"Shit Neville, that was a powerful spell," Jamie mumbled, rubbing her head. Her hand was warm and sticky, she pulled it back to see her head was bleeding badly.

"Jamie…I don't think you should be moving right now," Hermione knelt beside her, eyes wide and haunting.

"I'm fine," Jamie sat up as the others protested. Harry was gazing at her, horrified, tears on his face. Jamie made a grumbling sound as her muscles protested and she stood up on shaking feet. She saw stars. "I think I just have a concussion."

"J-Jamie…" Neville was a wreck. He reached out to touch her as if she weren't real. "I'm so- I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, mate," she clapped him on the shoulder. "No harm done, we're all tired. Let's call it a night and we'll work on it some more next time, yeah?"

Jamie shook everyone off of her as they gathered their things, staring at her in a mixture of disbelief and fear. She bent, focusing on grabbing her bag and shuffling over to Alicia or Katie so they could heal her.

"Jamie…I think you need to go talk to Dumbledore," Hermione appeared, whispering quietly to her. Her eyes were wide and knowing.

"He's not exactly around much these days, Hermione," Jamie said softly, lowering her voice. She winced as she moved her neck too much when she turned to look at her.

"You…then you need to write to him, you need to insist," Hermione stuck her chin forward. "Jamie…do you understand what happened?"

"Don't go there, Hermione," Jamie warned her.

"Jamie…" Hermione touched her arm. "I checked your pulse…I made certain…you weren't breathing. You were dead on the floor for several minutes."

"Hermione," Jamie warned. Her gut was sinking, she had already suspected what Hermione was trying to tell her when she woke up. It was impossible for her to be walking around after the blow she had suffered, much less to be alive.

"Jamie…you were dead," Hermione said forcefully.

"And now I'm not," Jamie sighed. "We don't need to understand everything, Hermione. Some things…are probably best left unsaid."

"Jamie. You need to tell him, at least talk to him…or I will," Hermione's voice was fierce. "I mean it. You need to tell him."

Jamie swore, picking up her bag.

"Promise me," Hermione urged.

"Fine, I promise, just drop it, alright?" Jamie groaned. "I'm serious, I don't want to hear about it anymore. I'll write him tonight…just leave it alone, Hermione."

* * *

It was the next morning after the…incident. Jamie was in between classes. Alicia had healed her head and they'd given her some potions to ease her muscles, and Jamie had warned everyone not to say a word about it to her.

She didn't quite understand what it meant, and it unnerved her. She should be dead.

"I'm ready to speak with you, Miss Shacklebolt," Professor Dumbledore fell in step beside her. She blinked at him, surprised, not having seen him since school started.

"Oh, _now_ you can to talk to me," she grumbled. "You've been M.I.A. for weeks, sir, and by the way, we have a contract…I'm not supposed to be shut out like this!"

"Surely given the current school climate, you can understand why," the headmaster retorted. She gave him a look and flashed her scarred hand at him, only taking small satisfaction as he blanched slightly.

"It's bonkers here, sir, no offense," she lowered her voice, plastering a chastised look on her face as he feigned annoyance, as if she were in trouble. "Surely you've come up with a plan."

"Well as it turns out my dear, the outside world is just as 'bonkers' as you put it, and I'm juggling a lot of crises at once," he replied. "I quite like that term, 'bonkers', I think I'll start using it."

They were turning corners, nearly speed walking toward his office.

"Harry's even more mad at you, by the way," she told him. "Feels like you are ignoring him, sir."

"I am," Dumbledore admitted. "For his safety."

"And you're ignoring me _because_?"

"Strictly out of necessity, this is a risk even right now," he said, stopping before the gargoyle which guarded his office entrance. "Fumbling Fudgeballs. Right this way, Miss Shacklebolt, we have much to talk about and very little time."

Jamie's lips only twitched when she heard his new password, following him up the spiral stone staircase. When they entered his office, she was surprised to see Draco and Severus sitting there waiting.

"I'm mad at you too," she told her godfather as he rose to hug her.

"Me, why on earth are you mad with me?" he asked incredulously, looking exhausted.

"You're ignoring me just as much as Professor Dumbledore is," she stuck out her lip as she took the empty chair beside him.

"Necessity," Severus intoned. She harrumphed but turned her attention to Dumbledore as he sat behind his desk.

"Before we begin, it's best I catch you up to speed. Lord Voldemort has briefly returned to the country," Dumbledore told her. She glanced at Draco and Severus who nodded, having told the headmaster themselves. "I fear he's going to start making swipes at your brother or yourself."

"I'm not much of a priority for him," Jamie pointed out.

"That's not quite true," Severus said. "You angered him in the graveyard, and he doesn't like loose ends. You're a surprise he hadn't counted on, and well, you've been walking around on borrowed time in his eyes. You're a reminder he failed on many levels that night he murdered your parents."

"Precisely," Dumbledore nodded. "Which leads to our conundrum. Your public favor has started to dip thanks to Madame Umbridge's displeasure with you, she's quite vocal in the tabloids about your…spirit."

Jamie rolled her eyes, but she leaned forward slightly, concerned. "So, I need to go on another positive publicity spree, the holidays are coming up, there's tons to work with."

"It's a little more convoluted than that," Dumbledore said. "He met with his followers, and thankfully we had Severus and Draco there as listening ears."

She turned her eyes to them as Dumbledore continued. "He seems to think your survival is preventing him from…removing your brother from his way permanently."

"That's why I wrote to you last night, sir," Jamie said. She glanced at Severus and Draco one more time before continuing. "Something happened."

She filled them in…in loose details, about how she had been helping Neville with some charms and had suffered a blow to the head and, well, died.

"Who all witnessed it?" Dumbledore's voice was solemn after she had finished speaking.

"Uh, Neville, my brother, our group of friends," Jamie said slowly. She left out how their group of friends had significantly expanded this year.

"I see we don't have much choice now but to tell her," Dumbledore addressed Severus.

"But we don't yet understand what it means—" Severus protested quickly.

"Regardless," the headmaster sighed heavily. "Jamie…what do you understand about your…protection you hold for Harry?

"Well, I mean, Lily's protection for Harry resides in me, at least a little bit," Jamie shrugged. "Until he turns seventeen, that's two years away."

"It's deeper than that," Dumbledore said. He glanced at Severus before continuing. "There's been a recent discovery…it has to do with the night Voldemort came to call and you escaped. It's why I've been away…searching for answers. There's a prophecy… directly involving you. We attempted to keep it under wraps, but unfortunately it was filed with the Ministry and, as you know, he has quite a deal of access to whatever information he wants there."

"A prophecy about me?" Jamie's jaw ticked slightly ajar as she processed the information. "What does it say?"

"We don't yet completely understand it," Severus said slowly, sending a warning look to Dumbledore, who ignored him.

"Perhaps you'd like to listen to it yourself," Dumbledore said, waving his hand toward the pensieve, the cabinet doors opening as the shallow vessel floated out, glowing. He moved a small memory vial across the desk.

"I want Draco to come with me," she said, foreboding running down her spine. Neither professor refused her as she stood, Draco joining her. Clutching the vial in her hands, she turned only briefly to look at Severus. Her godfather looked sad.

Upturning the memory, she watched it swirl and warp in the pensieve. Draco took her hand, looking reluctant, and she leaned forward slowly as he did the same.

Tumbling head over heels, she righted herself up suddenly. They were standing a neat, rather sparse little flat. She could hear the sound of motor vehicles and honking outside the covered windows.

"I told you, Professor, I've had the very same vision over and over again," a woman was arguing with Professor Dumbledore. It was hard to judge the timeline, he looked very much the same. The woman looked somewhat familiar as well, though Jamie couldn't place her. "The girl, the warning…it all ends in death as far as I'm concerned!"

She heard Draco's intake of breath.

"Yes, Serenity, I understand it hasn't changed," Dumbledore said. "I'm simply asking you to repeat it for me. Your sister told me you are more developed in recall."

"Sybill should know better than to involve me in your politics," Serenity scoffed. Jamie's eyes widened with realization. The woman was younger, probably in her late thirties, with shoulder-length bushy brown hair and neater, smaller tortoiseshell glasses. "I have visions yes, but I do not practice as she does. I want normalcy, and you coming here threatens the very life I've built for myself, sir!"

"Nothing will come of it, I assure you," Dumbledore assured her. "I simply want to hear it for myself and beseech you to not to file it with the Ministry."

"They already made me," Serenity admitted after an uncomfortable moment of silence. "I think they intercepted my letter to Sybill…I only wanted to ask her opinion. I-I didn't mean to put the girl in harm's way if I have."

"Do not worry, it's not your fault," Dumbledore said. "If it's in the Ministry's hands, it is already out of my control… but Serenity…the girl— she can be protected, but only if you tell me what you saw."

"Auburn hair, fair skin…" Serenity said as her eyes glassed over. Her words seemed to have recalled her vision to the surface.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… guarded by the blood of the true Master of Death who holds resurrection sleeping in her veins, only to be awakened upon sacrifice,"_ Serenity droned in an eerie voice. _"She shall escape death thrice before it shall inevitably seize her, and only through blood sacrifice shall true eternal glory be had by her destroyer…" _

"Thank you…" Dumbledore's words sounded hollow. "Thank you, Serenity…"

Jamie felt herself drifting up and out of the pensieve, Draco breathing heavily beside her. Her knees were weak, legs shaking, as she looked up as Severus and Dumbledore.

"So, I did die," she said numbly. "Right…and the one born as the seventh month…Harry was born in July. It's about me and Harry, isn't it? "

"We…we aren't certain what it means by final blood sacrifice," Dumbledore admitted. "We're heavily chasing the notion she meant only through _some_ bloodshed, not…well…not the other idea."

"Glory for who?" Draco asked him sharply.

"Also unclear," Dumbledore told them.

"What exactly does it all mean?" Jamie rubbed the heels of her hands across her eyes in irritation. "What did she mean 'The Master of Death'…and does this mean I've already used up two times out of the three times of defying death?"

"Again, we aren't certain…but I believe you've already used up two lives…if we're comparing it to the nine lives of a cat," Dumbledore said quietly. "It's why I've been away, I've been trying to find answers."

Jamie let out a dark laugh. "When exactly did she have this prophecy?"

Dumbledore was silent. "Recently."

"How recent?"

"Within the first week of school this September," her headmaster admitted finally.

"Well that explains things then doesn't it," Jamie said. She felt her shoulders deflating. "And you knew about this?"

Her attention turned to Severus and Draco. The latter shook his head, but Severus met her gaze head on. He had known.

"I was helping to look, to research, in between our regular missions," Severus said. "We just wanted you to have some normalcy as long as possible."

"Normalcy," Jamie scoffed. "I'm alone here, I've been alone all semester long," she stood up, shaking with rage. "That woman has taken _everything_ from me already, and you tell me this is normalcy? I could have been doing something…weren't you nervous I was going to trip in the shower or accidentally poison myself?"

"Which is exactly why we don't need you to do anything," Severus fired back. "We need you safe!"

"So, I can prick a finger over Harry when it's time to win this, then?" She said rudely. "Who has to kill me, then? Voldemort or Harry?"

"We're still researching this, Jamie," her godfather told her.

"It's bullshit," she snapped. "I get your concern, I get the safety precautions, but what the hell use am I now? You've already barred me from The Order."

"Well you're more bloody useful alive, aren't you?" Severus snarled at her. "You're on restriction—effective immediately. No coming and going from the castle. No public outings."

Jamie swore, moving to get up and leave.

"Jamie—" Draco reached for her.

"We had a deal where everyone was going to keep me in the loop," she shook him off her arm. "We were supposed to have open communication, and you two have been going behind my back. Did you even tell my parents?"

They were silent, chastised. "We told Guin and Kings recently…yes," Severus finally admitted. She sneered at him in disgust.

"Everyone's just decided to shut me out, then, huh?"

She spun on her heel, leaving the office quickly. She could hear Severus calling for her to come back. She was fuming, angrier than ever. They wanted her to sit down and do nothing? Nothing! Everything she was doing, it was for her family and friends. For Harry. And now they wanted her to do nothing and to keep her head down and not ask questions. She wouldn't do it.

Only Draco knew about the D.A., and he had promised not to say a word about it. She trusted he wouldn't. Which meant Dumbledore and Severus were still in the dark, and seeing as they never were in school as of late, it meant she could put all of her focus on taking Umbridge down.

No one could answer the question on why she had survived last night. Perhaps she was better not knowing. All she did know, however, was if she truly were meant to die for them all, she was going to go out swinging.

* * *

**AN:** All will be revealed within the next ten chapters, dear friends.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN:** I'm sorry for the delay in posting. With everything going on, many things in my own life have been affected. I know that is the same for many of you as well. I hope you and your loved ones are safe and healthy, and this can bring some distraction and good feelings for even just a few minutes. Thank you for reading. Peace and love.

* * *

"Severus feels really bad about keeping things from you," Draco told her. He had appeared, standing over her. She had dipped out of the school, already ignoring orders, and gone to sit on the rocky shore by the lake.

She gave a snort, ignoring him.

"I understand why you're thinking the way you are," Draco sat beside her. "But you have to understand, he was just trying to buy time so they could give you actual answers."

"I don't know if I want answers, Draco," she said finally. "Maybe it's better not knowing."

"Dumbledore promised us he would find an answer after you left," he said. "We made him promise…at least, an answer on what being the Master of Death means."

She was silent. It was cold. It already been an incredibly long semester, with no end in sight.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had died," Draco nudged her with his shoulder. "I felt sick when I heard you tell us what happened…I guess I never thought it would be possible. You seem so…indestructible."

"I didn't even think about it," Jamie murmured. "I pushed Neville aside, it was like…my body knew exactly what to do. I stepped in front of him and, it didn't even scare me knowing what was about to happen…I didn't do the same for Cedric. I don't understand it."

They both silently thought what she had said over. Jamie knew she would do it again, without hesitation, for any of them. Even if it meant she didn't come back the next time. What did that mean?

"They asked me to talk to you about cooling things down with Umbridge," Draco admitted. "They're worried she'll expel you."

"That's not going to happen, and you know why," she shook her head. Umbridge had already burned every bridge in Hogwarts, there were no redeeming qualities to the woman, nothing particularly holding Jamie back from making her reign miserable. Especially now.

"The fighting…Jamie that was a risky move," Draco said. Jamie shrugged, not caring. "You're better than that."

"No, I'm not," Jamie retorted. "Let's not forget who I was last year…who I still am, deep down. You know what I've done. I'm toxic. I'm poison. Maybe that's why I'm not dead. There's something wrong with me."

"That's not true, I don't want to hear you say that," Draco grabbed hold of her shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. "People love you, okay? They care about you. Diggory…Diggory cared about you. He died for you. He thought you were worth it. You are worth it."

"Yeah that's girlfriend material right there," Jamie sneered. "I'll use you and string you along all year only to get you murdered by a psychopath. Get in line, boys."

"Jamie, you're a beautiful, intelligent, incredibly kind, loyal, interesting woman," Draco told her seriously. "You're definitely girlfriend material in my opinion."

"But I can't be your girlfriend Draco, I'll ruin you," she told him. "I'd ruin anyone."

"You haven't ruined me yet," Draco disagreed. "You've made me better…you've made Severus better…your friends…your parents…your brother. _You _makeus better. We need you."

"What if I die," she let him wrap his arms around her. "What if I die…what if I died last night? Then what?"

"You didn't," Draco said. "That's the point. You didn't. We'll do whatever we have to do to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Jamie leaned her against his chest, letting him hold her. She didn't care if anyone saw. She was so tired. So very tired.

"What would you do, if you were me?" She asked after a while.

"I'd find out what everything means, and then I'd make sure no one was able to use it against me," he said.

"How do I find out?"

"We'll find out, together," Draco promised her. "We'll start looking…researching, we'll go wherever we need to find answers. We'll go this summer if we have to, we'll run away and won't come back until we know."

"You'd do that, you'd come with me?" She felt tears prick her eyes.

"Wherever you go, I'll follow you," he said quietly.

"Okay."

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since she had died and come back. She and Draco had worked things out, but she still wasn't on speaking terms with the headmaster, Severus, or her parents.

At her command, no one in the D.A. spoke of what had happened when she had protected Neville. With Umbridge cracking down around school and the promise of a reprieve over the holidays, Jamie felt the ordeal had been quickly forgotten.

It was on the eve of December when they accessed the Room of Requirement for another D.A. meeting, only to see the space had been decorated and Dobby was beaming proudly in the midst of it.

"Harry Potter, Miss Jamie!" Dobby squealed with excitement. Jamie had encountered Dobby periodically; she knew the house elf had a special bond with her brother. He had once been a Malfoy elf, she remembered. "Dobby has created a special Christmas surprise to cheer up the young people!"

Jamie let out a slightly bewildered laugh as the other students trickled in, gazing at the room. A Christmas tree sat in the corner, rapped in paper garland she suspected Dobby and the other elves had made themselves. Lights, sparkling snowflakes, mistletoe, and golden ornaments were suspended from the ceiling. The chandelier which had…hit her, had been restored and now held flickering fairy lights.

"Is…is this Harry's face?" Jamie peered up at one of the golden ornaments hanging above her head. Her face broke out into a shit-eating grin as she read what it said: "Have a very Harry Christmas…it is your face, brother!"

She broke out into loud guffaws, doubling over, as Harry's face turned bright red and the others broke out into laughter, congratulating Dobby on such perfect Christmas cheer. Dobby was bursting with pride as Jamie gathered herself together, giving him a little hug as a thank you for tremendously uplifting the mood of the room.

"Alright, alright," Harry tried to calm the room. "Thank you very much Dobby, we are definitely feeling the holiday spirit now. You're welcome to stay and join us tonight if you'd like…everyone split off into pairs, Jamie I need to go over this drill with you first to make sure I have it right."

* * *

"Incoming," Draco hissed as he passed by her in the hallway. She jolted and ducked behind a statue as Umbridge stalked by moments later, cutting through the crowds of students on their way to class.

"Thanks, you saved my ass," Jamie told Draco once the threat was cleared. They fell in alongside each other as the crowds dwindled, pretending to be looking through their bags or papers and not speaking to each other. "Angelina warned me this morning Umbridge is out looking for some of us to question."

"No worries," he grinned. "You ass is infinitely worth saving, if you ask me."

She snorted loudly at that, cheeks warming.

"Hey," she muttered, pausing in the hallway. The corridor was nearly empty now. Most students would think they were either unaware of each other or exchanging rude remarks.

"Hey," he replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Your birthday is tomorrow," she said pointed out. He shrugged, pretending to be interested in his watch.

"And?" He was hovering outside the doorway of his Charms classroom.

"And I want to celebrate with you," she bent to tie her shoelace. "Our room…after dinner?"

"It's a date," he replied before slipping into his classroom.

* * *

"Hey," he was all smiles as he opened the door of the secret room. It was dimly lit, and no looked no different than normal. They embraced, and Jamie noticed they clung a little longer than normal to each other.

"Happy Birthday," she beamed at him. "I have a surprise for you."

"I've never had a Shacklebolt surprise before," he grinned. "I'm curious."

"Of course, you are, darling," she gestured for him to sit on the ground. She joined him moments later, a small orange box in her hands. "Ta da."

She presented the box, holding it aloft on her palm. He stared at it, confused.

"I don't know what this is."

"Oh rats! Of course, you don't know what this is, I forget Slytherin isn't in our audience range," she made a face. "This my friend, is a premium, one-of-a-kind, highly coveted piece of merchandise. Very limited quantity, not officially on the market, and thanks to me being a product consultant with a certain Weasley's Wizard Wheezes LLC, I was able to request a custom one. For free."

"Okay…so it's not just a box then?"

"No…!" Jamie blew out air in exasperation. "This is a soon-to-be patented Daydream Charm. It's an incredible bit of magic, giving users a real-life daydream experience for thirty minutes. It looks, feels, smells, tastes real, the whole deal."

"Whoa."

"Whoa is right," she grinned. She could tell Draco was more entertained by her impromptu sales pitch of the product. He was grinning at her, lazing back on his hands, watching her wave the box around as she wove tales of wonder about it. "I had them create a custom one, though I didn't exactly get into details on why. Said I needed a break."

"So, what…exactly is it going to do for us?" Draco leaned in to peer closely at the box in suspicion.

"We'll lay down here, open the box and close our eyes, in an instant, we'll open our eyes and be somewhere else," she explained. "It'll be absolutely real for us, for thirty whole minutes, we won't be able to tell the difference."

"And what is the daydream?"

"Do you trust me," she asked him quietly. He nodded, his eyelids heavy as he gazed at her, looking completely comfortable and at serious.

"Unquestionably," he replied.

"Then lay down, and I'll show you what it is," she instructed. He lay back, as did she see, placing the box between them.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." They could audibly hear her lift the lid, moments before she told him to quickly close his eyes.

Silence.

"Open your eyes," her voice breathed in his ear. He flinched slightly, opening his eyes, which was harder to do than he expected, as he was suddenly facing quite a lot of sunshine.

His mouth dropped open as he sat up, blinking in awe as the sounds of water and nature flooded his ears. He could smell the wilderness, the fresh air. They were sitting on a small shore along a river, nestled in a beautifully lush forest. Birds were chirping, bees were buzzing, and the river was rushing by and trickling.

"It's not quite the same as the lake," she said, "but I thought you might like it. This is the prototype of the new line: fantasy adventures."

"It's…it's…wow," he was floored. He turned to her, noticing she was now dressed in only a thin black tank top and a pair of cutoffs, just as she had worn that summer. He looked down to see he was in shorts and t-shirt as well.

"Come on," she stood up, helping him. He noticed there was a weird vessel a few feet away from them, waiting on the shore. It was long, oval-like in shape, flat, smooth and looking to be made of a plastic-y material.

"Muggles use these," she told him. She was dragging it to the water, wading in the shallows of the river where it was gentler. He noticed then how hot it was, he could feel sweat on the nape of his neck.

"Come on," she urged him.

"What are we doing?" He joined her in the shallows. She straddled the board with some difficulty at first motioning for him to do the same. As soon he sat, they were off, drifting with the current, having lost their footholds to keep still.

"We're floating," she called back cheerfully. They were getting a little wet, floating, their legs in the water as they rushed by. They were passing through the forest, past flowers and deer and even an otter swimming by.

"This is incredible!" He called over the rushing water, laughing as they careened around sharp bends or down little waterfalls. They were laughing, relaxing, enjoying the sensation of cool water and the hot sun beating down on them.

All too soon, they were stopping, moving toward the shore. She seemed to sense something he wasn't quite aware of. He noticed the sounds were getting quieter.

"It's ending," she told him as they stood on the shore. Draco noticed just how beautiful she looked, almost soaked, a little sun tinged. Her hair was free and slightly wild, eyes glowing with happiness and exhilaration. She looked as she did on the lake this summer.

She reached up and cupped his cheek, he could see the forest around them was starting to fade out, growing dark. He moved his hand up to rest on hers, watching as her hazel eyes flickered shut. He shut his eyes moments later.

The sensation of laying on the floor came first, followed by the silence of being in the room. He then became aware of a warmth on his face, her hand cupping his cheek. His own hand was lying over hers, and they were dry and back in their original clothing.

He opened his eyes to see her gazing at him, a small smile on her face.

"I loved that," he murmured. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday," she breathed as he squeezed her hand with his.

* * *

"You're out of bed after curfew, Miss Shacklebolt," Severus's voice caused her to jump as she made her way back to her common room after splitting off from Draco. She clutched her heart, eyes darting as he drifted out from the shadows. She had moving so quickly and had been so close to not getting caught.

"It's Draco's birthday," she said as an explanation.

"So it is," he replied, running a hand through his hair, which was getting longer. "Where were you?"

"Somewhere safe," she said, skirting around an answer. He accepted it, because he let it go.

"I'm a little surprised you are talking to me at all, actually," he motioned for her to walk alongside him. She noticed he appeared to be escorting her to her common room.

She made a sound of acknowledgement, remembering she had been actively ignoring him for the last several days.

"I'm sorry that I kept such a big, personal secret from you," he said earnestly, reaching out to touch her should gently. "You must know how much I love you and care about you…I…well, I was only trying to protect you by holding back information until I had more answers for you. I didn't want to frighten or upset you, which I inevitably did regardless."

"It's just…" she could feel a sudden crash of emotion and she began blinking her eyes quickly as her voice cracked and her lips wobbled. "Severus, you always tell me things, always. I've always been able to count on you telling me things when everyone else, especially Dumbledore, was hiding the truth. It _hurt_."

"My dear, please believe, I was terrified when I learned about the prophecy, I was trying to protect you, just as your parents were," he implored. "I'm _so_ sorry, Jamie, truly I am."

"I know you are," she swiped at her face. "I know you are…and I forgive you. Just—just please Severus, please promise you'll tell me things, especially big things like this. I need to know. I have to know."

"I will, I promise you," he swore. "I made the mistake of trying to solve things on my own, from here on out, we'll face it together."

"Together."

They were silent as they continued walking, comfortable, at ease.

"You've been spending a lot more time with Draco lately," he said as they reached the common room. "You asked him to view the memory of the prophecy with you. You went to see him for his birthday. Why is that?"

"I don't know why," she sighed.

"Jamie."

"Severus."

"You know why," he told her earnestly. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "You know."

"No, I don't know," she insisted as the portrait door opened, and she stepped inside. She turned to him, bewildered.

"Yes, you do."

"Severus," she let out an incredulous laugh. "I really don't."

"You do, Jamie," he shook his head. "You love him."


	52. I know'

It was the final meeting before the Christmas holiday. Everyone was energized, revved up and ready to escape school and Umbridge for a few weeks.

Harry was acting shifty…he was real jerky with his movements and seemed lost in his own head. Jamie spent a majority of the session correcting his instruction or taking over completely as he seemed to fumble behind.

"What," he hissed at her, catching her watching him.

"Why are you so pale?" She was concerned about her brother; he was distancing himself again. Hermione had alluded that Harry was having 'nightmares' more frequently. Jamie suspected they weren't normal bad dreams and had some dark influences…influences she needed to be aware of.

"I'm always pale," he retorted, ducking around her to cross the other side of the room to watch Ron and Padma sparring.

Jamie rolled her eyes, turning, and as she did, she caught sight of some familiar eyes looking back at her. Jolting, she realized she had come almost face to face with a newspaper picture clipping of Cedric someone had pinned up on the wall of mirrors.

She gazed at his photo; it was from the early events of the tournament last year. Until now, she had always felt an immense amount of grief when he was mentioned or if she caught sight of his photo or something that reminded her of him. It was a dull ache now, hollow in her chest, burning lowly, hard to ignore but easy to survive with.

Had she finally moved on? The revelation was nearly staggering, and she felt her hand creep up, lying over heart only to feel it beating evenly.

"Alright everyone, excellent work," Harry was calling out. She noticed the timer had chimed, signaling the end. She turned from the photo, awkwardly catching Cho's eye next. She turned her head, moving toward her bag. "We're seeing some really great improvement. We'll pick back up after the holiday, be safe and enjoy the break!"

Jamie focused on gathering her bags and saying goodbye to her friends, eyes flickering to Harry, who was lingering as well. Cho had moved to stand in front of the mirror, staring up at Cedric, and Harry was slowly gravitating toward her.

She watched her brother subtly step around his friends, who were in a mixture of amusement and bewilderment as they filtered out. Jamie stood rooted to her spot near the door, watching.

Harry and Cho were talking quietly by now, she could see the girl sniffling slightly from there. Dread filtered in as Jamie watched the girl pout from under her eyelashes before glancing up, where a sprig of mistletoe hung.

Jamie winced and turned around as Harry began snogging the daylights out of the girl, and Jamie tumbled back and toward the door as quietly as she could.

"He has no idea," she shook herself, as the doors sealed shut from behind her and melted into the wall. She tucked her head, walking quickly as possible, taking a random route back toward the common room to skirt around any patrols, muttering and fake retching to herself as she went.

Jamie knew Harry was not going to get the outcome he was hoping for with Cho. The girl was still in love…well, infatuation, with Cedric. She was grieving and in Jamie's opinion, Cho refused to let go of her grief. It was her identity now, which was common for a lot people who had experienced loss. People mistakenly believed they needed to repair the giant hole ripped through them, and when they couldn't, they lost themselves in it.

Familiar with loss as she was, she knew the truth: no one ever repaired from loss. They couldn't seal a hole that large, they had to learn to live with it. Maybe they could fill it with other things, find a way to appreciate it, but it would still be there. A burden, a weight, a chink in the armor.

Jamie had many tears inside of her heart, just as Harry did, and she had come to learn in the past year that no matter what she did, it would not ever feel better. It would simply be something she could survive with, or it would become her undoing.

Severus was beginning to learn this, many years late. In many ways, she knew he was channeling his grief and guilt over her mother into protecting and loving Jamie. She knew it, and she accepted it. It was better to be a source of hope for someone rather than a ghost.

"_You know why_," Severus' voice echoed in her head, as it had for the last week. "_You do, Jamie. You love him_."

She faltered in her steps; lips pursed as she mulled over what Severus had said. She knew it in her heart, she had begun realizing it slowly, she truly loved Draco. She was in love with him, and it terrified her.

Because the way she felt about Draco far outweighed anything she had ever felt for anyone. Including Cedric.

Draco had been an unexpected surprise. He had started off as an enemy, then an unfortunate ally, and somehow, slowly, had become her greatest friend. Her best friend. Jamie hadn't thought twice about asking Draco to come with her to view the vision, she had asked instinctively, and he had stood up immediately to join her.

"What are you doing out of your common room at this hour, Miss Potter?" A voice startled her, and she jolted. She turned, flinching, to see Umbridge standing there with a feral looking Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"I—" her words caught in her throat; she had been so caught off guard she hadn't even heard them approaching.

"Go on Miss Potter, tell me a lie to save you from this, we've caught you red-handed," Umbridge was practically salivating with joy at the sight of her in the hallway after curfew.

"I was just—"

"There you are, Miss Shacklebolt," Severus and Draco rounded the corner, looking haughty and disinterested. Jamie's shoulders relaxed instantly at the sight of them. Umbridge's eyes widened, clearly disappointed in not being able to punish Jamie for anything.

"You're late," Severus told her coldly. She could see the gentleness in his eyes despite it, and she tried to look both chastised and her usual mix of uncaring for authority.

"Sorry sir, Professor Umbridge stopped me," Jamie glanced boredly at Umbridge, her nose crinkling slightly. "She asked me to make up a lie about why I'm out after curfew, I was in the middle of thinking something up."

"My sincerest apologies at interrupting what I'm sure would have been a disrespectful, flagrant, and outright moronic lie," Severus sneered, turning a sharp glare to Professor Umbridge. "I was unaware you _encouraged_ lying in your new regime, Madame."

"I do not," Umbridge squared her shoulders angrily, face flushing. "I nearly assumed—"

"These teenagers are naturally born liars, though perhaps not very creative nor subtle," Severus retorted. Jamie knew he was having fun picking at the woman. "I would encourage you, as you not have been involved in the education field very long, to never assume anything when it comes to whatever these foul-mouthed, shallow-minded students tell you."

"I—"

"I'm sure Miss Potter shall be able to break a rule or disregard your _resolute_ authority," Severus stepped backwards, clearly dismissing the woman. "However, she is needed with Mr. Malfoy and I."

"Might I ask what you are doing with these two students?"

"As you may know, Mr. Malfoy is my student assistant, and he is helping me stew Mandrakes to replenish my antidote stores," Severus gestured to Draco. "Miss Shacklebolt has the unsettling affinity for handling screaming, struggling Mandrakes with proficiency. Mr. Longbottom is ill, so we are making do."

Jamie shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands as if to say: 'what can you do?' She saw Draco and Severus' lips twitch.

"Very well…well, ensure both students are escorted back to their dorms within a reasonable hour," Umbridge huffed.

Jamie didn't need a second opinion, she turned and began making her way toward the dungeons, Severus and Draco keeping stride with her.

"You're getting careless," Severus hissed at her as the speed-walked toward his office.

"I was looking for you and Draco," she lied, shrugging.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"You both weren't at dinner," she said. Which was true. She _had_ noticed. Who knows where she would have gone to if Umbridge hadn't of stopped her? Maybe she would have gone to find them. She glanced at Draco, her face flushing slightly. She bit her lip, berating herself for being so silly.

"Nevertheless, I thought we warned you about not giving the woman more ammunition to expel you," Severus retorted, slowing as they descended the stairs.

"Well it all worked out, didn't it," Jamie scoffed. "So, where were you?"

"In a word: spying," Draco said quietly. Jamie could put it together; they had been meeting with the dark side.

"Anything juicy?"

"Jamie," Severus warned.

"Fine. Anything pertinent to either Harry or myself?"

"Not tonight."

"Well happy Monday to us all," she said dryly. Severus rolled his eyes as he ushered them into his office. Jamie was rather disappointed to see there was actual unpotting and stewing of Mandrakes to be done, and she twitched into the corner with her earmuffs as she ignored the initial…chopping.

Once the threat of screaming was over, she joined them at the table, chattering away as the pair prepared the potion. Severus sent her subtle looks, eyes flickering to Draco. Jamie's face stayed flushed, feeling somewhat nervous and fidgety as they talked. They had cast a mumbling spell over the door, so anyone who tried to eavesdrop would hear them talking, but not be able to make out the words unless the door was opened.

Had Draco always been so affectionate with her? She seemed to notice every little thing. The way his shoulder brushed against hers, or how he seemed completely comfortable in reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear for her. If he stepped behind her to grab another ingredient, his hand would gently touch the small of her back.

She was blushing, body tensed, alert as she tried to stifle the butterflies in her stomach every time, he looked at her or touched her.

Shit, she was screwed, wasn't she?

It was growing late, her eyes a little dry, but otherwise, she was wired with nervous energy. Suddenly, a bottle sitting on Severus' desk combusted, startling everyone.

"Bloody—" Severus immediately rose and dashed to the door where his bedroom was, where the floo was kept.

"Severus is everything alright?" Jamie called out, concerned. Draco straightened up, confused. She could hear talking, urgent voices. Severus appeared back in the doorway, face ashen.

"Jamie—we need to get you to the headmaster's office immediately," he flicked his hand, extinguishing the fires they had been brewing over.

"Wha—wait, what?"

"There's been an attack on your uncle, he was standing watch at the Ministry," Severus was drawing his cloaks over his shoulders.

"Watch? Over what?"

"No time for that," Severus shook his head. "Your cousins and brother are being gathered to his office; you must go."

"D-did you know about this, either of you?" Jamie couldn't help the fearful suspicion leaking in as she tried to process what was happening.

"No, strangely enough," Severus assured her. Draco took her hand, and she clung to it tightly.

"Come Jamie, I'll escort you. Draco, it's best you return to your dorm."

"But—" Jamie turned to Draco, looking torn. She had wanted to tell him. Been trying to tell him. Overwhelmed tears trickled from her eyes; she was terrified for her uncle…if he would be okay…if he was alive.

"It's okay," Draco gathered her into his arms for a moment. He pressed his lips to her forehead comfortingly. "It's going to be okay."

"Draco—I," she clung to him. "I—"

"I know," he said simply. "It's okay. I know you do."

She pulled back, gasping slightly, realizing what he was saying.

"I was going to tell you in a better way."

"It doesn't matter, I just wanted you to know that I know."

"H-how—" she was a mess of emotions. He reached up, smiling gently, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I'll tell you real soon," he laughed kindly. "Don't you worry about it."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, shaking herself. She swiped at her eyes. "Okay. I'll…I'll get in touch with you soon, as soon as I can figure out what is happening."

"Take your time, I'll be here, I'm here for you always," he assured her. He pulled her in for a quick, chaste kiss. "I love you, be careful, go be with your family."

"I love you too, Draco," she squeezed him tightly before releasing him from her embrace. She tried to compose herself, stepping away from him, preparing to stride toward the unknown.

"Come, darling, they're waiting on us," Severus put his arm around her shoulder to guide her through the dungeons—a moment of comfort before he would have to act distant with her as they neared the headmaster's office.

Jamie was a mess of nerves as she trailed along beside Severus as they neared the office. Everything seemed to be sped up, somehow it felt like no time at all before they were ascending the stone staircase leading to the office.

Harry was slumped in a chair, eyes tired and bloodshot, Ron and Hermione hovering beside him. Ginny and the twins were there, dressed in pajamas, looking stricken. She went to Harry, kneeling before him, turning to Dumbledore expectantly.

"Is Uncle Arthur okay? What happened?"

"Arthur will survive," Dumbledore told her. "We were able to ensure the right people found him in time thanks to Harry's warning…he is at St. Mungo's with Molly and Kingsley getting treated for his injuries."

"Harry's warning?" Her gaze was sharp at the mention of her brother's name.

"I…I had a dream…I saw it happen…" Harry told her, looking distraught. Her eyes flashed to Dumbledore, concerned at what he was saying. There was a tension in the room between Harry and Dumbledore, she wasn't entirely certain what the cause was.

At once, the floo was flaring to life, she could hear Guin's voice. They were going to travel to Jamie's home before they flooed to Grimmauld Place to wait for Arthur and the others. They were going home for Christmas early.

Embracing her cousins, holding Ginny's hand in her own, placing a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder, she helped guide everyone through the floo and to the rest of their family.


	53. Chapter 53

Before, Jamie had felt as if everything was sped up as she and Severus trekked to Dumbledore's office. Moving through the floo into her parent's home, it was as if she were back beneath the waters of the Black Lake.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, noises muted, as Sirius and Guinevere gathered the kids coming through the floo into their arms. The Weasley children were frightened and worried about their father and their aunt did her best to assure them everything was okay, while trying to assure a shaken Harry he had saved Arthur's life.

Jamie was pressed against Harry's side, feeling him shake with emotion as he sipped hot chocolate and tried to settle his nerves.

"We can stay here tonight," Guin was sitting back from the floo. "Kings just called in, said they won't be sending Arthur home until late tomorrow morning. We'll meet back up at HQ then."

Jamie was numb as she helped Guin gather blankets and set up sheets. Hermione and Ginny would stay in her room, Sirius would take the guest room, and the boys would crash in the living room like old times.

"Mum," Jamie asked as she pulled down fresh linens from the closet. It was the middle of the night, closer to morning than anything, and both Shacklebolt women were red eyed and exhausted.

"Yeah, Sweets?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Guin's lip wobbled as she nodded, a watery smile on her face. "Yeah honey, I think that would be good."

"Mum?"

"Jamie?"

"What happened exactly to Uncle Arthur? What's the truth?"

Guin sighed, shifting the pile of hand crocheted throw blankets and quilts in her arms. Her eyes trailed across the walls of their second-floor hallway, sweeping across family pictures.

Photos of Jamie's first holidays with Guin and Kingsley; early photos playing outside with the Weasley cousins and at family Christmases gathered at The Burrow. There were new photos of Jamie and Harry from her seventeenth birthday; tossled and sweaty with twin grins after a Quidditch match; Kings and Harry smiling, holding up their ice cream cones after their trip with Guin and Jamie into Diagon Alley for school shopping in August. Right beside the photo Jamie had snapped, turning the camera to capture her smile, Guin, Kings, and Harry waving from the background.

Jamie realized she was blinking back tears, watching her mum take in the photos she treasured, the photos that were her proof she and Kings had managed to build their ultimate dream: a family.

"The Order has been taking turns guarding the Department of Mysteries at The Ministry," Guin said quietly. "This evening…it was Arthur's turn."

"Why the Department of Mysteries?"

"Every recorded prophecy is inside that department," Guin gave a sigh. "The prophecy regarding Harry is inside…as is yours. Dumbledore said…the two go together, two parts to the same message."

"So, _He_ wants inside to hear them, then?" Jamie asked, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Guin gave a little choking gasp, fluttering her hand as she reached up to rub at her face in frustration, nodding.

"Okay, then that makes sense," Jamie said quietly. "Who attacked him?"

"Not who…a what," Guin wiped her eyes. "The snake He keeps with him. It mauled Arthur…it would have went bad if Harry hadn't alerted Professor Dumbledore. He was able to get a message to your father and Mad Eye, they got to him just in time."

"I'll kill that snake one day," Jamie said hollowly, her face flushing with anger.

"Jamie-!" Her mother shook her head, horrified.

"I will, mum," Jamie said, jutting out her hip and shifting her weight. "I might just even kill You-Know-Who if I can manage it."

"I don't…I just…I never wanted this life for you or Harry," Guin was crying quietly. "I just…we wanted to keep you safe and now…now I'm starting to realize—I'm starting to realize we can't do anything to protect either of you."

"No, you can't mum," Jamie gently took the linens out of her mother's arms and set it down on the closet shelf. She pulled her mother into a tight hug, realizing she was taller than her now. Guin clung to her, crying quietly so as not to alarm the other kids downstairs, and Jamie realized just how worried her parents were for her. "There's only one person we can hope to protect, and it's Harry. Everything I do, it's to make sure he has a chance."

"I want you to have a chance, too," Guin croaked. "You both don't need to go through this…it's just not—"

"No, it's not fair," Jamie agreed. "It's not fair, but it's how it is. I'm going to do what I can to keep as many people safe as possible, but the priority has to be Harry. It just has to be."

* * *

Sleep was evading her. She could see the silvery light filtering in through the curtains as dawn approached. Beside her, her mother was restless. A creak sounded in the hallway outside and Jamie sat up slowly, the worn hardwood floors groaning as she got up, padding to the door. At the end of the hall, Harry was standing in his pajamas, jumping as she appeared.

"Harry," she said softly. Her brother had grown in the past year, looking more and more like a young man. She could see he was struggling, see he was upset and disturbed by the strange dream connection he shared with Voldemort.

"I just…"

"It's okay," she held the bedroom door open for him. "Come on."

Guin was silent as she moved over in the large bed, letting Jamie climb in, Harry following after. They left a lamp on, Jamie holding Harry's hand, as Guin picked up a book from the shelf beside the bed. It was a book of poems she used to read to Jamie when she was younger, when Jamie was afraid to sleep in her room by herself.

They lay back against the pillows like that, covered in the quilt Kings and Guin had been gifted by Molly on their wedding day. Soft light creating a safe bubble as Guin read aloud quietly, drowning out the darkness from outside and the fears pricking at their hearts.

* * *

It was nearly nine in the morning when Kingsley flooed home. The house was quiet. Molly and Arthur would be discharging from the hospital soon. His nephews were fast asleep on the couches of the sitting room. Bill and Charlie were on their way to HQ from their careers abroad at that very moment.

He bent to pull a blanket up over Ron, took Fred's wand from his hand and set it down beside him. He could hear the snores of Sirius in the guest room as he passed through upstairs, ducked his head in to see Hermione and Ginny sleeping soundly.

In his own room, he stilled in the doorway, sighing as he took in the scene before him. Guin had fallen asleep sitting up, the old book of poems Jamie had loved as child propped open at her chest. Beside her, Jamie was nestled, head tucked against her mother's side, her hand tightly holding Harry's hand, who lay fast asleep beside her.

Kings was exhausted, he moved to the armchair tucked in the corner, pulling off his shoes, extinguishing the lamp light with a flick of his wand. He would let his family sleep just like that. Let them enjoy a few more hours of peaceful rest.

He sat back in the armchair, wand in hand, tilting his head back, and let his eyes close. He would just rest for a few minutes, is what he told himself as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

* * *

Christmas at HQ was different than how they had normally celebrated.

Arthur was bandaged and a little sore, but magic and healing potions were working wonders. He was in good spirits, sitting back in the big overstuffed chair in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place, watching his family gathered around him.

All of the kids were decked out in Weasley sweaters, sitting on the floor popping Christmas crackers and trying out the gag gifts Sirius and Remus had given them.

Sirius was smooshed on the loveseat with Xolia, who was practically in his lap, her hands running through his hair affectionately. Every so often, he raise their clasped hands to kiss her knuckles tenderly.

Sirius had revealed to Harry and Jamie that he and Xolia had fallen for each other. A huge step, since his last girlfriend had been from his youth at Hogwarts. Marlene McKinnon, who's entire family had been murdered as she watched before she too was wiped out. She had only been eighteen years old.

But Xolia was good for Sirius. She could see around his bravado and his angst, the darkness that pervaded him as he fought to introduce the man he could now be, the young man he had been, and the prisoner in the cell for all of those years.

Sirius missed James. He missed Lily. He had deep rooted guilt and regrets and he often spoke of his wish he would have been around while Jamie and Harry were growing up. But Xolia helped, she was gentle and she thought he was funny and she was a burst of sunshine for a man who had lived in the dark for such a long time. The way Sirius looked at Xolia, it were as if he were basking in the sun. Sirius had Xolia and Remus, and he finally had Jamie and Harry once again.

His relationship with Harry had grown tenfold, the bond even more solid. His friendship with Jamie had also developed. She didn't need him as a parental figure, as he and Remus had learned, what she really wanted to be was their friend.

Christmas was a little more emotional this year. Molly was weepy and thankful, just as Guin was. The Shacklebolt's included Harry in their tradition of making a new family ornament bulb to mark another year. They pressed their thumbs into paint, leaving behind a colored print beside the year etched in the glass. Beneath their prints, in tiny precise writing, Guin etched their names.

"This was a good one this year," Kings said late Christmas night. They were up late, gazing at the tree twinkling in the corner, full to bursting of the combined decorations from Jamie and her parents, the Weasleys, and a few new ornaments Xolia and Sirius had acquired for the start of their little collection together.

"It was," she agreed quietly.

He and Jamie were sat on the worn sofa, sipping spiked hot cider, staring at the tree. The radio warbled quietly from the corner. Sirius was sitting across from them, Xolia fast asleep, her head on his lap. Arthur was dozing off and on, still propped up in his armchair.

The twins were still awake, silently going through the motions of a chess game, subtly checking on their father periodically.

There was a sense of wanting to preserve this last little bubble of Christmas before reality returned. They knew their families had gotten lucky this time, but next time…

They knew luck wouldn't always be on their side. Tomorrow, Severus was stopping in to spend the morning with her, and Andre and her aunt and uncle were coming for lunch.

"I think I'll go to bed," Jamie said as two in the morning hit on the clock. Her father pressed a kiss to her forehead, mumbling about sticking around to get Arthur up to Molly.

"Love you, dad," she told him.

"Love you most, rascal," he smiled at her.

Jamie trailed upstairs to the tiny bedroom she had taken. Perched on the window sill was Cinnabar, dozing, a letter tucked in his talons. She roused him, taking the letter and moving her owl to perch on the footboard of her bed.

She recognized the handwriting, curling up in bed as she unfolded the parchment.

_Jamie,_

_Hi. Happy Christmas. _

_Thank you for letting me know you are okay, I was glad to hear your uncle will make a full recovery. I've gone home for the holiday. My mum is pleased, but unfortunately, too much has changed here for Christmas in this house to ever be what it once was. _

_I've found myself comparing this Christmas to an imaginary Christmas in my head. Where I spend it with you, maybe even Severus, back together at the house on the lake. I imagine Christmas by the lake would be incredible._

_More than anything, I'm counting down the days until I can see you again. There is so much we have to talk about, so much I want to say to you. _

_Last Christmas, you accosted me at the Yule Ball and forced me to dance with you. I never told you how beautiful you looked. How much I enjoyed that dance. _

_I never would have believed it if someone had told me then, that in a year's time I would have fallen in love with you. _

_You asked me how I knew how you felt?_

_I knew you loved me when you found me on the Hogwarts Express, even when I was being a dramatic prat and insisting you would drop me as a friend as soon as we returned to school. You've proven your love many times over, even when you were insisting you couldn't possibly be good for me._

_You've always been the best for me. The best of me._

_I fell in love with you in the moment you pulled me in for that dance. I've been unconsciously chasing you ever since._

_Happy Christmas._

_I love you._

_Draco._

Jamie laid the letter down almost reverently, eyes sparkling, as his words echoed in her mind. Had she been chasing Draco all of this time, just as he had been her? It was possible. After all, time and time again, fate had brought them back to each other, even while kicking and screaming.

Their love was dangerous. Their love was powerful. It was one of the only things anchoring her down to the world they were living in. She had been making several vows to herself lately: she would see to the death of Voldemort and ensure Harry could live out a happy, healthy, normal life. She would protect her family and friends, even if it meant the shedding of her own blood.

Lastly, she would make sure Draco did not have to suffer the same fate Cedric had. She understood there was a cost and a danger to loving her, but instead of simmering in it as she once had, she would make sure precautions were in place.

Weapons could be vulnerable and still be the greatest strength, just as long as she also acknowledged and understood the weakness in it.

* * *

**AN:** I struggled writing this one. The next few chapters are building to something very big. Many answers revealed. Many new things put into play.

Be safe out there in this big, chaotic world.


	54. Chapter 54

She felt as if she were itching right out of her skin. It felt tight, too hot, weighing her body down, as she slumped in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. Returning to Hogwarts should have felt more triumphant, her family remained intact and she had Draco to spend time with.

However, the idea of spending another semester sneaking around and dealing with the incessant venom of Delores Umbridge was weighing her down.

An Order meeting had been conveniently arranged for the evening of the day they were set to return to Hogwarts. Jamie knew Dumbledore and likely some of the others were trying to keep her out of it, which highly violated her contract agreement with them. It would have given her more cause to fight back and lash out, cause a scene, if she didn't know why they were doing it.

They claimed what was being discussed didn't relevantly pertain to Jamie or Harry, and they had begun to suspect they had a spy in their midst. The gray areas surrounding Arthur's attack had prompted many to believe it had been an inside job. A betrayal. As unsettling as it was, Jamie knew their reasoning in removing her from the line of fire had to do more with the thought of if these suspicions were actually valid.

If someone was feeding information about these meetings to Voldemort or the Ministry, then it was likely talk and speculation were circulating, and it meant Jamie was being watched. The last thing any of them, anyone who knew the truth about Jamie, was to have the wrong sort of people begin paying attention to her.

The fact Jamie was incredibly vague about the number of people who had witnessed her death in place of Neville Longbottom, and the ambiguity of her ability and what it meant, had created the very roadblock Jamie had been resentful of in the first place.

They wanted to know if anyone who had witnessed her death in the Room of Requirement had said something. They wanted to know if there was a rat in The Order of The Phoenix. They wanted Jamie to keep her nose down and to not attract attention to herself.

She would allow it for now.

She and her brother and cousins had returned to school early, via floo. The rest of the student body were returning any moment via the Hogwarts Express.

She almost felt more than heard the sounds of students walking up the path from Hogsmeade. She rose, ducking out of the common room silently, making her way down the front hallways of the castle.

Students were fluttering past, dragging heavier trunks and bags from Christmas gifts, loudly chattering and joking. She etched around them, sidestepping a pair of third year girls loudly exclaiming over their new kittens.

Draco appeared in the doorway, dressed in his typical black suit, a slightly rumpled t-shirt peeking through after he had undone his buttons and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, shedding his winter coat.

At home, Draco was immaculate, but lately had taken a very leisurely, casual, almost snide approach to fashion. He was careless, effortless, and somehow, even more delicious. The platinum chain glinted from where it poked out under his collar, his ice blond hair was delightfully rumpled and damp from the trek in the snow, and his face flushed.

He glanced up, catching her eye, a playful smirk crossing his face as Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott wrestled around him, already bored with returning to the dregs of boarding school. Blaise and Theo didn't give a shit about anything or anyone except wasting through their family fortunes and blindly, viciously yielding to their family morals.

She had thought the same of Draco once as well.

She fluttered her eyelashes playfully, pivoting to disappear down a hallway which would lead her to the dungeons in a roundabout way. She knew he knew where she was headed, knew that he would join her shortly.

Standing in the room they had taken over as their own safe haven, it wasn't many minutes later that he was entering the dimly lit room, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her in for a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you," he told her, his voice warm and muffled in her neck.

"and I love you," she told him. She could just make out the outline of his face as it descended toward hers, she wondered briefly if he had grown a few inches in their time apart. His lips met hers and she melted, sighing, chastising herself for have held out for so long. They could have been kissing long ago, and by the way she felt drugged every time he touched or looked at her, it was safe to say she had been missing out.

"I love you," he said once they broke apart. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine, now."

Her smile was incredibly genuine, mirroring his own, the first real smile she had felt all the way down to her core in quite some time.

"Here," he reached into his pocket and pulled out four small objects. "Call it a belated Christmas present…and well, the other three are for your brother and your cousins."

"What—Draco, are you serious?" She watched as he enlarged the four objects to their full size. Three brooms. She recognized the same make and model of her and Harry's old brooms, but noticed he had upgraded the twins to newer, faster models.

"These are Cleansweep Eleven's," she gestured to the two brooms he had purchased for the twins.

"Yeah, I know," he rolled his eyes. "They're Beaters, aren't they? They should have reliable brooms that are going to be efficient for the amount of stopping and moving they do...the Five's aren't nearly as agile as these newer ones."

"Draco," she smiled, taking hold of her own newly replaced Firebolt. "This is…this was a lot of money."

"It wasn't your fault," Draco waved his hand. "Pansy and the others provoked you all. It was cruel of Umbridge to snap them like that, I'm just replacing them so you guys have them just in case."

"In case of?"

"Just in case," Draco shrugged. "Having a broom is like having freedom. Just, whatever you do, don't tell them they were from me. Tell them it was an anonymous donor, or you did it yourself. Just make sure you all keep them shrunken and hidden away."

"Thank you, Draco," she pressed a kiss to his cheek. She watched as he ducked his head away, cheeks flushed. His fingers sought hers, intertwining their hands together.

* * *

The days of January slowly began to bleed together. Jamie was desperately trying to trudge through the school year, yet she was finding it harder and harder to avoid Umbridge. The Order was particularly silent with her, which was even more maddening.

Jamie was on her way to meet Draco one Saturday evening, rounding a corner, when a heavy body knocked into her, shoving her into a dark classroom.

"What the fu—" Jamie's instincts kicked out, she whirled around, swinging her fist, feeling the smack of her knuckles connect with flash and the muffled grunt of her assailant. Someone shoved a blindfold over her eyes from behind and she twisted away, lashing out.

"You've been selected," a voice boomed, and Jamie froze, her body untensing as she recognized the voices.

"You fucking pricks," she stilled. "Why the bloody hell would you think this was a good idea?"

"Not so fun on the other side of things, huh, Shacky?" Fred's voice came from her behind her left shoulder. "You gave poor Forge a nasty shiner."

"Sorry Georgie," she said despite her smirking lips. She and the twins had often pulled sneak attacks on each other before, she should have realized what was happening.

"You'll make it up to me, I'm sure," George grumbled, but she could tell he had forgiven her instantly.

"Up," Fred's hands snaked under her armpits, lifting her up. She grumbled but did as she was told, latching her hands on to the twins' arms. They began walking, re-entering the corridor.

"What the…?"

"Shod off Malfoy," Fred sneered. "We're not breaking curfew."

"Who do you have there?" Draco asked, she could tell he was amused by trying not to show it.

"It's none of your business you pra—"

"Just having some good old-fashioned fun," Jamie piped up, teasing. "We're playing pin the tail on the donkey…but we seem to have lost it. Have you seen any ass wandering around here lately, Malfoy?"

"I think I'm looking at it," Draco said dryly, snorting, as his footsteps drifted away.

"He seemed in good spirits," George said.

"Yeah, odd," Fred said. She felt her cheeks heat up, and she coughed, ducking her head down.

The twins continued leading her through the halls of the school, stopping and starting abruptly, jostling her around corner, stopping to make her spin around on the spot until she was dizzy only to lurch forward once more.

"Where are we going," she asked in a singsong voice after nearly an hour of walking.

"You'll see," the sang back to her.

Within a few minutes, they were stopping, and she could hear the whoosh and sound of a door opening, moving inside seconds later. It was quiet, but an eerie quiet which meant they weren't alone. She could faintly make out the sounds of people moving, shifting their weight, nervous energy.

"A gentleman's club, isn't it?" Jamie asked lewdly, catching a few muffled grunts as the people inside tried to refrain from snickering.

"Even better," Fred teased.

"Brothel," Jamie perked up.

"Man, you really are in a drought, aren't you Shack?" George made a gagging sound.

"Even better," Fred assured her as his fingers began to untie the scarf around her eyes. "Feast your eyes on…this!"

The scarf fluttered to the ground and Jamie blinked, trying to readjust to the lighting as she tried to get her bearings. The sound of a stereo was cranking as The Beatles _'With a little help from my friends'_ came on, and Fred dropped her ringleader top hat on her head.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, and—

"Oliver!" She embraced their missing link. "What are you doing here?"

"They've snuck me in," Oliver grinned, mussing up her hair as he threw his arm around her shoulder. "Get this, Shack, they snuck up on me, blindfolded me, and had their way with me. It was…it was…"

"Thrilling," Fred grinned.

"Salacious," George smirked.

"Overdue," Oliver laughed.

"Anyway," Lee was wearing a large feathered buccaneer hat. "We thought some fun was in order."

"Oh, but of course," Jamie was beaming. They were standing in the Room of Requirement, which had been warped into an ancient arcade, circus, side show looking mess of chaos. Alcohol was flowing, the music was loud, and her friends were all sporting ridiculous hats.

Moments later, or perhaps it was hours, Jamie found herself sitting atop of a mechanical bull, Angelina clutching her, as they drunkenly fought to stay on while singing and holding their hats on their heads.

_"What do I do when my love is away,"_ Jamie shouted gleefully over the music and their jeering friends.

_"Does it worry you to be alone,"_ Angelina crooned back, words slurring.

_"No, no!"_ The rest of their friends shouted back.

_"How do I feel at the end of the day?"_ Jamie called back, head back with delight.

_"Are you sad because you're on your own?"_ Angelina squeezed her tightly.

_"I tell ya, I don't get sad no more!"_

_"Gonna get by with my friends! Ah, with a little help from my friends!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna try! Ah, with a little help from my friends!"_

_"Keep on getting high….!"_

Jamie gave a whooping shriek as she and Jamie tumbled off, descending into a pit of down-filled pillows, feathering flying everywhere, and Jamie felt tears prick her eyes as she grabbed hold of Angelina's hand, squeezing tightly, as they laughed, feathering raining down on them like snow flurries.

Katie and Oliver were making out in the corner, Lee and Alicia were well on their way, and Fred and George were arguing over a nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey.

The gang was back together.

* * *

**AN:** Can you tell I watched Gilmore Girls 'A Year in the Life' again? Collin, Finn, Robert, and Logan's antics are major vibes for my beloved gang.


	55. Chapter 55

**AN:** A Valentine's Day Special featuring our favorites. This will be a long one, hopefully this will make up for me going MIA.

* * *

**Harry:**

Harry was beginning to wonder if he should have listened to Jamie's warning earlier this week. He had mentioned asking Cho out for their first date on Valentine's Day in passing. Harry didn't really know how to navigate asking a girl out, but he felt like this was the right to time to ask Cho.

Afterall, they had kissed right before Christmas and occasionally walked to class together or partnered up during D.A. meetings. If they had kissed, that meant she liked him, right?

He couldn't really ask Ron about it, because Ron was equally as flabbergasted about his own relationship with Padma. It had been a little surprising at first to see Ron and the super smart Ravenclaw girl pairing off during D.A. meetings or meeting up to play chess, but Hermione had informed him that Ron and Padma had been meeting up to play chess together since the Yule Ball last year.

So maybe Ron knew what he was doing after all? Whatever the case, Harry had decided to ask his sister, forgetting that Cho and Jamie did not like each other due to a confrontation after Cedric's funeral.

But Jamie was pretty chill about letting Harry come to her for advice, so he took the chance and mentioned to his sister that he wanted to take his relationship, whatever it was, with Cho to a more serious level.

"Has Cho expressed the same interest in making things official?" Jamie responded, glancing up from her charms essay she was working on in the library. Harry was still a little unused to seeing Jamie actually doing homework, something she had begun doing only in the last year.

"Er…not exactly," Harry mumbled.

"Harry," Jamie gave a look. "Look, there's no hurt in trying…but, I'm going to warn you…she may not be over Cedric just yet."

"She has to be—I mean, she kissed me, right? Why would she kiss me if she wasn't over him?"

"People do crazier things than that when they're grieving," she said simply.

So, Harry had asked Cho to accompany him for tea at Madam Puddifoots in Hogsmeade over the weekend. They had experienced a few hiccups and awkward moments on the way, but Harry was intent on making it work.

"Listen, Cho, there's something I wanted to talk to you about—" Harry began, only to realize her eyes were on Roger Davies and another girl, snogging at the table behind them. Harry felt his face turn beat red and he stared down at his hands as he tried again.

"Roger asked me out for today, but I turned him down," Cho commented, turning away from the snogging couple. Harry was confused at her statement and wondered if maybe she had wanted to be with Roger instead?

"Oh," Harry said, the words catching in his throat.

"Are you taking me for dinner after this?"

"Oh," Harry blinked again. "Actually, I'm supposed to meet up with Jamie and Hermione after this at the Three Broomsticks. You could come and we could all eat together, yeah."

"I'm not going if Jamie is going to be there, no offense," Cho sniffed. "She hasn't even apologized to me after what happened last year…Cedric…don't you wonder what things would be like if Cedric were still here?"

"Yeah, I do sometimes, but Cho—"

"I mean, Cedric always seemed to know what to say or do, he had no trouble telling anyone how he felt."

"Look, let's not talk about Cedric right now... let's talk about something else," Harry tugged on his shirt collar. "I wanted to ask you something—"

He was cut off as Cho burst into tears, her face flushing red as her eyes narrowed. She slammed her teacup down.

"I thought, I thought you'd u-u-understand!" Cho wailed. "I need to talk about it! Surely you n-need to talk about it too! I mean, you saw it happen, d-didn't you?"

"Well — I have talked about it, to Ron and Hermione and Jamie, but —"

"Oh, you'll talk to Jamie Shacklebolt! But neither of you will talk to me—I was his girlfriend! P-perhaps it would be best if you just... just p-paid and you went and met up with J-Jamie Shacklebolt, and you could both just sit there and laugh at me!"

"Cho, Jamie is my sister," Harry stood up, aware everyone in the tea shop was watching Cho's fit in horror. "I asked you out on this date because I really like you and I want to be more than friends, but if you…look Cho, you need to figure out if you're ready to be in a relationship with me or anyone else first."

"You're…you're just going to leave then?" Cho was crying, flinching at Harry's words as if he has slapped her. "Just because I'm sad?"

"We're all sad, Cho," Harry threw some money down on the table to cover their cups of tea. "Some of us just don't use it as an excuse to stop living our lives."

Cho gasped, as did many of the other couples in the room, as Harry turned and left the tea shop.

Walking through the melting snow and slush, he made his way to the Three Broomsticks, feeling a little bummed out but also strangely impowered.

"Harry Potter!" Jamie called out cheerfully, she was squashed into a booth with Hermione and all three Lovegood sisters. "Get in here, mate!"

Harry slid in beside Jamie, who now sat between him and Hermione. She gave him a squeeze, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Don't make it obvious, but Ron and Padma are in the booth over there…five o'clock, and they're totally holding hands," she whispered conspiratorially. He grinned and did as she said, sure enough, he saw his best friend blushing slightly, but holding hands with Padma Patil as they chattered easily, a chess board and basket of chips in front of them.

"Perhaps it's love," Jamie teased, and Hermione laughed as well.

"Oh, it's definitely love," Hermione grinned, eyes flashing with delight. Harry noticed Hermione was holding a pretty thick letter in her hands and she was happier than he had seen her in a long while.

"How was your date, Harry?" Xolia leaned forward, smiling gently.

"Date? I think you mean ultimate catastrophe," Harry groaned as the others all gave sounds of remorse, groaning good-naturedly with him.

"You'll be alright, won't you?" his sister nudged him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Harry shrugged.

* * *

**Ron:**

"Your cousin is making faces at us again," Padma said out of the corner of her mouth, smiling good naturedly as she bent her head forward.

"Ignore her, she's just trying to be nosy," Ron grumbled, leaning forward as well. Padma looked so pretty, her hair neatly plaited over her shoulder, her cocoa colored eyes glittering. Who would have thought they'd be here now, especially after such a disastrous start at the Yule Ball only a year ago?

After realizing they were much more suited to chess than dancing, they had played for hours that night, until curfew prevented them from continuing and they had called a draw, to be continued after Christmas break.

Now here they were, willingly spending time together on Valentine's Day. So much happened in one year, they had fallen together, through occasional chess tournaments and games, joining Dumbledore's Army...becoming real friends.

Padma was different. Most of the time, Hermione and his siblings and even Jamie poked fun at him, calling him dim or brutish. It wasn't until he began wiping the floor with them in chess that they ever gave his intellect much notice.

Padma, though, she never once insinuated that Ron was any less clever than she was, even though she was ahead of him in leaps and bounds. "You're the best strategist I've ever encountered," Padma would tell him. Padma was always praising his abilities, his strategy, his ability to be calm and problem solve.

He found himself looking forward to nights in the room of Requirement or Hogsmeade trips when their group would gather and decompress. Somehow, it had become the expected for Padma and Ron to be in the corner, leading armies of chess pieces against each other. And then Ron had asked her to lunch on Valentine's Day, and it was a date, wasn't it?

"Thank you for inviting me," Padma said softly. He smiled at her, thankful he had cast a charm with the flick of his wand when they first sat down, so that the noise was drowned out and they had a little slice of peace in their corner booth.

"There isn't anyone else I would rather spend my time with," he told her as the tips of his ears turned red. She blushed then, thinking he looked a lot better and kinder than he did the previous year, and took his hand.

"There's no one else I'd rather be with either," she said. "Just don't tell my sister."

They laughed before they quickly began ribbing each other as their focus drifted to annihilating each other in chess again.

* * *

**Hermione:**

"Is that a special letter?" Luna asked her from across the table. They were sat in a booth, enjoying a carefree Valentine's day in the hustle and bustle of the Three Broomsticks. Jamie and Harry were fetching another round of butterbeers for the table and Soleil and Xolia had wandered off to the loo.

"Actually, yes," Hermione admitted, her cheeks flushing pink. Luna smiled at her, her dreamy blue eyes crinkling at the corners. Luna had dyed strands of her hair a nice pink color, her bejeweled Quibbler spectacles perched on her head and her red and white heart covered sweater had been charmed, the hearts pulsating as if they were beating.

"You're aura is _so pretty_ today Hermione," Luna trilled, cupping her hands under her face, tilting her head to the side as if swooning. "It's usually a very lovely shade of violet, but today, there's an added _glimmer_. You're very happy."

"I—well yes, I am," Hermione blinked, nodding. She had grown accustomed to Luna's sudden observances of a person's aura, she had been around the girl enough in the last year to usually play along. Typically, Hermione didn't quite believe in the thing she didn't see or didn't see factual proof of, however, she knew Luna was no liar. Luna had given warning about auras in the past, and Hermione and the others had ignored her, only to see truth to it later.

"It shows, happy looks very nice on you," Luna assured her. "It looks like love. Tell me Hermione, is it love? Are you in love? I just _love_ love."

"Yes…I think I am," Hermione said, chewing on her bottom lip. "Viktor wrought me a very nice letter. He wants me to visit him this summer."

"Oh Viktor Krum," Luna nodded. "I like Viktor."

"So do I."

"It shows," Luna blinked. Hermione's mind drifted to her letter. She couldn't let it out of her sight. She and Viktor were very clearly more than friends, yet their distance negated they be mature and reasonable about their circumstances. Hermione was intent on completing her education, assisting Harry in whatever came his way, and creating a rewarding career for herself.

Viktor had to absolutely follow the path he was on as a professional athlete, he was exceptional and well-loved because of his natural talent and his goodwill toward giving back to his fans and the less fortunate. While Hermione didn't particularly care for Quidditch, she had studied the game and knew enough from listening to Harry and the Weasley's and Jamie to know what qualified an exceptional player. Viktor was it.

Hermione firmly believed a person needs to use every gift and talent they have, as much as they can, in their lives, and she adamantly refused to stay in the way of Viktor reaching his potential and living his dream. Just as Viktor very verbally was adamant in supporting her career goals and academic pursuits. She had to admit, they were both very well suited to each other, and quite mature in respecting the process.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I find myself thinking of you at every meeting, in every class, and in every crowded room. During Quidditch, my eyes look for you in the stands even though I know you will not be there. It is the hope that somehow, you will be, and it will make the time when you can be so much sweeter. I just wanted to let you know I am thinking of you, even more so today on this day of love, and I want you to know just how patiently I am waiting for the day we can love each other in the same place. _

_I hope you will be able to come spend some time with me this summer like we mentioned earlier this year. I understand how busy you are, and if need be, I can come to you instead. _

_Good luck with your studies this week. _

_Always yours, Viktor._

"Yep, you're definitely in love," Luna said, breaking Hermione's daydream. Hermione blinked at her, shaking herself, as she refocused on the girl in front of her.

"Love is everywhere. Did you know feelings of love act as an anesthesia for Nargles? It makes them sleepy and slow. Quite curious. I think it has to do with the sparkling in auras, it stuns them almost. You certainly are shimmering, almost as much as Xolia or Jamie."

"Huh… Jamie?" Hermione scrunched her nose, looking up to see the girl in question en-route to the table, Harry at her side, as they balanced a tray of mugs with their wands.

"Yes, she's nearly blinding," Luna said matter-of-factly. "Her orange aura is always vibrant, but now, she's like _glitter_."

"I didn't realize…" Hermione trailed off as Jamie and Harry joined them. The other Lovegood sisters were on their way back as well.

"Cheers," Jamie clinked her glass against Hermione's, grinning and looking completely normal. Was Luna right? Was Jamie in love? And if so…with whom?

* * *

**Xolia:**

Her cheeks and nose were bright red, hair sticking to her lips as she blustered in through the front door, dismantling the wards as she entered Grimmauld Place. Outside was ferociously chilly and slushy, the scent and promise of late night snowfall on the air.

She had had a wonderful day with her sisters, Jamie, Harry, and Hermione. They had too many baskets of chips and drank so much butterbeer they could float.

She could hear music in the kitchen, the sound of banging pots and pans and cheerful singing making quite the ruckus. She began unpeeling her hat and scarf, discarding it as she headed toward the sound of the noise, her bright lilac coat following shortly behind.

The kitchen was warm, the little half windows fogged up, steaming from the busy oven and stovetop.

"There she is!" Sirius called out over the music, turning from where he was pulling a pot pie from the oven. A frilly lemon-covered apron fluttering from the steam.

"Hello there," she smiled, watching with bright eyes as Sirius placed the pie on a cooling rack. The pots and pans were in the sink washing themselves, and she could smell something sweet in the oven still. A loaf of bread was cooling on a shelf above the sink.

"For you," he handed her a champagne glass. "You know, I figured out you're very lucky to have me for a Valentine."

"Oh, is that so?" Xolia laughed out loud, taking a seat up on the countertop. "How do you see that?"

"Well for starters, just look at me," he teased as he struck a pose in his apron. "I'm quite the piece, if I do say so myself."

"Hmm…and so very humble," Xolia snorted.

"Yes humble, and brave, and so artfully clever," Sirius nodded.

"And very funny," Xolia wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him, watching as his smirk grew even more.

"Yes, I'm quite the comedian," he agreed. "You really did luck out...a wanted man like me is in very high demand these days."

"Then I've nabbed you just in time, it seems," Xolia smiled. Sirius swaggered his way over to her, a wolfish grin on his face, clasping her face in his hands. They gazed at each other, expressions tender, as the timer on the shelf went off.

"I think I'm in love with you, Xolia Lovegood," Sirius told her, completely…serious.

"I think you might be right," Xolia told him. "and I think I may be in love with you as well."

He was chuckling as his lips descended against hers, the smell of cake beginning to burn filling the air.

* * *

**Jamie:**

"What's a man gotta do to get a girl like Jamie Shacklebolt alone?" A voice called out. She smiled, spinning around to see Draco standing in the little hallway that led to the loos at the Three Broomsticks.

"He sends a formal request, a lump sum of money, and a rare and priceless artifact," she replied, grinning at her boyfriend.

"Oh, is that all?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Can I steal you away later tonight?"

"I think you can," she tilted her head, leaning against the doorway. "What time?"

"Seven," he said as he began to brush past her to the boy's room. He planted a quick, sly kiss on her cheek.

"It's a date," Jamie said. Draco smiled, dipping his head and as he disappeared through the doorway.

"Interesting," a voice said. Jamie turned to see Hermione stepping around the corner.

"Hermione," Jamie's face went pale.

"I've heard the saying 'two fools in love'," Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly. "It has me wondering: just who has more to lose when this inevitably goes bad? What do you think Harry would say if he knew?"

"I can answer that for you," Jamie murmured, her voice sounding very much like Severus. She took a step closer to the younger girl she considered a friend. "It goes bad for the person who opens their mouth. Some might refer to them as a _rat_."

Hermione gasped slightly, taken aback.

"Yes, that was a Peter Pettigrew reference," Jamie said. "I should've known it would be you who would figure it out, I knew it was just a matter of time."

"Jamie—" Hermione flinched. "I'm not…listen, if you're in danger, if he's hurting yo—"

"Ha," Jamie sneered. "Draco is the last person who'd hurt me. Listen Hermione, I appreciate your concern, but it's not needed. All that is needed is for you to keep your mouth shut about what you just saw here. It doesn't concern you. There are things you don't understand."

"I would never betray you, Jamie," Hermione insisted. "Unless…well, unless I have proof you're betraying your brother. I would never think you would betray him…unless I saw reason. I just don't understand, Jamie. Why _him_? Of all the people in the world…you choose _Draco_?"

"I'd sooner jump off the clock tower than betray Harry," Jamie retorted. "And I think I can pick partners on my own, thanks."

"Well, I guess we'll see then, won't we?" Hermione squared her shoulders. "I don't want to have to be the one tell you 'I told you so' so I hope you can prove me wrong. And, I don't think it's necessary for me to warn you I'll be watching, but, so you know—"

"You'll be watching, sure," Jamie rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She stood still, watching as Hermione slipped past her and into the girl's loo. Draco came out of the boy's room, eyes guarded.

"Think she's going to be a problem?"

"Not sure yet," Jamie crossed her arms. "If she is…I'll handle it. Hermione is a friend, she'll be my responsibility."

"You'd better," Draco frowned. "For her sake, if she's as smart as everyone says she is, she'll know to keep quiet...all of our plans- and lives, depend on it."

"Well, here's hoping."


	56. Chapter 56

"Aren't you all worried you'll get caught?" Draco asked Jamie one evening at the end of March. They had managed to sneak away together for an hour of alone time before they returned to their dorms. He had been increasingly nervous for his girlfriend with how aggressively Umbridge was cracking down on students. Umbridge was on the warpath, calling in suspected students who had involvement with Harry or Jamie and interrogating them. As a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, Draco often had to participate in those sessions if he didn't manage to tip off Jamie in time to hide those members.

"Not overly," Jamie responded. She was lying beside him, head propped on his chest, lazily stroking circles on his skin with a finger. "She hasn't managed to catch us thus far."

"What if someone spills? She's interrogating pretty hard," Draco said with a wince. Umbridge wasn't exactly using…the most humane methods.

"We'd know if someone did."

"What? How?"

"Hermione Granger, that blessed little smartass," Jamie clucked her tongue with a mixture of fondness and irritation. "She put a nasty spell on our sign-up sheet. If anyone tattles, believe me, _everyone_ will know."

"That Granger is too clever for her own good," Draco shook his head. Granger had been a small problem since Valentine's Day, while she didn't say anything, her eyes were often glued to Jamie or Draco like a hawk, and she had a habit of turning up randomly whenever they were walking together.

"We would have been caught far long ago without her," Jamie responded.

* * *

"Now dear, I can see plain as day on your pretty little face that you don't want to cause trouble," Umbridge was crooning. She stood above a shaking, ashen-faced upperclassman. The girl had wild curly hair, the spiral trembling from her fear. "I know your mother, such a kind, wonderful lady. I know she didn't raise a troublemaker."

"I don't know any—" the girl protested.

"Shh," Umbridge held up a finger. "I'd hate to have to give you this Veritasium, or resort to my other methods of finding the truth. Everything is completely within Ministry regulation, dear, and I always find the truth one way or another. Surely, I won't need to use it on you, and you'll be rewarded so kindly if you just tell me what you know."

"I…I…" the girl's eyes were darting around fearfully as she considered the offer. "You're sure I won't get in trouble…or my mum?"

"I promise," Umbridge said gently, placing a hand over her heart. The girl's lip wobbled, and her eyes filled with tears.

"I d-didn't want to be a part of it in the first place…my-my friend…she made me come along," the girl whimpered. "I didn't agree with them…and…well, they made it seem like if I ch-ch-changed my mind or t-t-told, they'd h-h-hurt me!"

"There, there dearie," Umbridge placed a protective hand on her shoulder. "We won't let anyone harm you for telling me the truth. You are safe now."

"They'll call themselves Dumbledore's Army," the girl choked out. She began crying earnestly, before reaching up with alarm, giving a cry of despair, as her face seemed to break out in hives. Pulsing boils, angry and red, spelling out the work _sneak _on her forehead and branching down her cheekbones.

"OH!" The girl screeched, clutching at her face.

"Where are they now?" Umbridge demanded. "Where do they meet?"

"My face!" The girl screamed. "They warned us!"

"Never the mind, where do they meet, girl!"

"The s-seventh floor corridor, in the Room of R-R-Requirement!"

Draco was cursing, Umbridge was calling for reinforcements to raid the room at that very moment. He moved toward the door to slip out and warn Jamie, only to come face to face with Filch. He didn't know what to do, until he remembered Jamie mentioning his old house elf, Dobby.

Ducking into the corridor pretending to have a coughing fit, he called for the elf in vain. After a moment, there was a pop, and his old family elf stood cowering slightly at the sight of him.

"Dobby, I need your help," Draco hissed urgently, glancing over his shoulder. "Umbridge knows about Harry and Jamie and the D.A."

"Harry Potter! Miss Jamie! In danger!" Dobby squeaked. Draco shushed him quickly.

"You must go warn them to leave the room at once and hide!" Draco said. "Hurry! Do not tell them who sent you!"

"Dobby will go at once!"

The house elf disappeared with a pop as soon as the door of Umbridge's office opened. Draco gave one last cough before straightening up. He joined the throng of over Slytherin students as they marched behind Umbridge and Filch toward Jamie and the others. He could only hope he had sent Dobby in time.

* * *

"Great job, Collin," Jamie praised the younger boy. They were working on perfecting wisps of light or fully corporeal Patronus charms that evening. Collin had managed to produce an almost fully formed outline of a racoon.

"Thanks, Shack," the boy grinned toothily at her, face flushed with delight. Above them, the chandelier began to rattle.

"Move out of the way Collin, love," Jamie held out a hand, motioning him to back up. A foreboding booming sound could be heard, causing the chandeliers and glass mirrors to rattle. Everyone stopped, looking up at the trembling ceiling.

"Jamie?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's not me…Neville?"

"I'm not doing anything either," Neville said, stepping toward the edge of the room nervously. The rest of the students began backing up as well.

A pop startled them, and Dobby appeared.

"Master Harry! Missy Jamie!" Dobby squealed. "You's must be fleeing at once, that awful toad lady is trying to get in! She is knowing!"

"Shit," Jamie raised her wand.

"Hermione, who isn't here with us tonight?"

"Marietta," Hermione said, crossing her arms as Cho gasped.

"We've been ratted out," Jamie said. "Quick, we need an exit door. Everyone, you need to run like your lives depend on it, get back to your common rooms and do not come out until we send word."

The glass walls were vibrating and beginning to crack as the booming sound grew louder. At Jamie's words, a small door appeared on the opposite end of the room. Leaping into action, Harry and Jamie and their friends began ushering out the other members through the small door. It opened into a broom closet, which they were able to flee from at the opposite end of the corridor.

"Run, quickly, quickly!" Jamie urged the younger students. "Hold hands, do not stop running until you get to your common rooms!"

"Harry! Jamie!" Lee called out urgently, turning to point his wand at the cracking walls as the glass began to shatter.

"Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, go," Jamie began shoving her friends through. She motioned Parvati and Lavender through as well, leaving only the twins, Padma, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna, Soleil, and herself. She began to usher the others through but stopped as the walls of glass shattered, revealing an ever-widening hole in the wall.

"I'm sorry," she said as she body-checked Luna through the doorway, watching as she slammed into Soleil. "Run. Please."

She closed the door, standing up and watching as it melted away, leaving a plain brick wall. The hole across the room cracked, blowing open, as Umbridge and the others marched through as the dust settled. She saw Draco, and he shook his head sadly at her. She knew instantly it had been him who sent Dobby.

"Get them," Umbridge spat out.

Ron moved in front of Padma and Jamie and the twins stepped in front of Harry and Hermione, who held Neville's hand. It only took another minute for Jamie to know it was best to stand down.

"Stop," Jamie held up her hands. "Everyone just…drop your wands. Don't fight."

She saw Umbridge's eyes land on the sheet of parchment showing the list of members, stuck to the mall. She flicked her wand out, catching it on fire as Umbridge shrieked. The parchment was able to burn away almost completely, protecting at least some of the members. She dropped her wand to the floor for Draco to pick up.

"There is no use in hiding evidence now, we've you got right where we want you," Umbridge sneered at her. Draco moved to quickly grab hold of her, gently forcing her arms behind her back. Jamie caught Hermione's eye, giving the girl a blank look. They were marched to the Headmaster's office, Jamie having an easier journey than the others thanks to Draco being gentle with her.

* * *

"Dumbledore's Army! It's everything I've been warning you of, Cornelius," Umbridge thrust the partially burned paper into Cornelius Fudge's hands. Fudge and a team of Aurors…Jamie's face went pale at the sight of her father standing there, having gathered in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, two Aurors standing over him.

Jamie could read the top of the paper plain as day: Dumbledore's Army. Her name and Harry's were directly beneath it.

"All your fear mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute, Dumbledore!" Umbridge snarled. "All of your lies were a smoke screen for your big deceit, total control of the ministry!"

Fudge's eyes widened as he looked to Umbridge in alarm, and she nodded her head at him.

"Naturally," Dumbledore said calmly.

"No, professor!" Harry piped up. "He had nothing to do with it, it was me!"

"Harry," Jamie shook her head.

"Most noble of you, Harry, to assume responsibility," Dumbledore stood up slowly. He met Jamie's eyes briefly. "But as the parchment has already pointed out, it clearly reads Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's Army."

Harry's eyes grew wide, his mouth falling open.

"Actually, I instructed Miss Shacklebolt to form this organization, and I and I alone am responsible for its activity," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry blurted.

"Hush now, brother, it's okay," Jamie spoke up. "I know we asked you to lie for us, you don't need to now. They have caught us red-handed."

Harry opened and closed his mouth in shock.

"Dispatch an owl to the Daily Prophet, if we hurry, we can still make the morning edition," Fudge ordered. "Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy."

Kingsley hesitated, glancing from Dumbledore to Jamie.

"Perhaps this will be a conflict of interest, Kingsley, seeing as your adopted ward is involved in the plot to overthrow the Ministry," Fudge remarked.

"Daughter," Kingsley crossed his arms.

"Pardon me?"

"Daughter," Kingsley retorted. "The 'adopted ward' you referred to is my daughter. My child, whom I will protect and defend until my dying breath. She is my daughter."

"So that is how you would like things to be, then, Kingsley?" Fudge sneered. "I have no choice; I am hereby stripping you of all rank and you are now under investigation for any hand in this illegal activity as well. Dawlish, if you will, please see to Dumbledore and Shacklebolt. Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, save the trouble, come quietly and let's put this all behind us. Such a severe lack of loyalty you all are displaying here!"

Kingsley stepped back, reached out and grabbing hold of Jamie's shirt collar, he yanked her gently from Draco's grip, placing a protective hand on her shoulder.

"When I tell you to run, you run," her father told her quietly. She nodded, biting her lip.

Dumbledore began to laugh, pacing the side of the room near the window, and closer to Kingsley and the students.

"I thought we might hit this little snag," he held up a finger. "You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to, what was the phrase, 'come quietly'? Well, I'll tell you this: I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this! Take him!" Umbridge shrieked angrily.

"Jamie," Dumbledore glanced at her. With an apologetic grimace, she threw herself backward, knocking Kingsley to the side. A burst of lit filled the room as Fawkes flew through the window, tails illuminated, as Dumbledore grabbed hold of Kingsley's robes, apparating them both away from the castle.

"Sorry, dad," Jamie said to the empty space her father had just been.

"Whoa," Fred said as smoke cleared through the room. "You may not like it, Minister, but…Dumbledore's got style."

"WHAT!" Umbridge screeched. She rounded on Jamie, grabbing hold of the front of her robes, squeezing at her collar. "WHERE DID THEY GO? TELL ME, NOW!"

"I-I don't know!" Jamie choked out, gasping for hair as Umbridge choked her out.

"Professor," Draco reached out, grabbing hold of Umbridge's wrist tightly. "She can't tell you anything if she's dead."

"Oh," Umbridge said, releasing Jamie, who hit the floor with a thud. Harry and the twins gave a shout of rage. She blinked, grimacing, in time to see Draco staring down at her, an apologetic frown on his face as he subtly flicked his wand out from his side, knocking her out with a quick spell.

"She's fainted, Professor," Draco's voice warbled as everything went black.

* * *

"Shacklebolt," a stern voice roused her. She grimaced, rolling her head from side to side before opening her eyes, blinking in the light. Professor McGonagall stood over her, a worried expression on her face. "Thatta girl, Shacklebolt, nice and easy. You're in the infirmary."

"Bloody hell," she tried to sit up, realizing she was restrained to the bed.

"Indeed," her head of house sniffed. "That woman had you restrained, and everyone is under orders not to let you leave this bed until she can come see to you."

"Is she so openly advertising her intent to murder me then, Professor?" Jamie snorted.

"I believe she used the phrasing 'to further interrogate under her full authority provided by the Ministry'," McGonagall said dryly. "So, in layman's terms…she will do what she pleases and if you end up dead, well, she was within her rights."

"Wonderful," Jamie grumbled. "Where is Harry and the others?"

"Safe, for now," McGonagall said. "They'll take you once she knows you are awake and she's through with you. As minors, the rest will probably be safe. It appears Miss Granger gave testimony that they all had been ordered to lie to protect you and Professor Dumbledore, the two of you are being painted as the ringleaders."

"Good job, Granger," Jamie was a little touched. She knew she and Hermione had been at odds recently, but it was a nice save on her part.

"She always was a loyal one," McGonagall agreed. "You've found yourself in quite the mess, Jamie."

"This world is a mess," Jamie replied as her teacher helped sit her up more comfortably. "Somehow, they'll ignore the ten Death Eaters escaping from Azkaban, people disappearing, and murder of schoolboys but they'll call a little social interaction amongst students a conspiracy."

"And allow the cause of turmoil here at the school," McGonagall agreed, referring to Umbridge's recent attempt to sack Professor Trelawney. "Something must be done."

"Indeed," Jamie agreed. "Unfortunately, I can't fix anything at the school by actually remaining here."

"So, we both are in agreement, you must leave at once," McGonagall nodded, sitting down. "If you leave, I believe the pressure will be taken off of Harry and the others. With only a month left of school, I think we can shield them from her for that long."

"Yes, that's what we will need most," Jamie said. "I trust everyone else is safe." They both knew she was referencing her family, especially her father and Dumbledore. McGonagall gave a nod.

"Where is she now?" Jamie asked, referring to Umbridge.

"She's overseeing the first O.W.L. exam for the fifth years, your brother included, in the Great Hall," McGonagall said. "Why do you ask?"

"I need you to release my restraints," Jamie said. "As soon as you can, please ask Angelina to pack my things. Can you arrange to have them sent to HQ when it is safe? Also, I'll need you to send my owl to me as well."

"Done."

"Where is Fred and George?"

McGonagall's lips twitched. "Your cousins are waiting outside the infirmary as we speak."

"Can I see them?"

"Yes, give me a moment," McGonagall stood. "Pretend to be sleeping."

She disappeared, her footsteps muted by charms around the curtains at Jamie's cot, silencing their conversation to outside ears. Many moments later, Fred and George appeared.

"Hey boys," she grinned at them.

"Shack, old pal, how are you feeling?" George placed a hand on her forehead gently.

"I feel brilliant," Jamie smirked. "And wickedly vengeful."

"Oh, yes dear cousin, music to our ears," Fred leaned forward eagerly. "Tell us you have a plan."

"I have a plan," Jamie agreed. "It involves chaos. And leaving the school. For good. Our parents will be even more upset with us than they already are."

"I believe we've accomplished all we need to here, don't you, Freddy?" George grinned wickedly.

"With the generous donations and combined winnings of a Mr. Harry James Potter and a Miss Jamie Lee Shacklebolt after their victory in the TriWizard Tournament, I should say we are more than ready to kick off our careers outside of school," Fred said.

"Tell us what we need to do."

"In fifteen minutes, the exams will be completing as students from other classes move through the halls to their next destinations," Jamie said. "That is when we strike. We need our newly replaced brooms, every firework you two own, and chaos on our side."

"Done," the twins agreed.

"Professor?" Jamie turned to McGonagall, smiling as she was released from her restraints. "You're going to want to flee—I mean leave, now."

"Good luck," McGonagall smiled. "Give her hell. Be careful, all of you."

The twins saluted her, as did Jamie. They moved to the window, opening it, as they began summoning their brooms and fireworks to soar through the window.


	57. Chapter 57

The entire fifth year of Hogwarts was gathered in the Great Hall for the start of their O.W.L.S. examinations. Pens were scratching silently as students worked, Umbridge standing on the platform where the staff usually at meals, watching them.

A pendulum was swinging behind her, marking the passing of time.

Draco glanced up, sighing. His heart just wasn't in it. He was worried about Jamie. He had knocked her out pretty hard last night, but he didn't think there was a better option to keep her safe and out of the way until her people could get her out from under Umbridge's warpath.

He hoped she could forgive him and understood why he did it. Oddly enough, Granger had given him a small, sympathetic smile and a nod on their way into the hall prior to the exam. Did she know what he did, and why he did it?

A thudding sound clashed off the doors of the Great Hall, causing many students to look up and turn toward the sound. Another, louder booming sound echoed again, before thuds began hitting against the door rhythmically.

Umbridge frowned, marching toward doors to see what the fuss was. She threw open the doorway, puzzled to see nothing. They could see her clear as day through the open doors. A spark of light fluttered around the corner, twisting and writhing in front of her face, before whizzing past into the Great Hall, where it erupted into a small colorful firework above their heads.

A few students laughed nervously, everyone turning in their seats to watch Umbridge, who was stepping further outside of the door, looking for the source.

"HEADS UP!" A voice called out, as whooping could be heard. Three figures zoomed by overhead on brooms, cranking into the Great Hall. It was Jamie and Fred and George Weasley. They were wearing large, ridiculous hats, shrieking with glee, as they caused the exam papers to fly up into the air, releasing fireworks as they went. The students began cheering, standing up, and even Draco couldn't hide his smile from spreading across his face.

Large, colorful fireworks were filling the room, smoke and sparks blooming around them. Students and staff were crowding outside of the Great Hall, peering in with amazement. No one made a move to stop the madness as Umbridge dashed about, startled.

Music began blaring and around the booms of explosions, Draco caught _"I get by with a little help from my friends"._

Filch marched in with a mop, looking first bewildered and then terrified. Jamie gave a whoop, dropping a firework down, watching it erupt in shimmering orange flames. Peeves appeared through the walls, howling with glee before he began to release stink pellets, hurling them toward Umbridge as students covered their heads and began running toward the exit, shouting with delight.

"Oi, grand finale," George called to her as he whizzed by. She watched the twins high five before releasing another firework, which took the form of a large, firm breathing dragon. The dragon loomed above them all, Umbridge's eyes widening in fear, as it lurched down at her, chasing her from the hall.

The dragon erupted outside the hall, causing all of her declarations and rules to tumble to the ground. Jamie and the twins soared overhead and out the doors to the courtyard, the rest of the school and staff running behind them.

Whooping, they took to the sky, throwing out their remaining fireworks. A giant lime green and orange firework boomed loudest of all, creating a "W" emblem in the sky above the school.

"See ya later, Delores old gal!" Jamie called out, waving her hand as they zoomed away, across the lake and toward safety. The school was a riot, laughing and shouting and cheering as the music died away. Umbridge stood stone faced and utterly furious in the entrance of the school, staring out at their disappearing shapes.

Behind her, Professor McGonagall smiled as she reached up to wipe away a tear. Severus stood even further back, a tiny smirk on his face. He caught sight of Draco and nodded.

* * *

By the time they reached London, they were in the papers. Dennis and Collin must have snapped a photo and written a quick article to go along with the running stream of articles proving Dumbledore and Jamie were innocent already in The Quibbler thanks to Xolia. In The Quibbler they were revolutionary anti-heroes taking a stand against a dictator.

The Prophet had picked up the story, of course. In contrast, they were painting Jamie and the twins to be terroristic troublemakers who endangered the entire school. Rita Skeeter was calling for a cell to be set up with Jamie's name on it.

"How much trouble do you think we're in?" Fred asked as they quietly arrived outside Grimmauld Place.

"What's more than a bucket full?" Jamie scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"A butt load," George answered. The door opened for them, leaving them to stand under the glare of Molly and Guinevere.

"Hi mum," Fred said.

"In. Now." Molly snarled as Guin crossed her arms.

"What's more than a butt load?" Jamie asked as they stepped inside.

"A motherload," George mumbled, face pale with fear.

* * *

It had been evening of shouting. Guin and Arthur and Molly were less than pleased they were now the proud parents of three Hogwarts dropouts, collectively, and with less than a month until graduation.

Fred and George were unfazed, they were ready to sign for a lease in Diagon Alley at any second, already having the down payment and several months of rent ready to go thanks to Harry and Jamie's donation.

Jamie's saving grace was that she would have had to escape and become a fugitive of the law regardless in order to get away from Umbridge and Fudge.

The parents were less than tickled about the way in which they decided to make their exit from school, citing how dangerous and rather immature the display was. It was Kingsley who defended them, saying he had seen Umbridge first-hand and felt she had it coming to her, plus some.

"We can settle this later," Dumbledore said finally, breaking it up as he arrived downstairs. Guin gave Jamie a look, promising her their discussion was far from over.

"We aren't returning to school, sir," Fred said quickly. "We have a business plan and the funding, and we wish to join The Order."

"Absolutely not," Molly spat out.

"Actually, Molly," Kingsley sighed. "Today is the second of April…a day after the twin's seventeenth birthdays."

Molly recoiled, remembering, having just sent presents and a cake through the post only yesterday.

"They are legal adults, just as Jamie is, free to do as they wish," Dumbledore said. "With that being said, boys, if you wish to join The Order, I cannot prevent you, nor anyone else. It is a matter of simply swearing the oath, as we all must do."

"Mum, we have a duty to protect our family and our country," George said, standing up to take the oath. "We have to live up to our legacy as Gideon and Fabian's nephews."

Molly fell into a state of tears at that declaration and reference to her younger twin brothers, who had been killed during the first war and were well regarded as heroes. Her lips wobbling into a proud watery smile, and all seemed momentarily forgotten as the twins pledged themselves to the cause their uncles had died for.

"Nice work, mate," Sirius appeared behind her. "Quite the display."

"Thanks," she said, bumping shoulders with James' best friend. "How are things?"

"Things are dull," Sirius remarked. "Mostly, Xolia is my only bit of good. Now that you're here, I expect things will perk up."

"Most likely," Jamie said, taking the offered flask from his hand and taking a swig as they watch the twins be congratulated.

"How's our boy?"

"I think he'll be able to manage these last few weeks just fine," Jamie said. "I have some precautions put in place, just in case."

"Good thinking," Sirius tipped the flask at her in salute. "Your mum is really pissed at you."

"She'll get over it," Jamie shrugged. "Dad'll calm her down, anyway."

"Think you'll go back and finish out?"

"We'll see," Jamie replied.

* * *

_Fungus,_

_Had to send this letter by way of the Severus Express. He wasn't too keen, but I promised him this would be the last letter for a while. _

_There is so much to say, I'm not sure where to start. First, I'm sorry? I'm sorry I couldn't warn you all quicker than I did, I tried my best sending Dobby, but I was crunched for time. I'm also sorry about knocking you out, I figured she couldn't strangle you to death if you were already unconscious. Didn't mean to do it quite so hard or keep you out for so long._

_Forgive me?_

_The entire school is rattled, but oddly, they all seem to be rooting for you. Granger came to see me today, she wanted answers. I didn't know what to say, so I asked her to butt out and to make sure Harry is safe and not popping off and getting into trouble with Umbridge. That girl really is too clever for her own good sometimes._

_Mostly, I wish I would have known the last time we were together was going to be the last time for a while. I know you couldn't exactly warn me you were leaving, but I wish I would have been able to say goodbye. But I understand._

_Hopefully in the next few weeks we can find a way to get away and be together. I'll wait for however long that takes. _

_Lastly, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You did good. You fought to the very end, and you still managed to win. I'll look out for your friends and brother the best I can here, just do me a favor and take care of yourself out there in the big, bad world._

_It's your world anyway, we're all just living in it…our enemies should know better and beg for mercy now before it's too late. _

_I love you and I hope I can see you soon._

_Draco._

* * *

_S-_

_Hope this gets to you safely. It feels like eons since I've seen you, especially since they cancelled Easter Break to get the school year finished out early. I suppose I'll still be seeing you soon anyway._

_Umbridge tried to sack Hagrid today. McGonagall stepped in but they stunned her, she was sent to St. Mungos but she's already back, and mad as hell. Hagrid got away with Fang, not sure where he is. Earlier this year, he tasked us with a special project. I never told you, we just didn't have time. Anyway, you won't believe what it is, but now it's all up to us to take care of it._

_Here's a hint. Remember that dragon I told you about? And is giant pet spider? I'd take either of those just about any day compared to what we've been left with. But, you'd probably like him, he's not very murderous, just much too big to boss around. _

_Umbridge is really mad you escaped; she's been dropping hints about wanting to find you constantly. Ron says she's obsessed with you, Hermione and I agree._

_I miss you._

_I knew you had to go. I wish you didn't have to take the blame for everything, but maybe I understand a little bit why. You always do whatever it takes to protect me, I wish I could be the one protecting you sometimes._

_Please write to me if you can. Let me know you are okay._

_I love you._

_HP._

* * *

"You have a natural affinity for leading," Dumbledore said. An order meeting was clearing out, though many of them still sat around the long table they used for meetings. She was sitting to the right of Dumbledore, who had been rather quiet during the meeting, letting Jamie mostly talk and make the decisions. "If we were muggles, you'd make a fine General of an army."

"Oh…thanks, sir," she said, taken off guard.

"I apologize for blocking you from these meetings this year," Dumbledore continued. "I felt I had no other choice, with the way Umbridge was tracking you. I felt it was for your own good, and the greater good of us all."

"I understand," Jamie admitted. "I didn't always, but I do now. I'm beginning to see just how much she was watching you and I."

"Well, we are dangerous, aren't we," he winked at her, and she smiled slightly.

"Sir?"

"Miss Shacklebolt?"

"What happens next, in regard to her? how do we get rid of her?"

"You'll find problems like Madame Umbridge have a way of…removing themselves with time and patience," he said. "Just give it some time, I expect we'll see the results we so greatly desire sooner rather than later."

"Sure," Jamie didn't feel like pressing further. "Thank you for letting me back in."

"You have nearly as much right over anyone else here," Dumbledore said kindly. "As I said, you are what muggles would call our general. General Shacklebolt is what we ought to refer to you as."

"Hear, hear," George lifted his glass of pumpkin juice to her.

"All hail General Shacklebolt," Fred chorused, and her face blushed as every single person remaining at the table lifted their drinks toward her.

"Still," Jamie shook her head, cheeks red. "I'm happy to be back. This is where I feel the most useful."

"Well, from now on, you will not be barred," Dumbledore said. "It is clear how much we need you, and how much you need The Order. Given the way things are changing so rapidly in the world, I daresay the world needs you and The Order now more than ever."

"Well, as long as I have you here to help me, I think we'll manage just fine," Jamie told him. He simply smiled at her before turning to the latest copy of The Quibbler placed before him, lifting it to read.

"Oi, Shack, come help us pick out colors for the walls of the shop," Fred called to her. The twins were sitting with Sirius, Xolia, Remus, Annelise, Tonks, and Andre, looking at color swatches. They had just received the keys for their new shop space and were moving into the flat above the store within the week. Jamie had been slightly tempted to move in with them, but had decided to remain at HQ, where she already had a room. The twins had also offered her a daytime job there, but given the nature of her escape from Hogwarts, she had also declined. It wasn't a secret that the Aurors were looking for her, which was keeping her off the streets at the moment.

She was content to be (mostly) running operations at HQ every day, as well as chipping in as a silent partner and investor of the twin's business for the time being. Her parents wanted her to sit for exams when this was all over, but as of now, Jamie wasn't making any decisions outside of Order business and keeping Harry safe.


	58. Chapter 58

_Dearest H,_

_I'm sorry it took so many days to respond. We've run into some complications, nothing we can't handle, it's just…there are many unknown elements._

_I'm writing to you now and breaking many orders and requests to not say a word about it. I didn't want to trouble you with things before, and I cannot tell you everything in order to give you some protection._

_Still—I will say this: You-Know-Who is moving much more actively lately, he's drumming up a following. I know you've been struggling with him getting into your head, which is why I find it absolutely imperative to warn you now and break rank. _

_He's looking for something. He's going to do whatever it takes to get his hands on it, because he feels like it will lead to his victory later on. He didn't have it last time, when things went bad, because if he had…well, maybe we wouldn't be here today._

_I say all of this Harry, because he is going to do whatever it takes to get to it, and he may try to scare you along the way. You must not let him get to you, no matter what. If you see something, you need to tell Severus. He can help sort through what you've seen._

_I am safe, as you asked in your last letter. I'm working harder and longer than I ever have in my entire life. My days are consumed by the business of our people, we're working around the clock to track Him and to possibly stop him, but most importantly, we are counting down the days until we can have you home with us. I've been working on getting your room ready for you for the summer. _

_Padfoot and Moony send their love, as do my parents. We love you so much. I love you so much. I'm so proud of the young man you've grown to be this year. _

_Just hold tight, we'll be together again soon. I promise._

_S._

* * *

Harry stared down at the letter from his sister, reading and re-reading again. Snape had actually stopped over his workstation during class and dropped it down, muttering about Harry not being aware enough to ensure his belongings were picked up before leaving class.

He was only a little surprised to see Snape had agreed to play messenger for Jamie but given how much the grumpy man loved his goddaughter, Harry found himself feeling a tinge more respect for the man. He and Snape may never see exactly eye to eye, but he had to admit, they both had been working harder to at least be polite for Jamie's sake.

He glanced back at the note, re-reading the middle part. Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have last time. Was it a secret weapon? A piece of information? What was it that gave him reason to believe it was the deciding factor between victory and failure again?

The letter had been written two days ago. Already, so much could have changed. Would he know if Jamie and the rest of The Order were successful? In turn, how long would it take for him to know if Voldemort had found what he was looking for after all.

There was Jamie to consider in all of this as well. Harry had been paying enough attention in the graveyard to know Voldemort was less than tickled about having another Potter walking around. The fact Jamie had been hidden and held Lily's protection from her sacrifice in her blood for Harry also made her that much more of a target.

Between being practically hunted down by Umbridge and the Ministry, it was a little unnerving to know Voldemort also had it out for his sister. Yet somehow, Jamie didn't seem to care. She never let it get to her, and Harry wasn't sure if it was because Jamie knew something he didn't, or if his sister just had nerves of steel.

Harry knew he had both abandonment and attachment issues, he feared the loss of the people he cared most about above all things, it kept him up at night. He also feared getting close to people only to lose them, which is why he still battled to keep strain from he and Jamie's relationship. His initial impulse was to push her away and to accuse her, because he had realized he didn't know how to protect her.

He hadn't really considered just how much their parent's deaths had affected his sister, who remembered them, who had watched their mother be killed and remembered the event vividly. Sirius had told him just how loving and protective Jamie had been toward Harry even at such a young age, holding her little brother to her chest even after everything she had witnessed.

So maybe that was why Jamie was so tough and unbothered by the looming threats hanging over her head.

She had already stared death right in the face, many times, and come away from it. There was the matter of her accident in the Room of Requirement when she had caught the blow of a falling chandelier for Neville. Hermione had sworn up and down she hadn't been able to detect a pulse from Jamie for several minutes.

His sister seemed invincible. If Jamie wasn't afraid, Harry felt like it meant he shouldn't be so worried about the unknown either.

They were walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ron and Hermione were arguing about a Charms spell they were working on for homework. It was the last class of the day, and unusually warm day, and sunshine was pouring through windows and the courtyard, beckoning the students toward the promise of summer.

He spotted Jamie's friends, with his sister and the twins noticeably absent. The small group of three girls and Lee were chattering animatedly about something, pretty Angelina Johnson throwing her head back with laughter.

In one moment, Harry was watching the cheerful students as they celebrated a brief reprieve from the dreariness that seemed to hang over the castle in the last several months of Umbridge's reign.

All at once, his ears began ringing. He faltered, reaching up clasp his ears as he felt sweat prickle his neck, feeling uncomfortably warm and sick. He felt his legs turn to jelly as he sank to the ground, eyes clouding.

"_I need that prophecy," a voice was hissing. Jamie was standing in a darkened room, amongst impossibly tall shelves containing hundreds of glowing orbs. She was sweating, her face bruised and bloodied._

"_You'll have to kill me," Jamie murmured._

"_Oh, I will, but first you will fetch it for me," Voldemort said as he circled her. "Crucio!"_

Jamie's yelp of pain echoed around the room as she crumbled, her screams ripping through Harry's ears. Glimpses of the room…the shelf…was it a prophecy that Voldemort was seeking? Rapid fire images of the shelves, the door, and Jamie's broken and bloodied face flickered through Harry's mind as Jamie was tortured and her screams echoed through his head.

At once it was over, Harry looked up to see Hermione hovering over him. "_He_ has Jamie."

* * *

"Harry are you sure?" Hermione and Ron were racing behind him as they climbed the staircases, heading away from the students and staff heading toward classes.

"I saw her," Harry spat. "It's just like with Mr. Weasley, it's the same door I've been seeing for months only I couldn't remember where I've seen it before!"

They were bolting toward the common room.

"Jamie said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have the last time," Harry said. "It's in the Department of Mysteries, where Mr. Weasley was attacked!"

"Harry please just LISTEN!" Hermione grabbed hold of his arm, yanking him to a stop. "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Jamie because he's trying to get to you."

"So, what if he is?" Harry shot back. "I'm just supposed to let my sister die? Hermione, she's the only family I've got left! She painted a target on her back for me!"

His best friends were silent.

"What do we need to do?" Ron asked finally.

"We'll have to use the floo network," Harry began leading them back up the stairs.

"Umbridge has them all under surveillance," Hermione pointed out.

"Not all of them!"

* * *

Hermione had activated their coins, calling for help to rescue Jamie. Only Luna, Soleil, Padma, Ginny, and Neville had answered.

They had broken into Umbridge's office, were throwing floo powder to leave and call for help when the doors had burst open. Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad had caught them all red-handed.

Hermione, Ron, Luna, Soleil, Padma, Ginny, and Neville were old restrained as Umbridge interrogated him.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" She snarled at Harry.

"No."

Her hand flared out, smacking him across the face.

"You sent for me, headmistress," Snape appeared in the doorway. Umbridge righted herself quickly, plastering a smile on her face.

"Snape, yes," she smoothed her skirt. "The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used it all up interrogating students," Snape retorted boredly. "You used the last of it on Ms. Edgecombe…unless you wish to poison him, in which case, I unfortunately do not recommend…I'm unable to assist you."

Harry remembered Jamie's plea in her letter.

"He has the Shackles!" Harry choked out, catching Snape's eye before he could leave. "He has the Shackles in the place where it's hidden."

"Shackles? What Shackles? What is he talking about Professor Snape?" Umbridge croaked.

Harry did not miss the look of horror in Snape's eyes as he processed Harry's message.

"No idea," Snape choked out, eyes flashing. He gave Harry a hard look before turning abruptly, striding from the room. Harry knew he would be running to try to get a hold of Jamie and the rest of The Order.

"I'm afraid I'm out of options…" Umbridge said aloud to herself. "The Cruciatus Curse will have to do."

"No." Everyone's head ripped around. Malfoy had spoken. "No…ma'am, it's illegal."

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said. "I assure you, Mr. Malfoy, you all will not be punished for what I am about to do."

"Headmistress, no—" Draco protested once more as Umbridge raised her wand toward Harry.

"TELL HER, HARRY!" Hermione shouted.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge turned to her.

"If you won't tell her where it is, I will," Hermione ground out.

"Where _what_ is?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon…it's in the Forbidden Forest," Hermione said.

* * *

Umbridge could still be heard screaming distantly long after she had been carried off by the herd of angry centaurs. Grawp, Hagrid's giant brother had interfered and rescued Harry, Ron, and Hermione from the centaur's wrath.

Crashing sounds through the trees startled them, but it was Ginny, Luna, Soleil, Neville, and Padma arriving. They were slightly scoffed up, having fought off the Inquisitorial Squad to escape.

"Malfoy didn't even stay to fight," Ginny told them. "As soon as we started throwing spells, he let go of Soleil and just walked out of the room."

"Weird," Ron grumbled, his hand running over Padma's plaited hair as if reassuring himself she was alright. "He always was a cowardly git."

"Never mind that," Hermione snapped. "How are we going to get to the Ministry?"

"We?" Harry turned, shaking his head. "No, I'm going alone. I appreciate you all helping me get away from Umbridge, but I can't risk putting the rest of you in danger."

"Do you doubt Jamie and your ability to teach us all of this year?" It was Soleil who spoke up. "I know I am younger than you all, but I'm performing sixth year spells and I'm more advanced than even some of you elder members."

"She's right," Luna said. "You and Jamie have taught us more in this short year than any of us have ever learned in our entire time at Hogwarts. It's because you believed in us."

"You know me," Neville spoke up, scuffing the ground with his shoe. "I've never been really good at anything…" Luna place an arm on his arm comfortingly. "But after being a part of this, I'm not afraid anymore. I feel more connected to my parents than ever before. It's because of you and Jamie, Harry. We want to help you like you've helped us."

Padma, Ginny, and Hermione agreed as well.

"You know you don't have to do everything all on your own, mate," Ron said. "Part of what makes Jamie so strong and invincible is she lets her friends help her with things."

"It's true," Soleil piped up once more. "Luna and I were her consultants all throughout the tournament!"

"And she's always including Fred and George or her other friends in her big plans," Ginny said.

"There's power in numbers, Harry," Hermione said.

"Okay," Harry admitted defeat. "So how exactly do we get to the Ministry then?"

"We fly of course," Luna grinned, motioning for them to follow her.

* * *

_"Department of Mysteries,_" the lift trilled as the doors slid open, revealing a long dark tiled hallway. Harry led his group of friends out of the lift slowly, their wands aloft. It was painfully silent, not a soul in sight.

"What now?" Padma whispered, wand illuminating her face.

"This way," Harry said. It was eerie, recognizing the hallway and doors from his dreams and glimpses into Voldemort's mind. "This door here."

The same door Arthur Weasley had been attacked outside of. He felt a hollow feeling deep in his stomach, a nervous sort of dread for what lay on the other side of the door. He hoped Jamie was fighting and holding out for as long as she could.

They entered a large cavernous room, dark, and filled floor to ceiling with shelving crowded full of faintly glowing orbs.

"What the—" Neville's eyes widened. "What are they?"

"Prophecies," Hermione, Harry, Luna, and Soleil said at the same time, glancing at one another uneasily.

"Alright, this is where I saw Jamie, this is where he had her," Harry said. "Everyone, wands out, keep quiet."

They began walking, quickly pointing their wands down the narrow aisles of shelves as they passed by. It was unnerving, both in the silence of the room, and the number of orbs it held.

"Harry," Hermione's voice carried softly. She was standing slightly inside an aisle, staring up at a shelf. "It has your and Jamie's name on it."

Harry approached, staring at the relatively new looking orb. It was shinier than the others, many of which had layers of dust collecting on the glass. This orb was clearly newer. The little placard beside it read:

**Harry James Potter and Hally Jane Potter (Jamie Lee Shacklebolt)**

**Amended, August 1996. SRS Sybil and Serenity Trelawney. **

The orb held a swirling mist inside of it. Harry felt his arm raise, hand reaching out to grasp it, lifting it from the shelf. The swirling moved faster, his breath quickening.

Two voice droned from the mist as it swirled, darkening in his hold.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...guarded by the blood of the true Master of Death who holds resurrection sleeping in her veins, only to be awakened upon sacrifice-"_

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted, and he flinched, the orb fumbling slightly in his hands, cutting off the second woman.

Footsteps could be heard amongst the shelves, multiple sets of people. He and his friends immediately swept together, pressing their backs against one another as they faced off, wands pointing down the aisles as they footsteps grew louder.

Masked figures, Death Eaters, appeared from the darkness on all sides, slowly stepping toward them.

"Where's Jamie?" Harry growled.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams," one of the figures droned, lifting his wand to remove his mask. "And reality."

Lucius Malfoy was unmistakable, his platinum hair glowing as it flowed around his shoulders.

"You saw what The Dark Lord wanted you to see," Lucius smirked. "Now hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it," Harry fired back.

Everyone flinched as a wicked laugh rang out around the aisles, even Lucius turned. A woman appeared beside Lucius, eyes flashing savagely. She was utterly recognizable, even just from seeing her wanted poster plastered on every public surface after her escape from Azkaban only months before.

"He knows how to play, itty bitty baby Potter," Bellatrix Lestrange cooed, pouting her lips as she sauntered up beside Lucius, wand lifted lazily.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville blurted.

"Neville Longbottom," Bellatrix greeted maliciously. "How's mum and dad?"

"Better now that they're about to be avenged," Neville spat, lurching forward with his wand pointed in a very uncharacteristic display. Harry and Ron held him back quickly as Bellatrix gasped before laughing with delight.

"Let's everyone just call down," Lucius said slowly, holding his arms up in a sign of peace. "All we want is that prophecy."

"Why does Voldemort need you to come and get this?"

"He dare speak his name—YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!" Bellatrix shouted in disgust.

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad…aren't you?" Lucius held his hand up to silence her, his eyes trained on Harry. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those to whom they are made."

The other Death Eaters were slowly moving closer from all sides, his friends shifting nervously, moving into defensive stances.

"It's lucky you are here, isn't it?" Lucius crooned gently. "Haven't you always wondered…what was the reason for the connection between you and The Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were only an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar…the truth about your sister? All of the answers are there, Potter. All you have to do is give it to me.

"I could show you everything."

"I've waited fourteen years," Harry admitted, orb aloft in his hand.

"I know," Lucius clucked his tongue in understanding, reaching out for Harry to hand the orb over to him.


	59. Chapter 59

**!**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD. You may want to wait or skip ahead until Chapter 60 is posted if you do not do well with emotional rollercoasters.**

**!**

* * *

"I've waited fourteen years," Harry admitted, orb aloft in his hand.

"I know," Lucius clucked his tongue in understanding, reaching out for Harry to hand the orb over to him.

"I guess I can wait a little longer—now!"

"STUPEFY!" The teenagers shouted, firing spells and sending the encroaching Death Eaters back.

They began running through the aisles, darting and avoiding Death Eaters as they materialized around corners. They began splitting off, firing spells and dueling as they ran through the aisles.

Shelving began trembling, orbs falling down, smashing against the floor and knocking off Death Eater heads as they ran toward an exit.

"REDUCTO!" Ginny shouted, firing five Death Eaters back at once. The shelves began tumbling, hundreds of orbs raining down slowly, ominous voices droning as orbs shattered on the floor. The teens began running, scrambling backwards to avoid the fallout.

"GET BACK TO THE DOOR!" Harry ordered, running, the room crashing down all around them.

"There!" Hermione pointed, throwing a door open and surging through. They all followed, falling through the air. Just as they were to hit the floor of the chamber, they were stopped, a spell hurtling them to a stop nearly an inch from the ground. Gasping, they hit the ground only seconds later.

They were standing in a strange chamber, rounded, with a stone dias in the center, a strange sort of stone archway atop it. A thin curtain hung from the archway, fluttering from an invisible breeze. Stone columned lined the room, holding up the rounded walls leading toward the top from which they had fallen.

"What is this place?" Harry said aloud, stepping up the stone stairs of the dias, leading toward the archway. He could hear faint whispers coming from the other side of the curtain. "What are they saying?"

"There aren't any voices, Harry," Hermione said quietly, frowning in confusion. "Let's get out of here." The others shook their heads in agreement.

"I hear them, too," Luna breathed, stepping forward toward the stairs as well. Soleil reached out, tugging on her sister's hand to try to hold her back, her eyes wide with alarm.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway," Hermione protested, her voice cracking with fear as Harry and Luna both moved toward the archway, almost mesmerized.

"Please Harry!" Hermione urged, Ron stepping forward to physically pull Harry back down the steps. Movement and booming could be heard above them.

"Get ready!" Harry seemed to shake himself from the grip of the archway, Luna doing the same. They all turned, wands pointed, as the Death Eaters began materializing around the chamber.

Hexes began raining down on them, they scattered, rolling and running as they faced off. A black smoke erupted, and in an instantly, every single member of their group except Harry had been restrained by a Death Eater, wands pointed to their throats.

A laugh sounded around the room as Lucius appeared, shaking his head at Harry. "Did you actually…or are you truly naïve, to think you had a chance against us?"

Lucius stepped up onto this dias to stand before Harry, holding his hand out expectantly. "I'll make this simple, Potter. Give me the prophecy. Now. Or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville called out, Bellatrix growling and pressing her wand further to his neck.

Harry frowned, glancing at each of his friends before slowly looking down. He lifted his hand, orb still clasped in his grasp, and slowly handed it over to Lucius.

Lucius smiled, orb held up, as a light flashed around the room. Lucius startled as Jamie's voiced eerily echoed around the chamber. "Get away from my brother."

Flashes of light were erupting around the chamber as Order members arrived, spells whizzing through the air. Lucius was knocked to the ground, the prophecy shattering in his hands.

Jamie, Sirius, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, and Arthur had arrived.

"Harry look out," Jamie appeared beside Harry, forcing him behind a pillar as a spell ripped through the air right past his head. Her wand flicked, sending a curse back at their assailant.

She led him around the edge of the room, below the dias.

"Now listen, Harry, we need you to take the others and get out of here," Jamie told him.

"What? No, I'm staying with you," Harry protested. "I'm not leaving you again."

"You've done beautifully, Harry," she pressed her lips to his cheek quickly. "Now let me take it from here."

A spell whizzed past her cheek and she turned. Lucius Malfoy was sneering at her as she raised her wand, ready to fight. Her other arm swept behind her, silently urging Harry to follow her request.

Dolohov joined him, ripping curses toward Harry. Jamie snarled as Harry was forced to step in beside her and begin dueling the pair.

"I'm giving you one chance, Malfoy," Jamie ground out. "Leave now. I don't want to have to kill you."

"Don't tell me you're always so soft in battle, Shacklebolt," Lucius jeered back at her. "How disappointing."

"Don't excuse my words for being soft," Jamie hissed back, clenching her teeth. "I'd just like to extend the opportunity to return home to your family in one piece. I won't make such an offer again."

"Try this for mercy," Lucius fired a curse at her before ducking around a pillar. Jamie was fired back several feet before rising, stepping beside Harry once more to assist him in fighting Dolohov as Lucius lurked out of sight.

Laughter was erupting around the room as Bellatrix appeared, shooting spells around randomly. Harry threw a stunning spell, throwing Dolohov back across the room violently. His head hit the wall with a loud crack.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, disarming Lucius before he could react as he stepped out suddenly, wand aimed at Jamie.

"Nice one, brother," Jamie praised him as she stepped ahead of him, holding Lucius at wandpoint. She disarmed his other hand quickly before she forced him back several inches, a smirk on her face.

"I won't be so gentle with you now, Malfoy," Jamie taunted. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Lucius, kill her!" A voice berated over the crackling of curses from the duelers around them.

"He wishes he could!" Jamie sneered, laughing arrogantly.

"Kill her, Lucius!"

"Our instructions were not to kill!"

"KILL HER!"

A cloud of smoke whizzed by, Jamie ducked her head, as Bellatrix materialized, enraged. Jamie hurled a curse toward her before turning her attention away to fire back at Lucius, all the while throwing taunts and belittling remarks, a savage smile on her face.

"If you won't kill her, Lucius…I will! _Avada Kedavra_!" Bellatrix shrieked. In one fluid motion, Jamie turned, pivoting as she stepped in front of Harry to block the blow of the killing curse.

A burst of green light hit Jamie full force in her chest. Harry watched as the taunting smile she still wore froze, everything moving in slow motion. Her body began to crumble, mists from the veil curling around her. Her eyes closed, head lulling, as she was pulled through the archway.

Harry's heart died right in his chest.

Everything stopped.

Arms were pulling him, he felt Sirius and Remus clutching him. He could feel himself screaming, staring at where Jamie had disappeared through the archway.

Nothing was more heart wrenching than the wail Kingsley Shacklebolt, the most formidable Auror in their country, released as he watched his daughter die right before his eyes. Kingsley's grief was almost physically palpable, his screams of agony relentless as he fell to his knees, inconsolable. Arthur fell beside him, holding Kingsley back as they watched Jamie disappear before their eyes.

A loud crackle, like a burst of energy, sizzled around the room. The veil shuddered, stone archway shaking violently, bits of rock falling and bouncing off the room. Harry was wrestling with his father's best friends, trying to get away from them and do _something_! The force of the energy surge and falling debris caused everyone to fall back, the Death Eaters disappearing in pops of smoke as they fled.

"_MY DAUGHTER! MY DAUGHTER!"_ Kingsley roared tearing at Arthur who was reluctantly wrestling him out of the room, trying to protect his grieving brother-in-law and best friend from getting struck by the falling stone. _"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER? JAMIE! I WON'T LEAVE HER!"_

Sirius and Remus were trying to get Harry out, but he couldn't settle the amount of rage boiling up inside of him.

"Oopsie," Bellatrix tittered, watching the distraught family. She locked eyes with Harry, fluttering her eyelashes and covering her mouth mockingly, feigning fear.

It was like an instant reaction the minute Harry watched her laugh at their heartbreak and celebrate in the murder of Jamie. Harry used all of his strength, flinging their arms off of him as he took off after her, chasing her as she fled the room.

"_I killed Jamie Shacklebolt!"_ Bellatrix was singing as they made their way into the main artery of the Ministry, the entrance atrium with the fountain and the wall of floos.

"_I killed Jamie Shacklebolt!" _Bellatrix shouted gleefully as she looked over her shoulder. "Are you going to get me?"

"_Crucio!" _Harry roared, hitting her in the back and watching as she slumped to the ground. The curse hadn't been powerful enough and she had merely been knocked down.

He stood over her panting form as she smiled slowly up at him. "Are you going to avenge dear sissy's murder?"'

"SHUT UP!" Harry stabbed his wand at her again, but the curse he so wanted to produce couldn't leave his throat, Bellatrix panting and giggling up at him.

"_You've got to mean it, Harry_," Voldemort's voice echoed in his ears. _"She killed your sister. She deserves it."_

"Are you going to hurt me, itty bitty baby Potter?"

"_You know the spell, Harry."_

Voldemort materialized around him, forming from the shadows as he circled around him. Bellatrix simpered, looking relieved as she huddled on the floor.

"Do it," Voldemort spat at him. Harry turned, raising his wand only to be disarmed instantly. Voldemort grinned mockingly at him.

"So _weak_," he taunted. "Just like your sister."

A floo ignited and Dumbledore stepped out of the green flames.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom," the headmaster told Voldemort.

"I accomplished what I needed to, and the Shacklebolt girl is gone now too," Voldemort replied coolly. "You cannot shield the boy forever, Dumbledore."

"The Aurors are on the way," Dumbledore remarked.

"And I'll already be gone," Voldemort raised his wand. "And you shall be dead, removed from my path just as the girl was."


	60. Chapter 60

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom," the headmaster told Voldemort.

"I accomplished what I needed to, and the Shacklebolt girl is gone now too," Voldemort replied coolly. "You cannot shield the boy forever, Dumbledore."

"The Aurors are on the way," Dumbledore remarked.

"And I'll already be gone," Voldemort raised his wand. "And you shall be dead, removed from my path just as the girl was."

"How did you kill her, Tom?" Dumbledore asked calmly, taking a small step in front of Harry.

"Bellatrix shot her down like the mutt she is," Voldemort sneered, eyes flickering to Harry cruelly.

"And you are truly sure she is dead?" Dumbledore murmured; his words eerie. A door at the end of the hallway clicked open and **Jamie stepped out, very much alive**. She pointed her wand at them, Kingsley and Sirius by her side.

"I-I-KILLED YOU!" Bellatrix shrieked, startled. She turned pleadingly to Voldemort. "I-I saw it with my own eyes, My Lord!"

Bellatrix slid toward Voldemort, clutching at his robes, cowering up at him desperately. "I watched her die!"

"It didn't stick," Jamie smiled menacingly as she slowly walked toward them. "Something about me being the Master of Death and all."

Voldemort was clearly stunned, he faltered as his eyes took in the sight of her approaching. Dumbledore raised his wand to disarm him, but Voldemort reacted quickly, their curses colliding in midair.

Dumbledore physically knocked Harry aside, sending him sliding him across the floor. At once, Jamie stepped over Harry, her wand flashing as her spell met Bellatrix's over his head, crackling and sizzling, sparks showering over him.

The force of their duel was monstrous, sputtering and shooting out causing bits of tile to shatter and crumble, raining down on Harry and the others.

Voldemort snapped his wand, reaching toward his mouth and conjuring a fireball, which rose in the air, a boiling inferno shifting and morphing into an angry serpent, coiling to strike.

Dumbledore whipped his wand through the air, the serpent erupting, showering flames down and around the chamber. Jamie broke her spell to duck, turning toward Harry as Bellatrix shrieked, crawling toward a floo and disappearing.

Kingsley, Sirius, Mad Eye, Remus, and Arthur were crouched at the end of the chamber, wands out, but unable to get close enough to help.

Dumbledore then pulled the water from the fountain, flooding it over Voldemort's head, forcing him down to the ground.

Harry stood, moving toward Dumbledore's side, only for the old man to wave his hand, pushing Harry the side and out of harm's way. Jamie was taking shelter near a floo opening, hair and face singed and soaking wet.

Voldemort released himself with a roar, every glass window and surface erupting. Jamie gave a shout of warning, her father and the others taking cover in the floos as she and covered herself, shouting for Harry to run.

Glass blasted toward them, only to be turned to a brutal sand, which covered every surface. Voldemort was nowhere in sight.

A gasp of pain startled them, Harry had crumbled to the floor, gasping and wincing.

"Harry," Jamie got up, moving to crouch beside him as Dumbledore did the same. As her brother raised his head toward them, his eyes were no longer his, his face twisting into a sinister expression.

"_You. You've lost old man_," Harry growled, Voldemort's voice escaping his lips.

"Harry?" Jamie reached out, flinching as Harry gave a shout of agony, twisting, his eyes flashing back to green momentarily. She looked to their headmaster, fear in her eyes.

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently.

"Please Harry," Jamie pressed.

"_So vulnerable, so weak,"_ Harry/Voldemort growled.

"Harry…it isn't how you are alike…it's how you're not," Dumbledore insisted to him.

Her brother was clearly trying to fight against Voldemort's hold, twisting and writhing, his eyes flashing colors one moment to the next.

"Harry, you have a power greater in you than he can ever know," Jamie spoke, tears rolling down her face. "You have an army of people who love you, who will never stop loving you."

"_LIES_!" Harry/Voldemort hissed.

"Harry, there is love radiating around you," Jamie insisted. "Use it. Find strength in it."

"_Weak_!"

Harry twisted and rolled, his settling green as he clutched the floor around him. "You're the weak one," Harry breathed. "Because you'll never know love, or friendship…and I feel sorry for you!"

His mouth opened into a scream as he rolled onto his back. His friends and Tonks were entering the chamber, standing beside Kingsley and the others as Harry released a sound so terrible, it was unearthly.

The dust whirled around him, dark matter leaving his body, as Harry lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Voldemort materialized, staring down at him.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter and you will lose everything," he mocked. "I will have you watch everyone you love die a ter—"

The floos began coming to life, smoke and light erupting, as Ministry officials arrived. Cornelius Fudge took one step forward before stumbling backwards in shock as he saw Voldemort, plain as day.

Gasps came from the other officials as they flinched backwards in fear.

Voldemort turned to Jamie, eyes narrowing as a smile spread on his face. "Until next time."

Jamie blinked, watching as he disappeared in a cloud of dust. Turning, she pulled Harry to her, holding his head in her lap, stroking his face.

"Are you real?" Harry breathed up at her.

"I'm real," she assured her brother.

"H-how…I saw…you were—"

"Mum's sacrifice," Jamie lied simply. "She's still got us covered, even after all of this time."

Sirius, Remus, Hermione, and Ron were approaching, worried looks on their faces. Jamie pressed a kiss to her brothers' cheek, allowing him to sit up, watching as he was swept into the embrace of Sirius and Remus.

She stood, turning to seek her father out in the crowd of people. His face was still shiny with tears, she had never seen him cry so hard as when she stepped out of the broken archway, alive. Even she hadn't been positive she would come back from this.

"He's back, he's back," Fudge was rambling on, nervously shaking as officials and Prophet reporters swarmed him. Xolia skirted around the crowd, camera in hand, and she nodded to Jamie. Jamie knew she, Dumbledore, and Harry would only be giving direct statements and answers to The Quibbler.

Fudge was already appearing apologetic, realizing the damage he had caused by refusing to believe them.

"Miss Shacklebolt…Kingsley…I'm-I'm s-s-s-so sorry!" He called to her father as they approached his press conference. She glanced at her father, frowning slightly.

"We expect a full apology in the Prophet tomorrow morning, especially to Jamie," Kingsley said coldly. "As well as apology to Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter. You will also apologize to our Family for the damages we had to suffer with as a result of your slander in the media."

"Of-Of-course!"

"You will also re-instate my father to the Auror Division, effective immediately," Jamie crossed her arms.

"We expect Professor Dumbledore to be re-instated as Headmaster at once," Madame Bones arrived, Emmeline and several other Wizengamot members by her side. Fudge looked as if he may vomit. "We are also ordering the full criminal investigation of Delores Umbridge, for her terror reign at Hogwarts this year...and of your knowledge of it, Minister. We have multiple reports and witness of physical abuse of students."

The reporters began shouting questions, outraged at this. Jamie stepped away from the mayhem, seeking out the headmaster.

"Sir," she greeted the man. He was speaking quietly to Arthur and Remus.

"Jamie," Dumbledore said. He thanked Arthur and Remus, turning his attention to Jamie. "I believe I owe you some answers."

"I think so," Jamie agreed.

"Let's get Harry and the other students safely back to Hogwarts and HQ," Dumbledore motioned. "I'd like you to return with me to the school tonight as well, there is much we must discuss."


	61. Chapter 61

Draco jolted up from where he had been waiting in one of the armchairs in the office, Severus right beside him. Ever since everyone had left and he had sent word, Severus had been ordered to remain at the school, and Draco had joined him as they waited in Dumbledore's office.

Jamie stepped through the floo, followed by Dumbledore. Draco pulled her into his arms roughly, his lips crushing hers.

"I'm fine, I'm here, I'm okay," she told him when they broke for air, his hands clutching her face.

"I can't believe you went there—you could have been—!" He told her, faltering, worry and relief etched across his face. She sighed; her eyes sad.

"Jamie…?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with Miss Shacklebolt privately for a moment," Dumbledore interrupted. Draco was still, slowly releasing her, as his eyes darted from the headmaster to his girlfriend…she could see the wheels turning in his head, knew what he was realizing.

"You…"

"I died tonight…again…" she told him and Severus. Severus slowly sank back into his chair, looking distraught. "My last life."

"W-what does—"

"Answers will be shared, Draco, dear boy," Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. "For now, please step outside with Severus. I have realized I have shut Jamie out for far too long this year, and we need to have a very…enlightening conversation."

Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead hesitantly, reluctantly following Severus out of the office. She saw their grief; they were terrified and didn't want to leave. She took Draco's vacated chair, turning to gaze expectantly at Dumbledore as he sat himself behind his desk.

"How are you feeling about everything, Jamie?"

She was quiet as she reflected. She felt like there was a tornado whirling inside of her, turning and twisting and threatening to crush her from the inside out. But it wasn't out of fear, or regret.

She was worried and confused and terrified about why she didn't feel upset by what had happened, more so, she was wondering what this would mean for her next?

"I feel…strangely peaceful," she said finally. "It was weird. It was like, being knocked unconscious and then waking up instantly, yet somehow…it felt like waking up from a really good nap."

The headmaster nodded, gazing at her solemnly over his spectacles. "You used up your last life…your final chance, Jamie. Does…does this frighten you?"

"No one else gets extra chances to come back," she shook her head. "Why should I? The whole thing…it feels very unnatural, sir."

"Ah, because it is, my dear," Dumbledore agreed, steepling his fingers under his chin. "Death is one of the most natural facts of life…it terrifies many, despite being the most consistent aspect of our existence."

Jamie mulled over what he said. "Is it correct to assume I am _a_ Master of Death…not _The_ Master of Death?"

"Have you heard the Tale of The Three Brothers before?" Dumbledore asked. "From the Tales of Beedle the Bard."

She nodded slowly, recognition flashing. "My mum and Aunt Molly used to read the stories to us…I remember that one."

In her mind she could picture it: three brothers walking in the night, conjuring a bridge and cheating death. They had received prizes for their cleverness from Death himself, three powerful objects which went against the very laws of nature.

"I've known this tale for quite some time," Dumbledore admitted. "I didn't understand how you fit into it…because I had been led to believe one must possess all three objects: the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the cloak of invisibility in order to be considered a Master of Death."

"Right," Jamie leaned forward. "Sir…the invisibility cloak…it doesn't refer to…?"

"Yes, the very one handed down throughout your family, from your father…to you…to your brother," he nodded. "Do you understand yet, why?"

Jamie shook her head.

"It is said the three brothers were called Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell…" Dumbledore continued. "What I have been able to gather is the Elder Wand, originally gifted to Antioch Peverell, has passed down not by inheritance but through bloody combat. It becomes the property of whoever defeats the previous master.

"Cadmus is said to have passed the Resurrection Stone down through his descendants, just as Ignotus reportedly gifted the cloak to his oldest son, and so on and so forth," he added. "Ignotus had a granddaughter who inherited both the cloak to pass on to her children and the ring from an uncle who had no children, and do you know whom she married?"

Again, Jamie had no answer.

"Her name was Iolanthe Peverell, and she was married to a Hardwin Potter." He waited, allowing Jamie to soak the information in. "From then on, it carried on through the Potter line and their descendants."

"So…so we are…"

"Descendants of the Peverell's…the Three Brothers, yes."

Jamie was silent, her mind whirling as she tried to process all of the puzzle pieces which were slowly sinking into place.

"I've done some research, as you are aware, Voldemort very nearly wiped out the entire Potter bloodline," Dumbledore said. "I believe it was likely because he knew the correlation between the two families. I was able to dig up some old diaries, preserved in tombs and in historical family ancestry storage facilities. It's not much to go on from, but a few Potter's wrote about their relation to the Peverell's, and how it shaped their lives.

"As we both know, magic as old and as, well, dark as the gifts given by Death is not the typical, especially the resurrection stone," Dumbledore continued. "Such powerful and dark magic work which is preserved and constantly being wielded throughout generations, it takes on a sentience...almost a living, breathing, thinking thing. I believe the magic of these gifts, specifically the ring passing through the hands of the Peverell and Potter line took on a magical signature all its' own, bleeding into the genetics and DNA of the descendants."

"Can I see the diaries?" She watched as he motioned to a stack of old, decaying parchment and books, the binding warping or crumbling to dust in some areas, preserved inside a glass box on his desk.

"Alethia Potter, who would be your great-great-great aunt, wrote about 'both a curse and a miracle which bred through the bloodline'," Dumbledore said. "There seems to be no sense or reason to it, it was a strange and unnatural trait which inherited at random, though it was hard to test. It was only revealed if—"

"If one of them died and then ended up coming back to life," Jamie answered his sentence slowly.

"Her brother, Alonso, discovered he had the trait when he was accidentally mowed down by a plow while visiting a farm," Dumbledore said. "Up until that instance, Alethia said they had not seen the trait for at least two generations and had believed it was extinct."

"It makes sense, it takes someone dying to know, and it's not like…well that's risky to try to investigate it," Jamie said, turning over her words as she tried to wrap her mind around it all. "Did she say how many times…how many lives they received?"

"The consensus seems to be three times," Dumbledore said. "However, there were instances where the same family members who learned they had inherited the trait could point to occasions where they had narrowly avoided death as well, not including the times they were killed afterwards. It is…rather impossible to know for certain.

"The last known Potter before you who was said to have carried the trait was your great-great grandmother, Alonso Potter's granddaughter, Delphine Potter. Seeing as I know your grandfather and father only died the once and did not return, I would suspect they did not carry the trait."

"Does…does Harry then? He survived the killing curse that night," she pointed out.

"Harry did not die, the curse rebounded from him," Dumbledore said gently. "I'm not certain if he carries the trait or not, it's not something I wish to test, as you can understand why."

"This is crazy," Jamie muttered, sitting back in her chair. She hadn't realized she had leaned forward as she processed the information, cricking her neck.

"It is quite a lot to contemplate, yes," Dumbledore said.

"So, what does this mean for me, then?"

"It means whatever you would like it to mean, Jamie," Dumbledore told her gently. "We tried to restrict you this year to preserve your safety, and it did not work. You lost another life. It safe to assume you've used up all three lives if we count the night your parents were murdered, and you escaped death. I do not want to give you or anyone else false hope for another opportunity…I find it foolish to discourage you from living your life, which could be long and full and natural."

"I don't want to live in fear," Jamie agreed. "Sir…who all knows about this?"

"You parents…but they don't know quite what it means," he said. "Yourself, I, Draco and Severus…perhaps Voldemort…perhaps your friends who have witnessed your death. I don't believe you have to provide answers, if you so choose."

"I don't want to worry them about this," Jamie said. "I want everyone to act as if there is nothing to worry about, that's how I want to live. Does Harry know about any of this?"

Dumbledore shook his head no.

"Does he have to know about it?"

"I have no designs for him to know, I'm not sure how he relates to it," Dumbledore told her. "It could change…I have other avenues he needs to focus on. Important things in regard to his ties with Voldemort…but I believe only you and I need be concerned about The Hollows and Voldemort's interest in them for the time being."

"Where are they now?" Jamie asked curiously. She watched him hold his wand slowly and she blinked, eyes traveling over the long, unique wand she had admired often in passing.

"You-you have the Elder Wand?"

"Yes, and I prefer not to advertise it," he nodded. "I assure you…it was not my intent to win it…but a duel was necessary…for many."

"Grindelwald," Jamie breathed, realizing. Dumbledore nodded.

"And the others…well, Harry has the cloak, doesn't he?"

"Harry has the cloak, and I have the wand," he agreed. "The stone…well, I'm still searching for it. I have a few more leads to follow, but I believe the time to find it will come soon…and I'd like you to accompany when I retrieve it, Jamie."

"Yeah, okay, I want to help," Jamie nodded. "What do you intend to do with it?"

"We shall see," he said vaguely. "For now, I think we need to discuss your summer ahead. What are your plans?"

"I thought I'd return to The Order, pick up where I left off as best as I can," Jamie said. "I have a feeling this summer will be different from the last."

"Indeed, it will be," Dumbledore said. "Draco and Severus will need to devote themselves full time to their mission…and you will need to be…very visibly not with them."

She glanced down at her lap, understanding what he was getting at. "If it's for the best."

"It is, believe me, my dear," he assured her gently. "And your plans for next year?"

"I have none," she said. "I suppose just working for The Order."

"Do you have plans to sit for your exams?"

"I didn't know if I still could," Jamie admitted.

"Certainly, it can be arranged," he waved his hand. "What I'm asking is, would you like to? I have a proposition for you, but only after you've completed them."

"I'd like to," she nodded. "My parents would be a lot happier with me as well."

He chuckled, nodding his head. "I imagine so."

"Sir, the prophecy said I will meet my demise through a blood sacrifice…and my destroyer will obtain eternal glory…is this something I need to be thinking about?"

Dumbledore sighed slowly. "I'm choosing as of now, to not read into the prophecy as completely black and white. A destroyer could be many things…it could mean Death himself due to natural causes…perhaps Death will become the Master of Death once more…"

"If I've learned anything from all of this, sir, it's that things have a way of sorting themselves out and not everything is what it seems," Jamie said. "I'd rather focus on what we are certain of, if that is okay?"

"I think that may be for the best as well," Dumbledore nodded. "We shall talk again at the next meeting with The Order when you return home. For now, perhaps you'd like to spend some time with Draco and have a few conversations."

"Yeah, I think now is the time."

* * *

"Are you alright?"

She could see the worry etched in Severus' face. Immediately upon greeting them at the bottom of the staircase to Dumbledore's office, she stepped forward and into his arms.

"I am great, everything is going to be alright from here on out," Jamie said calmly, her voice muffled in the fabric at his shoulder. She stepped back, giving them both a reassuring smile. "I think the three of us need to have a conversation, and then Draco…you and I should talk about some things as well."

"I don't like the sound of that," Draco said, looking nearly sick with dread. Jamie smiled sadly, taking his hand in hers.

"I love you, have I told you that today?" She asked, noting Severus did not sneer or scoff as he usually did in the few instances when she or Draco showed an outward sign of their relationship. She knew her godfather supported the two of them together, in his own way.

"Well, keep telling me so and I'm sure you'll begin to make up for it," Draco said as he shook his head, bending forward to press a kiss to her temple. She recalled only last spring when he was only slightly taller than her, but now he was quite the imposing figure, not so string-beany either.

The walk to Severus' room and office was nearly silent. She walked hand and hand with Draco, knowing the opportunity would be long off to do so again. She hoped he would understand.

She began by filling them in on everything Dumbledore had told her, watching as their eyes widened at the revelation she had inherited traits of previous Master of Death's.

"So, what does it all mean now?" Draco asked, eyes tired, his face slightly stubbly from a long day. Severus looked even more worse for wear, tired and slouching, face shadowed.

"It just means I am what I am," Jamie shrugged. "I'm not special, this isn't necessarily some special ability or secret weapon that will come handy later. It's going to be no different than if I were to drive a sword through Severus, I will die just as you all will."

"I never imagined you would choose a sword for my offing, dear one," Severus grumbled dryly, and Jamie chuckled. "Nonetheless, I expect this fiasco tonight will be only the start of a long road ahead."

"That's also why I wanted to speak with you both," Jamie admitted. "I know we didn't really discuss it, but we had all been mentioning the possibility of another summer like our last."

"It's not going to be possible," Severus said.

"No," Jamie glanced to Draco. "It's going to be very different, to say the least."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will have specifics for the both of us regarding our…activities," Severus said as Draco remained silent.

"I'm sure of it."

"And you'll be going where?" Severus glanced toward Draco, frowning slightly as the boy remained emotionless, not uttering a word.

"HQ."

"Ah," Severus stood up. "Well, as much as it pleases me to see you are alright, I believe it is my time to go to bed. Seeing as the rules get thrown out the window regardless, I expect you both can see yourselves to bed without my supervision."

"Right," Jamie said, eyes darting to her boyfriend once more. "I'll come say goodbye to you in the morning, Severus."

"You'd better," her godfather said as he hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

She stood awkwardly, watching as Severus retired to his bedroom. She glanced at Draco, shoving her hands in her pocket.

"Fancy a slumber party in our room?"

Draco nodded stiffly, standing up and taking hold of her hand, his grip tight. They were silent as they made their way through the corridor, only a short distance from their room. As they closed the door behind them, Draco was pressing to her, kisses trailing over her neck and shoulders.

"Draco," she warned.

"I know what you are going to say," he said as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I'll agree with it too, even though I won't like it. But please Jamie…let me love you first."

"You can always love me," Jamie said, turning to capture his lips with hers. "And I'll always love you…no matter what happens."

He didn't respond, pulling her with him as he walked backwards to the bed. She knew that he knew what was going to happen, the writing was on the wall…and deep down she knew it was the smartest, safest choice for him. For the both of them. For Severus. It just didn't make it suck any less.

* * *

"We have to break up, don't we?" Draco asked later in the darkness of the room. It was nearly morning by then. She turned her head from where it rested on his chest, pressing a kiss to his chin.

"Yes," she sighed.

"For the good of everyone?" She could hear his disappointment, she felt it, too. It was like a punch in her gut. It hurt more than any of the other things she had faced that evening.

"Well, for the good of us," she explained. "It's easier if I'm not a part of your life, I can't be a distraction to you…you'll be needing to focus and concentrate and protect your mind from Him. If there's a glimmer of me being near you…it could put you or Severus in danger."

"I'm a really good Occlumens," Draco argued, but even in his tone she knew that he realized she was right.

"It won't be for forever," she responded.

"Forever doesn't seem so long, lately."

"Agreed," Jamie said, thoughts about her own mortality flickering in her head. "But I'll always come back to you, no matter how long it takes."

"I've already decided I'm going to marry you, Jamie Shacklebolt, so I guess it doesn't matter how long we have to be apart," Draco said, rubbing her back gently. "What's that saying? What is meant to be always will be?"

"Exactly," she laughed. "We're it, Draco Malfoy. I know it, you know it. We'll be just fine. Don't worry. We'll be together again, and it will be for forever."

"You keep saying forever, I don't think the word means what you think it does," he joked.

"Well, _the last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_," Jamie told him. "But I've learned that even love conquers all...so surely love exists even after life itself?"

"I'll think on that one and get back to you," Draco said. "You can ask me what I think about that when we're back together."

"It's a deal."

"Hey, you haven't told me you loved me in several minutes, Fungus," Draco poked her side. "I'm feeling neglected and sleepy. You better make this last one count— it's got to hold me over for a while."

Jamie burst out laughing, tears pricking her eyes as she pressed a tender kiss to his lips, feeling a yawn in the back of her throat. She knew who ever woke up first in the morning would leave, not wanting to suffer through another goodbye. This was it, and they both knew it.

"I love you," she told him. "And I always will."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for all the kind messages and support. I will be starting the next part up again shortly but will need time to write and to plan.

Soon.


	62. Chapter 62

**AN:** Guys—I've found myself feeling overwhelmed by the sheer volume of content remaining for our story. It's a lot. I've decided the best way I can tackle this project is by condensing some chapters into single chapters, quite long, features vignettes of different events over a period of time. I don't know if this will be the case for the rest of the story.

In short, the span of the summer between OOTP and HBP will be in three parts. Very long, but just three. I'll re-evaluate how I want to write the rest of the story on a chapter-by-chapter basis, but I am committed to finishing it.

Also, I was inspired for the idea of _The Messenger_ radio show by **Mellowenglishgal** and her earliest version of_ The Eldest Pleiad_… the idea of Sirius becoming a rebel radio personality was too brilliant to pass up.

* * *

**SUMMER PART ONE**

"There's someone high up in the sky, lookin' out for all of us

Yeahh Hmmm

In The Upper Room

I don't believe in miracles, no

I do believe in fate

I do believe in destiny…"

-WZRD / Upper Room

* * *

Leaving Hogwarts the next morning had been anti-climactic. She had awoken at dawn, Draco still snuggled up beside her. She had been careful not to rouse him, smoothing the hair from his face as she extracted herself from his grip.

Re-dressing, she carried her shoes in hand as she sought out Severus. The school would be waking later in the morning, abuzz with news from the battle at the ministry and the return of Voldemort. Angelina, Alicia, Katie, and Lee would be preparing for graduation tomorrow.

Unfortunately, their celebrations would have to wait for the evening afterwards, when Oliver would arrive, and they would throw the graduation celebration they had always planned on. Jamie would be going home later this morning, and Fred and George were preparing for another day in their officially opened shop.

Everyone and everything was moving on at hurtling speed, yet Jamie had decided to stay at Hogwarts and to say goodbye to Draco and Severus.

"Coffee, with entirely too much sugar," Severus greeted her gruffly, motioning to the steaming cup he had placed for her on the edge of his desk. She grunted, sitting across from him as they waited for the caffeine to work into their systems.

"How is our boy?" Severus asked after he had finished his third cup. She arched her eyebrows quickly, shrugging as she poured more coffee for herself.

"He's asleep," she said simply. "He understands."

"It's for the best," Severus assured her, awkwardly shifting in his chair. "You both are so young, with so much expectations riding on you. This break will end up strengthening you in the long run, I believe."

"If he'll still have me by then," Jamie remarked. The thought had occurred to her. She would have no one else but Draco, but she also did not want him to wait on her forever. Especially if there came a time when she was no longer alive.

"Nonsense," Severus rolled his eyes. "Now you're just trying to be silly."

Jamie chuckled, flicking the tip of her tongue between her lips like a lizard at him. He saw her and grumbled, reaching out to roughly ruffle her hair.

"Enough about my love life, Sev," she piped up cheerfully. "Tell me about your plans for the summer."

"My plans?" Severus widened his eyes. "It shall be the same boring 'yes, Albus' and 'as you wish, My Lord' and 'Draco, please stop moping around about my goddaughter'."

"So, no summer romance for you then?"

She was met with a withering stare.

"I'm just saying!" Jamie held up her hands. "You're handsome, Sev, and not nearly so grumpy as before. And you're smart! And you can be really funny and thoughtful when you want to be. You're a catch."

"Yet no one has expressed any desire to catch me," her godfather muttered dryly.

"It's because you're intimidating."

"I don't believe you," Severus said, his lips twitching into a grin.

"I know it's hard to believe," Jamie gave a laugh. "But there are rumors that you are not so sweet to anyone else except me!"

"And I'd have it no other way, you spoiled brat," Severus smiled genuinely at her. "Do not worry yourself over my heart, I have not been lonely in well over a year, what with you and Draco attaching yourselves to me."

"It's been good for him," Jamie nodded.

"It's been good for us all," Severus said. "That poor young man is a waste on Lucius Malfoy, and the more I get to know Draco, the harder time I have being in the same room with his father without wanting to throttle him. Thankfully Narcissa is good to him, I've always respected her. She's a good woman despite her upbringing, she's just too far in over her head being married to Malfoy."

Jamie frowned thoughtfully, thinking over Severus' words. He and Draco would almost constantly be around Voldemort or his followers. It gave her a small amount of relief knowing Narcissa Malfoy would be there and looking out for them from the inside.

"Will I see you at all this summer?"

"Very rarely," Severus sighed. "I'll send word to you when I can, though I admit I'm going to be working extra hard not to think of you at all. Any sense of weakness can be a danger to us all, I'll begin prepping Draco to start putting his mental blocks up later today."

"Well, just know I'll be thinking of you," Jamie smiled sadly, rising from her chair. "I better be off now...let me hug you goodbye one last time."

"Not one last time," Severus gripped her shoulders tightly. "Just for a while. You know better than to disappear forever on me. If you are not around, who will worry about my state of loneliness and need for companionship? Who would annoy me while I'm trying to concentrate or nag me about exercising and eating my vegetables?"

Jamie did not miss the way her godfather's voice cracked, but she chose instead to simply wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. Severus hadn't said much about the fact she had died yesterday, but clearly he was still processing just how close he had come to losing her forever. Jamie was choosing to live without fear, refusing any sort of safety net. The next time would likely be the last time. They had all begun to realize even more just how fleeting life was.

"Please be careful," Severus urged her, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. "They don't all realize just how beloved you are…how irreplaceable you are...you are more than just a figurehead to a movement. You are our Jamie."

"I'll try my best, Severus," she promised. "You make sure you and Draco are being careful, too. I expect you both to be in one piece when I see you again."

"We shall try," Severus rumbled. "I love you, goddaughter."

"And I love you, godfather."

* * *

"If you think you all are just going to mope around HQ all summer, you have another thing coming!"

Jamie winced, catching Molly's stern lecture as she stepped out of the floo and into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville, Luna, Soleil, and Hermione were seated around the table. Several of the younger teens gave her vary degrees of dirty looks as she entered the room. Guin was leaned up against the counter, her arms folded, and mouth twisted.

"You all will be helping out around here and reading ahead for the coming year!" Molly continued ranting. "I don't care if there is a civil unrest going on, you will be returning to school and doing well!"

Jamie had the good sense to look chastised and apologetic as her mother and aunt turned their glares at her. Clearly, her family was still holding grudges against her and the twins for dropping out of school, setting a bad example for their younger siblings and cousins. Her mother probably wasn't very thrilled with Jamie for going to the Ministry, dying, and then traipsing off to Hogwarts for the night to have a secret talk with Dumbledore.

"Hi," Jamie said as everyone turned to stare at her. "Where's dad?"

"Upstairs sleeping," Guin said stiffly. "With draught of peace. Last night wrecked him. So thrilled Professor Dumbledore decided it was a good idea for you to run off for a secret meeting after scaring your entire family to death!"

Jamie blinked. "He was explaining some situations to me, and-and he also is arranging for me to sit for exams next week so that I can graduate and receive my diploma. He said I should have it within two weeks."

"Oh," Guin's face displayed almost every emotion before her eyes welled up with tears and a watery smile spread across her lips. "S-so you mean you're gr-gr-graduating after all?"

"Yes," Jamie said patiently. "I'll be graduating. In two weeks."

"And the twins?" Aunt Molly pressed.

"I haven't heard," Jamie shrugged. "I was going to go see them—"

She caught Guin's expression and backtracked. "Probably tomorrow…maybe the day after…depending on how much family time I can soak in."

Guin's smile grew wider. And Jamie stretched, giving a yawn. "Ahh, I am tired! I may scoot upstairs for a quick nap. Mum, would you like to join me?"

"I would."

"Does…does this mean we're all in trouble still?" Ron asked, raising his hand slowly.

"Of course! Jamie is a hero and an adult; she can do as she pleases!" Molly crowed back. "All of you ran straight toward danger without a second thought…a simple floo call would have sufficed! You all will help prepare a graduation party for her as an apology for making her go there in the first place!"

"But—" Ron opened his mouth in disbelief.

"Ronald!"

Ron gestured wildly toward Harry as he made sounds of distress. "H-Harry is the chosen one!"

"Yes, and how wonderful that is," Molly gave Jamie's brother a doting look. "Harry you look like you need some rest as well, go on up and relax."

"What the—!"

"Ronald, I suggest you refrain from finishing that sentence!"

* * *

"I just don't understand why they wouldn't want to just sit for the exams, at least they could say they've made it through schooling!" Aunt Molly was complaining loudly in the corridor to Guin, who was silent for the most part. Guin had gotten what she had hoped for, she was waiting for Jamie to complete her exams as they spoke. Kingsley had suggested to Jamie only days prior that he suspected Guin's desire for Jamie to complete her schooling was entirely personal for her mother. Guin wanted Jamie to do well in life as a tribute to her young birth parents who hadn't gotten a chance to lives theirs.

Guin had always had a soft spot in her heart for James and Lily, especially Lily. There was a deep-rooted respect as a mother for what Lily had done for her children, thus Guin had always been a strong defender of James and Lily for their sacrifices for their children and the very world they all lived in. Jamie was graduating and had finished her education, Guin considered this as evidence she had raised James and Lily's daughter the best she could.

"All of these years I've cared for them, bought them school supplies, bailed them out of trouble, and this is how they repay me?" Molly continued on.

"Molly, have you visited the boys' shop? It's beautiful and busy, Madame Bones said she looked over their business plan and their projected revenue this year, and she was quite impressed," Guin's calm voice could be heard, drifting through the closed door as she talked her sister-in-law off the ledge.

Jamie glanced up at Professor McGonagall, who was overseeing her exams. They were sitting in the front parlor room, silent save for the loud conversation in the hallway and the occasional thumping of feet in the floors above.

Professor McGonagall sent the door a sharp look, clearly disapproving of Molly's interruptions.

"Professor," Jamie ventured as their eyes met. "Do you think Fred and George are making a mistake?"

"I've been in education for over thirty years, Miss Shacklebolt," her favorite professor remarked, a steely look in her eyes. "I've found there are many factors that contribute to the success of my students later in life. Very little has to do with the exact curriculum they receive at school and more so with the life lessons they gain along the way and the sheer amount of drive they exude to do something with themselves."

"Which is why you all kept on me all of these years," Jamie said.

"I have a pretty good gauge of my students within the first few weeks of their first year in my classroom," Professor McGonagall replied. "Even at eleven years old, the overall character of a child is clearly visible if you take the time to look close enough. Needless to say, I've never once worried about you or the Weasley twins, and I do not believe for a moment that I need to be in the future."

"So, it doesn't really matter if you have a diploma or not," Jamie asked.

"Education opens many doors. However, not everyone is going to be seeking the same ones, what works for some will not work for all. Each of my students are an example of this."

"I understand," Jamie said. She glanced down at her completed exam, lifting it up. "When will I know if I passed or not?"

* * *

"Do you vow to uphold the truth, the value of all lives, and to protect the sanctity of The Order of The Phoenix, in life and in death?"

"I solemnly swear," Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and Oliver said out loud.

"Do you vow to defend the good of wizardkind, to protect the innocent and to fight alongside the protectors of the light without waver?"

"I solemnly swear," Jamie's friends repeated.

"Then I hereby declare you: Katherine Marie Bell, Angelina Dionne Johnson, Alicia Maria Spinnett, Lee Omar Jordan, and Oliver Bram Wood official members of The Order of The Phoenix," Dumbledore said. A round of cheers from the older members chorused around the crowded meeting room as they welcome the newest and youngest members to ever-growing organization.

* * *

Jamie rounded the corner of the front corridor of HQ after a particularly long meeting. More and more often, Jamie was running the meetings for Dumbledore, and was quickly sliding into a permanent leadership role.

Dumbledore had basically told her to continue making decisions and he would only step in if he felt it wasn't thought through enough.

Even though it was already quite late in the evening, she had promised Luna, Soleil, and Hermione she would sit down with them to discuss an invention they had created. Hermione had suggested it had the potential to make or break the war, so Jamie was all ears despite how long her day had been.

Molly and Guin had held up their demands, and so all of the underage teenagers were expected to contribute around HQ while they stayed for the summer. The students, as they were dubbed, consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Soleil, and Luna. Neville's grandmother was constantly at HQ participating in meetings and occasionally running fewer physical missions, as such, Neville had taken to staying and rooming with Harry and Ron.

Xolia was now running a remote office of _The Messenger _from the attic while her father focused on The Quibbler from his home. Xolia and her small staff of junior reporters the Creevy Bros. and Hestia Jones' sixth-year great niece, Amity, were supplying all of the content.

Sirius, Annelise, Lee, and Alicia were running _Messenger Radio_ from the attic as well in a burst of pure genius. Sirius needed an outlet since he was cooped up in HQ every single day, and the young witch Rockstar and budding radio personalities had quickly clicked with the man.

Sirius was pure rock and roll, he knew good music, and coupled with years of pent up angst and anarchist attitude, they had latched on. Sirius was operating under the name 'Mad Dog' where he brought on special guests to talk about the latest news and the rebellion underway in between rock segments. Lee and Alicia had created a safe and completely un-detected radio broadcast any wizard or witch in the country could tune into nearly 24 hours a day, and the young people were especially eating it up.

It was rebellious, it was dangerous, and it was a major tool for spreading the truth to every corner of the Greater Wizarding Britain.

In the evenings, the students and the youngest members of The Order could often be found lounging around the attic listening in as Sirius, Lee, Annelise, and Alicia debated comedically and passionately about different rock albums, wizard and muggle alike, the happenings of their society, and what it meant to be a young witch and wizard in the 90's.

Remus had also approached Jamie early on during her return to The Order. Remus wanted an outlet as well but cringed at the idea of having his own radio show unlike his charismatic best friend. No, Remus wanted an outlet to teach.

Jamie's answer came in the form of an old master arriving to HQ for the summer. Professor Akimoto was an old friend of Professor Dumbledore's and had taught at the Japanese Wizarding School, Mahoutokoro, for decades. Jamie would find it accurate to label his tenure as "over a century" but was too afraid to voice her observation out loud.

Professor Akimoto was ancient, only a little over four feet tall, with a long graying beard that reached his feet. Professor Akimoto had studied ancient forms of magic and knew defensive moves that made Remus, Kingsley, and Jamie look like bumbling fools. Professor Akimoto wanted to find a way to help their rebellion, seeing Voldemort's influence filtering into his own country, and wanted to protect his people just as badly as they did.

"I caused a lot of disagreements with Harry because of my insistence to treat him like a kid," Jamie told Remus and Professor Akimoto when she approached them. "I want Harry to feel like he can defend himself, and I also feel like I would have an easier time giving up control if I knew he had worked with you both."

"Harry often attributes his ability to defend himself in situations to luck," Remus said, nodding.

"And it's not about luck," Jamie replied, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall of the dining room.

"Confidence creates strong spells, but strong spells cannot create confidence," Professor Akimoto nodded. "I would be honored to work alongside Professor Lupin to see if we might help Harry Potter realize his capability."

"I'd like Harry to work with you both several days each week, and I'd also like the other students to participate in some of the sessions as well," Jamie said.

"Another one of your insurance policies for next year," Remus glanced at her knowingly.

"For any year," Jamie shrugged, nodding. "I've learned we can't protect everyone. The best option I can hope for is to do what I can to equip as many people as possible to have the chance to protect themselves."

"Spoken like a true leader," Professor Akimoto said. "I have often reminded myself in the short time I've been here at The Order of The Phoenix just how young you are."

"Jamie unfortunately as war in her veins," Remus said, his eyes turning glassy. "Born into a war and living through it, she never had a choice but to lead."

The HQ was filling up more and more every day, with Order members coming and going constantly. It was becoming very near impossible to keep track of where everyone was and what they were supposed to be doing when.

The downstairs parlor had been turned into an operations hub, with the younger members and Guin primarily working inside to track the comings and goings of The Order. It was tedious, busy work. Jamie had taken over the attached gentlemen's lounge, converting it into her office to work from. Order members came in, reported on their mission, and Jamie took it and used their findings to plan more missions with guidance from Mad Eye, her father, Dumbledore, Emmeline, and Remus. The reports were then filed in the hub and were quickly building up.

"Jamie, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice," Soleil greeted her, already standing in Jamie's office with Luna and Hermione. Jamie smiled, trying not to show her amusement. Soleil and Luna got on well with Hermione and Ginny, the four girls bunking in a room together upstairs.

Ginny had a much greater interest in defensive combat, and as such, she spent a lot of her time working in the cellar with the three boys and their instructors. Luna, Soleil, and Hermione participated as well, and were excelling beautifully. Jamie still swore up and down not many other people can pack as big of a punch as Hermione could, literally and figuratively.

The two Ravenclaw sisters and Hermione had taken quite the liking to each other, Soleil was an avid inventor and Hermione was a master in spellwork and charms. Add in Luna, who had a knack for creating her own spells and was an exceptional creative thinker, and the three girls were a powerful force. They had also sought out Fred and George on occasional for assistance, and already there were hints that Soleil could have a job developing their products anytime she wanted it.

"Of course, you three have been working hard to make all of our lives easier," Jamie said, sitting on the top of her desk.

"That's why we wanted to talk to you alone first," Hermione said. "You treat us like we're members of The Order, not just kids playing around."

"I know when to delegate," Jamie shrugged. "You three are the smartest people in The Order, I'd be a fool not to accept that. Besides, the young people have historically shaped this organization in far many more ways compared to the older members."

"Well with that being said, we think we found a way to help you with your little problem of tracking the comings and goings of everyone," Hermione said as Soleil picked up a small container.

"We also think it can be even more useful tracking You-Know-Who and his followers," Soleil explained.

Jamie watched as Soleil popped the lid, picking up a small, paper thin circle. Blinking, Jamie leaned forward to study it closer. It was approximately the size of a bottle cap, as thin and transparent as tissue paper, and a soft white color.

"Alright, what exactly am I looking at?"

"We were inspired by the D.A. coins we used this year," Luna explained. "We first thought of a way to communicate with members, but sometimes that can be tricky if you're in dangerous situations."

"Right."

"So, we thought of a way where we could at least always be able to locate members," Luna continued.

"Then I brought up the Marauder's Map and Mrs. Weasley's clock," Hermione said. "The map is essentially a 24/7 grid that tracks everyone's movements and it gets pretty specific. Then I thought of Mrs. Weasley's clock and how it can track the specific actions of Mr. Weasley and their kids…right down to be in danger or travelling."

"This lead us to develop something that can track each person in The Order and where they go on a map in real time," Soleil said. "We wanted it to be virtually undetectable and also able to pick up if they are injured, killed, or even in places they shouldn't be."

"Like if they betray us," Jamie's eyes widened.

"Exactly," Soleil nodded. "Which leads to our next idea. We can use it on enemy forces and track them as well. It will be slightly more difficult to place them on a Death Eater, but it should be able to give us some sort of idea of You-Know-Who's movements and reach."

"And if one of our members is in a clump with them, it either means they've defected or they've been captured," Hermione said.

"Okay I'm interested, explain to me how exactly it works," Jamie said, the wheels in her head turning.

"Mrs. Weasley uses a blood spell for her clock, it's an ancient form of magic and rather difficult to perform on the level we would need it to, so that avenue was out," Hermione explained. "The Marauder's Map actually draws into the wards of Hogwarts, which stores magical signatures of every witch, wizard, and creature that enters their doors."

"Which is a better idea," Soleil said. "However, it can still be a tad impractical. Which leads us to these patches. We made them small, thin, and dissolvable. Place it on an area of skin, anywhere on a body, and it dissolves instantly and is good for up to a year. It can be virtually undetectable if you can be sneaky about planting it. That will be the tricky part for using it against You-Know-Who."

"These tracker patches are then linked to a map of Wizarding Europe," Hermione motioned to a large folded up map they had dragged in with them. It would take up almost an entire wall if it was hung. "These patches will then leave little glowing dots on the map, moving as the wearer moves, tracking them. Our people's dots will glow blue, any Death Eater's will glow red. If they are injured, the dots will begin to flash and an alarm will sound. If they are in an area they shouldn't be, we'll see it, and when the patch is about to wear off, it turns green."

"And if they are killed?"

"An alarm sounds and their dot disappears," Soleil said solemnly.

"I like this," Jamie said. "You've tested it?"

"You're wearing one right now," Hermione admitted. "So is Harry, Madame Bones, Remus, and your dad."

"H-how," Jamie began to laugh. "How'd you plant them?"

"It wasn't hard," Soleil shrugged. "Maybe in battle it will be, but I feel like even then you can stun them quickly or something. We can just request that every member wear one, but I don't anticipate it will be too difficult to plant them on the bad guys."

"I want you to double check everything, make sure it is fool proof," Jamie said. "Get everything ready, and then tomorrow night I want you three to present once again during The Order briefing. You were right, this is a major game changer for us. I want it up and running yesterday if I have any say in it."

"Done," Soleil said, reaching out to shake Jamie's hand. Jamie chuckled, shaking Luna and Hermione's hands as well.


	63. Chapter 63

**SUMMER PART TWO**

"You, called, out to me through the light,  
I know you must be close  
The moment when I realize it's all in my mind, the moment I hate the most  
Somebody help me  
Does anyone care?  
Can anyone hear me?  
Is there anyone there?

A moment of loneliness and I can't close my eyes  
Without you by my side

I want you girl and I need your body right here  
Won't you teleport to me..."

WZRD/ Teleport 2 Me, Jamie

* * *

He found her in the outside garden. It was a beautiful surprise to be walking through Severus' dingy little kitchen and glimpse a gleam of shimmering dark copper hair through the window outside.

"Jamie," he breathed, opening the door as quickly as possible. The edges of the garden seemed to be glistening, everything was so warm and serenely still. Jamie turned and he realized she was wearing her dress from the Yule Ball. He had loved that dress, had watched her all night long dancing with her friends as it hugged every curve of her body.

How had she known?

When she turned, he paused, shrinking back. Her face was deathly white, shrunken in, and from her chest a gaping wound oozed.

"Draco," she reached for him as he flinched away. "We don't have much time. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"No," he shook his head. "You're not dead! That impossible!"

"We don't have much time," she repeated. "You let me leave this summer and you knew I would die, didn't you? You wanted me to die."

"I never want you to die—you told me—I didn't!"

"Yes, you did, because you're the one who did this to me," Jamie insisted. "You joined Voldemort; you did this. My blood is on your hands. Look."

Draco glanced down at his hands, which were covered in blood. Her blood.

"NO!"

"We don't have much time—"

Draco jolted from his sleep, feeling someone shaking his shoulder and he gave a shout, rolling away in terror.

"Draco, it's me," Severus snapped in the darkness. "Wake up. We don't have much time. We are being summoned immediately."

"Okay, I'm up," Draco croaked, moving to swing his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there, hunched and breathing heavily as Severus left his bedroom. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was the middle of the night.

Hell, he really missed Jamie. Had a month already passed since the last time he saw her? They'd been keeping up with her, of course. He had and Severus had a nightly habit of passing the newspapers back and forth, reading up on her activity.

General Jamie Shacklebolt had quickly become infamous. The people were quickly rallying around the young, beautiful, slightly battle-scarred woman as if she were a beacon of hope. The last Potter woman, the TriWizard Champ, defender of the underdog.

You-Know-Who was very uncomfortable with the current state of the war and the uprising. Meetings were constant and he was very hungry to not only recruit more followers, but ensure he kept his followers on a tight leash.

"Ready," Draco announced himself to Severus as he entered the front room downstairs. Draco had taken to staying with Severus under the pretense of another potion apprenticeship in between their work for The Dark Lord.

Severus turned to him, a grim look on his face as he stared down at a note in his hands.

"Everything okay?" Draco paled, immediately worrying his mother or Jamie had been hurt.

"Draco…I tried to find a way around it for as long as possible," Severus choked out, his eyes stricken. "I asked for you to be considered as a double agent…but The Dark Lord feels you would strike inspiration amongst your peers. I tried— I really did…"

"He wants me to take the mark," Draco realized, his heart stopping for a minute.

"Yes. Tonight."

"Does my mother know?"

"She sent the note," Severus said. Narcissa had been much more comfortable tipping off Severus and Draco now that he had been arrested and placed in Azkaban only weeks ago. Lucius had been spotted and the Ministry still had enough control over magical law enforcement to enforce his prosecution. Draco couldn't say that he and his mother were not secretly thrilled.

"Okay, well," Draco could feel the fear running through his veins. He had to believe Dumbledore saw around all of this, the man had to see a valid enough reason to have allowed Draco to be in this position in the first place. There had to be a bigger plan, right?

Somehow in all of this, his taking the mark meant Jamie could live, right? Everyone could live. Little muggle children and young muggleborn or half-blooded wizards and witches could grow up safely. Right?

"Let's go, then," He sighed. "Just do me a favor…just…don't tell Jamie yet. Just…please."

* * *

The sound of knuckles rapping against wood caught her attention, she had been dousing off as she sat at her desk when she jolted in her seat. Glancing up, smiling in slight embarrassment, Jamie greeted her brother.

"Are you busy?" Harry asked, standing in the doorway. She could see Angelina and Oliver sitting in the front hub room, pulling the night shift as they kept eyes on the newly erected tracking board. Soleil, Hermione, and Luna's invention had been a hit. Every Order member now wore a tracker and already several dozen Death Eaters were wearing one as well.

The sound of Sirius and Lee debating how war had influenced Punk Rock could be heard over the wireless, broadcasting only a few floors above them.

"I'm never too busy for you," Jamie insisted, motioning for him to take a seat on the comfy sofa she had dragged into her office, shoving it against the wall. More often than not, Jamie fell asleep on the sofa after pulling long nights, only to get up the next morning and do it again.

"I just realized it's been a few days since we spent some time together, I hope that's alright," Harry admitted, sitting down across from her.

"You're right," she said as she closed the file she had been looking at, leaning back and giving him her full attention. "I was going to steal you away tomorrow for some ice cream, but I like this even better. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago," Harry shrugged. "I can get Mrs. Weasley to make you something—"

"No, no," Jamie waved her hand. "I just thought you might want some of this."

She reached down and opened her bottom drawer, pulling out a sack of candy she kept hidden. Harry's eyes gleamed as he laughed. Jamie had a long list of things to finish that night for the next day, but it didn't matter. She had become Harry's guardian so he could have a family and she had sworn from then on she would always make time for him.

Harry was doing better than she had ever seen him, even in the short month of being at HQ for the summer. He, Neville, and Ron were growing like weeds and were bottomless pits, constantly eating. With all of the conditioning they were receiving, they also were starting to less like gangly boys and more like young men. He was surrounded by people constantly, people who loved him and cared for him. Doting mother hens who made sure he was fed and clean and taking care of himself, old visitors who wanted to tell him just how wonderful his parents had been, and mentors who saw potential in him.

"Tell me what you're working on with Remus and Master Akimoto," Jamie insisted, curling up on the other end of the couch. "Mad Eye told me you have a killer knack for shield spells…"

They spent several hours into the night, talking and laughing together. Just spending time. It was late by the time Harry had fallen asleep on the couch, a mound of empty wrappers on the floor from their snacking.

Jamie found the worn throw blanket she used most nights and threw it over him. Turning down her lamp at her desk, she resumed her work, the warbling sound of rock music drifting in through the doorway of the room outside.

* * *

Draco was still upstairs sleeping off the long night he had endured. The poor boy had taken the mark bravely, not even wincing or showing signs of pain, even though Severus had seen many grown men and women fall apart facing the same.

Exhausted and tasked with an unimaginable task, Draco had gone to sleep it off yesterday morning and hadn't really come down since. Severus was trying to give him some space as he processed everything.

Severus and Albus had already assured Draco that the plan would not be carried out, but the threat of Narcissa being targeted for his failure to complete the task…or Jamie not accepting the mark were weighing heavily on him.

Someone was knocking on his door. Severus stood up from his armchair, moving to the window to push aside the heavy curtains. Peering out, he saw an unmistakable head of golden blonde hair on his front stoop.

"Narcissa," he greeted, opening the door and glancing around. Narcissa gave him a sad smile, stepping in quickly as Severus closed the door behind her.

"Bellatrix insisted on coming, but I was able to distract her and leave," Draco's mother explained. Severus winced, motioning for her to sit down as he went to retrieve the teapot and some cups.

"Draco is still sleeping."

"Actually, I came here to speak with you, Severus," she called softly from the living room. "I need some answers."

Severus appeared in the doorway of the kitchen holding two cups of tea looking bewildered.

"You told me things weren't all that they appeared after he took the mark," Narcissa said. She had a determined look in her eyes, looking even more beautiful than usual. "I have to believe I've been left in the dark and you know more than you're letting on. I'm asking you to tell me how I can help keep my son safe."

"It's not something easily explained," Severus warned her, frowning.

"I have time," Narcissa replied. "I mean it, Severus. I will do whatever it takes to keep my son safe, and if my intuition is correct—there are things in motion that even The Dark Lord doesn't have any knowledge of."

Severus sighed, unsure of how to begin. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the three worn photographs he kept with him at all times. The first was of he and Lily during the first year at Hogwarts. The second photo of he and Lily as teenagers. The third photo was of he and Jamie taken the summer before, smiling as Draco captured a photo of them working in the garden.

"I suppose to start…what do you recall about Lily Potter and what she was like when we were in school?"

* * *

They descended into the Ministry like a small force. Jamie led the group, dressed smartly in a black cape style jacket with only slits for arm holes, over a matching elegant dress that hit mid-calf, her heels clicking across the marble flooring. With her hair smoothed and braided back into a bun at the nape of her neck, she looked like a powerful young woman.

By then, almost all of the Wizarding World knew who she was and had followed The Order's influence and begun referring to her as General Shacklebolt, leader of the resistance, guardian and sister of the messiah, their last hope. She was a formidable survivor, skilled in defense against the dark arts, and a champion of the underdog. She wore no rank, no special marking, yet somehow within the last year, she had come to be respected through her notoriety.

At her left was her father, who strode though the ministry corridors with an air of confidence, calm, and assurance. No one looked at Kingsley Shacklebolt and saw weakness, he was a respected Auror, family man, and educated leader.

To her right was Madame Bones, equally beloved and respected for her wisdom and leadership. If anyone had doubts about Jamie's youth and capability, no one questioned Madame Bones who was both gracefully fair and stern. Madame was the type of woman, whom when she spoke, others dropped what they were doing and listened.

Behind walked Andre, who was making a name for himself as a young, promising politician and scion of the Shacklebolt and Shaffiq families. Andre was charismatic, confident, and like his cousin, naturally drew people to him. Andre had become Jamie's political advisor, he helped shape her image and promote her amongst powerful and influential people in and outside of the ministry, while giving her advice for how she should respond to any given situation.

Emmeline Vance completed their posse, still residing in Jamie's Wizengamot seat. Emmeline was a respected war veteran, one of the oldest members of The Order of The Phoenix and had immeasurable influence in the Ministry. Emmeline had served initially as a secretary and scribe for the Wizengamot, slowing working her way up through the network to become a substitute member, trusted and respected to fill in for members or fill seats when family lines died out. In short, Emmeline was an integral part of the Wizengamot and its' operations.

"General Shacklebolt," newly appointed interim Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour greeted them. He stood outside the offices of the ministry command, her cousin Percy Weasley and another official at their side. It hadn't taken long for Fudge to be tried and hung out to dry, tossed into a cell in Azkaban for dozens of hate crimes in his tenure at the ministry.

"Minister," Jamie dipped her head.

"Auror Shacklebolt, Madame Bones, Madame Vance, Mr. Shacklebolt," Scrimgeour greeted the rest of their group, his face flushing slightly. Scrimgeour had so far been working well with The Order, though they were making sure to keep him slightly at arm's length. They had learned to be collaborative and to keep the Ministry as informed as possible, however, they also knew the government body was far too vast to control or to have complete influence over. It was a given the ministry would eventually be compromised, which meant they kept the higher-ups at a distance, not even divulging the location of their HQ.

"This is quite the group I have before me," Scrimgeour remarked. "I admit I had anticipated young Mr. Potter would be accompanying you as well today, General."

Jamie smiled serenely, noting how Andre innocuously reached up to scratch behind his left ear. While Andre had coached her on how to handle meetings, prepping her for how to response to almost any question or scenario, she often took clues from his subtle signals for what temperature her response would be best received at. Scrimgeour wanted praise and acknowledgement for not immediately siding with The Bad Guys, he wanted his shoulder patted for collaborating with The Order and being an ally.

"Unfortunately, Harry was needed elsewhere," Jamie said lightly. "He sent his regards to you, Minister, you are quite idolized for your service as an Auror and defender of the light. It is the very reason why we are so delighted to meet with you today and discuss the environment we have found ourselves in…we feel you will have much value and insight given your history and service."

Scrimgeour smiled, his worn face lighting up briefly, as Percy and the older woman beside him nodded, their faces pleased.

"Pardon me," Jamie turned slightly, her eyes sweeping to her cousin, smile widening on her face. "Percy, dear cousin, I'm so happy to see you."

"It is a pleasure to see you as well, cousin," Percy said quietly, relaxing his shoulders though he appeared quite uncomfortable to be acknowledged by his estranged family members. He nodded to Kingsley as well. "Uncle."

"Ah yes, I forgot you are tied to the Weasley family," Scrimgeour said quickly, his enthusiasm at being reminded her had a family relation to Jamie within his cabinet evident. "How deeply spread some of our oldest families are, I myself am tied to the Abbots and Gordon's."

"Yes, it is quite nice to have a taste of family everywhere you go," Jamie chuckled. "Perhaps not so much when you are young and attempting a bit of mischief, but such is life."

"Such is life," Scrimgeour agreed, chuckling. "Please, won't you all come join me in our conference room?"

* * *

A quick meeting a week later with Mad-Eye, Madame Bones, and Emmeline was interrupted quite suddenly. She could hear shouting in the hallway. Striding out of her office, she noticed Lee looking bewildered from where he was working the morning shift inside the hub. Fleur, who had joined The Order in the same week, was standing in the doorway, barring the door.

Glancing at the tracking map, nothing seemed to be amiss. She could hear her brother's angry voice in the hallway.

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME IN TO SEE MY SISTER!"

"I 'ave told you, 'Arry, Jame' is in a meeting, you 'ave to come back later," Fleur insisted.

"Harry I told you—you need to let it go!" Hermione was snarling. Harry and Ron were clearly worked up while Hermione, Ginny, and Neville seemed to be trying to settle them.

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW, HERMIONE!"

"What's going on and why is there shouting in our hallway?" Jamie interrupted their row quickly. Remus, Molly, and Guin appeared from the kitchen looking concerned as well.

"Harry won't see reason!" Hermione insisted.

"About what?"

"I saw Draco Malfoy going into Knockturn Alley with his mum and Blaise Zabini," Harry ground out. "I followed them. Guess what I saw? Draco and Blaise arguing and talking about something at Borgin and Burkes. It's obvious what is going on!"

Jamie had to remind herself to keep her face composed. She thought her brother and Draco had managed to reach a level of maturity in the past year, ignoring each other and keeping their childish retaliation and bullying scarce. Clearly, they were not quite evolved from their earlier years yet.

"Tell me what that would be?"

"Obviously Malfoy and Zabini have joined You-Know-Who and have taken the mark!" Harry's face was beat red with rage. "That might have even been their initiation!"

"Heresy," Jamie said simply.

"What!"

"Do you have proof?"

"Shack, what more proof could you want—" She held up a hand to cut Ron off. She turned her sharp gaze on her brother.

"Tell me your proof and then I'll entertain this idea further."

"I—"

"Yes?"

"I-I-just… I know what I saw!" Harry insisted, clearly flustered.

"You saw two schoolboys and a mother doing some shopping in a somewhat seedy part of town," Jamie corrected. "Until I have proof they're doing something illegal or dangerous, I don't have time to waste getting all stirred up about it."

"But—"

"I'll keep everything you reported under consideration," Jamie said. "However, that doesn't mean I want you hunting them down or getting yourselves into trouble. As a matter of fact, all students residing here at HQ are officially forbidden from stepping foot inside or near Knockturn Alley. Is that clear?"

"Yes General…" the students chorused weakly.

"Good," Jamie wiped her hands on her slacks. "Thank you for letting me know, but if you excuse us, we have a meeting to continue."

* * *

"Jamie, you'll want to see this," Andre appeared in her office. His face was solemn as he handed her a copy of The Daily Prophet. The front photo was of a burning home. The head emblazed across the top read: Family of three murdered in arson attack overnight! Beneath the headline read: Auror investigators believe cause is due to Rebellion sympathy.

"Have we confirmed this?" She glanced up at her cousin, her face paling.

"Yes, the husband and wife were very vocally supportive of the movement and had begun to request membership with The Order," Andre nodded. "They wished to help with recruitment, the wife was a nurse at St. Mungos."

"And the third?"

"A seven-year-old daughter."

"Bloody hell—" Jamie felt an emotional gasp leave her throat, angry tears welling her eyes. "Are there any surviving family members?"

"The man's elderly mother," Andre said. "She is also a supporter. We've moved her into a safe house, but she's distraught and can't afford for proper funeral arrangements."

"The Potter Foundation can help with that, we can pull from our funds," Jamie wiped at her eyes. "We'll cover the funeral costs. Can you get the money transferred into her vault immediately at Gringotts?"

"Yes, I'll go at once."

"Thank you," Jamie sniffed. "And Andre? On the way back, please bring me a bouquet of flowers from Lucille's Shop. I want to visit the woman personally and pay my respects."

"I'll get right to work on that," her cousin nodded, already dashing out the door.

Jamie sighed, gazing down at the newspaper. Attacks and disappearances had begun sprouting up in the recent weeks. A real dark, nervous energy seemed to be clouding over everyone, blocking out what had started out as a pretty cheerful summer.

Fleur's laughter rang out from the other room. Her friend had become a regular part of the hub, taking a lot of enjoyment in working in the hustle and bustle of the little office and was quite organized at keeping records.

Jamie smiled slightly, pausing when she heard Bill's voice as well. Her eldest cousin had also been hanging around HQ more often. Standing up from her desk, she poked her head out to see Bill perched on the edge of the desk Fleur was working from. Their heads were bent close together and they were both giggling over something.

Jamie smiled. Even in sadness, life was still happening all around them.

* * *

"She's sleeping," A voice chuckled.

"Wake her up, that looks bad for her neck."

"She is working too 'ard!"

"Jamie! Wakey wakey!"

"Wha? What's going on?" Jamie sat up, peeling her face from the pile of papers she had been reading on her desk. It was early evening and she had already conked out.

Xolia, Fleur, Tonks, Annelise, and Angelina stood over her in varying degrees of laughter.

"You've got to get out more, Jamie, I haven't seen you leave your office in two days," Angelina crinkled her nose lovingly at her. "I'd more concerned if you weren't managing to perform hygiene spells or change your clothes…but it's still not the prettiest sight."

"Ang has a point," Annelise agreed. "I had a shift in here yesterday afternoon and I could see your meeting with Mad Eye…you looked like you fell asleep with your eyes open."

"I did," Jamie admitted weakly, causing her friends to chuckle with laughter.

"Our point is, you need to get some rest," Xolia cut in. "And you also need to do things for yourself and have some fun. When was the last time you had some fun?"

"I did a little duel with Harry three days ago."

"Boring!"

"What? I beat him, that _was_ fun!"

"You're a beautiful, single girl," Annelise insisted. "You're fun, you're cool, and just about the most popular woman in the wizarding world. You need to be letting loose here and there."

"Generals don't let loose!"

"Well tonight you're off duty," Angelia crossed her arms. "Come on, we're feeling neglected."

"Fine," Jamie sighed.

It was a whirlwind from there. Tonks was handing her a pepper-up potion as they shoved her upstairs to her actual bedroom. A quick shower and an attack from Annelise and Fleur and her hair was combed and styled and makeup made her look much more rested and fresh than before. Angelia and Xolia grinned as they handed her a itty bitty black dress and a pair of strappy heels that would absolutely hurt her feet later.

She let them drag her out of HQ, her parents looking delighted she was going out for a little fun. The pack of girls made their way to one of the newest hot spots in Diagon Alley, _Club Margo. _Annelise knew the owners and frequently performed or came to catch the latest bands headlining the stage. Initially, it was a little uncomfortable for Jamie being in such a crowded space. Heads were whipping around and people everywhere were clearing talking about her if they weren't outright calling out her name. However, what many began clapping and lifting their wands to her, her cheeks turning red. Eventually, everyone seemed to respect she was seeking some downtime because they left her and friends to their corner booth.

Drinking too much, they were laughing and gossiping and talking to Fleur all about her latest date with Bill.

"We would be fam'ely," Fleur pressed her lips to Jamie's cheek drunkenly. "I cannot theenk of a better cousin zan you!"

"Neither can I, Fleur!" Jamie hugged her friend tightly.

"And Xolia would be kinda like your aunt!" Tonks chuckled.

"And Angelina would be your cousin, Jamie, and your sister-in-law, Fleur," Xolia said.

"Well then, so would Annelise," Angelina's eyes darted to their newest friend. Annelise grinned, turning red.

"Wait…what? What have I missed? Which Weasley cousin of mine did you snatch up?"

"Fred," Annelise admitted. Jamie's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at her best friend. Angelina's eyes were glowing and she had a genuine smile on her face. She knew the twins had always had a crush on Angelina, and vice versa. Angelina hadn't seemed to know how to pick between them, and they didn't know how to ask her to.

It appeared it had somehow worked itself out. Jamie had always privately thought Angelina and George got on better. They were both more mellow and had a gentler disposition, whereas Fred was much more boisterous and opinionated. Annelise and Fred made a lot of sense, actually.

The four of them would balance each other out well, Annelise and Angelina were very well suited for the chaos of the twins, and it appeared they all agreed with the matches as well.

"I just love this!" Jamie clapped her hands together.

"Now we just need to get your crush off the ground," Xolia murmured to Tonks. Jamie nodded, but neither girl pushed the issue. They knew Tonks had a crush on Remus, but Remus never seemed to take the hint.

"What about you, Jamie?" Annelise asked.

"What about me?"

"Who do you like?"

Jamie's mind instantly flashed to Draco. She only liked Draco. She loved Draco. Jamie missed him every day. She thought about him when she first woke up and when she went to sleep, and many times in between.

"No one."

It was late when they got back to HQ, giggling and stumbling around. Annelise and Angelina had broke off from the group to go to the twins flat for the night, which was only down the street from the pub.

The other four girls were all living at HQ currently. Tonks and Fleur were insisting on getting down to the kitchen to find food and Xolia was eagerly trying to get her heels off before she ran up to the attic to see Sirius when they walked into absolute terror.

Order members were racing around, an alarm was sounding, and Mad Eye could be heard shouting for members who happened to be Aurors to hurry.

Oliver and Katie, who were pulling the night shift in the hub, were standing in the doorway. Katie had tears in her eyes, arms wrapped around herself, as they stood there in the chaos.

"Katie, Oliver, what happened?" Jamie immediately sobered up.

"It's Madame Bones," Katie sniffled. "Her alarm went off on the tracker board. I didn't see it coming, whoever they were weren't planted with trackers yet. At first she was wounded, but just now…Jamie, they killed her. They broke into her house and killed her."

Jamie's eyes went wide as her mouth fell open. Xolia grabbed hold of her arm, holding her steady, as the alarm announcing Madame Bones' tracker had disappeared from the map rang out.


	64. Chapter 64

**SUMMER PART THREE**

"Roll through time, since birth I've been speeding

My life's always been on course

The things I think that I need are not what's needed

The things I needed the most

My momma told me live my life and learn from lessons

I'll teach my daughter the same

Right and wrong is really always what you make it

I understand my place

Yeah I will live and learn…"

-WZRD / Live & Learn

* * *

It was a solemn greeting as Guin handed her the large envelope that had arrived by owl that morning. Knowing what it was, it was strange to see just how much had happened to change the emotion of the occasion.

"Is it…?" Her mother asked quietly, her eyes red and sad as she tried to muster a smile. Jamie and Guin had sat up the rest of the night at the kitchen table down in the lower level of HQ, staring into the hearth with tear filled eyes as they tried to process what had happened.

Jamie slid open the seal, pulling out a thick piece of parchment. She glanced at it. At one time, Jamie would have said she wasn't even certain she would ever make it to this moment. But here she was…and it just didn't seem to matter anymore.

"My diploma," she said, sliding it over to her mother. Guin picked it up, a tear sliding down her face, her smile grim and sad.

"Well done, honey."

Jamie shrugged. It didn't really matter. Madame Bones' murder the night before felt like a weight on top of her chest, squeezing her lungs until they threatened to burst. Madame Bones had been more than just a top official in the Wizengamot and in The Order of The Phoenix. She had been a mentor, a trusted advisor, someone Jamie could always turn to and count on. For a woman so legendary, who was responsible for making dozens of innovations in magical law enforcement and in their world…a warrior such as herself, to be struck down so suddenly….

"This doesn't feel real at all," Jamie said.

"Which part?"

"Any of it."

Her mother sighed, nodding, tears welling up in her eyes again as she reached out and took her daughters hand, holding it across the table in silence.

* * *

"Amelia Susan Bones was a champion, a warrior for justice, a guardian of good, a loyal leader, and a loving daughter, sister, aunt, and friend," Emmeline's voice broke. Emmeline had been one of Madame Bones' closest friends. They had been through so much. Now, Emmeline stood and gave her eulogy, standing before a crowd of people who could make no sense of the loss they now encountered.

"Amelia would want us to continue the fight, to trust in the faith that good always triumphs over evil," Emmeline insisted. "She'd want you to know she fought like hell and didn't go down easy!"

Several people laughed and nodded in agreement, Emmeline smiling and sniffling as well.

"More than anything, she'd want you to remember she died fighting for what is right. I urge you all to think about these things moving forward. What will you be remembered for when you are gone?"

* * *

"Hello over there," Dumbledore greeted her. She turned from where she stood in the corner of the meeting room, cup of firewhisky in her hand. They were holding a small luncheon for Order members after they had laid Madame Bones to rest that afternoon. It was crowded, and many of the members were drinking and talking, trying to find a way to cheer up.

"Hello, sir," Jamie nodded to her former headmaster. "I don't suppose I have to hide my cup from you…do I?"

"I think it is safe to say no," Dumbledore chuckled. He raised his own glass to her in salute.

"To Madame Bones."

"Madame Bones," Jamie said, taking a sip.

"I suppose I should apologize for the poor timing in our mail system this week," he said after a moment. "I hadn't anticipated your diploma would be arriving after such a horrendous event."

"I've found most days turn out to be badly timed lately," Jamie shrugged. "Still, thank you for giving me the opportunity to complete school and receive my diploma. It means a lot to me and my family."

"Of course," Dumbledore waved his hand. "The reason I've really come over to talk to you during this solemn day is for another poorly timed reason. I have two things to ask of you."

Jamie glanced at him before taking a long sip. "Should I refill my cup for this, or will I be able to manage?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I think you'll be able to handle it just fine."

"Okay."

"I wanted to ask if you would consider taking a slight break from working full force here at headquarters this year. I have a proposition, which would mean there would be some days when you would need to be away, but I assure you, there would be arrangements for you to travel back and forth almost instantly if need be."

"You want me to return to Hogwarts?" Jamie stared at him.

"Yes, but not as a student."

"Well thank goodness for that," Jamie said wryly, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"I wanted to ask you if you would consider taking on a teaching position," Dumbledore explained. "It would be a joint position, to be shared with Severus. The two of you would both instruct the Defense Against The Dark Arts courses, and perhaps a few extracurricular learning opportunities as well."

Jamie opened her mouth to say something but then closed it, nothing coming to her mind as she processed what he was asking. This surely had to be a joke.

"You want me…to teach…you want me…?" Jamie stared at him incredulously. "Me…? The same person who barely scraped by in school…the bane of your professor's careers? Not to mention, the same person who dropped out of school after leading a secret illegal student organization?"

"Yes."

"You realize I was drunk or high most of the time I was in class, right?" Jamie's eyes widened. "No offense…but is this a joke? In what universe am I qualified to be a teacher?"

"Be it that it may, regardless of your…ahem…colorful and unique journey through school as a student, there are other factors that make you an extremely qualified candidate," Dumbledore replied evenly. "For instance,…that 'secret illegal student organization' did more for students in the ways of Defense Against the Dark Arts education than any other course thus far. Not to mention the life skills, confidence, and general experience you were able to impart on them as well."

"Well—"

"If it makes you feel better, not a single member of my staff opposed my recommendation for you to take the position when I brought it up," he continued. "Many of them thought you would be an incredible mentor and asset for Hogwarts students."

"But—"

"You are an exceptional dueler, you're quite skilled in combat and defense, and you have countless real-life experiences that make up your resumé. Not to mention, General Jamie Shacklebolt, professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts is quite the substantial name."

Jamie was utterly flabbergasted.

"Did Severus agree to this?"

"He said he would only do it if you did."

"Bloody fuc—" Jamie cleared her throat. "So, what…I could have a room and office there and then go back and forth as much as needed?"

"Yes, you would have your own private floo linked to HQ."

"And I could teach the students how I wanted to?"

"Within reason, and with Severus' agreement, yes."

"And you think this is a good idea?"

"General Shacklebolt, I wouldn't even ask you if I didn't believe it was a _genius_ idea."

Jamie sighed. "Okay. But I get to pick my office."

"Done. Now for my next question…"

* * *

"Perhaps I was mistaken," Dumbledore said. They were standing in the ruins of an old home; it was nearly midnight and her mother was at home worrying about her. This home had once belonged to the Gaunt family…the maternal family of Voldemort.

Dumbledore had been led to believe the ring that held the resurrection stone was hidden here. Summoning charms would not work here. Dark magic had hidden it away carefully.

"No," Jamie said, her eyes closing. "I can feel it. It's here."

Dumbledore watched as she stepped forward, her hand reaching out as if to grasp at the pull she was feeling. As soon as she had stepped foot inside the shack, she had heard the whispering and felt the pull.

"What do you feel, Jamie?"

"I feel…death," Jamie murmured, too distracted to feel creeped out or embarrassed by her words. "It's the only thing I can remember from the times I've died…it's a sort of feeling that sticks with you for a while."

Dumbledore was silent, watching as her eyes flickered open and she turned, her eyes falling to a spot on the remaining floorboards.

"It's here," she whispered, kneeling above the spot she had found. She needed only to place her finger on the spot, intending to feel for an opening mechanism, when the board slid back, revealing a hole beneath it.

"Be careful, Jamie," the headmaster warned, inching forward.

"Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"Whispers…the same that I could hear behind that archway in the Department of Mysteries."

"The archway you fell into?"

"Yes," Jamie responded as she reached down, pulling out a black box. She flipped the lid slowly, revealed the ring inside. It was a simple ring, tarnished gold, with a gleaming black stone.

"Tell me something Jamie…since your…accident, have you felt or heard any of these sensations before today?"

"No," Jamie said, her pupils dilated as she stared at the ring.

"Can I have the ring, Jamie?"

When she turned to him, he was taken aback by the look on her face. Her eyes were nearly completely dark, the sneer on her face so similar to that of Tom Riddle his immediate thought was she had been possessed. However, in another instant she had shaken herself, her eyes returning to normal as she held the box out to him to grab.

Holding it in his hand, he realized what she was saying. There was a pull to the ring as whispers fell in his own ears. It sounded like home, voices of his mother and father…his sister.

Before he could think he was picking the ring up and sliding it on, the thought of bringing his sister back to him all too great. Immediately, a great pain was overwhelming him, and he crumpled, crying out in agony. Black spots appeared in his vision, only clearing after several moments.

When he refocused, he was lying on the floor as Jamie knelt over him, the ring clutched between her fingers.

"Sir, we need to call for help…your hand…it looks bad," she was saying. He moved his head slowly, lifting his hand up. His finger was black, as if it were rotting away, slowly climbing up his hand.

"We'll return to the school and call for Severus immediately," he rasped. "Jamie…it pains me to say it, but can you please help this foolish old man up?"

By the time they had settled into his office, Severus was striding through the floo. He took one look at the headmaster's hand and at the ring Jamie was holding.

"I did not expect you to make such a foolish mistake, sir," Severus said. "I'm afraid the time it's taken you to travel here has not been kind. You should have summoned me right to you."

"Is there nothing you can do?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Severus was scowling as he examined the damage.

"I'm…afraid I can only offer a temporary solution," Severus said finally. He looked pained. "The poison from the curse placed on it is too aggressive, it will eventually kill you, Albus."

"How long do I have?"

"I can't know for certain," Severus told him solemnly. "I'd estimate until the end of the year."

"That will be more than enough time," Dumbledore said, relaxing into his chair. He took the potion Severus offered him silently. Severus glanced at his goddaughter, eyes narrowing.

"Get that out of your hand!"

"What? Oh," Jamie leaned forward and put it on the desktop, cheeks flushing. "I forgot I had it."

"For some reason it does not seem to effect Jamie in the same way," Dumbledore said. "She seems to be able to resist the pull to put it on, whereas I was not. It was the ease in which she handled it that fooled me, I was too prideful to assume I would have the same willpower."

"I'd wager to say I'm as familiar with death as you can get," Jamie remarked. "I don't think it gives me a normal reaction to it."

"You're a Master of Death," Dumbledore agreed. "I was foolish…but now I'm curious. Perhaps you've come to embody the very essence of death itself...perhaps you're immune?"

Jamie gathered what he was suggesting at the same time Severus did, her godfather shouting no as Jamie moved to pick the ring back up.

"Do not dare!"

"Severus…" Jamie warned, fear striking in her eyes for a moment before she glanced down at the ring. "It doesn't really…I can't explain it."

Her godfather gave a shout as she slid the ring on her finger, leaping toward her to catch her when she crumbled. However, Jamie did not crumble. She did not shout in pain or black out. She sat calmly, staring down at the ring that was just a ring in her grasp.

"Voldemort's protective curse does not have any power over you," Dumbledore said.

"No," Jamie said. "Even though we know it's both cursed and a horcrux."

"Yes."

"Take it off," Severus ordered her, looking livid. "How dare you both just throw your life and safety to the wind!"

"Okay, look," Jamie pulled the ring off and set it on the table. "Maybe we should just destroy, it that way it can't hurt anyone else."

"And how would we do that?"

"I have an idea," Dumbledore said. He motioned to the glittering sword hanging on the wall. "Jamie, would you care to do the honor?"

* * *

Professor Horace Slughorn was nearly peeing himself at the sight of both Harry and Jamie in his home. Harry could only describe it as a frantic energy as the old man heralded praises of James and Lily Potter.

Jamie leaned against the desk, looking utterly bored as Professor Slughorn talked about strikingly similar Jamie was to Lily. He supposed she was reminded so often about how uncanny their resemblance was that she no longer seemed to appreciate the sentiment.

Harry himself had lost some of the satisfaction for being compared to James. It was hard being a reminder for people, for people a ghost of someone else, even if it was their incredible mum and dad. Stories about them were one of the greatest gifts to receive, but the comparison of their looks…

"But the eyes, the eyes are all wrong," Slughorn was saying, studying Jamie's face for every variation from the face he recalled. Jamie nodded, pretending to not be slightly offended. It was always about the eyes with people. They would remark about how much they resembled their parents, but somehow the difference in eye color threw them off even more.

"Yes, but—" Professor Dumbledore was trying to bring the man back on track.

"I've heard you are just as intelligent as your mother was," Slughorn continued to Jamie. Jamie made a face.

"Actually, Harry got Lily's brains. He's quite bright."

Harry wiped the glare off his face quickly as the man turned to him, shooting Jamie a look when he wasn't looking as she stuck her tongue out, laughing silently.

"Horace—"

"Such a wonderful student! What a lucky young man you are to have inherited such incredible qualities, Harry my boy!"

By the time they left Slughorn's, it was very late, and they were emotionally exhausted. It had ended in their favor, going round and round before the man had finally accepted his old teaching position as potions professor.

"I should have listened to McGonagall's warning," Jamie muttered to Harry. At his expression, she elaborated. "She warned me he's a talker."

"Where was my warning?"

"Harry, you're the messiah, not me," Jamie teased. "You're his next piece of treasure to collect. You should probably expect this kind of treatment all year. On the bright side, I'll bet your grades are going to be top notch!"

"Great, just great," Harry grumbled. "Why'd I have to be the Chosen One? I could have been the cool war general that gets to do whatever she wants."

"Ugh, can you imagine me with a lightning scar? I'd be too cool…I'd be unstoppable," Jamie smirked. "The universe knew I would be too strong if I got to be the Chosen One instead."

"Conceited prat," Harry shoved at her.

"Awesome," she corrected, laughing. Even Dumbledore was smiling as they returned to HQ, whistling slightly.

* * *

If anyone asked him, Harry would say that he never usually cared about his birthday. Growing up, it had very much been a non-event. The Dursley's either completely ignored him, or they went out of their way to torture him.

The day Hagrid found him and told him he was a wizard had always been his favorite birthday. It had completely changed his life, and he had been content ever since. After staying coped up in the summertime, he didn't really mind missing out as he was too busy counting down the days until he could return to school.

This year, Jamie, Sirius, and Remus had managed to completely surprise him. Escaping the confines of HQ was the first thing he noticed. While HQ had quickly become another home for him, full of people he loved and cared about, it was hectic and loud and often way too crowded.

Molly had taken to sending the students off to the Burrow a couple of days out of the week, having them help with yard chores in the morning before letting them enjoy the fresh air and stretch their legs or play Quidditch. Occasionally they even swam in the pond.

However, one evening Molly announced they would be going over to the Burrow for dinner, which seemed odd. Arriving at dusk, he was caught off guard by the tent that had been set up and the table full of food beneath it.

Mounds of his favorite foods, treats, and desserts covered the long banquet table, sitting atop an array of colorful mismatched platters and trays. Lanterns hung above them, floating and giving off a warm glow to see by.

To the side, a table piled high with presents gave off almost an intimidating presence. Harry didn't know how to respond when people gave him gifts, but the good people at The Order seemed to insist upon it.

Jamie was grinning at him, her parents by her side, placing a large cake in the center of the spread. Sirius and Remus were setting up a small firework show to go off later in the night, and Fred and George were handing out fun party favors for guests to enjoy. Annelise sat off to the side, a guitar in hand and strumming softly, singing quietly.

Hagrid was there, and so was Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna and Soleil. Xolia, Tonks, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley. Molly was finishing up the last of the dishes and arranging everything just so as Guin floated around from group to group, snapping photos of the festivities.

Mad Eye, Dumbledore, Emmeline, and Professor McGonagall were already seated at one end of the table, talking amongst themselves but looking quite more relaxed than he had seen in a long time.

Lee and Oliver had joined Annelise in the corner and were singing rather off-key beside her as she grinned. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia arrived, presents in their hands and looking quite excited.

"You are very loved, son," Kingsley appeared beside him. Jamie's parents had been very kind to him ever since they had first met, and now that he was living at HQ they had gone out of their way to make him feel like part of their family. "I want you to know how proud I am of all the hard work you've put in this summer. I've seen you grow into quite the confident young man and an even more accomplished dueler."

"Th-thank you," Harry blurted, quite flattered to have received such a praise from a legendary Auror like Kingsley.

"I know it's not really something we talk about, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, you always have a home with Guin and I," his sister's dad continued. "I mean that, Harry. No matter what happens in this war, Guin and I will always be here for you, and we will fight for you and protect you just as we would for Jamie."

"That really means a lot," Harry was touched.

"We only had the option of adopting Jamie," Kingsley said. "We asked about you, but the response was firm…I know it's too late now, but Harry, we wanted you, too. I want you to know that. We would have brought you home with us in a heartbeat, and in some ways, it feels like we've finally been able to."

Harry couldn't speak for fear of crying, but Kingsley seemed to understand and gently clapped a hand on his shoulder before ruffling his hair, drifting off towards his wife. The Auror wiped at his eyes as he left, his eyes glancing to his daughter and shining proudly even in the dying light.

Harry had always wanted a family, but somehow he had found one without even realizing it. The Weasley's and the Shackebolt's were his people, an odd blended family that didn't care what your blood status was or if you were actually related to them or not. Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, and Guin didn't care if you were their child by birth. They loved you with everything they had, and their children followed suit.

So, as the night wore on and his sister sat by his side, as Sirius and Remus told tales of his dad and his stomach began to hurt from laughing so hard with all of his friends, he realized things weren't so bad in his life after all. Was this what had changed in his sister this past year? Realizing there was so much good around them that it made no sense to wallow in the pain of the past or the fear of the unknown?

Kingsley had said he had grown up this summer, and Jamie and Sirius and Remus often said the same thing. Coming off of the horrendous school year, he had felt like there was a hole in heart that would never be repaired. But sitting here with everyone, even though he would always wish James and Lily could be there…it felt like everything had turned out right after all.

"I love you, kid," Jamie said as she handed him his present. He glanced down at it and he felt his smile widen. It was a thick leather cuff bracelet, a family coat of arms engraved in gold and incased by it. A stag was prominent in the center, a crown dangly from an antler and a long stem rose in its' mouth.

"Dilectio maxima amet," Harry read. "House Potter."

"Love is the greatest magic," Jamie translated. "Kinda cheesy, but it's the family crest. Makes sense, huh? I found it in the back of mum and dad's vault under like, a mound of old wills and land agreements. Did you know we have the titles and rights to enough estates and acreage to make our own country?"

"I didn't know, no," Harry stared at his sister. "I can keep this?"

"Yes, and you can even wear it," Jamie winked at him. "It may or not have some protective charms imbued in it…Hermione, Luna, and Soleil really are a genius combination. I thought you might like to have some sort of Potter heirloom, there are few more things like that we should look at some time. We're basically the only ones who can carry on the line, you know? You can give it to your kids someday. I thought it was cool…if you think it's lame I can get you something else."

"No-no! I mean, this this is the coolest present, Jamie. Thank you. Really. Do you know who it belonged to?"

"It has H. I. Potter engraved inside, so who knows…my guess is Hardwin Ignotus Potter? I saw his name on something once."

* * *

Severus had told him a little bit about what he had seen when he had been summoned by Jamie the other night. The idea of Professor Dumbledore making such a critical mistake…the idea that he was slowly dying…it was mad.

Severus had said she looked tired. Tired and older, like the war and the stress she was facing was weighing on her. Severus hoped by her taking the teaching position with him that it would do her some good, but Draco worried it was just another responsibility added to her too full plate.

"DRACO!" Severus roared from the kitchen in sound of grief and terror he had never heard from the man before. Draco ran in from the sitting room looking alarmed. Severus thrust the newspaper he had just received at him.

"BREAKING NEWS: Diagon Alley bombed! Countless dead and injured…General Jamie Shacklebolt said to have been severely wounded and in medical care."

* * *

It happened so quickly. She wished she could say she had saw it coming, or that she had been able to do more.

It was a quick trip with her dad, rare time off with everything going on. They were going to get dinner together and pick up some flowers to surprise Guin, who was helping Molly serve dinner back at HQ.

All she remembered was sitting down in one of the most popular cafes in Diagon Alley. It was the place where families frequented, first dates, or friends meeting up for dinner after work. Many ministry workers, young people, and Order members often stopped in for a bite to eat. The owners were supportive of the rebellion. It was a place where people felt safe and supported.

Someone shouted and there was a blast of something. Jamie thought in that instant everything felt as if it were on fire. There was a blow to her head, and then nothing.

* * *

When she woke up, she immediately thought she had died again. Her mother sat beside her, holding her hand. They were in Jamie's room at HQ.

"Wha—"

"It's okay," Guin assured her, her eyes red. "There was an explosion. Death Eaters bombed the café. You were knocked out immediately from the blast. Your dad got you out."

"Is he…?"

"He's mostly fine," Guin sighed. "His eardrums were blown out, we could fix one of them, but he'll be deaf in the right ear forever. You both have some nasty burns, not all of them could be healed, but thankfully, you'll be alright…we almost couldn't save your legs."

Guin looked so helpless, so devasted. Jamie could feel how hot and tight her skin felt on her body in some places and numb in others. She knew she was banged up, but whatever pain potions they had her on were working. Still, Jamie could see from her mothers' face that whatever had happened…they had lost a lot of lives.

"How long was I out?"

"Six hours."

"How many people were killed?"

"We still don't know yet," Guin admitted. "The others are still out there…looking. The blast took out the neighboring buildings as well, and there were people out in the streets. Jamie…this is going to be looking like a loss of hundreds of people."

Jamie felt tears welling in her eyes, felt them sliding down her face.

"Jamie, Emmeline is missing as well. Her daughter said she never came home last night."

By the time her mother let her out of bed, it was nearly nightfall.

Jamie stared down at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was going to be hours late to the relief effort. Guin had wiped up the blood and dust before she had even woken up, but her muscles were straining and sore and she felt bloody awful.

A jagged scar, raised and puckered, climbed up her left leg. Starting from her calf, it sliced up and across her knee and split off to cross over across the top of her right thigh, right at the hip bone. Magic and potions and time had been able to heal her legs so she could walk again, but the scar was going to be a forever mark. She was weak-kneed, still wobbling and limping on her left side, but she could walk.

Some people would never walk or do anything ever again. Her left arm had been burned, the newly re-growing skin was still pink and delicate, tender to touch, just as the stretch along her chin and jawbone were as well. Kingsley had lost half of his hearing and much of his hands and arms would never be the same, scarred and damaged. Kingsley would likely have to step down as an Auror and still couldn't move his hands to properly grip his wand, but that wouldn't stop him from continuing the fight.

She dressed quickly, ready to get back out and be useful. She wanted to see it, too, if she were being honest. She wanted to see the wreckage, try to picture herself being pulled from it. It had all happened in a split second, and there was nothing she could have done to prepare for it. Jamie needed to see what had been done with her own eyes. The rage and grief settling in her stomach were simply not enough.

* * *

Draco knew he shouldn't have come here. Severus had warned him, already receiving word that Jamie would live. It didn't matter, Draco had to see her, even just a glimpse of her. He needed to see with his own eyes that she was okay.

He didn't even know how to find her or where she would be, all he knew is, if Jamie was alive and able, she would be out there at some point helping.

Stepping over a crumbled wall, he kept his head down, glancing in the dying light as people worked around him, oblivious through all the smoke and dust. It was like a war zone; it didn't seem real.

A flash of red caught his eyes. He turned, narrowing his eyes when he realized it was just the Weasley twins, standing outside their shop and evaluating the damage. The Johnson girl that Jamie was close friends with and a tiny Asian girl with tattoos up and done her arms were standing beside them. Half of the front of the shopfront had been reduced to rubble.

Turning away, he began picking his way through the wreckage, seeking her out. He stepped into a narrow alleyway, trying to clear his eyes of dust, certain he was wasting his time.

Just as he was beginning to think about leaving, he heard her.

Poking his around the corner, he saw Jamie. She was standing at the scene of the explosion, half-standing atop a mound of debris that had once been a restaurant. She was in rough shape, dirty. Her face looked like it had been rubbed raw on one side.

As he watched, she turned, her eyes locking onto his eyes through all of the dust and the volunteers helping.

Her lips parted, chapped and bleeding, holding his gaze with his own. He felt tears pricking his eyes. Jamie sighed visibly, her shoulders slumping.

He wanted to run to her.

He knew he couldn't.

Finally, Jamie nodded, her eyes glowing and sad, and she turned her back to him. He watched as she picked her away down from the wreckage, moving toward her father and Mad Eye Moody. They began talking, motioning amongst the wreckage, and Draco realized that was it.

Jamie had let herself be seen by him, had acknowledged him, and then ultimately had gone back to helping. Draco wished he could help. Seeing wounded people and weeping family members all around him, it made him feel sick.

He turned on the spot, returning to Spinners End and to Severus' home.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

Draco lurched forward, grabbing hold of waste bucket as he vomited.


	65. Chapter 65

It had been almost three weeks since what would go down in history as the Bombing of Diagon Alley. Six storefronts were completely destroyed, including over a dozen flats above them. Nearly three hundred people had lost their lives that day, whether directly from the blast or from collapsing buildings from the fires or succumbing to their injuries.

Twenty-six Order members had been killed. Another twenty more had been injured, including Jamie and her father. Almost every major entity in wizarding Great Britain had lost at least one person, if not more.

The devastation carried on for days, it was nearly at the two-week mark when they had finally recovered every victim lost in the blast. Hundreds of families were torn apart. It had been the blow Voldemort needed to regain some of his hold, and it was a clear warning to the public to pick his side or risk never coming home to their families one day.

Jamie had regained enough of her strength and was walking almost completely normally, her left leg was still a little stiff from scar tissue and nerve damage. It was a constant, dull throbbing pain she lived with every, suffering in silence. The skin on her arm and chin would always be a few shades lighter than the rest of her, but makeup took care of it. Kingsley could open and close his left hand once again, but his right hand would never be the same. Her father was turning 50 years old and would have to relearn basic wand work now that he had lost the ability to use his dominant hand.

Emmeline had never returned home. No one knew where she was. Her daughter had heard that her mother was going to a meeting with some old ministry friends to see if they would agree to join The Order, and she had in fact attended the dinner meeting. At the end of the night, she had parted ways in somewhat cheerful spirits despite still mourning the loss of her closest friend.

And no one had seen her since.

Emmeline and Madame Bones had made one last win for Jamie before they were gone. Jamie was finally being granted the Potter seat on the Wizengamot. It was a week away from when she would return to Hogwarts, this time as a teacher.

"This has been one hell of a summer," Guin commented from where she sat on Jamie's bed. Jamie nodded, standing in front of the mirror as she fastened the official robes the Wizengamot wore while in session.

"It started off so well," Jamie sighed. She still felt pretty beat up. Her legs were working yes, but they were weakened and there was a throbbing ache in her left knee that never seemed to leave even with pain potions.

Now becoming one of the youngest members on the Wizengamot, her parents and brother standing to the side smiling as she was sworn in…it felt like her whole life had been tipped upside down. It was surreal. It didn't feel like her life.

"I think returning to Hogwarts this year will be good for you," Kingsley told her that night during a celebratory dinner. "You've spent far too much time in the meeting room or holed up in the office of yours."

"I already feel guilty about being away," Jamie admitted.

"War is not good for a person, Jamie, even though sometimes it's unavoidable," her father warned her. "You need to remember there is life outside of this war. I know it's hard to see that sometimes."

* * *

"Are you officially here for good?" She asked her godfather. She had arrived at Hogwarts a few days before term began so she could get a feel for the role of being a teacher and to begin putting together some sort of course plan. "You don't have to worry about being summoned?"

"That is what I've been told," Severus said as he pulled textbooks out of a storage locker, placing them on empty desks. The D.A.D.A. classroom was large and rather unkept with so many professors coming and going over the years. Books and various instruments had accumulated, piling up as they were left behind and never used again, incoming professor's testing out new curriculums only to abandon them once more at year's end.

Her godfather finally looked at her, his frown deepening.

"You look rough."

"How sweet of you," Jamie muttered dryly.

"I didn't say you look ugly," Severus snapped. "You look exhausted. You look sad. Otherwise, the battle worn look quite suits you. You look rather like a warrior, in my opinion."

"Well I don't sleep much these days," Jamie said defensively.

"Here," Severus walked over to a box he had brought over. He reached in a pulled out a cloth teabag. "Drink this tonight. Go to bed early."

"What is it?"

"It's my own blend of tea, it will help you fall asleep and stay asleep, and it's dreamless."

"That sounds incredible," Jamie groaned, picking up the teabag eagerly. "Thanks, Sev."

"I have more if you need some…but it's one of those things where the more you use it, the more you come to rely on it," he shrugged. "It also loses its' potency as you use it. I learned the hard way."

"Well rats, it doesn't sound like you had a peachy keen summer either," Jamie frowned. "Not as much fun with Draco this year?"

"Draco was fine, when he wasn't stressing himself out over his mother or you," Severus retorted as he turned back to sorting through the books. He missed how Jamie flinched at his words. "I don't suppose you can remember which curriculum you particularly liked over the years?"

"Uh yeah, actually," Jamie sighed. "Remus and…well, Mad Eye even when he wasn't Mad Eye, they both had pretty good lessons."

"A werewolf and a murderous psychopath," he rolled his eyes.

"Still way better than Umbridge."

"The standards don't have to be very high to achieve that."

* * *

The days leading up to the start of the school year flew by. Severus' tea he had given her had certainly helped restore her rest and she was indeed looking and feeling a lot better. The two had managed to combine pieces of all of the previous curriculums they admired as well as what Jamie and Harry had been doing during D.A. meetings.

Severus and Jamie would start each unit by going over the end goal for the students, what they wanted to see them accomplish and grow in and then list the steps they were all going to take to get there. Severus would begin the class by lecturing about the history of the spell or maneuver they were going to learn, and then Jamie would help him demonstrate it. Jamie would then lecture on how to best avoid it or get out of it, and then they would demonstrate again. By then, they would move the class into the practical of actually working through the movements and the spell itself, pairing off, where Severus and Jamie could then work one-on-one with students who needed help.

Their course was going to be a lot more physical, breaking up units into lessons on cursed objects, dark wizards and witches, and bringing in experienced professionals in the magical law enforcement and curse breaking industry to guest lecture as well.

Jamie had never imagined she would be teaching, not in her wildest dreams, but she found a great deal of enjoyment in planning lessons for the students and realizing she could create a curriculum that even she would have enjoyed as a troubled student.

* * *

Not having Jamie on the train with him had been strange. Not that they rode together last year, or the year before. But last year she had stopped to visit him, and it had been just sort of nice knowing she was there.

Severus had told him Jamie was going to be co-Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with him. He had always warned Draco that Jamie was in rough shape but trying to soldier through it. Things might be different, Jamie may be needing something other than a boyfriend this year.

Draco had been trying to prepare himself for the new dynamic, still unsure of where they stood. He missed her every day and he still deeply loved her…but the secret hiding under his sleeve was holding him back for fear of how she would react.

There were three new staff members at Hogwarts this year, including the subject change of Professor Snape from potions to DADA.

Professor Jamie Shacklebolt who would be co-DADA instructor, Professor Horace Slughorn who resume his teaching position as potions instructor, and Maximillian Spencer, former Puddlemere United chaser and Gryffindor alum who would be filling in for Madame Hooch while she was on family leave.

Jamie looked beautiful and incredibly intimidating.

Already healed far better than when he had gone to see her only a few weeks ago. She had healed up well, though some scars were still clearly glinting through and one leg seemed stiffer than the other.

Her hair appeared darker, a richer auburn color that almost looked brown, flashing hints of red when she turned under the light. She had cut it again, it hung around her chin in slight waves, making her look like she was in fact a woman and teacher. A professional.

The dragon burn she wore proudly like a crown still poked out around her temple, her hairline warped slightly. Her face had healed a great deal, he could see from a distance she had a few raised burns and scarred ridges running from the left side of her chin and up her jawbone; but her makeup was subtle and artfully done, she looked natural and mature and professional, her eyes lined in a smoky brown that made the hazel practically glow, her lips painted a subtle burgundy color.

Skipping the usual formal professor's robes, Jamie had instead opted to dress in her usual modern blend of wizard and muggle that was becoming popular with the younger generations. She wore a long leather wine colored skirt, which ended at her calves with a subtle slit up the side, the skirt subtly showed off her high-heeled pointy-toed boots which were made of dragonhide and ended at her knee. She paired the skirt and boots with a floaty black blouse, fitted with flared sleeves. Even from where he was sitting, he could see the tiny boat charm he had gifted her hanging from a chain around her neck.

His cheeks warmed at the sight of her wearing his necklace he had given her. Even after all this time.

Watching her stand up beside Severus, nodding to the students who applauded her, ducking her head down, he realized two things: he was still as madly in love with Jamie Shacklebolt as ever.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Jamie declared. They were in their second week of school and had just started moving into the physical practical of the unit they were working through. They were working on casting Petrificus Totalus and then learning the wandless casting of the counter spell to break free.

"All right, everyone just stay where you are, for those of you on the floor, just sit up for a moment and lend me your ears," Jamie continued. Severus crossed his arms across the room, leaning back against the desk.

"I do not want to single anyone out, but I think now is the time to discuss why some of you are experiencing issues with performing the counter spell without a wand," Jamie said. She began walking up and down the aisles of paired off students. A cushioning charm had been placed on the floor to make it slightly springy and easy on the body to fall on. "Wandless magic is always intimidating when you first begin relying on it, and many of you are probably wondering why it's necessary in the first place? I know I wondered the same thing. I always assumed I would have my wand right at my side and that I would be able to use it whenever I needed to.

"But unfortunately, when dueling, especially in a life or death situation, you can't always rely on your wand. Case in point, I could easily pick off any of you that are petrified on the floor. It is not feasible to lay there and wait for the effects to wear off. It is now or never, life or death, which is why we have to drill and drill and drill on being able to cast the counter spell without your wand."

Jamie held up her wand for everyone to see before tossing it aside. Several students looked at her in surprise and a few giggled uncomfortably.

"The foundation of any good wandless spell is being confident that your magic is just as powerful with or without your wand," Jamie explained. "I'm no different than any of you, I'm not particularly gifted with magic nor was I a top scholar. However, I was able to train myself to rely on my magic itself, not our trusted tool that helps us wield it.

"Professor Snape, will you please send me to the floor?"

"With pleasure," Severus intoned, stalking toward her. The students began chittering, stepping back to give their professors room. Severus had been rather feared and disliked as potions professor. Now that he was teaching with Professor Shacklebolt, he was a lot less grumpy and was marginally kinder. Still strict and no nonsense, if students were respectful and attentive, Severus was very eager to work with them and to assist them and as such, many were learning a lot from the stern older professor who occasionally could be quite funny with his sarcastic back and forth with his teaching partner.

Severus whipped the spell at her faster than she could blink and Jamie found herself on the floor, her breath leaving her lungs in a sudden whoosh. Lying there, Jamie could only glance around in peripheral vision or up at the ceiling.

"This part is where things begin to become tricky," Severus said as the students watched the younger professor lay on the floor. "Our immediate urge is to panic. You cannot move or speak, and you do not have your wand to help you. Notice how Professor Shacklebolt maintains her breathing. She is calm, her body is not tense. Focus on her breathing, just as you all should be focusing on your own breathing when in the same situation. Watch."

Jamie took another deep breath, in through the nose and out once again. She imagined her magic flowing through her veins like speckles of gold, mixing into her organs and through her bloodstream, melding with oxygen and pulling in and out of her lungs. Closing her eyes, she began to channel her magic, focusing on the image she had pictured in her head, as she began to chant 'Finite Incantatem' over and over in her head.

"She's channeling her magic, see her breathing? It is smooth and precise, she is calm, and at this point, you will begin chanting the counter curse in your heads. You need to feel the words. You need to believe in them."

At once Jamie felt the twitch of her muscles and she sat up, opening her eyes and flexing her hands. The students cheered as Severus helped her up, returning her wand to her.

"If I can do it, any of you can do it," Jamie told them. "It will take time, but Professor Snape and I are here to help you."

* * *

"Professor Shacklebolt, can I have a word with you?"

The familiar voice caused her stomach to flipflop. She glanced up to see Draco standing over her in the now deserted classroom. They had been rather uncomfortably avoiding each other for the past two weeks. A lot of uncertainly hung between them.

"Sure, Draco," Jamie sat up, glancing at the slightly ajar door and back to him. "What's up?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you as Jamie…if that's okay?"

Jamie's lips twisted and she nodded, motioning for him to take the chair on the other side of her desk.

"How are you settling in?" Draco asked, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Uh, I think it's getting easier but…well, I never imagined myself as a teacher, you know? Do you think I'm doing alright?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I think you're doing brilliantly," Draco said quickly, shaking his head. "Yeah, everyone seems to really like you, and they seem much happier with Severus this go around, too."

"Good, that's good."

An awkward silence filled the air around them.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," Draco stood up to leave. Jamie paused, glancing at the half-open door and then flipped her wand out, casting muffliato. "If you need anything, I'm here for you."

"Hey wait, you're leaving already?"

"I just wanted to check on you, I know you're busy," he mumbled.

"I'm never too busy for you."

He turned to look at her, really look at her. Underneath all of the pretty makeup and professional haircut, the battle scars and the confident smile, he saw her. he saw her pain.

"How are you doing really, Jamie?"

"I'm…" she reached up to run a hand through her hair, releasing a shaky breath. "I'm struggling. I'm really, really struggling."

Her hazel eyes were filling with tears and she gave a cough, reaching up to wipe at her eyes and she took a deep breath. His feet moved on their own accord, suddenly he was standing before her, crouching down, and taking her hands in his.

"Jamie, I'm here for you," he told her, watching stray tears escape her swiping fingertips. "I'm always here for you, no matter what. Just tell me what you need from me, how I can help you, and I'll do it. I'll be anything you want me to be, I'll do anything you need me to do."

"I need a friend," she admitted, her words sounding thick. "I just…I know that I love you more than anything, but I think I need time. I need to forgive myself and be okay before I can love you. Do you understand what I mean?"

He felt his own throat tighten. He knew exactly what she meant. He needed to learn how to forgive himself for several things in order for him to feel worthy enough to return to her.

"Yeah," he nodded, reaching up to stroke her cheek, wiping a few tears away. "I understand exactly what you mean. You were my best friend first, so I can be your best friend now. For as long as you need me to be."

* * *

"Hey Shack," a voice called out to her one weekend morning. Jamie had been on her way to sit in the stands of the first round of tryouts for the Gryffindor team with Harry serving as the newly appointed captain. Max Spencer was striding toward her on long legs and she paused for her old teammate to catch up.

"Max, how are you?" She greeted the young man. Max had graduated with her cousin Charlie, the two had been good friends and she had played on the team with them during their last two years at Hogwarts. She remembered he was also friendly with Andre. Max had always been nice to her though they hadn't interacted a whole lot outside of playing Quidditch.

"I'm off to sit in on tryouts, even though I would have gone anyway just to see it," Max grinned at her, shrugging. "Are you doing the same?"

"Yeah, it's weird not playing this year…especially since I couldn't really play much these last two years either," she admitted.

"Oh yeah, Charlie and Andre mentioned something about that," Max nodded. "That woman must have really been a monster to deal with."

"You have no idea," Jamie muttered dryly. "Now I'll have to restrain myself during games from trying to climb off the stands and hop on a broom."

"Hear, hear," Max laughed. Max was tall, muscular, with dark hair. Even as an older student, Max had sported facial hair. Now that he was several years older, he had a thick beard and his arms were plastered in tattoos. "I have to say, I'm really glad you're here on staff with me. I thought I was going to be the only young one, but it looks like you're the baby."

"It's definitely nice having a familiar face around here," Jamie agreed. The two made their way out of the school and out onto the grounds. The walk to the Quidditch pitch was comfortable, Max talked about how his first classes were going and how excited he was to be overseeing Quidditch matches.

"Hey Jamie…wait one sec…Charlie told me it was okay to talk to you directly," Max said lowering his voice as he paused at the stairs leading up to the stands. Jamie paused as well, cocking her head. "About joining The Order. I want to help. It's one of the reasons I came home and retired from playing. It's getting bad out there and I didn't want to look back and think I didn't do my part to protect my family and friends."

"Wow, well yeah, Max, that's great," Jamie smiled, relaxing her shoulders. "I'd be happy to connect you. It's a bit of a screening process and not entirely my decision, but I don't see why you won't be accepted. I can help get you connected with our screening committee."

"Thanks J," Max reached out and touched her shoulder gently. Jamie smiled, glancing down, before motioning for him to lead the way up the stairs.

Max was easy to hang out with. They sat themselves near the top of the stands where they could look down at the tryouts going on and also make sure the students in the stands were mostly behaving themselves. A few students wandered over to say hi, clearly responding well to having such young staff members to relate to.

"Harry's pretty good," Max noted when they finally had a moment to watch the field and were momentarily student free. "He's handling himself well out there."

"Yeah he is," Jamie said, a burst of pride bubbling up in her chest as she watched her little brother. "He's a good kid."

"You're basically raising him full time now, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say raising," Jamie responded. "No one has ever really 'raised' Harry now that I think about it. Maybe it's like that saying 'it takes a village'. I'm his primary guardian, but we have a lot of people who look out for him and take care of him. I don't think anyone can take credit for how well Harry has turned out or his incredible character except for Harry himself. He's his own person."

"That's pretty incredible given what little I know about his early years," Max nodded, respect written all over his face as he watched Harry on the field. "Still, it's pretty cool that you two are able to be together again and that you've taken on his guardianship. You're only, what, nineteen years old? That's a big responsibility, especially given the fact you're leading an entire rebellion and taking on a teaching job."

"I'm actually pants at this leadership adult thing, don't believe the hype," Jamie waved her hand as he laughed. She chuckled too. "No, I mean it, I usually feel like a chicken with its' head cut off running around. Coming here to the school has been a breath of fresh air so far…I'm hoping it sticks."

"Well, if things ever get too crazy for you to handle on your own, I'm here," Max said, bumping her shoulder gently with his.

"Thanks, Max."

* * *

As tryouts ended, Jamie and Max descended the stairs together. Max wanted to run to the locker room loo before the Slytherin tryouts began, and Jamie needed to get back to the castle to floo over to HQ.

"Yeah so I'll get back to you later tonight at dinner and let you know," Jamie was saying as they hit the bottoms steps and exited the entrance to the stands. "Hopefully I'll be seeing even more of you pretty soon."

"Hey thanks, J, I really appreciate it," Max grinned. "I'll come sit by you at dinner and we can discuss."

"Cool, thanks," Jamie nodded, waving to him as he walked off in the other direction.

"He didn't waste any time did he," a voice said, appearing beside her. Draco was standing there, a scowl on his face.

"What?"

"He's been checking you out for days now, I guess he finally worked up the guts to hit on you."

"Draco, what the hell?" Jamie stared in him in confusion. "Max is an old teammate. I'm helping him get processed into The Order."

"And hanging out with him and agreeing to have dinner with him."

"First of all, we were watching tryouts," Jamie crossed her arms. She couldn't believe Draco was being jealous, it wasn't like him at all. "Second of all, he's sitting next to me tonight. In the dining hall. At the staff table. So, we can talk more about The Order. I'd hardly call that a romantic evening."

"Sure, that's all he has on his mind," Draco rolled his eyes.

"You know Draco, I don't particularly care for this conversation," Jamie snapped. "Especially since I told you I couldn't do any sort of relationship at all right now. Don't you think if I was in any shape for a relationship my first instinct would to be back together with you?"

"Shit, you're right," Draco let out a breath, his face flushing. "I'm sorry Jamie. That was really out of line of me. I'm sorry for accusing you. I don't know what got into me, I just saw you two together and I lost my head."

"Do you honestly think I'd just drop you like that, Draco? After everything we've been through?"

"Hey, you could always change your mind about me," he said quietly. She scrunched her face at him, confused. "Maybe I've already changed too much for you to love the new me."

"Whoa, where is this all coming from?" She tried to make eye contact with him, but he was staring at his feet. "Seriously, what's with all of the vagueness? Is there something you need to tell me about?"

"Never mind, you're right, I'm being too angsty," he muttered.

"Draco."

"Just drop it alright? It's fine, it doesn't matter. I'm handling it. It is what it is!"

"Then I don't see how we can move forward," Jamie said as loudly as she could without drawing attention to themselves. They were once again striding quickly toward the school. "I thought we told each other everything."

"Some things just need to be left alone," Draco hissed back.

"Draco! What do you want from me? I don't know how to talk to you like this if you won't let me in," she snapped. "You brought this up. What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I just want you, alright? I just want you, but I can't have you. I don't know how to fix it and-and, by the time I figure it out it might be too late. You might not even want me anymore," he snarled.

"That's bullshit," Jamie insisted. "We both agreed we need to figure things out before we can get back together— I assumed that meant we'd try to work through it together. We both know things are complicated. I'm not the enemy here, Draco, I'm just trying to protect you and me, and you seemed to be doing the same thing…but something tells me we're protecting each other from two different things and I want to know what it is and why."

"Just…you asked me to trust you before and I did, well now I'm asking you to trust me," Draco lowered his voice. "I need time. I need to figure things out. I'm sorry that I'm being such an arse, this isn't who I am. I don't want to be this way. I just…I have things I need to tell you but first I need to figure out everything by myself before I can drag you into it. I trust you more than anything, but this has to be the way."

"I know you do," Jamie's eyes softened. "You're my best friend. No matter what. I'll always love you. If you need time I'll give you time, I'm sorry I pushed you. But listen to me, the jealousy and the push back has to stop. I'm not going to tolerate it from you because you're better than that. Okay? No more. When you're ready to talk, we'll talk."

"I promise," Draco sighed. "I trust you, I really do…I just have to do things this way."

"Okay," Jamie sighed as well. "Just…don't think you have to face everything alone, Draco. Take it from me, things really pile up if you just let them. Sometimes you need help and that's okay."

"I know," he nodded. "Enough about me, how are you holding up?"

"Today is a good day," she shrugged. "I'm taking it one day at a time. Sometimes it feels like I'm still standing in the middle of a bomb scene. Other days I feel like everyone is talking to me at once. Some days are quiet. I like the quiet days."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"This is what I need, right here," she gestured between them as they walked together, at ease once more. "This is good."

They were silent, thoughtful. Jamie knew there were things he was afraid to tell her, and she had promised not to push…but it didn't stop the nagging in the back of her mind, worrying about what exactly was scaring him so badly he didn't want to tell her. She had interacted him very few and far between since school started, but she hadn't missed the look of terror in his eyes reflecting back at her.

She just had to figure out what it was.


End file.
